<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Izuku's Dominator by Wolfey199</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626886">Izuku's Dominator</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfey199/pseuds/Wolfey199'>Wolfey199</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psycho-Pass, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dominator (Psycho Pass), Izuku has a gun, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Swears, Not at first but he gets it evenually, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Hisashi, it's offical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:13:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>85,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfey199/pseuds/Wolfey199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>First time sharing a Fanfic, so let me know what you guys think... please stay respectful. <br/>Okay, let me try this again. </p>
<p>Izuku has a quirk, from his eyes he can see numbers next to people's heads, he doesn't understand the numbers at first but coming face to face with a doctor that had a number higher than he has ever seen he understands that a high number isn't good. <br/>Izuku has lots to figure out about his quirk so join the ride. </p>
<p>: lord help me write a better summary.<br/>This is mature since there will be some gore in later chapters. If you know the anime Psycho-Pass then you understand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Midoriya Izuku &amp; Snipe, Midoriya Izuku/Toga Himiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1554</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At age 4, a green-haired and green-eyed boy was so excited for his quirk. His mom had a weak telekinesis quirk that allowed her to pull small objects towards her, and his father had a fire breathing quirk. He sits at the desk with his notebook coming up with combinations to what his quirk could be as he swings his legs and chews on the cap of the pen he was using.</p><p>“Izuku, it’s time for bed” His mother calls from the kitchen, and her footsteps were getting closer.</p><p>“Okay, momma! Just need to finish this” He calls back as she makes her way inside the office room. Inko smiles softly at her son, seeing he was coming up with different combinations.</p><p>“Come on little hero; you have school in the morning” She rubs his messy hair some making him nod without paying attention. Inko smiles more, knowing he wasn’t ignoring her to be mean. “Izuku, it's rude to ignore people” She kisses his cheek, making him jump in the computer chair.</p><p>“Sorry!” He shuts his notebook and blushes some, realizing he was ignoring her. “I’ll get some sleep now” He hugs his mother as she picks him up, taking him to his room. Inko rubs his back softly as he doesn’t even make it a few feet before falling asleep on her shoulder. “my little Izuku,” She whispers, kissing his head again as she lays him down under his All Might sheets.</p><p>A few weeks pass, and everyone in Izuku’s class starts getting their quirks, one of the first kids to get a quirk was Bakugo Katsuki or better known as Kacchan to Izuku. They are best friends, for now at least. As the year goes on, Izuku notices the change in his best friend. The once confident Kacchan becomes more irritable and egocentric.</p><p>“With my quirk, I’m going to be Number 1! I’ll Surpass All Might!” Katsuki grins as his quirk sparks causing explosions in his palm. Izuku thought at first that Katsuki was just happy about his quirk, just like everyone else. That was until numbers appear next to Katsuki’s face. The numbers were getting higher than he could count and had to as his mom. Izuku sighs as he follows Katsuki to their hideout in the forest. Izuku mumbled to himself about the numbers. Maybe it’s my quirk.</p><p>“Hey kacchan, we should head back. It’s getting late,” Izuku states softly and slightly shyly, not wanting to bring down the mood.</p><p>“Shut it, Deku,” Katsuki glares. Izuku flinched slightly.</p><p>“D-Deku?” Izuku asked softly.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s how your name is spelled Deku,” Katsuki smirks.</p><p>“That’s not my name though,” Izuku challenged but flinched back as he watches the numbers next to Katsuki’s head slowly start to climb from 50 getting higher as Katsuki’s face turns into a scowl.</p><p>“Don’t question me, Deku! It’s your name now! You haven’t gotten a quirk yet so your useless,” Katsuki states making their other two friends laugh. Izuku’s hands clenched into fists.</p><p>“That’s mean Kacchan” Izuku states lowly. Izuku backpedaled, as a small explosion, was sent his way. It was like little firecrackers that wouldn’t do any damage. Izuku looked shocked as Katsuki used his quirk on him, but Izuku was paying attention at the number next to Katsuki’s head stayed at 60.<br/>
Katsuki went on a rant yelling at name-calling but the number stayed the same. Katsuki finished his rant as Izuku was staring at Katsuki.</p><p>“F-fine, i-I’m heading home” Izuku just left before he made Katsuki madder. Once he got home, he told his mom about the numbers, and she would set up an appointment. Izuku started practicing counting the higher numbers that night and thinking about his quirk. Inko made an appointment for a quirk specialist.<br/>
Izuku got to skip school the next day as he sits in the seat, looking at the doctor. His mother right next to him. “well, Ms. Midoriya, it looks like your son got a mutated quirk. These numbers are a mystery. Izuku would have to find out about his quirk through quirk therapy, and as he gets older. Sorry, I couldn’t help more, but he does have a quirk” The doctor states looking bored.</p><p>“So you can’t figure out his quirk?” She questions somewhat dumbfounded at the doctors' statement.</p><p>“Well he says he can only see numbers next to people's heads. We don’t know what that could mean,” The doctor explains, but Izuku looks at the doctor with an unsettled look. The doctor had a number with three numbers. Izuku could only count up to 90. Izuku pulled on his mother's hand softly and she looks down seeing her child looked scared.</p><p>“Thank you, doctor. Have a nice day” Inko gets up quickly, taking the note from the doctor. They leave quickly. The door shut the doctor rolls his eyes.</p><p>“What a useless quirk, he trashes Izuku’s paperwork” The doctor gets back to his work.</p><p>“What happened Izuku” Inko was kneeling next to her son as soon as they were cleared away from the clinic.</p><p>“h-he had a really big number near his head. The highest I’ve seen momma” Izuku tears up. “i-I just wanted to get away.”</p><p>“Oh, Izuku, could you show me the numbers on your fingers?” Inko held his shaking hands in her calm ones. Izuku nods softly, holding up three fingers, then eight and lastly nine. Inko knew her number was 20, and Katsuki’s was 60. She knew Izuku’s quirk had to do something with emotions or a psychological aspect but still didn’t know what it meant. “Okay, baby, let's get home. We will never see that man again, I promise.”</p><p>“O-okay momma,” Izuku swallows the lump in his throat, happy to be away from the doctor.</p><p>On the way home, Izuku and Inko were yanked into a dark ally way. Inko was frozen in fear as a knife pushed against her throat. “Give me your cash, women, or I’ll have some fun with you” The man was pinning Inko to the wall forgetting that Izuku was in the ally way as well. Inko stared at the man and tried to calm herself.</p><p>“O-okay… j-just s-stay calm” She breathes slowly, grabbing her wallet out of her purse.</p><p>“DON’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO” The man screamed in rage clearly on some drug. Inko started to tear up, praying that Izuku got away since the mugger didn’t notice him when he grabbed her.</p><p>“s-s-sorry, i-I j-j-just have t-to get m-my w-wallet” Inko’s hands were shaking.</p><p>“Fucking slut! Just give me the damn purse” He tries to snatch the entire thing out of Inko’s hands as the knife cut into Inkos skin some. She whimpers out, wanting to call for help.</p><p>“Dominator Usage Approved” A robotic voice comes from behind the mugger as he spins around completely forgetting Inko as there was Izuku holds a black gun with soft blue lights on the edges and barrel of the gun. Izuku was pointing it at the man's chest. “Non-Lethal paralyzer, trigger released. Calmly subdue the target.” Izuku didn’t take a second to think as he pulled the trigger. What looked like lightning came out of the end of the gun, making a small pop then a zap as the man was hit. The knife dropped onto the concrete as the mugger locked up and passed out. Izuku glared at the mugger.</p><p>“Don’t touch my momma” Izuku stared at the mugger making sure he would get up again as he looked at his mom. “A-a-are, you right momma?” Izuku tried to smile in a comforting way. Inko fell to her knees before hugging her son, who still had the gun trained on the mugger.</p><p>“I-I’m alight I-I-Izuku… w-where did you get a gun?” Inko tried to calm down again as her son shot someone.</p><p>“I-I don’t know; I was just really scared for a minute before I saw the man’s number climb higher and higher. I wanted to stop him from hurting you a-and the Dominator just appeared in my hand” Izuku pulled away from the hug looking at the large pistol. “I just followed the voice and shot the man. It said p-p-para-paralyzer. What does that mean?”</p><p>“It means you made him freeze and pass out… We need to call the police,” Inko grabs her phone as Izuku just looked at his gun. He created it out of nothing. Izuku looked at his mom, seeing her number slowly go back down from 90.</p><p>“I’m glad you are okay, momma” Izuku places the gun into a holster on his hip like he’s down it a million times.<br/>
The police come and arrest the mugger before taking the Midoriyas down to the station for their story. Inko got looked at by paramedics as Izuku was thinking to himself, finally understanding what the numbers meant. “Crime Coefficient” Izuku states loud enough for a young detective to hear.</p><p>“Hello, my name is Detective Naomasa. What were you talking about?” The man looked down at the 4-year-old.</p><p>“Nothing, sir. Just something about my quirk!” Izuku smiled brightly. The detective nods softly before seeing the weapon on the kids’ hip.</p><p>“Why do you have a weapon, kid? Where did you get it?” The Detective knees to Izuku’s level.</p><p>“It’s from my quirk. When my momma was being hurt, I wanted to protect her, and the dominator just appeared in my hand, allowing me to para- parali…” Izuku struggled.</p><p>“Paralyze the bad guy.” Inko states. The detective nods softly.</p><p>“May I see it?” Naomasa asked.</p><p>“Sure,” Izuku pulls it out, keeping the muzzle to the floor, handing it over. Everyone in the room noticed how the lights around the gun turn red.</p><p>“Have you ever shot a gun before?”</p><p>“No, sir,” Izuku answers truthfully. “Not before today,” The detective nods softly and looks at the weapon closer. It wasn’t like any gun he has seen before. “The</p><p>Dominator won't shoot without having a number being higher than” he holds up one finger then two ‘O’s.</p><p>“one hundred?” Inko asked. Izuku shrugs.</p><p>“Well, how would you like to learn to shoot when you get older. If your quirk is around this Dominator as you say it is, you should learn if it’s alright with your mother” He turns to Inko, giving the weapon to her instead of Izuku, who didn’t know why but he didn’t like not having it with him.</p><p>“Sure! I wanna be a hero! So I think learning how to use it would help me a lot!” Izuku smiled brightly. Naomasa smiled, and so did Inko.</p><p>“When you are older Izuku,” Inko stated.</p><p>“Here is my card; give me a call in a few years. I don’t think I’ll forget about a four-year-old taking down a mugger with a gun quirk,” Naomasa chuckled softly.</p><p>“Thank you, Detective” Inko bows, and Izuku followed her lead. They both left the police station soon after they were finished answering questions. The Mugger woke up numb all over, and a headache later that day.</p><p>“Momma, I know what I wanna name my quirk” Izuku chirps happily once they got home. Inko hummed softly. “Psycho pass!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jumping through the years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izuku growing up and learning under a certain pro hero</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*6 years later* </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku learned everything he could about his quirk on his own to bad nobody believed he had a quirk since he wasn't allowed to take the Dominator to school, yet. He understood why but it still sucked since Katsuki bullied him for being quirkless. The one problem Izuku had was, he had to go through the paperwork to get a passive quirk licenses since his quirk never turned off. At least he couldn't turn it off himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katsuki sat at a 99 nowadays just sitting near the line of dangerous according to Psycho-Pass. Izuku hated seeing him that close but as he got older, he understood the psychology behind his quirk easier. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Numbers from 0 to 100 would keep the Dominator locked, any number above that would unlock the Dominator to its paralyzing mode, since that day after the doctor's appointment, he hasn't run into anybody with a higher number than the doctor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku still feared the doctors' number. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku got dressed and put his holster under his All Might jacket before placing the Dominator into it. Izuku was about to head off to Snipe's agency that was downtown. Today would be the day he started learning how to shoot, but Izuku being the nerd he was already started practicing drawing his weapon whenever he had time. He would also watch herotube. Different heroes and cops that use pistols had videos on how to use them safely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Izuku come on, Detective Naomasa is outside," Inko called from their living room. Izuku walked out smiling. He was excited to learn something new. He was already in gymnastics, free running and a variety of martial arts since he was four. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good to see you again, Izuku" Detective Naomasa didn't change much in the past 6 years. "You are a lot bigger now." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you for doing this Detective," Izuku bowed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, Snip is waiting, so let's get over there," the Detective smiled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Be safe, Izuku, and be on your best behavior," Inko stated with a hard glint in her eye. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course, momma," Izuku states sweetly, getting a chuckle from Inko. The Detective and Izuku head out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So learn anything in the past 6 years about your quirk?" The Detective asked as he started to drive through the city. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, the numbers that appear next to people's heads that I see. I call them crime coefficient. They depend on a person's psychological state they are in. Most civilians are between 0 and 100, no threat. Police and Heroes are always above that. I believe it's caused by stress or other psychological factors since usually, you guys are always around villains or criminals. Then villains" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Where have you meet villains before?" Naomasa asked loudly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Villain fights," Izuku chuckled, pulling out a notebook with the number 8 on it. "I like to watch fights, plus it helps me practice my quirk. Don't worry, it's not like I jump into fights Detective. Most villains are like heroes staying between 100 and 299. I haven't seen someone's number above 300 besides the doctor I went to when I was little. I tried to track him down, but he fell off the face of the earth. At least online, that is," Izuku sighed. Naomasa was blown away, seeing this kid reason and explain his quirk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You sure you don't wanna be a cop? I think you would do amazing," Naomasa states. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's a fall back definitely, but you guys can't use your quirks, right?" Izuku asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We can, but we have to get a special license kind of like heroes but a lot more paperwork," Naomasa states. "Like mine." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Right, what is your quirk anyways? I forgot to ask when I was younger" Izuku opened his notebook, and Naomasa side-eyed it seeing a different language. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's kind of a secret, but just don't tell anyone" Naomasa sees Izuku nod. "Human Lie Detector. I can tell when someone is lying or telling the truth by asking them questions." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That is an awesome quirk to have as a police officer," Izuku states writing it down in his own code. Only he had the key to unlock what was written. They continue to talk, mostly Izuku asking the Detective on the different people he has worked with or cases he has been on. Izuku soaked knowledge up quickly and always listened to advice. Soon they pull up to the agency, and they walk inside greeted by a receptionist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good morning, Midoriya and Detective. Snipe is in his office. You can head up now" The man smiles politely, and Izuku smiles back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"thank you," Naomasa smiles, and they head to the top floor. Once they reach the top the elevator opens to a large office filled with Texas stuff and guns that were locked behind a case. Izuku knew some of the weapons but not all of them. Izuku couldn't help but let a low whistle out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dang, that's a lot of guns," Izuku states loudly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"thank you, what ya see is most of my collection" An American accent with a mix of Japanese comes over the two as Izuku looks over, seeing a man in a tan gas mask. He had purplish dreadlocks that were down to his shoulders and covered by a brown cowboy hat with a thick metallic plate at the front with an "S" on it. Izuku watched as Snipe stands up his boots clicking on the floor as he comes over eyeing Izuku. Izuku was looking at Snipes's gun and holster on his hip. The cowboy smirked. "So, you here to learn to shoot," Snipe states. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes Sir," Izuku unzips his jacket pulling it off to the side, letting Snipe see his Dominator and holster. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Now that is a gun I've never seen before" Snipe's face was covered, so Izuku had to read Snipes's voice to gauge his emotions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"One of a kind due to it being made from my quirk," Izuku unlocked the holder taking the gun out, being mindful of where the muzzle was pointed, and he held it out for Snipe to grab. Snipe carefully picks it up, inspecting it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No magazine or slide. What does it shoot?" Snipe asked as he hands the Dominator back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What I can tell from the one and only time I've ever shot it, a type of plasma or energy that paralyzes whoever gets shot by it," Izuku states.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The mugger woke up later that night feeling numb and had a massive headache," the Detective supplied. Izuku shrugged softly, not knowing too much of the repercussions of the energy the dominator shot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, tell me about your quirk and let's go over some safety" Snipe called them over to his desk. They both followed as Izuku placed his Dominator back into his holster. That day Izuku, Snipe, and Detective Naomasa talk about Izuku's quirk than the safety of using firearms before they head off to the firing range to practice. They learned that Izuku was very proficient when it came to shooting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next four years Snipe saw Izuku like a little brother as they would have shooting challenges to see who was better. Weapons were never to toy around with, but that didn't mean you couldn't have fun challenges with them. Snipe did notice how Izuku's personality would sometimes switch from a happy and excited to a deadly calm whenever they were shooting. Like Izuku was on a mission of shorts. Snipe understood that mentality as a hero, you need to be calm and collected on the job. Izuku was already ahead of most people his age. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku started taking his Dominator to school since the bullying was getting worse, but Izuku could usually run, hide, or use hand to hand combat to getaway. Plus, being without this Dominator had given him anxiety since Katsuki was officially sitting at 120, and that was stable for him. Even pro heroes were usually at 110 on calm days. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku sat at the back of the class, texting snipe talking about what Inko was making for dinner. Izuku knew Snipe was starting to get ready for the U.A entrance exam that are coming up in 10 months. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku ignored his teachers rant about future careers before his instincts and body moved in one fluid motion drawing his Dominator out of its holster, pointing it right into Katsuki's face as his hands detonated against Izukus desk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room fell silent as Izuku heard the voice in the back of his head. "Non-Lethal paralyzer, trigger released. Calmly subdue the target," Izuku had learned to internalize the voice. Not to give villains the edge. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Bakugo, do not attack me" Izuku was a dead calm that sent a chill down everyone's spin. "I have told you time and time again, I am not quirkless. Here is your proof you have been hunting for" Izuku slowly showed him the Dominator still keeping the muzzle pointed at Katsuki since he was the current threat. "My quirk is called Psycho-Pass as I can read numbers and your mental state that are connected to this," Izuku stated, clearly showing off the Dominator. "It allows me to discharge a paralyze shot to shut down attackers. I made this with my quirk just like how you create sparks with your palms. Now that that explanation is over. Shall we get back to the lesion?" Izuku holstered the Dominator and buttoned up his jacket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katsuki just stumbled back to his seat sitting down. The teacher swallowed roughly knowing Izuku's quirk and the weapon that came with it since Snipe came with him to explain to the principal and teacher. The teachers knew if Izuku wanted to destroy their lives, he had the backing of a very well-known hero to do it. Izuku simply went back to his phone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku let out a soft sigh feeling like this would be a very long day for him. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, did some small overview of Japan gun law… me being a full-blooded American who loves guns… HOLY SHIT. Okay, so what I read is you can’t own guns or swords unless you can do “Citizens are permitted to possess firearms for hunting and sport shooting, but only after submitting to a lengthy licensing procedure” As part of the procedure, a shooting-range test must be passed with a "mark of at least 95%" A mental-health evaluation taking place at a hospital, and a thorough background check where one's family and friends are interviewed, are also part of the aforementioned procedure… (Source… Wikipedia) once again I am doing this story for fun so I will try to be accurate on some things and with this, I will do some writing magic and call in some Bull Shit saying Izuku’s gun is technically his quirk since he created it from his quirk and blah blah blah… Quirk Magic. So I will probably (If) I rewrite this story in the future I will go a little more in-depth or I’ll do it in a future chapter. I don’t know, I have no outline. Anyways I am blown away at the gun control in japan. Once again the source is Wikipedia so if someone lives in Japan and I am wrong, blame them not me. Anyways I am just going to get back to writing the story now. I hope you enjoyed/enjoy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Very Long Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izuku deals with his classmates, Meets All Might and Shoots someone</p><p>Finally!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Izuku rubs his temples in frustration, sometimes wishing his instincts didn't immediately go for his Dominator. All-day he was asked questions, </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"How do you have a gun in school!?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Easy, paperwork, a mental-Health check once a year, and pro hero signature." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What is your quirk?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Psycho-Pass, allows me to gauge a person's psyche to see if they are stressed, anxious, or psychotic. The higher the number the more dangerous someone is according to my quirk. Also, the "gun" is a product of my quirk." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What hero do you know?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Snipe. He taught me how to handle weapons safely since I was 10."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"When did you get a quirk?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Like the rest of you, at age 4." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>and the day goes from there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bell rings, making Izuku take a long breath, packing up his notebooks, making sure to pack his coded book first since all day he has watched Katsuki's crime coefficient climb from his usual 120 to 160. "What a pain" Izuku closed his eyes and waited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why did you hide your quirk from me, DEKU!" Katsuki growled like a dog and used that stupid nickname. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't, I used to tell you I had a quirk tell I was blue in the face" Izuku stands up. "You just didn't listen," Izuku threw his bag over his shoulder, looking at the blond. "And please stop calling me that Katsuki," Izuku pleaded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're still a useless Deku," Katsuki sneered, making Izuku's headache spike. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever," Izuku sighed and tried to walk away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keyword… Tried</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You aren't dismissed, I am the only one from this pathetic school that is going to U.A! So, don't even try!" Katsuki yanked Izuku back where he was standing before Katsuki pushed him against the wall that was opposite of the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Unless you literally kill me, you will not stop me from taking the U. A entrance exam," Izuku states with determination and somewhat of a challenge for his ex-best friend. If Katsuki knew one thing about Izuku is when he is determined, you can't stop him. "Have a nice day, Katsuki" Izuku dodged Katsuki's next attempt to grab him before jumping over the two lackeys Katsuki kept around. Izuku hit the floor running and didn't stop till he couldn't hear the swearing from the blondes' mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just one day… one day without dealing with him, please," Izuku prayed to whoever or whatever was watching as he walks through a tunnel. Izuku stopped in the middle and sniffed softly. "sewer line must be backed up" Izuku walked past the manhole feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand up. "shit." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku lunged forward, dodging green Slime. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A medium-sized body to hide in," the Slime was panting as Izuku slowly unbuttoned his jacket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're a villain, correct?" Izuku's hand went under his jacket as he watched the villain's number. 140… 145…150. 'that's not good.' </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry," the villain smiled unsettling. "I just need your body to hide" The villain lunged again as Izuku flipped over the tentacle of Slime. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, I'm not much for tentacle hentai dude," Izuku quip softly. The villain growled. 'maybe miss joke would have laughed at that' Izuku mentally shrugged as he dodged another tentacle before tripping on his own bag. "Shit!" Izuku yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Finally got you," the Slime pounced and covered Izuku's body, blocking Izuku's hand from getting to the Dominator. "Don't worry, it will only take 45 seconds" The sludge went up Izuku's nose and down his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'don't panic,' Izuku yelled in his own mind. 'good job,' he thought sarcastically as he yanked on the Slime to get it away from his mouth and nose. 'I can't get to the Dominator. I can't breathe!' Izuku's mind ran through a million different strategies as Izuku locks eyes with the Slime. Izuku reached up to grab at the eyes and mouth but was stopped by a voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"FEAR NOT, KID!!" the villain looked behind them as Izuku was curious as well. No one else has that tag lined but… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I AM HERE" All Might shot out of the manhole and moved faster than Izuku could follow. "TEXAS SMASH!" Izuku slams against the floor rolling a few times as the Slime was scattered across the pavement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fu" Izuku coughs and clears his lungs of the Slime. "Fucking disgusting."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"LANGUAGE YOUNG MAN!" All Might chastised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Language my ass, he just tried to kill me" Izuku sits up, rubbing the shoulder he landed on before realizing who he was talking to. "All Might!" Izuku squeaked out some before blushing. "Sorry… I just didn't realize you were in town. Wait… why are you in town? Isn't your headquarters in Tokyo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Slow down, kid, I am glad you're okay" All Might was still smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Define, okay? I taste and smell like the Slime plus my shoulder will probably bruise" Izuku stands up buttoning up his jacket after making sure the Dominator was still in its holster. All Might ignored that comment as he was scooping up the villain in a plastic bottle. Izuku watched seeing All Might's number. 200 even. 'must be stressed after that villain got away' Izuku hums to himself before fishing out his notebook, writing down the number on All Might's page. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I must be going!" All Might announced. "Good day, young man!" All Might crouched down before jumping away. Izuku had to grip onto his notebook to make sure it didn't go flying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was interesting," Izuku shrugged before taking notes on the shock wave All Might used to blast the villains' body apart. Izuku shrugged and picked up his bag, making his way back home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOOM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go home… go to a villain fight… go home… go to a villain fight…" Izuku looked down the road to his home then the path that was directed to the explosion. "I got time," Izuku started to jog towards the explosions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Downtown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't get close! It's a single lane," A gigantification hero states. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Explosions are my weakness" a wooden hero pulls two kids away from the damage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"his body is slippery, I can't get a hit in, or I might hit the hostage" Another called out watching the scene. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Such a great body to use!" the Slime grinned. "such a strong quirk! What a jackpot!" The Slime laughed. The crowd wasn't helping as they crowed both entrances of the street. Izuku shows up and slips through the crowd to watch as his notebook and pencil in hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How the hell did All Might drop him?" Izuku muttered to himself as fires rage on around the villain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wasn't All Might chasing the villain earlier?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All Might! No way! He's really here?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I saw him earlier!" The citizens talk, and Izuku couldn't believe it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seriously?" Izuku sighed and looked closer. Death arms, Mt. Lady, Backdraft and Kamui woods. 'could use Backdraft to put out the fires, Mt. Lady could maybe make a shock wave to copy All Might's shockwave.' </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The hostage has been in there for 3 minutes," Izuku perked up at Death arms comment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"wow," Izuku looked closer before he dropped everything and sprinted past the heroes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"KID GET BACK HERE!" A hero yells. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Katsuki, this might hurt," Izuku yelled as the blond's eyes landed on Izuku, pulling out the Dominator. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Target's threat Judgement has been updated" The voice calls out over the chaos. "Enforcement Mode is Non-Lethal Paralyzer. Trigger released, please aim calmly and subdue the target." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry," Izuku states as he smirked, pulling the trigger. The Slime's eyes widen, seeing blue light up at the end. With a loud pop and zap, the Slime jerked before spitting out Katsuki, making him cough loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Slime fell back; Izuku quickly checked on Katsuki, who was still coughing out the Slime. Izuku kept the Dominator pointed at the Slime. Izuku looked at Katsuki. Izuku smiled seeing Katsuki's number at 110. 'it finally dropped some' 150. "spoke too soon" Izuku quickly jumped back as Katsuki growled. The heroes promptly got on scene, collecting the paralyzed Slime. Izuku immediately put the Dominator away, so he didn't get yelled at. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Call Detective Naomasa before you yell at me," Izuku held up his hand as Death arms looked absolutely pissed while Katsuki was getting treated. Back Draft was the only hero doing his job by putting out the fires. Izuku just kept an eye on Katsuki as his number fluctuates between 150 and 160. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"IZUKU!" Izuku flinched softly as the Japanize American accent cuts through the crowd. Snipe stomps up smacking Izuku upside the head in front of everyone. Izuku kneels hiding his head. "You <span class="u">complete</span> idiot!" Snipe goes on a long lecture that jumped between Japanese and English. Usually, it would be funny to Izuku, but he was on the receiving end of this lecture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, but I couldn't just let him die! Plus, the heroes were just standing there, not doing anything!" that got Snipe's attention. "Besides Backdraft," Izuku points his thumb to the said hero who was still finishing putting out fires. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that true, Backdraft?" Snipe questioned as his gas-masked may have hidden the rage on his face, but the voice made Izuku need to use the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"errr… kinda? I mean, the kid did a good job subduing the villain where we had trouble," Backdraft admitted. Izuku wanted to run away as Snipe's attention went to the 3 other heroes and started giving them a lecture as well. Izuku was about to breathe out but Snipe brought him back in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't ever do that again! That was highly illegal and you are not a hero… Yet" Snipe smirked with that. "I will get him home" Snipe grabs Izuku, dragging him away. Once they were far enough away. "good job, but don't do that again," Snipe shoved Izuku into the car. "I saw the news and saw what you did. It was smart but that is the second time you shot the Dominator. How did you know it wouldn't hurt the hostage?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-i… um…" Izuku rubbed the back of his neck looking away. "I didn't?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snipe almost shot Izuku that day. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Entrance Exam and A New Mode</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izuku takes the entrance exam after being grounded for 10 months. <br/>Also, Izuku does a thing, a good thing</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own My hero academia or Psycho-Pass. I am writing this for fun. That's all! </p><p>If you want to know what the dominator looks like, look it up. Psycho-Pass Dominator or something. I will try to figure out how to put photos on here but don't hold your breath! </p><p>Enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Finally!" Izuku whimpered in relief, grabbing his Dominator out of the safe his mother got him. </p><p>"That should teach you not to be an idiot" Inko locked the safe and handed him his key back. </p><p>"Come on, mom! I saved Katsuki and took down a villain, that should have given me some leeway" Izuku shoved the Dominator into his holster, locking it into place. </p><p>"Negative. One! You could have hurt Katsuki" Inko holds up a finger.</p><p>"He deserves it," Izuku mumbles. </p><p>"Two, you used your quirk without a license" Inko continued not listening to what her son mumbled. She knew about the bullying, and without Izuku's intervention, she and Mitsuki would not be friends today. </p><p>"Okay, that is true, but I still get anxiety not having it on me," Izuku huffs, sitting down at the kitchen table and eating his breakfast. </p><p>"I know sweety, but you needed to learn" Inko crossed her arms. Izuku just looked at his mom with a disappointed look. "Don't look at me like that. You know I am right, and so is Snipe." </p><p>"Yes! I get it, but 10 months isn't nice" Izuku whines petting the left side where his Dominator was holstered. </p><p>"10 months is lucky," Inko glared half-heartedly. "Just," Inko sighed softly and smiled. "Be safe today, Izuku. We don't know if your quirk works on robots." </p><p>"I know mom, it should be interesting to see how I work around this," Izuku grinned. </p><p>"Always one for a challenge," Inko kissed his head. "Off you go, sweety. Good luck" </p><p>"Thank you, mom" Izuku hugged his mother tightly. "I'll do my best." </p><p>"I know you will" Inko hugged him back before they broke off, and Izuku grabs his bag, making a dash for U. A. Today was the entrance exam, and he was ready. </p><p> </p><p>Izuku walked through the gates of U. A smiling brightly. He was ready, he worked out for the past 10 months since Izuku couldn't touch his Dominator he worked on his body and mind. Snipe was busy doing paperwork for the upcoming school year, so he didn't have a firing range to practice. Also, part of his punishment, but Snipe did let him come once a month, so he didn't lose his accuracy. </p><p>"Today," Izuku started to mumble out plans to himself. </p><p>"Move aside DEKU" Katsuki's voice came from behind Izuku, but Izuku kept walking. Completely spacing out while walking. Katsuki just huffed, getting more irritated. Katsuki pushed Izuku aside, making Izuku break out of his muttering. </p><p>"That wasn't nice, Katsuki," Izuku deadpanned. </p><p>"Shut it, nerd" Katsuki walked inside without another word. </p><p>"What an ass" A tired voice speaks beside Izuku, making Izuku jump slightly. </p><p>"Ha! That is an understatement," Izuku sighed while looking at the taller teen. Izuku could see the bags under the teen's eyes, but what was eye-catching was the purple hair. "Good luck today," Izuku smiled and walked inside. </p><p>The purple teen just shook his head and followed. "Too bright," He mumbled. </p><p> </p><p>Izuku sat down in his assigned seat. 'god or whoever… do you hate me?' Katsuki was next to him with his arms on the desk, scowling down at the stage. </p><p>"who knows" Katsuki huffed. Izuku rolled his eyes, crossing his arms, feeling comfort in feeling the Dominator in the right spot again. </p><p>"WELCOME TO TODAY'S LIVE PERFORMANCE!!!!!" A very loud blond walk onto the stage. "EVERYBODY SAY, "HEY"!!" </p><p> </p><p>Not a single sound until Izuku coughs into his hand, hiding his chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, That's COOL, My Examinee Listeners!" The hero continues. Izuku smiled as Present Mic starts talking. "You'll be experiencing ten-minute-long "Mock Cityscape maneuvers!" The projector showed seven different locations marked with the alphabet. "After the presentation, you'll each be headed to your assigned testing location!" </p><p>"So people that know each other cant help each other," Katsuki grunted. "You get to live another day." </p><p>"Each sight is filled with three kinds of faux villains. Points awarded for defeating each according to their individual difficulty levels!" Mic continued to speak as Izuku accidentally started muttering strategies if the Dominator won't unlock the trigger for him. </p><p>"Attacking other examinees is prohibited," Mic calls out, making Katsuki 'tsk.'</p><p>"MAY I ASK A QUESTION?" A boy with blue hair and straight shoulders raises his hand holding the paper every examinee was handed. "There appear to be no fewer than four varieties of faux villains on this handout, such a blatant error if it is one, is highly unbecoming for U.A!" Izuku was impressed the kid could project his voice so loudly and for so long. "And you!" The kid pointed at Izuku. </p><p>Izuku just looked behind him and to the side of him before pointing to himself with a raised eyebrow. </p><p>"Yes, you, you have been muttering this entire time! It's distracting! If this is some sort of game to you, then please leave immediately" The boy called him in front of everyone. Izuku took a deep breath and looked at the boy. The guy's number was 160. 'ah he's stressed' Izuku just gives a short nod. </p><p>"Alright, Alright! Examinee 7111, nice catch" Present Mic tried to sound upbeat, but he didn't. "The fourth faux villain variety gets you zero points! It's more of an obstacle!" The projector showed the robot. It didn't look too big. Izuku hums to himself, thinking of different reasons for a Zero Pointer to be used. "there is only one in each sight!" </p><p>"Got it, Thank you, sir!" The blue boy sat back down as other examinees where speaking lowly. </p><p>"it's like a video game" Izuku caught a girl speaking, and he shakes his head. </p><p>'being a hero is no game,' Izuku thought morbidly. </p><p>"Well, that's all I got for you guys! I'll leave you with our school motto! PLUS ULTRA!" the voice hero finished as everyone goes to their respective buses. </p><p> </p><p>Izuku stretches out near the gate of the city after changing. Izuku was in a soft blue jumpsuit, he played with the zipper some feeling the Dominator pressed against his left side.  Izuku had to admit U. A was impressive. It looked like a real-life city, while on the outside, he was calm. Internally he was freaking out. 'what if the Dominator locks the trigger. What happens if I accidentally shoot another student?' Izuku stopped mid freakout, feeling a heavy hand on his shoulder. </p><p>"You are a distraction" The blue boy from the auditorium called him out again. Izuku felt the sweat drop from his brow as he saw the boy's mouth open, but Izuku cut him off. </p><p>"Thanks, I was freaking out a little. Thanks for pulling me out of it," Izuku smiled and walked away only to run into a girl with brunette hair. Izuku started to freak out before seeing her number. 210…230. "Hey," Izuku smiled softly as she opened her eyes. "Are you alright?" </p><p>"Y-yeah… just really nervous" She breathes out, still trying to calm down. </p><p>"Yeah, I know what you mean. Oh, my name is Izuku Midoriya" He holds out his hand, still smiling like they were not about to take a significant test. </p><p>"Ochaco Uraraka" She shakes his hand, and he smiled more, seeing her number take a nosedive. </p><p>"Nice to meet you. Also, it's just a test; just do your best" Izuku deciding to take his own advice for one. 'calm the hell down and trust your skill.' </p><p>"AND BEGIN!" Present Mic yells. Izuku ran into the city, pulling something along. "WHAT'S WRONG THE TEST STARTED RUN! RUN!" Present Mic screamed. <br/>Izuku turned back, seeing Uraraka. He looks at her in question before noticing. </p><p> </p><p>HE WAS STILL HOLDING HER HAND. </p><p> </p><p>"SORRY!" Izuku cried out. "GOOD LUCK" Izuku let her hand go before dashing into the alleyways. Uraraka looked just as flustered as Izuku before she calmed herself and ran the other way. </p><p>Izuku undid his jacket drawing out his Dominator and pointing it at a one-pointer. No numbers were coming up, and the trigger did not release. "That is what I was afraid of," Izuku states out loud as he dodged the robot's arm. He holstered his weapon. Izuku made a move to take down the robot, but a flashy laser ripped through the metal of the robot. "what?" </p><p>"Merci," A French-looking blond with a massive belt around his stomach ran forward. "I appreciate the assist. But I doubt we'll meet again" The blond disappeared. </p><p>"What is up with me and meeting blonds that are ass holes?" Izuku looked at the broken robot seeing two sharp pieces of metal the size of small daggers. Izuku picked them up and ran the other way sticking to the alleys. </p><p> </p><p>"Such a wide battlefield and limited time brings out the best" A voice speaks as teachers watch examinees destroy robots. </p><p>"Intelligence gatherers, good at assessing the situation quickly" The screen showed off an examinee on a rooftop with multiple arms. </p><p>"Mobility experts who can never be late" The teachers watch the boy who asked the question in the auditorium. Present Mic wasn't too happy about being called out. </p><p>"And finally natural-born warriors" Katsuki was on-screen standing in the middle of destroyed robots. </p><p>"The abilities need to preserve peace, this year's quite the crop" Snipe speaks up watching Izuku's screen. They were right to be worried that the Dominator wouldn't work on the robots. Luckily Izuku had other skills. </p><p>"Send it out" Their boss speaks up. </p><p>"yeh, sir," Snipe pressed the button as every cityscape shakes from the zero pointers' movements. </p><p> </p><p>"THAT'S FUCKING HUGE" Most examinees scream in sync. They all turn tail and run. Izuku just stares at the building size robot. Izuku dropped his makeshift daggers that were coated in oil. He unzips his jacket in case he needed to reach for his Dominator. He watches people run past him, but his eyes were watching the base of the robot instead of the head. People getting pushed and rushed away from the tracks. <br/>BOOM!</p><p>The explosion rocks the streets of the city. Izuku stumbles some but was able to keep his feet under himself. </p><p> </p><p>"They always show their true colors when facing something unbeatable," the principle smiles at the screen. Snipe tried not to watch Izuku's sight since he knew the stubborn boy would do something stupid. </p><p> </p><p>"OWW…" Izuku closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them. He saw Uraraka pinned down by rubble. The zero-pointer was getting closer. </p><p>"Don't let me down" Izuku hit himself in the chest before running towards Uraraka. He slides the last few feet kneeling next to Uraraka. "Are you alright!?" </p><p>"No, I-I'm stuck!" Izuku saw her number skyrocket. </p><p>"Stay calm" Izuku looked at the rubble, pinning her down. Izuku looked around before looking back to the robot. 'it's to close' Izuku sent a quick pray to whoever was out there, pulling out his Dominator and pointing it at the zero-pointer. </p><p>"The target's threat judgment has been reappraised, Enforcement mode Destroy Decomposer." The Dominator started to glow bright blue as the muzzle of the gun quickly opened, showing a hidden mechanism within, and the material morphed covering Izuku's shooting hand. "Target will be completely annihilated. Please Proceed with maximum caution" Izuku kept his eyes on the zero pointers as it got closer. Blue Energy seemed to spiral around the gun and Izuku's arm as it circles around the Dominator quickly. "Aim Carefully and Eliminate the target" The energy collected into a giant blue ball at the tip of the Dominator. Izuku smiled. </p><p>"Goodbye," Izuku pulled the trigger as the all of the blue bullet shot forward, hitting the zero-pointer in the chest. Izuku grabbed his forearm quickly, feeling the recoil of the shot almost break his arm. Uraraka, the examinees and the teachers watch as the energy acted like a small black hole completely shredding the zero-pointer tell the robot simply didn't exist anymore. Sweat rolls off Izuku's chin as the Dominator morphed back into paralyzer mode, hiding the mechanism within. Izuku slowly stood up with the weapon pointed at the floor. "S-shit" Izuku fell backward, passing out. </p><p>"I-it… IT'S ALL OVER!!!!" Present Mic yelled from on top of the observation power. In other sights, people calmed down as they see the zero-pointer come to a stop. At Sight B, everyone just stared at Izuku, who was still gripping his Dominator while he was unconscious. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Homeroom Teacher Is A Hobo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izuku tries not to have a mental break down trying to understand his quirk</p>
<p>Izuku gets a letter from U.A</p>
<p>Izuku meets his Homeroom teacher</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku stared at his notebook contemplating his actions during the entrance exam. His Dominator sitting in its holster on the desk.</p>
<p>"Why did my quirk push me that hard" Izuku questioned himself out loud. He grabs the weapon kicking back, so his chair slides in front of the body mirror. He pulls the Dominator out, pointing it at his reflection, trying to will it to modify like in the exam. He pulls the trigger, but the trigger was locked like always.</p>
<p>"UGH!" Izuku hits himself with the top of the Dominator. "what changed? Why did it change? It's never caused that much destruction! I mean fuck" He has tried everything to make the weapon open again. Izuku even tried pulling it apart, nothing worked.</p>
<p>Psycho-pass was like one giant safety lock to Izuku. He could see anyone's crime coefficient, but if the coefficient didn't exceed 100, the trigger remained locked.</p>
<p>A coefficient above 100 would release the trigger but shot a paralyzing shot that caused the target to seize up and pass out shortly afterward.</p>
<p>The Zero-pointer did not have a coefficient, though. Neither did the 1, 2, or 3 pointers. Izuku always knew his quirk was weird and more of a pain to work around, but now he was just stumped.</p>
<p>"what changed?" Izuku closed his eyes, trying to remember the last minutes of the exam.</p>
<p>"The target's threat judgment has been reappraised, Enforcement mode Destroy Decomposer."</p>
<p>Izuku sat up, remembering those words.</p>
<p>"Threat Judgement… so anything that would be a threat to me is calculated, but by what?" Izuku looked at himself in the mirror, noticing his hair had gotten a lot longer, and he had eye bags. 'stress,' he thought in a self-deprecating way. "Mom is never a threat, so her coefficient stays at a low, Auntie Mitsuki is just as loud as Katsuki, Masaru is softer than both of them, but he has a higher Coefficient than Mitsuki. They both have numbers under 100. So why is Katsuki so fucking high, also the other examinees where above 100 as well. Because they want to be heroes or the stress of what is around them. I mean mom had a high coefficient when the mugger had her. Is that an effect? Coefficients change depending on the surroundings and stress…"</p>
<p>"Holy shit, I'm stupid" Izuku hit himself up the head again. "Stress around people cause coefficients to change. That's why cops, heroes, and Villains always have higher numbers. Crowds never seem to change during villain fights since they are not stressed," Izuku mumbled. "they trust that the heroes will capture the villains. Hostages, on the other hand, are put under ungodly stress causing the number to climb. They could snap under the stress and…lash out. THAT'S IT!" Izuku cries out.</p>
<p>"Izuku!" His mom called out. "It's here!" She holds it out. It was a white envelope with the U.A crest on it. Izuku grabbed it almost dropping his Dominator but catches it with his foot as he spins around kicking it up and catching it with his free hand.</p>
<p>"Thanks, mom!" He puts the Dominator on the desk before ripping the envelope open. He knew he did pretty well on the written exam but the practical was another story. The Dominator didn't help him tell the very end. A silver disk falls out onto his notebook. "What the…"</p>
<p>"THIS IS A PROJECTION!"</p>
<p>"FUCKING ALL MIGHT!?"</p>
<p>"LANGUAGE!" Inko yelled through the door.</p>
<p>"SORRY!" Izuku called back.</p>
<p>"I am in town for one reason only! I've come to teach at U.A!" All Might informs. "You did well on the written exam, young Midoriya! But you only got 25 villain points during the practical. Naturally results in failure" Izuku leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh.</p>
<p>"good thing I put in for general education," Izuku hums.</p>
<p>"But that's not the end of the story! Please watch the screen" Izuku watched as the screen blew up, showing off him destroying the Zero-pointer from one of the cameras in the exam sight then changing to U.A. hallways.</p>
<p>"Excuse me, but" Uraraka was on screen in her middle school uniform.</p>
<p>"Miss Uraraka came to see us right after the test. Why? Stay tuned!" All might ever the entertainer.</p>
<p>"Um… you know the green-haired boy, with freckles… I think his name was Izuku Midori."</p>
<p>"Close enough," Izuku shrugged.</p>
<p>"Can you give him some of my points?" Izuku sat up straighter. "He saved me; I don't know if he had enough points, but he probably lost time to get a lot… so please give him however many points he needs," Uraraka bowed.</p>
<p>"You've moved others with your actions, this exam you see</p>
<p>"Rescue points," Izuku grinned happily. His guess was correct.</p>
<p>"We weren't just watching for villain-based points!!! In this job, you risk your life and put your money where your mouth is!!!" All Might grinned even more.</p>
<p>"You earned 60 points on top of your 25 villain points. Izuku Midoriya! YOU'RE IN!" All Might raised his hand with his palm upwards.</p>
<p>"COME NOW! This will be your hero academy!"</p>
<p>"This recording will now self-destruct."</p>
<p>Izuku grabbed the disk and threw it out his opened window before it could explode. After a soft bang from outside, Izuku breathed out in relief, seeing his notebook was burn free. "good."</p>
<p>*With the Teachers*</p>
<p>"Scores for the practical are out," Principle Nezu speaks, pulling up the top ten scores.</p>
<p>"In first place, Snipe's love child," Midnight giggled.</p>
<p>"shut it," Snipe groaned under his mask.</p>
<p>"He completely erased the Zero-pointer like it was nothing. That kid makes me go, Yeah!" Present Mic grins</p>
<p>"Second place didn't get a single rescue point. He powered through the entire 10 minutes without slowing down. He is a tough one," Powerloader sighs, remembering the past week of fixing robots. He had to rebuild an entire new zero-pointer for next year.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*SPRING*</p>
<p>Izuku pulled on his uniform jacket, buttoning it up to hide the new black shoulder holster for his Dominator. The jacket was just big enough to keep the Dominator from printing.</p>
<p>(Gun Facts from America. Printing refers to showing an outline of a concealed carry gun on either a shirt or garment that the person is wearing.)</p>
<p>Izuku smiled at the mirror as he walks out to the kitchen to show his mom. "So, what do you think?" He spins on the ball of his foot, grinning.</p>
<p>"You look great… except for that tie" Inko walks over, grabbing the very messed up tie and fixing it quickly. "Don't worry, your father used to have the same problem" Inko smiled softly as she finished. Izuku's smile softened, and he hugged her once she was done.</p>
<p>"I thank whoever is out there, that you are my mother" Izuku kept hugging her, not really wanting to let go.</p>
<p>"Thank you, sweety. You should get going, or you will be late on your first day," Inko smiled, kissing his cheek. "Don't shoot anyone your first day."</p>
<p>"I make no promises," Izuku jokes as he puts on his shoes. "See you tonight, momma" Izuku shot out of the door like a bullet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izuku ran through U.A's hallways panting some. "Why is this place so big" Izuku whined. "over one thousand examinees, thirty-six hero students excepted. Divided into two classes of 18. And I might be the first one late," Izuku skitted in front of the classroom door.</p>
<p>"1-A" printed right on the giant door.</p>
<p>"Could make a dick joke but won't" Izuku grabbed the handle. "right… 1-A should be the elites… also hope kat… no, no, no, no jinxing myself" Izuku opened the door some before seeing two people he didn't want to see. 'blue boy and Katsuki… fuck my life,' Izuku shut the door and leaned against the wall. "Rather wait for the teacher."</p>
<p>While Izuku waited. He could still somewhat hear the yelling in the class. "Pretty good soundproofing, though."</p>
<p>"Midori!" Izuku turned to the bubbly voice.</p>
<p>"Hello, Uraraka. Glad you made it in," Izuku smiled brightly.</p>
<p>"Well, you saved me, so they better let you in," Uraraka states. "are you ganna go in?"</p>
<p>"There is a screaming match inside. I rather not" Izuku rubs his neck.</p>
<p>"Come on, let us meet our future classmates" Uraraka pushed him inside, giggling. Izuku just sighs in defeat and lets her. The class goes quiet as they were apparently the last two so all eyes were on them. Blue boy fast walks over to both of them. Izuku was itching to grab his Dominator but resists knowing that would give the class a reason to ask him questions.</p>
<p>"I'm from Somei private academy. My name is Tenya Ida" Ida holds out his hand. Izuku firmly grasps it.</p>
<p>"Izuku Midoriya" Izuku sided eyed Uraraka, who blushed. "And the middle school I went to doesn't deserve the recognition to be said inside this building," Izuku states with a small amount of malice in his voice. Katsuki kept glaring as Izuku, who had his right hand near the opening of his jacket. Katsuki knew what was under the jacket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*Flashback: A week after the results came out*</p>
<p>"What dirty tricks did you use to do it!" Katsuki went to grab Izuku's uniform only to have the muzzle of Izuku's Dominator pressed against Katsuki's cheek.</p>
<p>"I told you, you would have to kill me to stop me from taking the exam. I didn't even want first place. I just got it," Izuku shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care if you become better than All Might Kacchan" Izuku pushed the muzzle against Katsuki's cheek, pushing him away. "I am just going to be a hero, so learn to deal with it!"</p>
<p>*Back to the present*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, we got our entrance ceremony and guidance sessions today, right?" Uraraka states somewhat. Only to have Izuku spin around pulling the long black pistol out pointing it at the floor where what looked like a yellow caterpillar was laying. Izuku had his hand grabbing Uraraka's forearm, pulling her behind him.</p>
<p>"If you shoot me with that, you will get expelled," the caterpillar spoke. Izuku didn't move.</p>
<p>"Who are you?" Izuku looked him side to side since the caterpillar was still laying in the hallway. The muzzle followed the man as he stood up at a much taller height than Izuku, His long black hair was down to his shoulders and scarves covered his neck. "I am your homeroom teacher. Shota Aizawa. Now stop pointing a gun at my face" Izuku quickly holstered the weapon and bowed politely.</p>
<p>"Pleasure to meet you Aizawa-Sensei," Izuku smiled and went to his seat. The class was dead silent as they saw a teenager just hold a gun to their teacher.</p>
<p>"Change into your gym clothes and head out to the grounds" Aizawa decided to just move on like nothing happened.</p>
<p>'who knew I would have a hobo as a homeroom teacher' Izuku smirked as he left the classroom.</p>
<p>Aizawa's coefficient was 190</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay! That's chapter 5. I will probably be posting more next weekend since I have classes during the week. If I get bored with homework or reports I have to write I will write chapter 6 during the week. who knows but for now this will be the last chapter tell next weekend! I hope you all enjoyed what is up right now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. How to Piss off a Teacher and Resist Shooting a Classmate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While Izuku takes notes on his classmates he noticed a certain classmate of his causing the girls stress</p><p>you know who</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welp, I might have said I will post the next chapter this coming up weekend... </p><p>I got bored with reports and needed a mental break. </p><p>Here is chapter 6</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku keeps his underarm shirt on as he gets dressed, putting his holster under his gym uniform. He was happy that U. A had zippers on the gym clothes.</p><p>“Hey, Midoriya” A redhead comes up to him somewhat nervous but still had a shark tooth grin on his face. “I’m Eijiro Kirishima,” Kirishima smiled, looking at where the Dominator sat. “Some of the guys were wondering…” He seemed to mull over the question.</p><p>“Why do you have a gun in school!” Ida asked and chopped his arm a lot.</p><p>“It’s a part of my quirk,” Izuku states, merely zipping up the jacket. “I created it when I was four, and ever since then, I’ve kinda always had it on me,” Izuku shrugged. “Just a product of my quirk, that’s all,” Izuku smiled brightly. “Don’t worry, I don’t go around shooting people” Izuku waved off and headed out the door.</p><p>The rest of the guys quickly followed, still somewhat worried about the kid who pulled a gun on their teacher, no questions asked.</p><p>The girls met up with the boys as they make there way out to the track and field where their teacher was waiting. “We will have a quirk test,” Aizawa states in his already iconic tired voice as Izuku just kept trying to guess the hero name of his teacher.</p><p>“What about the entrance ceremony or guidance sessions?” Uraraka asked, very confused.</p><p>“No time to waist on that stuff. If you want to go, then go and don’t come back,” Aizawa waved off as he looked over his shoulder. No one left. “U.A. Is known for its “Freestyle” education system. That applies to teachers as well,” Aizawa continues. “You all did middle school physical tests, yes? Typically, you wouldn’t be able to use your quirk on these tests. This country still insists on prohibiting quirks when calculating averages. It’s not rational” Aizawa just seemed like he was tired. Izuku felt somewhat bad for his teacher. “Bakugo, how far did you throw in middle school?”</p><p>“Sixty-seven meters,” Bakugo caught a ball that Aizawa tossed to him.</p><p>“Great, try it with your quirk. Do whatever just don’t leave the circle,” Their teacher explained. “Give it all you got.”</p><p>“Got it,” Bakugo stretched his arm some before stepping back and launching the ball with an explosion at the full pitch. “DIE!”</p><p>“and the crowd goes wild,” Izuku muttered to himself, getting a snicker from Uraraka since she was standing next to him.</p><p>“It’s Important for s to know our limits. That is the logical first step to figuring out what kind of heroes you’ll be” Aizawa flipped his phone showing Bakugo’s distance.</p><p>‘705.5 M.’</p><p>“Whoa! This is awesome!” Someone behind Izuku called out. Izuku’s eyes snap to his teacher, seeing the Coefficient slowly climb 5 points. ‘that’s not good,’ Izuku whimpered to himself.</p><p>“Awesome, you say? You’re hoping to become heroes in three years… do you really think it will be all fun and games.” Aizawa looked at the class with a face; you could only name DEATH. “Right…. The one with the lowest score across all eight events will be judged hopeless and expelled.”</p><p>“WHAT!?” The class yelled, besides a few. Either out of thinking, it was a lie, or they didn’t think they had to worry. Izuku, on the other hand, knew his teacher wasn’t lying.</p><p>Snipe may have let it slip on one of his famous Japanese/American rants that a teacher named Aizawa, expelled his entire class last year or expelled a multitude of students beforehand.</p><p>“Your fates are in our hands. Welcome to the hero course at U.A High!” Aizawa grins. “Use your strength to overcome all. So, bring it” Aizawa still had a smirk on his face.</p><p>“Trial by fire,” Ida speaks softly to himself.</p><p>“The demonstration is over. Now it is for real,” Aizawa turned. “let’s begin.”</p><p>The first event was a 50-meter dash. Izuku pulled out a small notebook and pencil as his classmates' line up. Ida was clearly the fastest coming from the Ida family; it was no surprise to Izuku. His quirk was like his older brothers except on his legs.</p><p>IDA TENYA. Quirk Engine: 50 meter dash: 3.04 seconds.</p><p>Izuku’s page starts out as he adds in everyone else’s. Every classmate got their own page as Izuku writes in his own shorthand he could de-code later.</p><p>One classmate was getting on his never. A very short boy that kept staring at the girls. The boy’s coefficient was climbing slowly as well. Even if it started at 101, it was getting to 145 and keeps going up the longer, he looks at the girls in the class. He could tell some girls were getting uncomfortable. Izuku did have to give it to the smaller guy, he was hiding it very well from Aizawa-Sensei. ‘Years of practice,’ Izuku guessed. Finally, it was Izuku’s turn for the 50-meter dash, and he was paired with Bakugo.</p><p>“try to keep your explosions to yourself, Katsuki” Izuku got down into a running position. Katsuki just rolled his eyes as the robot calls start. Izuku takes off getting past Katsuki, but Izuku’s lead didn’t stop Katsuki from blasting him on the way past. Izuku managed to get a 5 second flat where Katsuki got 4.13 seconds. Izuku took a deep breath before walking back to the class. “ass” Izuku muttered to himself as he brushed off his jacket.</p><p>The events continued as Aizawa paid attention to Izuku, Izuku paid attention to Mineta. ‘I am going to shoot him,’ Izuku declared as his right hand twitched softly. “Midoriya pay attention,” Aizawa called out.</p><p>“Sorry,” Izuku muttered before picking up the grip strength device. He imagined Mineta’s head and squeezed.</p><p>‘110 kg’ That number surprised a lot of people. Aizawa stared at the figure before imputing it. ‘kid at least trained his body.’</p><p>Izuku wrote down the winner of that event.</p><p>MEZO SHOJI: Quirk: Replication Arm Grip strength: 540 kg. Don’t let him grab you in a fight.</p><p>The final event was the ball throw, Uraraka winning first place with an infinity pitch. Everyone was impressed and distracted.</p><p>Izuku heard a girly yelp and turned to Momo Yaoyorozu, looking at the floor with her hand covering her butt, and her face was bright red. Mineta was grinning like he got away with murder.</p><p>“That does it!” Izuku unzipped his jacket about to shoot the little fucker, but as soon as his hand grabbed the handle of his Dominator as scarves wrap around him stopping his quick draw. Izuku glared at the offending scarves then his teacher. “Eraser Head let me go,” Izuku seethed with anger.</p><p>“You will not be shooting anyone with your quirk” Aizawa’s quirk was active, but it didn’t affect Izuku’s quirk at all.</p><p>“My quirk is mutant” ‘good to know’ Izuku thought quickly to himself, “so shut yours off and let me shoot him. The fucking pervert has a coefficient of 265. That is higher than some fucking villains I’ve seen!” Izuku didn’t notice how the entire class took multiple steps away from him, Mineta and Aizawa.</p><p>Aizawa noticed how the girls quickly huddled together away from the shortest boy and behind the raging boy like he was a raging guardian angel. Aizawa read how Izuku’s quirk worked. The information was spotty at best, but it was filled into the best of Midoriya’s knowledge.</p><p>“The girl’s coefficient have been going up as well. They are stressed by the test, but with a fucking pervert,” He glared back at Mineta, who shrank like the little grape he was. “Watching and drooling over the girls every move, I am surprised they haven’t lashed out yet,” Izuku ranted. “You have been watching me like a hawk that you failed to protect the girls from a future rapist” Izuku straight out calls Mineta out, and the class all look at Mineta to explain.</p><p>“your lying! I haven’t done a single thing,” Mineta states.</p><p>“Yaoyorozu, did he or did he not just grab your ass?” Izuku pronounced Momo’s last name without messing up.</p><p>“H-He did” She looks down in shame. Aizawa let his scarves slip slightly as he felt Midoriya’s arm jerk, getting the Dominator halfway out of its holster before the scarves tightened.</p><p>“She’s lying!” Mineta stated again. “I didn’t touch her!”</p><p>“Aizawa,” Izuku literally growled lowly.</p><p>“Did anyone else see it?” Aizawa asked, needing more proof than a trigger-happy student who looked ready to rage a one-man war.</p><p>“I did” A set of floating clothes speaks up. Toru Hagakure.</p><p>“He’s was looking at most of us the entire time we were doing the tests,” Uraraka states while looking away. The girl's nod and Izuku smirks.</p><p>“Let me shoot him. I need to get better with my aim,” Izuku grinned like the devil himself.</p><p>“Girl’s you will be coming with me to fill out harassment forms. Mineta, you will go straight to the principal’s office” Aizawa still had a tight grip on Izuku. “Now”</p><p>“They’re all Lying!” Mineta protests as he backs away from the class.</p><p>“I am letting Midoriya go in 5 seconds. You have 5 seconds to run to the principal’s office. 5” Aizawa starts counting and the grapiest sprints faster than his fifty-meter dash. Once Mineta was out of sight, Aizawa looked at Midoriya. “if I let you go, will you chase him?”</p><p>“No Sensei,” Izuku was glaring at the door Mineta just ran through. The scarves released.</p><p>“You’re the last throw. Then we can deal with the reports” Izuku locked his dominator back into place before grabbing the ball not bothering to zip his gym shirt back up and pitching the ball harder than he has ever pitched anything.</p><p>100 meters. Izuku felt a muscle snap in his arm when he threw the ball. “We’re done here. Midoriya and the girls with me. The rest of you get changed and go to the room. The syllabus is on my desk. Read over it.”</p><p>Izuku followed his teacher as he rubbed his arm, some feeling the muscle that gave way during his pitch. The girls were walking behind Izuku, whispering softly before Yaoyorozu speaks up.</p><p>“thank you, Midoriya” She smiles softly, her face was still slightly red.</p><p>“Don’t thank me… I should have shot him” Izuku was glad he couldn't read or see his own number.</p><p>“If you shoot anyone with your gun unprovoked, I will expel you then arrest you for murder,” Aizawa states while glaring over his shoulder as they make it to the teacher lounge.</p><p>“You know that the Dominator only paralyzes, correct?” Izuku looks at his teacher.</p><p>“Then what happened to the Zero-pointer?” Aizawa challenges.</p><p>“That I am still trying to figure out… But whenever I have shot someone,” Izuku heard the girls suck in a breath. “I have only shot two people before. A mugger when I was four and a villain that took Bakugo hostage last year,” The green-haired boy looked at his classmates. Aizawa wasn’t facing them, but Izuku did hear a small chuckle from his teacher. A four-year-old shooting a mugger, what he would have paid to see that. “The mugger tried to hurt my mom. It was the first time I created the dominator.” Izuku turned back to Aizawa. “Also talk to snipe, he is the one that knows the most about my quirk. We have been trying to figure out what made my quirk completely erase the zero-pointer” Izuku rubbed his face in irritation.</p><p>“You don’t know how your quirk works?” A pink-skinned girl with horns and dare Izuku say it, stunning eyes spoke up.</p><p>‘Mina Ashido; Quirk: Acid, Notes: Very clever use of her quirk during that test. Ex: skating on her acid’ Izuku’s internal notebook was rolling through the notes he took earlier.</p><p>“My quirk isn’t basic, it’s not like I can sweat nitroglycerin and then turn myself into a walking bomb or have super strength to throw cars down a street. My quirk is a mutated version. I am the first one in my family to ever get it. So, I am still putting pieces together, can we please get back to my headache of a quirk later. I want the grapest out of this school and in jail,” Izuku turned back to his teacher half glaring, praying this wasn’t another school like his middle school.</p><p>“Don’t worry, the police have already been contacted” Aizawa sat at his desk, grabbing a stack of paperwork. “Please fill out these and be specific.”</p><p>“I am going to need a few more of these,” Izuku waves the sheet as he opens his notebook sitting at Snipes desk grinning. The girls all watch Izuku write a book on everything he saw today before handing the thing to Aizawa. The girls wrote their own point of view on what Mineta did today.</p><p>“Izuku, get away from my desk” Snipe grunts as soon as he walked in. The girls were sitting on the couches, writing their own reports. Izuku grabbed the nerf gun that was tapped under Snipe's desk and shot the gas mask hero in the head.</p><p>“Not tell I finish writing this report on a future rapist. Go get yourself a coffee” Izuku didn’t even look up as he continued to write. Snipe looked at Aizawa.</p><p>“What did you do to piss him off?” Snipe sighed.</p><p>“A student was sexually harassing the girls. Midoriya said his coefficient was 260?” Aizawa questions.</p><p>“265” Izuku corrected. “The girls all started out around 110. Your test caused it to go up to 120 for some besides Yaoyorozu, but hers climbed the highest, reaching 190. Where yours sits Aizawa-Sensei. He made each one of them stress out more than your test did” Izuku almost went on a rant, but Snipe shot him with his own nerf gun, making Izuku shut up.</p><p>“Did you shoot him?” Snipe questioned.</p><p>“No, Aizawa-Sensei stopped me. Also figured out my quirk is a mutant quirk,” Izuku explained.</p><p>“Should have let Izuku shoot him Aizawa” Snipe sat down, looking at the report Izuku was writing before shaking his head. “Would have been less paperwork.”</p><p>Aizawa groaned, realizing his mistake when he looked over, seeing a 50-page handwritten report. ‘how does this kid write so much.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 10 Years In The Making</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first battle is coming soon, just not this chapter!<br/>Izuku and company get their costumes!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Real quick Note!<br/>Everyone's costumes are the same as cannon. </p>
<p>Expect Izuku's, I was going for Shinya Kogami suit in Psyco-Pass with some fun extras. </p>
<p>Let me know what you think in the comments. </p>
<p>Enjoy the Chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Izuku rolled his arm some as he sits in class, very happy to find the desk behind him was devoid of a piece of shit that was disguised as a human. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yesterday Snipe saw Izuku’s draw was off; Izuku had to explain that he ripped a muscle in his arm when throwing the ball. That got him a one-way ticket to Recovery Girl. The second time he saw her in what she would say “short” time, but she didn’t look too mad. She even supporting Izuku to shoot the purple pervert. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first half of the day was regular classes, Izuku internally geeked out as their teachers were pro heroes that he has cataloged and followed as they grew into the heroes they were today. Present Mic taught English; Midnight taught Modern Hero Art History. Izuku was especially happy to have gotten rid of the pervert before they had this class since Midnight’s costume left very little to the imagination. Ectoplasm taught Mathematics, and Cementoss taught Modern Literature. It was all normal, but the entire class was waiting for the last course of the day. Their teacher hasn’t shown up yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I HAVE” Izuku and Jiro flinched at the loud voice. “COME THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE NORMAL!!” Izuku had to stop himself from face palming as All Might was gripping the sides of the door frame leaning into the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Define Normal,” Izuku mumbled, getting Jiro to giggle at his comment. The rest of the class. Mostly Kirishima and Kaminari were excited. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Incredible! He really is going to teach us!” Kaminari almost shocks himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Manly! That’s his silver age costume!” The red-head gapes as All Might struts himself to the middle of the classroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No time to dally today!” All Might grinned. “Today we will have” All Might holds up a large card with bold red letters on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BATTLE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Battle training!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Battle” Katsuki sits straighter in his seat, clearly not bored with the curriculum anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will need these” The number one hero pressed a button on his remote. A soft hiss and click were heard in the room as 4 rows of the wall come out, showing silver cases lined up with a number from 1 to 20 on them. Izuku saw his number above an empty spot. “Under the “quirk registry” and the special request forms you filled out before being admitted…” All might grins waiting for the class to finish his speech. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“COSTUMES!” The class yells in excitement. Izuku couldn’t rest. He wanted to see how well the support agency did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After you change, get out to ground beta!” All Might dashed out of the room, leaving the kids to get their cases. Izuku picked up his feeling the weight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s promising,” Izuku smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku opens his case seeing a note from the support company on top of his costume. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Dear Mr. Midoriya, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We have seen your request and believe you shall find your costume to your liking. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A black suit and tie both infused with Kevlar to keep it as flexible and durable as needed. The combat boots are lightweight with metal soles coated with soundproofing rubber to keep your steps silent. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The dark gray coat you asked for is heavy-duty and most likely be better for your winter variant costume. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The glasses you requested are shatterproof with night vision and a thermal vision. You certainly gave us a challenge with the last addition to your lenses, having a retractable gasmask that are connected to your glasses is undoubtedly the hardest thing our team has made in a very long time. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We pray our gear keeps you safe. Future Hero</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The support</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ps. Everything is waterproof and Blast proof like specified.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku couldn’t stop the wide grin on his face picking up the glasses, three buttons were on the left side temple. Izuku gets undressed before dressing up into his costume. The suit fitted perfectly, but the one issue he had was his tie. “screw it” Izuku pocketed his tie and slipped his boots on tightening them. Izuku decided to leave the coat in his case as he grabs the aviator styled glasses out of the protective case before placing them onto his face. Izuku noticed he was the last one in the locker room and decided to walk and familiarize himself with the three different buttons later. Izuku gets closer to the exit, he could hear All Might start talking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looking good is essential Ladies and Gentlemen!!! Look alive!” Izuku picked up his pace seeing the light at the end of the tunnel. “Because from today on…” Izuku walked out, seeing his classmates all dressed up with an All Might in front of them. “YOU’RE ALL HEROES!!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku smirked, seeing the clear lenses start to darken into sunglasses. ‘I love you,’ Izuku silently thanked the support company that made his suit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s begin!” All Might lead them towards a building. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Izuku?” Uraraka asked. “wow, you look like a secret agent!” Izuku looked at Uraraka’s costume. “I wish I have been more specific on my request form… this suit is so tight and curvy” Izuku’s eyes were looking at her wrists, wondering what the bracelets were used for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look good Uraraka, were you going for a space theme?” Izuku questioned while racking his brain for different space heroes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! I love Thirteen, they are my favorite rescue hero” Uraraka smiled brightly clearly off her ‘embarrassing’ costume. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you look go-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s time for battle training!” All might cut off Izuku. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sensei! This seems to be the same field used in the entrance exam. Will we be performing cityscape maneuvers” Ida’s voice comes out of what looked like a transformers costume, but Izuku knew it was based around his brother’s suit. It was a legacy, so Izuku could understand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope! We will be moving onto step two! Indoor Anti-Personnel Battle training!” Izuku perked up, not expecting indoor training this soon. Snipe told him they usually start off with Quirk safety and damage control. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘All Might, you’re going to get in trouble’ Izuku covered his mouth to hide his sadistic grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Villain battles are mostly seen outdoors, but! Statistically, the most dangerous villains are more likely to appear indoors” All Might made sense, so guess All Might was teaching them something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What will be the exercise?” Izuku questioned, stopping All Might from going on a tangent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, yes! You will be split into villain teams and hero teams, then face off in two-on-two battles!” All Might placed his hands on his hips, standing over the heroes in training. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No basic training?” Tsuyu Asui questions, her green skintight costume was like most girls, they left nothing to the imagination. Izuku wanted to sigh at some of the designs but decided against it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘we have three years tell we face villains… they will learn’ Izuku ran his fingers over the three buttons on his glasses. He could make out three Letters </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘N’ ‘T’ ‘M’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Night vision, Thermal, and Mask. Awesome’ Izuku was officially excited. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku wasn’t paying attention as the class asked a bunch of questions. The annoying blond. No, not Katsuki, the other one asked if his cape was fabulous. Izuku wanted to smack the blond. Yaoyorozu and Ida asked the only proper questions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What determines the victor?” Yaoyorozu tilted her head some. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do we proceed to divide ourselves into teams?” Ida had his hand risen high. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One at a time! My quirk isn’t super-hearing” All Might looks like he was sweating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku was happy he left his heavy coat in his case as the afternoon sun was beating down on them. Izuku unbuttoned his jacket, opening it up, some letting some fresh air in. His dominator locked in its holster, standing out against his white dress shirt. ‘Can we…. Is that a script?’ Izuku gaped at the number one hero. “well, we now know your quirk isn’t super teaching,” Izuku muttered in disbelief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“pff,” The only girl dressed in something that wasn’t skintight laughed softly. Izuku smiled some side-eyeing Jiro. Her costume was a black leather jacket and black pants. Her boots looked like they had stereos in them. He appreciated the punk rock look but didn’t vocalize it as All Might explains the simulation. One bomb, villains protect it, and heroes must grab it. Simple… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How will be teamed up?” Ida had to re-ask his question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your battle partners will be decided by” All Might holds up two boxes. “Lots” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that really wise?” Ida gasped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It makes sense,” Izuku cut off All Might. “In most emergencies, you won’t be able to find your best buddy. You have to learn how to team up with someone you don’t know,” Izuku explained carefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I see! I apologize for getting ahead of myself!” Ida almost bowed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Let’s just get to it!” All Might seemed to stress more as he fixed the teams up. One problem. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, it seems Midoriya doesn’t have a partner… I forgot one of your classmates was expelled” All Might laughed in a stressed way. Izuku saw his coefficient climb some. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘definitely doesn’t have a quirk to make him a great teacher. Oh well’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s cool, I can do the exercise alone. Heroes have to learn to battle the odds, right?” Izuku decided to help All Might out some. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! Correct Young Midoriya,” All might calmed down some. “The first teams up are!!!” All Might grabbed from two different boxes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Team A,” Izuku smiled some. Happy to go first. “Vs. Team D” Izuku lost his smile as Katsuki glared at Izuku. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The villain team goes in first! The timer starts in five minutes when the hero team sneaks in. The Rest of Us will be watching VIA CCTV,” All Might smiled. “Ida, Bakugo, try to adopt a villain mindset! This is a practical experience, so go all out! Don’t hold back! I will stop things if it gets too out of control” All Might gave both teams a thumb up. Izuku and Katsuki just kept glaring at each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This has been 10 years in the making” Izuku and Katsuki spoke in sync not breaking eye contact. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Might get chapter 8 done tonight if not, I promise to get it out tomorrow!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Kicking Someone Off Their Throne, Just Pray It's Not a Far Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izuku Vs Bakugo</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku read over the blueprints All Might gave him. The building had 5 floors, three entrances, north-south, and the rooftop, two staircases one on the north side, and one on the south. Then a lot of rooms to hide the faux bomb in. Izuku needed some luck on his side to win.</p><p>"If they are smart, they will have Ida patrolling the hallway's if he can maneuver quick enough," Izuku mutters softly. "If not, then Katsuki might actually come up with a good plan by keeping Ida in the room with the bomb. Katsuki could accidentally hit it if he is not careful."</p><p>"Ha!" Izuku chuckled. "Katsuki is probably screaming at Ida right now about hunting me down," Izuku pulled his Dominator out, giving it a twisted smirk. "How will you fare being the hunted Katsuki? Let's watch your tower crumble."</p><p>"START!" All Might called out.</p><p>"Okay, I need to stop watching Anime before bed" Izuku holstered his Dominator and looked at the building next to the target building. It was the same height with an alley gapping the buildings. "I can jump that" Izuku ran into the building, smiling, seeing an elevator. "going up."</p><p> </p><p>/Inside the observation room/</p><p>"Did Midoriya accidentally go into the wrong building?" Kirishima asked as they watch Bakugo move down each floor with a scowl on his face.</p><p>"Hm, I don't think so," Yaoyorozu speaks softly. "I think he is going to the roof…"</p><p>(Quick Break: I am done spelling Yaoyorozu's name. From here out, I will be calling her Momo! Back to the story)</p><p>"Is he going to jump onto the real building?" Kirishima questioned.</p><p>"Probably, it's a smart strategy since the villain team won't see it coming" Jiro leans back against the wall.</p><p>/Back with Izuku/</p><p> </p><p>Izuku stood at the edge of the building before pressing the 'T' Button on his glasses. The lenses change, showing heat signatures throughout the neighboring building. "So useful," Izuku smiled, seeing Bakugo's hotter signature get to the second floor, and Ida was on the 4th floor.</p><p>"Win first… Izuku win first," Izuku backs away from the edge, hitting the 'T' button again, getting the lenses back to their original setting. Izuku takes a sprinting jump landing on the rooftop with only a soft thump of his boots. "Step two done," Izuku ran his finger across the'M' button before pressing it. With a soft hiss, the glasses become goggles to create a tight seal around his face, and metal seemed to roll down his face like cold water before hardening into a metal mask and locking it onto Izuku's face.</p><p>'I waisted too much time getting up here. I need to move' Izuku headed inside the building. He walks down the stairs getting to the fourth floor. He goes to tap his thermal button again to check where Ida would be.</p><p>Katsuki didn't give him a chance. Katsuki leaped from the corner, making Izuku jump backward as Katsuki's hand slammed into the wall detonating. Izuku backflipped, dodging the broken concrete flying in all directions. "Shit"</p><p>"Nice Dodging Deku," Katsuki sneered while panting.</p><p>"Double shit," Izuku thought, seeing the sweat just rolling off Katsuki from him running here.</p><p>"Thanks to you coming from the roof… I was able to work up quite the sweat," Katsuki chuckled darkly. Izuku was looking near Katsuki's face.</p>
<ol>
<li>'good… keep it there, Katsuki' Izuku slowly stood up facing his former friend.</li>
</ol><p>"I knew I should have just faced you head-on," Izuku cursed himself in his head. He gave Katsuki too much time. "I was just trying to avoid you" Izuku reached into his suit jacket.</p><p>"no, you don't" Katsuki rocketed himself towards Izuku before he could draw. Izuku dropped to his knees, making Katsuki fly over him.</p><p>Katsuki corrected himself quicker than Izuku thought as he felt a warm hand on his back before getting blasted down the hallway.</p><p>"FUCK!" Izuku flew down the hallway before turning it into a controlled roll and popping onto his feet, drawing his Dominator in a smooth motion.</p><p>'Enforcement mode: Non-Lethal Paralyzer. Please Aim Calmly and subdue the target' The Dominator's soft voice echoed in Izuku's head.</p><p>"We have 8 minutes… let's play kacchan" Izuku pulled the trigger as Katsuki blasted himself down a different hallway. The shot nailed the wall leaving a small dent in the wall. "Nice dodging Kacchan," Izuku mocked while keeping the Dominator raised as he pushed himself against the far wall pointing it down the hallway Katsuki ran. Izuku reached up with his free hand pressing the thermal button. "Found you" Izuku sprinted down the hall before running up the far wall before shooting down the hallway only for Katsuki to dodge again. Izuku quickly switched off Thermal vision again as Katsuki sent a controlled explosion towards Izuku's face.</p><p>"Stand STILL" Katsuki sends a multitude of explosions at Izuku who put in years of gymnastics and free running training to uses. Dodging each one before pressing the Dominator against Katsuki's chest.</p><p>"I haven't been your punching bag since we were 6 years old, Katsuki. You are not a king…" Izuku pulled the trigger, sending blue energy straight into Katsuki's chest, making Katsuki lock up. "You never were," Katsuki passed out. Izuku took a calming breath before turning and heading downstairs.</p><p>'Katsuki warned Ida I was close, so they moved the bomb. Smart play Katsuki' Izuku tapped the thermal button seeing Ida was on the second floor. Izuku sprinted down the stairwell getting to the second floor. Not slowing down, Izuku could hear Ida monologuing to himself. Izuku kicked down the door shooting Ida in the chest, making him crumple. Izuku dove at the bomb.</p><p>"TIME'S UP! VILLAIN TEAM WINS!" All Might yelled through the earpieces and speakers just as Izuku's hand touched the bomb.</p><p>"damn," Izuku panted roughly before standing up and checking on Ida. "All Might I need two medical bots here and some help," Izuku sighed, sitting down against the pillar.</p><p>"Right away, Young Midoriya. Can you tell me their status?" All Might's voice seemed like it was getting closer.</p><p>"They will be knocked out for an hour or so… Hopefully. Their coefficients were low enough not to need a harder shot. They will probably wake up stiff and with headaches," Izuku explained as All Might had Katsuki thrown over his shoulder as he walked into the room with Izuku and Ida in it.</p><p>"Well, I will get these two to recovery girl. Head back to the observation room!" All Might picked up Ida before leaving. Izuku reached up, pressing both buttons, turning off thermal vision and the mask off. Once Izuku holstered his Dominator, he makes his way back to the observation room where the rest of his class was waiting.</p><p>"Well, I'd say the V.I.P in this battle was Bakugo" All Might smiled. Izuku could understand that. Katsuki was able to be a team player for once and gave good callouts, eventually winning the game by time running out. "Can anyone explain?"</p><p>"It's because even if the beginning Bakugo left Ida by himself, towards the end, Bakugo was able to locate and distract Midoriya from making it to the bomb in time. Even if Bakugo was knocked out at the end, he told Ida to move the bomb downstairs and kept Midoriya busy tell it was too late. Plus, Ida distracted himself. I must give Midoriya recognition of using the building next to the target building to gain access to the roof entrance. If there was more time, I believe Midoriya would have won this training exercise by himself," Momo breathed out once she finished explaining.</p><p>"Yes… you're correct!" All Might gave a shaky thumbs up.</p><p>"We've got to start at the bottom and work up! If we don't, we will never be top heroes," Momo finished. Izuku just gave a soft smile, knowing he waisted to much time. Izuku sat down on the floor, still bringing down his heartbeat as other teams get ready to start. Izuku pulled out his notebook to take notes.</p><p>Todoroki and Shoji vs. Ojiro and Hagakure.</p><p>The fight was finished before All Might could get 'start' out of his mouth. Izuku was impressed at the pure power of Todoroki's quirk as he froze the entire building and capturing the bomb quickly. The other teams went. Some were interesting to watch as different personalities meshed, getting a variety of results. Finally, the last group went, and everyone stood at the exit sans Bakugo and Ida, who were still knocked out.</p><p>"Well done, everyone!" All Might smiled. "No serious injuries! Great teamwork and Midoriya, you did well fighting by yourself! All of you did splendidly considering this was your first training exercise!" All Might smiled, but Izuku could tell it was strained. All Might's coefficient was slowly climbing. "Change out of your costumes and head back to the classroom!!" All Might's Coefficient spiked before disappearing through the exit, leaving the class alone once again. Izuku headed to the Nurses office before the locker room.</p><p>"Hey Recovery girl, are they alright?" Izuku looked down at his opponents that were in separate beds.</p><p>"Yes, Sweety, their vitals haven't changed at all. They will be waking up soon, so go change, you can talk to them later" Recovery Girl pushed him out of her office. Izuku just sighed and went to the locker room to change.</p><p>Izuku checked over his costume, seeing there was no damage to the jacket where Katsuki hit. "They did an amazing job," Izuku whispered to himself as he folds up his costume, carefully placing it back into his case. He slides off his glasses, putting them into the protective case and putting them on top of his jacket. His back felt slightly bruised, but he wasn't too surprised. Katsuki didn't hold back today. Izuku pulled on his School uniform as he left the locker room with his case in his hand. Once he got back to class, he saw his classmates putting their cases back into the correct spots. Izuku followed suit before sinking into his chair.</p><p>'today was exhausting,' Izuku thought to himself.</p><p>"Oh, Midoriya! That battle was wild!" Kirishima smiled brightly.</p><p>"We were all super pumped after the first round!" A larger classmate was talking.</p><p>'Sato, if I remember correctly,' Izuku smiled back softer, "thanks, guys, but I still have a lot to work on."</p><p>"You were really good at dodging!" Ashido's smile and bubbly personality was pretty infectious.</p><p>"Thanks, Ashido" Izuku cracked his back softly as Ida walked inside. "Hey, Ida, are you alright?"</p><p>"Ah, yes, Midoriya. I must say even though I did not get to see you much during the fight, I got my evaluation from All Might. I must work harder to stay here" Ida seemed somewhat down before bouncing back.</p><p>"Don't worry, Ida. You did well. Do you know if Katsuki is up?" Midoriya looked out into the hallway.</p><p>"He already left," Ida spoke. Izuku grabbed his bag.</p><p>"I got to go, guys. See you tomorrow," Izuku ran out of class.</p><p>"NO RUNNING!" Ida calls after him, but Izuku didn't listen as he slides down the railing of the staircases before getting to Katsuki.</p><p>"Katsuki!" Izuku called out.</p><p>"Eh?" Katsuki looked over his shoulder, half glaring at Izuku.</p><p>"You did well, Katsuki. I hope you realized that I am not a Deku… I never was," Izuku stated firmly.</p><p>"Shut up, don't rub it in because you beat me," Katsuki growled.</p><p>"I didn't beat you guys today. I lost," Izuku stated, looked at the blond.</p><p>"On a technicality of time. You won the fight against me," Katsuki pulled at his hair some.</p><p>"you still won Katsuki, I am sorry for shooting you. I know my quirk probably doesn't feel pleasant," Izuku bowed some.</p><p>"Shut up. I have a fucking headache. I lost, don't expect me to lose again," Katsuki stomped off out the gate. Izuku rubbed his temples before chuckling to himself.</p><p>"He was totally crying," Izuku smiled before heading off-campus.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So... there is the fight. </p><p>What did you guys and gals think? </p><p>It's 12 am for me and I have a 9;45 class tomorrow... yay!<br/>Good night everyone and hoped you enjoyed the chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Mass Panicking Idiots and The Embodyment of Insanity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izuku has to deal with media, classmates, and someone he doesn't want to be near.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the chapter that ends with the beginning of the USJ event. </p><p>Lord help 1-A</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The weekend passed with ease, Izuku made sure to check up on Ida the next day to make sure there was no side effect of his quirk. There was none, so Izuku could rest easy. Inko may or may not have high fived her son for shooting Katsuki in the chest. She will deny it ever happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over the weekend, Izuku practiced tying his tie but giving up soon after, just letting his mother do it for him. ‘genetics’ Izuku declared at his failure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku quickly found himself in front of a bunch of cameras and Microphones outside the U.A gates. “seriously?” Asked out loud, getting a few looks from the reporters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yes, what is All Might like as a teacher?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh, let’s just say he is the number one hero… not number one teacher. Goodbye,” Izuku dips through the gates before another question could be asked. “Am I getting a headache already?” Izuku pinched the bridge of his nose. “yes, yes, I am,” Izuku sighed, getting to class walking past Aizawa-Sensei. A few minutes later, the loud clank of the gate locking someone out make Izuku smile. ‘dumbass.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bell finally rings for homeroom, Aizawa walks into his desk looking slightly less pissed than earlier. “Good work with yesterday’s battle training” Aizawa lays down a stack of papers. “I watched and graded the evaluations. Bakugo, rough start, but you did well near the end. Just watch your temper and stop wasting your talent.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got it,” Katsuki grunted softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Midoriya, be mindful of time limits. You never know when a few extra seconds can save lives or end lives,” Aizawa finished. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Sensei,” Izuku rubbed his neck some. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now on to homeroom business, sorry for the sudden announcement, but today…” Aizawa paused as their teacher enjoyed the tension in the room. “You’ll be picking a class president.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SERIOUSLY?” The class explodes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanna be president!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d Like to do it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The position was made for me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanna be a leader!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bakugo wasn’t yelling, but he did have his hand raised almost the highest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“QUIET DOWN, EVERYONE!!” Everyone looked over to Ida. “Leading the many is a task of heavy responsibilities, but ambition does not equate to ability.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ida, your rich is showing,” Izuku mumbled under his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This Sacred office demands the trust of its constituents. We must hold a democracy vote!” Ida finished raising his hand the highest. “Will you allow this Sensei?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“just get it down before homeroom ends” Aizawa was already zipped up in his cocoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku gave his vote to Momo, she was the smartest plus her evaluations through the hero course yesterday rivaled Izuku’s evaluations. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I GOT SIX VOTES?” Izuku jumped out of his seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who the hell voted for Deku!” Bakugo growled, but Izuku slapped Katsuki upside the head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that,” Izuku sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zero votes…” Ida was gripping his desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, your presidents are Midoriya and Yaoyorozu” Aizawa climbed out of his bad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fun,” Izuku sighed, sitting back down. “more paperwork.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During Lunch, Izuku sits near the windows overlooking the still shut gate. Izuku was eating his rice in peace before the table fills. “Momo, Jiro,” Izuku nods to them as they sit. “Ida, Uraraka” They all sit down. “There are four. Why did you guys vote for me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you protected us from that little pervert,” Jiro shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, plus you did training by yourself,” Uraraka smiled before shoving the food into her mouth. Izuku relented and sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but during emergencies, please listen to Momo since I can get rantipole” Izuku smirked, seeing Momo and Ida perk up at the word where Jiro and Uraraka looked confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You tend to get wild and reckless?” Momo asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have done years of gymnastics and free running. I used to sneak out at night after curfew and run around Musutafu’s rooftops, acting as an underground hero. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now I never got into fights or anything stupid. Never ran into trouble sadly,” Izuku whispered that last part. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will do my best to assist you” Momo smiled politely</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can switch positions Momo, I rather be the support plus the paperwork will be killer so lets swi-” Izuku was cut off by alarms around campus going off. Everyone jumped up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SECURITY LEVEL 3 HAS BEEN BROKEN. ALL STUDENTS. PLEASE EVACUATE IN AN ORDERLY FASHION.” The Monotone voice filled the cafeteria. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Momo, make a megaphone before people start.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone started screaming and rushing out the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Panicking…” Izuku sighed, turning around to see the front gate was utterly destroyed and reporters rushing in. “STUPID MOTHER FUCKERS” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“LANGUAGE!” Ida yelled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the fucking media,” Izuku growled as Momo finished making the Megaphone and handing it to Izuku. His entire table hasn’t moved from their spots. Izuku hit the siren button on the Megaphone, causing a screeching sound over the panicking students Izuku took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“LISTEN UP!” Izuku stood on his seat. “YOU PANICKING DUMBASSES! THIS IS U.A NOT SOME PRESCHOOL! ACT LIKE IT” Izuku handed the megaphone to Momo. “They will listen to you more.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything is okay. Please calmly make your way to the evacuation spots, the media has broken in. There is no need to panic” Momo’s soft voice finished calming the mass of students. Everyone looked outside, seeing what she was saying was true and moved calmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku rolled his eyes, sitting down at his table, waiting for everyone else to clear out. Jiro was still covering her ears. “You done yelling?” Jiro deadpanned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Izuku cringed, remembering her quirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“it’s cool,” Jiro waved off. “Just give me a warning next time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone came back into class when the media was taken care of, and Izuku steps up to the front of the room. “Let me just say, I don’t want to deal with all the paperwork and I don’t give the same level of sophistication that Momo can give 1-A so I will be stepping down to Vice president and Momo will be president, plus I don’t think the teachers are happy with my language” Izuku smirked slightly as he side-eyed a glaring Aizawa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank You, Midoriya. I will do my best” Momo smiled brightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Wednesday, 12:50 pm. Location U.A. </span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Today’s basic hero training will be an off-campus site. All Might, myself, and another teacher will be supervising,” Aizawa draws out lazily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, what will be doing sensei?” Sero asked as Izuku tilted his head some looking at the uniform. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘how does he get his elbows inside the uniform?’ Izuku questioned no one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Preparing you for disaster relief, from fires to floods,” Aizawa, like All Might held up a large card with the word ‘RESCUE’ on it. “Rescue training.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rescue, huh… sounds like another rough day,” Kaminari smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right?” Ashido ever the optimist was grinning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right at home in a flood. Ribbit,” Asui stated with a straight face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not done talking,” Aizawa glares at the class, making them collectively swallow. “It’s up to each of you whether or not you wear your costumes” Aizawa opens the walls again were the cases where held. “As some of them are Ill-Suited for this sort of activity. Get dressed and meet out at lot A, don’t be late” Aizawa left the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku had his large coat thrown over his shoulder, holding onto it just in case he had to go into a colder zone. Everyone was dressed up, deciding to go. Momo was already at the bus as Izuku walked over to her. “So, what do you wanna do?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s open seating, so just let them on” Momo smiled, but Ida decided to take the lead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Line up according to your i.d. numbers fill those seats in an orderly fashion!” Ida chopped his arm. Izuku had to stop Momo from stopping him as Izuku wanted to see how this played out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as they get onto the bus, Ida lost all excitement. “it was the wrong type of bus” Izuku laughed freely now that it was out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All that for nothing,” Ashido teased Ida. The bus pulled away as Aizawa was slumped in the front of the bus as Izuku sat next to Asui and Kirishima. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I generally say what’s on my mind Midoriya” Asui started getting Izuku to perk up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Asui?” Izuku turned to her as she was looking forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call me, Tsuyu. Your quirk is interesting yet complicated. I heard you talking about it with Aizawa on the first day. What were the numbers you where talking about?” Tsuyu finally looked at Izuku. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The numbers I see are connected to people’s psyche. If they are angry, stressed, or psychopathic, their numbers change. Children usually have 1 to 50 depending on their surroundings. Katsuki always had a higher coefficient when we were growing up. Civilians sit between 50 and 100 since the world can be stressful at times, I guess. Then there is us, we are above 100 since we are put into stressful situations like the entrance exam. Everyone had a number over 120,” Izuku breaths out, seeing everyone was listening, even Katsuki. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about the mugger or villain you faced?” Kirishima asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The mugger I can’t remember his number since I was younger and earlier, I meet a doctor with a number I couldn’t count at the time. It is still the highest number I’ve seen to date. The slime villain from last year had 160 when I shot him. Aizawa has” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not talk about my levels,” Aizawa glared. Apparently, he was listening as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, All Might seems to always have 200” Izuku moves on. “Most hears on a calm day have 110 up to 290 depending on the fight I saw” Izuku let out a breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man, that is an awesome quirk!” Kirishima smiled. “not like my hardening, kinda boring.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least it’s simple. You don’t understand how many breakdowns I have still figured out aspects of my quirk.” Izuku sighed. “I rather have yours Kirishima, at least you have your own personal armor,” Izuku pointed at his bare chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, shut up, we are here,” Aizawa called out as the bus came to a stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YES SIR,” Everyone called back. They all make it into the dome. “WHOA!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“IS THIS UNIVERSAL STUDIOS JAPAN?” Kaminari asked. Izuku smacked him upside the head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?” Izuku raised an eyebrow to the blond. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Kaminari blushed some. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Every disaster and Accident you can imagine, I build this facility myself” A new voice joined the class. “I call it The Unforeseen Simulation Joint” The space hero Thirteen stood in front of the class as Aizawa makes his way next to his coworker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love thirteen!” Uraraka grabbed Izuku’s arm shaking him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thirteen where is All Might? I thought he was meeting us here” Aizawa kept his voice low, so the students didn’t hear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems he just about reached his limit during his morning commute” Thirteen held up 3 fingers. “He’s resting in the break room.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Irrational,” Aizawa groaned. “So be it, let’s get started.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before we do,” The marshmallow hero stopped them. “I have one or two points. Or three… maybe four” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Today, Thirteen,” Aizawa sighed tiredly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As I’m sure many of you are aware, my quirk is balled black hole. It can suck in and tear apart anything,” Thirteen speaks while looking at their hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve used it to save people in all sorts of disasters,” Izuku added as Uraraka was nodding faster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed, however, my power could easily kill” That got Izuku’s attention the most remembering what he did to the zero-pointer. “I’ve no doubt there are some among you with similar abilities. That is why we are here. To learn how your quirks could save lives,” Thirteen’s speech was coming to an end. “I hope you leave here today with the understanding that you’re meant to help people, not just fight villains,” Thirteen bowed. “Thank you for listening,” The class cheered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great first off…” Aizawa’s voice died off as Izuku followed his teacher's line of sight. Seeing a purple spiral open up in the middle of the dome. “HUDDLE UP AND DON’T MOVE!” Aizawa commands the class. Everyone besides Izuku was confused. “THIRTEEN PROTECT THE STUDENTS” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the heck is that?” Kirishima moved to get a better look. “More battle robots?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“DON’T MOVE. Those are villains,” Aizawa put on his goggles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thirteen, Eraser head… according to the staff schedule, I received the other day… All Might is supposed to be here” The mist spoke calmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is he?” A scratchy voice comes over the class. “We’ve come all this way… and brought so many playmates… ALL MIGHT THE SYMBOL OF PEACE… IS HE HERE?” The dry voice got louder and louder. “I WONDER IF SOME DEAD KIDS WILL BRING HIM HERE?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aizawa got ready to move. “Thirteen begin evacuation and try calling the school. One of these villains must be jamming the sensors. There’s a good chance one of their electric types is causing the interference.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aizawa felt a tight grip on his arm, stopping him from jumping down the stairs. He turned, seeing Izuku’s eyes full of fear, all color from his face was lost as his eyes haven’t broken away from the villains who spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“d-d-don’t,” Izuku stuttered in fear. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. USJ Attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The USJ is attacked!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aizawa connected the dots as he looked at Izuku. "What are their numbers?" </p>
<p>"The crowd is between 150 to 290…T-the m-mist i-is 440… t-the blue h-haired one is," Izuku closed his eyes tightly. "600. Y-you can't," Izuku strained himself, gripping onto his teacher's arm. </p>
<p>"Thirteen, take care of them" Aizawa got out of Izuku's death grip before jumping down the stairs into the primary battle. Izuku could hear the villains yell out commands as Izuku stared at the two main villains trying to suppress his fear and failing. Aizawa quickly takes out the lower numbered villains with ease, but Izuku watched Aizawa's number fluctuating between different villains. </p>
<p>"Midoriya! Let's move!" Ida yelled out pulling Izuku by his heavy coat. "We must evacuate!" </p>
<p>Izuku was being dragged when he saw the mist villain disappear. That sent Izuku's fear even higher. "I won't allow that," Izuku stepped away from Ida and the crowd. His hand shaking worse than before. "Greetings, we are the league of villains" the mist speaks in a sophisticated tone. "Forgive our audacity, but today we've come here to U.A High school this bastion of heroism, To end the life of the symbol of peace" Everyone was frozen as the mist spoke. "We were under the impression that All Might would be here today… but it seems his schedule was revised? Well… no matter" the purple mist surrounded the class. "My role remains unchanged" Izuku couldn't move. He was frozen, just staring at the Mists number start climbing higher. Katsuki and Kirishima somewhat broke him out of it with a yell then an explosion.</p>
<p>"Not if we end you first!" Katsuki shook his hand lightly. </p>
<p>"That was close, yes students though you may be, you are the best of the best" The mist sounded condescending. </p>
<p>"Get back!" Thirteen yelled. </p>
<p>"BEGONE" The mist exploded as some students were quick to move Izuku was still frozen to his spot. "Wither in torment until your last breath." </p>
<p>"EVERYONE!" Izuku heard thirteen screams as the mist separated the class.</p>
<p>Izuku landed hard on his back with a loud grunt. The sky was pitch black as rain pours from above. 'I-I'm still i-in the USJ' Izuku slowly sat up seeing an urban environment as the rain was coming down hard as the strong winds whip through his large coat. He slowly stands up feeling his back scream in pain from the rough landing. Izuku kneels, grabbing at his chest, trying to breathe. 'w-what?' </p>
<p>"Aw, the little hero is having a panic attack" A snarky voice comes from the alleyway next to Izuku. Multiple villains come out onto the streets as Izuku pulled at his costume. "Aw and he's wearing a cute little suit" The female villain had wet brown hair with a metal baseball back over her shoulder. </p>
<p>Izuku felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Snapping him out of his panic attack just enough to move. He lunges forward, drawing his Dominator. "Enforcement Mode: Paralyzer. Please aim calmly and subdue the targets" Izuku fired. Blue energy hit the villain that was about to hit him. The villain collapses. The other villains all look at their buddy before looking at the kid. Izuku was standing up with his right arm extended with his Dominator glowing. Izuku's hair was soaked, dripping water. His bangs covered his eyesight. </p>
<p>"Thank you," Izuku spoke lowly to his Dominator for breaking him out of his panic attack. Izuku reaches up, presses two buttons on his glasses. The hiss from the glasses made the villains back away some. The once clear lenses started to glow a toxic green color as Izuku felt the mask lock onto his face. </p>
<p>"What did you just do!?" The female villain pointer her bat at Izuku. </p>
<p>"Subdued the target calmly," Izuku deadpanned. "Now," Izuku pointed the muzzle at the villain. "Surrender or you will be taken down" The villains stepped back as the kid that was just having a panic attack switched gears. </p>
<p>"He's alone and a child! Get him," A larger villain from the back yelled. </p>
<p>"So be it," Izuku opened fired. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Location: Central Plaza</strong>
</p>
<p>Eraser Head was maneuvering through the crowd of villains quickly. Taking them down one by one or in small groups. 'this is a never-ending hoard' Aizawa grunts to himself slamming two villains together. 'those two haven't moved yet… wait when did the big guy get here?' Aizawa dodged another villain before knocking him out. 'worry later.' </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Location: Ruins Zone</strong>
</p>
<p>Todoroki breathed out softly as all around him where frozen villains. "You all lost to a kid, how pathetic…" Todoroki glared at the villains. "Come on, now… you're adults, aren't you?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Location: Mountain Zone</strong>
</p>
<p>Momo, Jiro, and Kaminari were surrounded. Momo created a sword for Jiro as she had a bo-staff. "UWahh!" Kaminari yelped out. "My whole life just flashed before my eyes!" </p>
<p>"Worry about that later! We need to figure out how to get away from this mob" Jiro swings the sword making a villain jump back. "You're a lightning guy, right? Just fry 'em." </p>
<p>"I can only cover myself in electricity, sure I can discharge it, but I can't control…" Jiro kicked Kaminari's back right into a villain. </p>
<p>"BE A HUMAN STUN GUN!" Jiro yelled. </p>
<p>"Seriously!" Kaminari electrocuted one villain. "hey, it worked! Just rely on me!" Another villain hit Kaminari only to get electrocuted as well. Momo dodged another villain knocking another one out that was aiming for Jiro. </p>
<p>"Pay attention, you two, and get serious!" Momo scowled. "Kaminari NOW!" Momo grabbed Jiro before covering them both in a large tarp. Kaminari grinned. </p>
<p>"Gotcha!" Kaminari raised his hands before slamming them down sending 10,000 volts across the mountain zone. Momo and Jiro both looked out of the tarp. </p>
<p>"Let's hurry, I am worried about the others. Midoriya looked frozen himself" Momo stood up without a shirt leaving her breasts free. Luckily Kaminari was derped out. </p>
<p>"Woo-hoo!" Kaminari gave two thumbs up. "Weeeeee" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Location: Collapsed Zone</strong>
</p>
<p>Katsuki and Kirishima finished with the last villain. "that's all of 'em," Kirishima panted out. </p>
<p>"Buncha mooks," Katsuki shakes his smoking hand. </p>
<p>"Great, let's hurry and help the others!" Kirishima smiled. "Everyone should still be in the USJ since we are still in here." </p>
<p>I'm going to beat the piss out of that warp gate guy," Katsuki growled. </p>
<p>"This isn't the time to be childish," Kirishima chastised. </p>
<p>"That's how these ass holes are getting around. He's their transport. Take him down, we cut off their exit" Katsuki glared at Kirishima for calling him childish. Katsuki didn't even turn around as he grabbed the face of an Invisible villain and blowing him to hell. "I mean if they are sending us against these idiots. We should be fine" The smoke cleared, showing a passed-out villain. </p>
<p>"You sure are calm now," Kirishima thought back to the training against Midoriya. </p>
<p>"Shut up, let's go" Katsuki led Karishma back to the central plaza. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Location: Central Plaza </strong>
</p>
<p>"Twenty-Three seconds" The hand villain rushed forward, grabbing at Aizawa's scarves. </p>
<p>"So, you're the boss?" Aizawa rushed forward. </p>
<p>"24 seconds," the villain muttered. "20 seconds," Aizawa dashed forward. "17 seconds" The villain counted before getting hit by Aizawa's elbow. "it's hard to tell when you're scampering around but… there are moments when your hair falls in front of your eyes. Every time you finish a given move and your max duration's getting shorter and shorter," the villain gripped Aizawa's elbow. "DON'T OVERDO IT ERASER HEAD" </p>
<p>"Tch!" Aizawa punched the villain before leaping backward. "my elbow is denigrating" Aizawa dodged two villains that tried to attack them. Kicking them away quickly. </p>
<p>"by the way, hero… I am not the boss here" The head villain laughed as a black mass appeared behind Aizawa, slamming him down. "Meet the anti-symbol of peace… The Bioengineered NOMU." </p>
<p>The snap could be heard across the central plaza as the Nomu snapped Aizawa's right arm before the Nomu could slam Aizawa's head to the floor. The black mist showed up. "Tomura Shigaraki…" </p>
<p>"Kurogiri, is thirteen dead?" Shigaraki took his eyes off Eraser Head. </p>
<p>"They are incapacitated, but a student got away," Kurogiri explained. </p>
<p>"Oh? Huh… Kurogiri you…" the villain muttered insults. "I'd turn you to dust if you weren't our ticket out of here," Shigaraki reached up, scratching his neck. "We won't win against a dozen pros. It's game over… for now… We are leaving," Shigaraki turned around. What Aizawa didn't notice was one student was watching from the edge of the flood zone. "But before that. Let's leave a dead kid" Shigaraki appeared in front of Asui. The frog girl croaked in panic as his fingers got closer to her face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A blue bullet shot between Shigaraki's hand and Asui's face. Asui could feel the cold energy dance across her face. They both jumped away from each other, looking at where the shot came from. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izuku was holding up is Dominator. His jacket was soaked, and so was his hair. Water drips off the chin of the mask as the glass lenses were darkened to hide Izuku's line of sight. "get… The… FUCK… AWAY FROM HER!" Izuku's voice echoed across the Dome since most of the fighting in the different zones where finished. Everyone turned to look at the voice. </p>
<p>"Enforcement Mode: Lethal Eliminator. Please Aim Carefully and eliminate the target" The Dominator spoke out loud as the lower portion of the gun transforms by swiveling and sliding rotating parts showing off the inner mechanism. </p>
<p>"Fuck you," Izuku didn't hesitate, pulling the trigger now that Asui was cleared from the villain. </p>
<p>"Nomu!" A blur of black got in between the shot and the lead villain. The energy coursed through every muscle of the black mass before the skin and tissue started to bubble to the surface before the black mass exploded into a pile of gore, leaving only the monster's legs behind. The blood of the Nomu coated Shigaraki and seeped into the water of the flood zone. Asui got out of the water and jumping towards Aizawa, helping him sit up as the villains just stared at the teenager who destroyed their Nomu. The gun was still trained on Shigaraki as the lower numbered villains backed away from Aizawa and Tsu. </p>
<p>"Move a muscle, and I will blow you to pieces" Izuku snarled behind his mask his finger still pressed tightly against the trigger. The gun hasn't changed back since the threat was still in front of him. No one moved or spoke. </p>
<p>"w-what d-did you do to my Nomu?" Shigaraki was kneeling behind the bottom half of his Nomu. </p>
<p>"Shigaraki," Kurogiri moved a little, and Izuku pointed the weapon at the mist villain. </p>
<p>"Don't fucking move! You slipped up when Katsuki attacked you. I know you have a body under that mist! Would you like me to find it?" Izuku kept his eye's on Shigaraki as his coefficient was climbing faster. </p>
<p>"no… no…nonononononono!!!!" Shigaraki stood up making Izuku switch between targets again. "YOU CHEATED! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO KILL ALL MIGHT! CHEATER! CHEATER!" Izuku stood his ground with the Dominator pointed at the raging villain. </p>
<p>BANG</p>
<p>Everyone's eyes shoot up towards the entrance. </p>
<p>"FEAR NOT STUDENT'S I AM HERE!" All Might comes in looking furious but stops short seeing the central plaza. </p>
<p>"Shigaraki, we must leave" Kurogiri appeared in front of Shigaraki, making sure to create a portal in front of the child in case he shot again before taking leave with Shigaraki. </p>
<p>Izuku turned back to see the two villains where gone. "FUCK!" Izuku quickly shot three villains getting too close to Aizawa and Asui, making them lock up and pass out. Izuku didn't know the Dominator had changed back into paralyzer mode. "All Might, the class is scattered! FIND THEM!" Izuku yelled while running towards the mountain zone, ignoring Aizawa's calls. Izuku didn't notice how Todoroki, Katsuki, and Kirishima were all standing near the fountain and that they had seen the events that just happened. </p>
<p>Kirishima looked sick, Todoroki just stared at the monster's legs, and Katsuki watched as Izuku rushed to find the rest of their classmates.</p>
<p>Only one thought ran through the three of their minds. </p>
<p>'he just killed something that was supposed to kill All Might' </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Location: Mountain Zone</strong>
</p>
<p>Momo and Jiro had their hands raised in surrender as Kaminari was held up by his leather jacket by the last villain. "As an electric type myself, I don't want to kill him, but I will if I have too" The villain's fingers sparked some. </p>
<p>"How did we not see him?" Momo whispered. </p>
<p>"He was hiding underground," Jiro cursed herself. "I didn't hear him," her ear jack slowly snaked down her back, trying to get to her boot. </p>
<p>"Thought I wouldn't notice what you're up too little girl?" The villain glared at Jiro as he covered Kaminari's face in a tight grip. "It'd take a real idiot to fall for a kid's stupid trick." </p>
<p>"How about mine?" a voice came behind the villain. The three of them looked as Izuku held his Dominator to the villain's head. "Goodnight," Izuku pulled the trigger as the villain locked up before dropping derpy Kaminari. "are you three okay?" Izuku pressed the buttons on his glasses making the mask retract and turn off. </p>
<p>"y-yeah… where the hell did you come from, and why are you wet?" Jiro asked, relaxing some seeing the villain was out of the fight. </p>
<p>"I was in the downpour zone. The main villains escaped once All Might showed up, so I ran to the closest zone. Did you see anyone else?" Izuku asked with speed as his eyes looked over the three of them. "Is Kaminari okay?" </p>
<p>"Midoriya, calm down," Momo spoke softly while walking closer. She could see how his knuckles where white from gripping his Dominator tightly. His breathing was all over the place. "We heard All Might come in. We are safe," Momo gently placed her hand, overtop his hand. "we are safe." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, so here are some quick explanations of some of the things that just happened.<br/>(I will talk about what happened to Izuku's mentality in the next chapter promise)<br/>I wanted to save Aizawa from some damage... there... that's it. Everything at the entrance happened like cannon my hero academia.<br/>I was rereading the manga and watching the USJ attack. The reason why the Nomu could regenerate was that Shigaraki could still give it orders and the Nomu could still hear the orders. The Dominator completely destroyed the top half of the Nomu effectively killing it. </p>
<p>Also, the reason why the Dominator didn't change to its new mode untell Izuku pointed it at Shigaraki is because Izuku was technically aiming at Asui Tsuyu. Plus I just wanted a fucking awesome close call to show off Izuku's accuracy. hope it was good enough. </p>
<p>The last thing, Do you guys want a ship between Izuku and one of the girls in class A? I haven't made up my mind if I want to put a pairing in here, IDK<br/>Anyways,<br/>I really hope you all enjoyed the chapter, please let me know what you thought in the comments! I love reading your responses to my writing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath of the USJ attack</p><p>Izuku coming to terms with what he did with some help from a certain hero</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the teachers show up as All Might finishes collecting students. They each apologize for being late. Momo quickly goes around making sure everyone was alright. </p><p>Izuku sits on the stairs overlooking the USJ, his face completely natural as the police start collecting the downed villains. Snipe comes over, sitting next to the wet boy. </p><p>"You alright, sport?" Snipe questions unusually soft. </p><p>"34… 34 villains" Izuku states. "All above 250… My quirk saved my life" Izuku watched as a bunch of police bringing out knocked out Villains from the downpour zone. Snipe looked at Izuku's clothes then the villains. </p><p>"You did good kid," Snipe pats his shoulder. </p><p>"No, I didn't, Snipe" Izuku snapped some. "I completely froze. I saw the leader's numbers, and I felt like I was the four-year-old in that doctor's office. I don't understand how people get that bad" Izuku hung his head in defeat. </p><p>"Tell me what happened" Snipe turned on his recorder, so Izuku didn't have to talk to the police later. </p><p>"The class got here, and Thirteen made a speech about how we are going to learn to use our quirks to save people's lives… Aizawa was looking at something so I looked as well. The mist showed up and warped a bunch of villains into the central plaza" Izuku took a deep breath. "The warp user had a coefficient of 440, the other villain with hands all over his body had a coefficient of 600 even! How do people get that bad?" Izuku looked at his mentor for an answer the hero didn't have. Izuku sighed, seeing he wouldn't get a response. "The warper cut off our escape while I had a panic attack. He warped me to the downpour zone alone. A villain tried to attack me when I was panicking, the attack got me to at least move and draw my Dominator. After that, the Dominator came online telling me the usual. 'Aim Calmly and subdue the targets' After those words rang out, I just fell into the zone I guess" The villains were all loaded into a prisoner transport as Izuku was talking to snipe. "Once I made sure the villains were out of the fight I went to the center, I saw the hand villain rushing towards Asui, his coefficient jumped to 800. He was going to kill her," Izuku swallowed roughly. "I just reacted and shot between them. After they broke away, I pointed the Dominator at the villain, and it said something new…" </p><p>Snipe perked up some. "Something new?" </p><p>"Yeah, it also opened up into something new as well" Izuku pulled out his Dominator. "The bottom of it opened up like with the zero-pointer but different. I can't explain it. The words were 'Enforcement Mode: Lethal Eliminator. Please Aim Carefully and Eliminate the target" Izuku closed his eyes. "I didn't hesitate, I listened to my quirk, I was aiming to kill Snipe… If whatever that Nomu was…, if it didn't move as fast as it did… that villain would not be alive right now" Izuku placed the Dominator into Snipe's hand as Izuku took a deep breath. "Please keep it safe," Izuku stood up. "I want to go home" Izuku walked away from Snipe with his head down. Snipe looked down at the Dominator in his hand, seeing the lights around the gun turn from blue to the usual red when anyone other than Izuku holds it… Snipe always like blue more.  </p><p>"Is he alright, Snipe?" Snipe's boss speaks up. </p><p>"I don't know, sir. He… like the rest of the students will need psychological checks after today" Snipe stood up, placing the Dominator in his belt before covering it with his cloak. "I believe he learned something most heroes never learn, tell it's too late." </p><p>"Hm? What would that be?" Nezu looked up at Snipe. </p><p>"Not everyone can be saved," Snipe answered darkly while staring down at the bloody puddle near the flood zone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>That night at the Midoriya apartment</strong>
</p><p>Izuku unlocked the front door before closing it behind him, relocking it. Izuku kicked off his shoes before dropping his bag onto the floor. Izuku tossed his school jacket onto the couch before Inko came out of the kitchen, seeing her son. She had gotten a call from the school telling her what happened. She didn't know why, but after she saw her baby shoot a mugger to protect her, she wasn't too worried knowing he could defend himself. </p><p>She saw his holster empty, and that scared her since he never leaves his Dominator anywhere unless she took it, or Snipe did. </p><p>"Izuku…" She spoke softly as he looked up at her. His eyes filled with tears, she quickly opened her arms and he crashed into her chest sobbing. They both sank to the floor as Izuku gripped onto his mother's apron sobbing. "Shhh," She whispered softly. "you're safe, baby… you're safe," Inko whispered to her son while running her fingers through his hair and didn't stop tell Izuku was asleep listening to her heartbeat. Inko gently ran her thumb across his wet cheek. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Location: Unknown</strong>
</p><p>"THAT FUCKING CHEATER! I AM CALLING HACKS ON THAT FUCKER!" Shigaraki screamed as he destroyed another glass. </p><p>"Please, Tomura," Kurogiri tried to calm his charge. </p><p>"What happened?" A voice that caused fear and commanded respect comes from a corner of the bar. </p><p>"Our cannon fodder was taken down by those kids! They were stronger than we anticipated Sensei," Shigaraki growled lowly. </p><p>"ah, what of All Might?" Sensei asked calmly.</p><p>"He didn't show" Kurogiri spoke this time before Shigaraki could rant. </p><p>"Oh, the symbol of peace, a no show. Where is our creation?" Sensei asked curiously. </p><p>"Dead" Kurogiri looked at the Tv. </p><p>The bar was silent besides the soft static of the TV. </p><p>"Oh, what hero killed our All Might killer?" Sensei's voice sounded strained like he was stopping himself from destroying something. </p><p>"A child," Shigaraki growled. "A cheater! He had a gun that looked like it was from a damn anime! Next time I see him, I'll kill him!" Shigaraki sat down at the bar glaring at the wood. </p><p>"If the Nomu didn't protect Tomura, then he would not be here. That child is very dangerous. The killing intent was very clear when he tried to shoot Tomura. The weapon said something about Enforcement Mode: Lethal Eliminator. I do not know if it is the child's quirk or a support device," Kurogiri spoke softly, finding himself confused. </p><p>"Did you get the child's name?" Sensei seemed interested now. </p><p>"No, he was wearing a black suit and a dark gray suit. He had a black mask that covered his face. The only thing really to identify him would be his green hair. It looked natural" Kurogiri thought back to what the kid looked like. </p><p>"Hm, a minor setback then. Find stronger troops, take all the time you need. Since we attacked, we cannot move as freely anymore, Tomura Next Time the world will know of the terror you represent" Sensei's voice was louder as he monologed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Monday Morning Location: U.A</strong>
</p><p>Izuku went to class without his holster on him since he still needed to meet with Hound Dog to get his Psychological test signed off. He had his appointment after school as the school was going down the class through numbers. Izuku looked around his class as they all come in. Their coefficients were back to normal, the long weekend helped plus the mandatory counseling. Izuku saw Kirishima and Katsuki having an actual conversation instead of Katsuki blowing up on him. It seemed the groups have started.</p><p>Katsuki had Kirishima, Sero, Ashido, and Kaminari. Ida, Asui, Hagakure, and Uraraka seemed to settle around down in their own group. Momo and Jiro were speaking softly to each other. Todoroki was mostly just looking at Izuku the entire time. </p><p>Tokoyami and Shoji spoke about the USJ under their breaths, and Koda seemed to be sitting closer with them as well. </p><p>Izuku felt like the odd man out, not that he wasn't used to that feeling. It just felt like another day to him. After his breakdown on his mother's chest. Izuku woke up in the middle of the night with a pillow under his head and blankets around him. He appreciated his mother for that. Izuku talked to his mother about the attack and she gave him the support he needed not to go into another breakdown. Izuku still didn't want to pick up his Dominator yet. He still had to come to terms with trying to murder someone. </p><p>Snipe luckily had him covered on the police front so he wouldn't have to retell the events again. Snipe informed him that the Dominator would be in a safe place tell Izuku was ready to carry it again. He just needed some time. </p><p>The bell rang, breaking Izuku out of his thoughts as Aizawa walked in with bandages covering his neck down to his fingertips with a bandage under his right eye. "Morning" </p><p>"You're Back Already?" A few students yell out, confused. </p><p>"Glad to see you are doing well Sensei," Izuku states calmly, happy to see his teacher wasn't too beat up. </p><p>"My welfare isn't important, because your fight is far from over," Izuku tensed up, reaching for his Dominator before realizing it wasn't there. </p><p>"U.A's sports festival is fast approaching," Aizawa finished his thought. </p><p>"THAT'S SO ORDINARY!" Kirishima led the class at that time. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Location: U.A conference room</strong>
</p><p>The staff of U.A sat as the Detective Naomasa, who was leading the investigation stands in the middle. "The one called Shigaraki, his quirk allows him to disintegrate anything he touches, we couldn't find him in any quirk database, and neither did the warp gate user. They are undoubtedly members of the underworld" Detective Naomasa states. </p><p>"So, you're saying we know next to nothing… I reckon we learn fast" Snipe felt Izuku's Dominator pressing against his hip. "The leader of those varmints, Shigaraki… he wasn't hurt at least besides some bruises. We don't know if they will attack again." </p><p>"Leader… I don't think so," All Might states. "From Aizawa's retelling and young Midoriya's Shigaraki seemed childish, saying Cheater when Midoriya defeated the Nomu" Some teachers cringed at the reminder of the left-over weapon. </p><p>"We have found something about the Nomu," Naomasa speaks up. "There were four different sets of human DNA found inside the Nomu's body. Along with traces of three different quirks," Naomasa shoots All Might and Nezu a look. </p><p>"Well, we may have been lucky this last time, but our students will continue to grow; Hound Dog, you have your last counseling session for Class 1-A after school, correct?" Nezu looked across the room at the counselor only to receive and soft growl and a nod. </p><p>"I'm sorry, are we going to ignore a student literally killed someone" Vlad King glared at Nezu. </p><p>"It was a high-stress environment, and the student is still grasping to understand his own quirk" Snipe glared at Vlad. "Also keep your own class in check, or I will do it for you" Snipe clenched his fist tightly, already hearing the gossip around the school. Vlad stood up, turning his attention to Snipe. </p><p>"At least my students didn't try to kill a villain as soon as he ran into one," Vlad taunted. </p><p>"Why I ought to shoot you. Midoriya saved lives by killing that thing, and I don't need him doubting himself any more than he already does" Snipe shot back. </p><p>"That kid is a danger to anyone around him," Vlad continued. Snipe had enough and slammed his own pistol and then the Dominator onto the table. </p><p>"Tell me what you see right now?" Snipe crossed his arms. </p><p>"Weapons," Vlad answered. </p><p>"Almost, you are smart enough to know what they are. Can you tell the difference?" Snipe goaded. </p><p>"One came from a highly dangerous Quirk, and the other is your support weapon" Vlad continued to take the bait.</p><p>"IT IS A TOOL Izuku used to incapacitate 34 villains by himself with his quirk then going out of his way to save his classmate who was inches from death" Snipe defended his student. "He destroyed something that would have killed All Might. All while we were late to the party! You should be kissing his fuckin ass!" </p><p>"Enough!" All Might buffed up and slammed his hands together. "What young Midoriya did in the USJ was very brave. We all knew he had a very complex quirk on top of having a deadly quirk just like anyone in this room. Young Midoriya is here to learn to control his quirk so he won't have to make that decision again. He saved his classmates and maybe even me by destroying the Nomu. If it had multiple quirks, then we know who might have created it. I rather have Young Midoriya on our side with that power than in the hands of villains." All Might glared at both the teachers. </p><p>"Well said Yagi," Nezu finally speaks up. "Mr. Midoriya does have a dangerous quirk, and we cannot let it or him fall into the villain's hands. Snipe you taught the young man. Will he continue on the path of being a hero?" Nezu turned to Snipe. </p><p>"Dam straight" Snipe picked up the Dominator wishing it didn't have the trigger lock so he could shoot his coworker with it. He placed it back into his belt. "Izuku always jumps headfirst when it comes to protecting anyone" Snipe sat back down. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Back in 1-A classroom.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(I will not be explaining the Sports festival because I don't want to dump exposition you all know if you have seen My hero anyways back to it) </strong>
</p><p>The lunch bell rang, and Cementoss left the room. </p><p>"This has got me, so freaking pumped!" Kirishima grinned. </p><p>"We get to show off our stuff here. That's a huge step towards going pro" Sero stretched some while smiling. Izuku just hummed in agreement. </p><p>"This is our chance to add our names to the ranks of heroes of courses we're in high spirits!" Ida added his own thoughts. </p><p>"Everyone is excited" Izuku closed his eyes taking a deep breath, knowing he should be looking forward to it as well. </p><p>"Everyone…" A soft yet dark voice comes from the back of the class. "at this sports festival… Let's do our best!" Uraraka seemed to be taking plus ultra to a new level of personality changes as she grinned with determination. </p><p>"You're not looking very Uraraka, Uraraka," Ashido points out, making Izuku snort softly. </p><p>'perfectly summed up,' Izuku thought. </p><p>"EVERYONE I'M GANNA CRUSH THIS!" Uraraka yelled. </p><p>Izuku sighed, and a small smile grew on his face. He heads towards the lunchroom needing food, only to get stopped by All Might. "AH, young Midoriya!" Izuku jumped out of his skin, almost falling on his ass, but he caught himself. </p><p>"Shit All Might," Izuku muttered, holding his chest. </p><p>"Language young Midoriya!" All Might smiled. "Wanna each lunch with me?" the class was clearly listening in. </p><p>"Ah… Sure," Izuku quickly followed All Might. </p><p>"Wonder what that was about," Ida questioned, and Momo nods softly. </p><p>"Maybe he wanted to talk to Midoriya about the USJ… he did a lot by himself," Momo followed the class to the lunchroom. </p><p>All Might and Izuku make it to the break room. "What I am about to show you must stay a secret young Midoriya" Izuku just nods while sitting down. All Might turned into a puff of smoke. Izuku just looked slightly bored as All Might turned into a very skinny looking man. </p><p>"hmm, most people freak out after seeing me change" All Might states while sitting down. </p><p>"Every person I see has a number next to their head All Might, you have the same number you had 30 seconds ago. I am not a complete Idiot. So, what happened?" Izuku grabbed the extra Lunch All Might supplied for him. </p><p>"I just wanted to speak to you about the USJ. Snipe, let me listen to your side of the events, and please call me Yagi in this form" Yagi smiled softly. </p><p>"Yes, sir," Izuku dug into his food. "So, what did you want to know?" </p><p>"How are you doing, I know taking a life is never easy even if that thing was not human anymore" Yagi sipped on his tea. </p><p>"I am alright now, my mom helped me work through some stuff, but I don't think I am ready to pick up my dominator just yet" Izuku took a deep breath. </p><p>"Well, like in America, "when you fall off the horse, just get back up and try again," Yagi spoke in English, but Izuku understood it. Snipe always said the same thing. </p><p>"I know… have you taken a life? How did you move past it?" Izuku tapped his teacup as he picked it up. </p><p>"It's never easy, but you learn that some villains are too far gone to be saved. What happened at the USJ should have never happened since they were looking for me. You students got caught in the crossfire of an ancient battle" Yagi didn't explain any more than that. </p><p>"So, some villains can't be saved…" Izuku looked up. "But that doesn't mean I can kill them." </p><p>"That you are correct but in the heat of the moment… sometimes killing one can save hundreds if not thousands. Killing the Nomu saved Aizawa, your classmates and me" All Might smiles softly. "It was my fault for not being there, I have only so much time in my hero form. I was running low from my morning commute. If you had not done what you did. The USJ attack could have ended very differently. Do you understand Young Midoriya?" </p><p>Izuku stayed silent for a few minutes before nodding "Yeah, I think I do… thank you, All Mi- thank you, Yagi" Izuku finished his food and bowed to Yagi before heading to the teachers' lounge. Izuku knocked on the door and waited. </p><p>"Come in," Izuku smiled at his mentor's voice. Izuku walked in, smiling. </p><p>"I will be getting my Dominator back before I leave this building," Izuku stated. </p><p>"I will have it ready once Hound Dog signs your phycological test. Glad you see it how it is Izuku" Snipe smiled under his mask. </p><p>"Just took some time to understand it, sir. See you after school," Izuku bowed and left the room. Vlad king still looked sour, but Aizawa grinned. </p><p>'that kid will go far,' Aizawa thought to himself before rolling over and taking a cat nap before his next class. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>might be the last chapter for today, who knows, I certainly do not. </p><p>Hoped you enjoyed the chapter!</p><p>On a total side note: I have been playing around with the Idea that if All Might gave One for All to Izuku how would that change Izuku's quirk, would his quirk listen to him instead of following numbers or would it just break Izuku's body like in cannon (I am kidding about the second part) I probably won't do it, I just wanted to share my funny idea.  Anyways, see you all next chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A Blond, Purple, and Green Haired Students Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izuku gets ambushed as he heads to his counseling session with Hound Dog. </p>
<p>Snipe teases him </p>
<p>The beginning of the sports festival</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Most of the class noticed Izuku's mood change after lunch. Jiro looked at Izuku as he walks into the class then turned to Momo. "Wasn't he just pouting all day?" She whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It wasn't pouting Jiro" Izuku was leaning over her shoulder, whispering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"AH!" Jiro jumped and threw a random elbow Izuku caught it before smiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just working through some stuff," Izuku dropped her elbow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I am glad you are back to normal," Momo smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Define normal," Izuku chuckles while getting to his seat just as Midnight walked in for class. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the day ran its course with little fanfare, Izuku had his counseling session he had to get to, so he waved. "See you guys tomorrow" Izuku opened the door only to be face to face with a hoard of students. Izuku had to bite his tongue to keep him from screaming. "Ow," Izuku mumbled. "May I help you?" Izuku crossed his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dek-" Izuku glared over his shoulder at Katsuki. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Be nice," Izuku hissed softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"they are here to scope out the competition, M-Midoriya" Katsuki seemed to have trouble saying it. It made Izuku cringe some. "God, that is weird." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, that was weird. Never mind, you call me whatever you want" Izuku turned back to the crowd.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We survived a villain attack; they want to see what we were made off, Deku," Katsuki explained, trying not to snap in his usual rage. Hound Dog did him some good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, sorry, everyone, but I have to meet up with Hound Dog, so excuse me" Izuku stepped forward only to get stopped by the crowd. "Hm… Excuse me… please," Izuku smile started to strain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's true we came to get a look, but you sure all modest," Izuku remembered that voice. "Got to say, I am a little disillusioned if this is what the hero course is offering" Izuku turned to Katsuki. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Katsuki didn't really say anything rude this time… so what do you mean?" Izuku turned to the purple hair kid that walked to the front of the crowd. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Those of us who didn't make the hero course are stuck in general studies and other tracks; there're quite a few of us. Did you know that?" The purple kid spoke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes," Izuku breathed out softly before turning to the kid. "I even put in to be in general education just in case. My quirk is a pain in the ass; sometimes," Izuku did not explain further. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, then you understand that depending on the results of this sports festival, they might consider transferring us to the hero course," Izuku's class seemed to jolt at that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good, we have one open spot already!" Izuku smiled brighter. "Hope to see one of you fill it. Now please excuse me I need to meet with Hound Dog" The crowd still didn't move, and it was irritating Izuku. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey! I'm from class 1-B next door!!!" A silver-haired boy shoved through the crowd. "Heard you guys fought some villains. I wanted to find out more, but all I'm seeing is arrogant bastards!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What fuc" Izuku coughed into his hand "What part of any of that was arrogant?" Izuku turned to Katsuki, who was uncharacteristically quiet and just shrugged while watching Izuku. So was the crowd. Izuku didn't need this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'I have a psychological test in a few minutes. I don't need this stupidity' Izuku wanted to curl up and die. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, isn't it that kid Kan-Sensei said killed someone" A very snarky voice silenced the crowd as Izuku's shoulders went rigid. Katsuki backed himself into the class away from Izuku. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Excuse me. I have a meeting to get too. Let me pass," The crowd of general education students quickly moved after the new information. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If class 1-B were there, we would have made it out without a single scratch," Izuku wiped around, seeing another blond grinning ear to ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fucking asshole blonds. Of course," Izuku mumbled under his breath before returning to his "polite" speaking voice. "Please do not talk about the USJ attack as if you were there. I promise you it was not pleasant in the least" Izuku looked at his phone and sent a text to Snipe of what may happen in a few minutes if this blond says the wrong thing. "We did not want to be attacked, we did not want to be fighting for our lives, we did not want this recognition of being the youngest class to get attacked by villains" Izuku started to walk to the self-important blond. "So please keep your thoughts and gossip to yourself," Izuku half-heartedly glared, straining his self-control. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Vlad Sensei stated you were a danger to anyone around you," the blond grinned, seeing Izuku get irritated. "My class would have gotten out of that attack without a scratch on us" Izuku was about to attack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Monoma, Neito!" Izuku relaxed some as the spurs on the back of cowboy boots could be heard down the hall away. The crowd parted like the red sea as Snipe walked up looking down at Monoma, who shrank under the teacher's glare. "I believe I specifically told Vlad to keep his class in check," Snipe mumbled. "Midoriya, don't you have a meeting to be at?" Snipe didn't turn to his student. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Sensei" Izuku took a deep breath. "thanks" Izuku whispered before leaving. Snipe was pissed at the blond in front of him and the Kids of 1-A since they did not back Izuku up, but he understood not wanting to put a target on their backs. Izuku decided to take that burden as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku sat in the counseling office as Hound Dog came in and sat down. They spend the next 3 hours talking about the USJ event and different things in Izuku's life; at the end, Hound Dog signed off on Izuku and let him leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How are you?" Snipe was leaning against the wall across from Hound Dogs office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Besides getting ambushed by the first-year classes… I am feeling calm," Izuku breathed out softly and smiled. "What was up with that comment about Vlad King watching his class?" Izuku leans against the wall across from his Mentor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The prick decided to mouth off about you" Snipe's voice was full of irritation. "and it was when you were in your self-deprecating mood, so I didn't need him or his class adding to your stress" Izuku just nodding in understanding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And it's not self-deprecating," Izuku mumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeh, it is kid" Snipe chuckled before moving his cloak. "here, I believe this is yours" Snipe held out Izuku's Dominator. Izuku looked at the black weapon before grabbing around the hand. The gun went online, the lights turned back to blue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Enforcement Mode: Non-Lethal Paralyzer" Izuku quickly internalized the voice as he pointed the gun at the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you for keeping it safe, Sensei" Izuku took off his bag, placing it down before pulling out his shoulder holster out of his backpack. He slides off his jacket down, overtop his bag as he puts his holster on and sliding the dominator into it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I always will kid" Snipe looked his student up and down. "Glad to see it's back in the correct hands" Snipe ruffled Izuku's hand. "Get home, your mom has been texting me for the past hour wondering where you are" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Sensei," Izuku smiled, putting his jacket back on and then his bag before walking down the hallway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"OH Izuku, I almost forgot," Snipe grinned under his mask, knowing Izuku hated public speaking for the most part. "You have to give the athletes oath at the sports festival. Good Luck!" Snipe disappeared down the hall away, laughing as he heard Izuku's groans in protest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone in 1-A was determined to give it their all in the sports festival, so each one of them prepared in their own ways. Izuku may have run into Aizawa a few times on his nightly free runs around the city much to his teacher's displeasure, but Aizawa would always correct his form if Izuku did mess up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two weeks flew by quickly and today was the sports festival, and Izuku was going to do something idiotic, Inko could feel it in her bones. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The crowds outside U.A were getting larger as the start of the sports festival was getting closer. Heroes, students, civilians, and the Media all ready. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Location: 1-A PREP ROOM</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good morning, everyone" Momo smiled, getting everyone's attention. Everyone was dressed in their gym uniforms. "Is everyone ready? The festival is going to begin soon?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yep!" Ashido jumped up smiling. "I wish we coulda wore our costumes though," She whined softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'what a puppy' Izuku chuckled to himself, zipping up his gym jacket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They're not allowed since none of the non-heroic classes have their own" Orijo states as his tail whips back and forth some due to him being excited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku was in a corner rolling his shoulders and stretching some listening to the conversations. 'I really need to stop eavesdropping,' Izuku sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Midoriya," Todoroki's cold voice seemed to silence the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Todoroki?" Izuku didn't stop stretching as he moved to his legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Objectively speaking… I am stronger than you" Todoroki's cold personality got colder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um, sure? I mean, in raw power, you have an edge that I don't have, but others in our class are the same" Izuku was about to go on an analysis rant, but Todoroki continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"All Might got his eye on you, doesn't he?" That got Izuku to cough hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, no, no… god no. He just wanted to help me get through what happened at the USJ" he saw some of his classmates cringe. "Snipe is my Mentor, not All Might so whatever cold beef you got with him. Leave me out of it," Izuku held up his arms in a giant X. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It doesn't matter. I will beat you," Todoroki declared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ooh, a declaration of war from the one of the strongest," Kaminari chuckled with a sweatdrop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Icey hot saw what I saw, Izuku could kill us in second," Katsuki muttered to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, man. Why pick a fight now? We are just about to go on" Kirishima seemed to want to play mediator. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I really don't care. I am not pretending to be anyone's friend, here" Todoroki didn't break eye contact with Izuku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"One day, you will learn that you need friends Todoroki" Izuku side-eyed Katsuki. "They will be the ones willing to jump into battle with you to protect your back. I hope you learn that before it's too late. Also, you might be able to beat me, just like anyone else in this school. It's the sports festival everyone is going to give it their all. Will you?" Izuku walked out of the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"THE FIRST YEAR STAGE! THE STUDENTS ARE COMING OUT!!!" Present Mic yelled. "It's U.A's SPORTS FESTIVAL THE ONE TIME EACH YEAR WHEN OUR FLEDGLING HEROES COMPLETE IN A RUTHLESS GRAND BATTLE!!! FIRST UP! THE RISING STARS WHO BRUSHED OFF A VILLAIN ATTACK WITH THEIR STEELY WILL POWER!!!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku gently pushed Momo in front since she was the president as he walked a few steps back and on her right. Everyone followed them.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"THE FIRST YEARS OF THE HERO COURSE!!! IT'S CLASS A!!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku and class break into the stadium. Izuku kept his eyes forward until he saw the glint of light from a mirror. Izuku looked up, seeing the teacher's booth and his Mentor leaning forward. Right before he gets hit in the eye with the reflection of the sun. "I should have asked for my support glasses," Izuku hissed to himself, glaring at Snipe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They're really giving us too much credit… but we won't let it shake us, right, Bakugo?" Kirishima was behind Katsuki, who was looking slightly feral. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nope. Just gets me pumped up," Katsuki smirked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"FOLLOWING CLASS B, it’s classes, C, D, and E of general studies and of course Here comes the Support course classes, F, G, and H!" Present Mic continued and very quickly making Izuku glare at the commentator's box. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're just here to make the others look good," One Gen Ed student muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, Kinda hard to get motivated" Another one sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"NOW FOR THE ATHLETE'S OATH!" Midnight cracked her hip, making some men shiver. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How is she allowed to teach in high school?" A student covered their eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"PIP DOWN!!! Your student representative is from Class 1-A, Izuku Midoriya!" Midnight smirked. Izuku still hated Snipe, but he made his bed, he shall lay in it. Izuku made his way up to the sage, ignoring some side comments. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The athlete's oath hm…" Izuku looked around the students. "Present Mic may have been a little bias when introducing us." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"HEY!" Mic yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut it," Aizawa's voice came over the speakers silencing his coworker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku smirked some. "I just want to say, it doesn't matter what class you're in today. If you are standing on this field, it means you either have the guts to be a hero or the smarts to build gear for heroes. I mean, I love the support company that created my costume as it has already saved my life more than once" Izuku rubbed his neck as the crowd listened. "To the ones that are on this field, you better give this competition your all" Izuku looked at Todoroki. "If not, the <b><em><span class="u">exit</span></em></b> is behind you." Izuku glared as his voice got slightly deeper as he pointed at the exit. He watched as some general education students stand straighter with fists clinched. 'good, get that determination' Izuku turned his grin into a simple smile. "As some of the General Education students know, Class 1-A has an opening… If you want it, COME GET IT" Izuku walked off the stage as the General Education students yelled in determination. The purple-haired student that talked two weeks ago just watched Izuku walk back to his class. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What a speech" Midnight looked at the commentator's box. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aizawa was rubbing his temples. "It's official. He is a problem child," Aizawa groaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He called me out," Mic whined. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You shouldn't have been Bias then," Aizawa rolled his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now, without any delay, let's get to the first event started!" Midnight turned around smiling. "These are the qualifiers! Let's send some of you home crying" She licked her lips while sounding very sadistic. "And the first event is!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"OBSTACLE COURSE, RACE!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's a race between every member of the 11 classes!" Mic explained. "The course is a four-kilometer lap around the stadium itself!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone started to line up as Izuku began at the back, seeing how the walls moved closer the deeper the tunnel got. 'nice' Izuku squatted down some before taking a deep breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"RACERS, TO YOUR POSITIONS!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>"START!"</span>
  </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter will be the race and a new second event! </p>
<p>It should be fun, hopefully.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Sports Festival part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First two rounds of the sports festival, </p><p>Izuku messes with Todoroki the entire race.<br/>Izuku sasses a certain teacher<br/>Aizawa acknowledges Izuku as the problem child Izuku is.<br/>Jiro makes a deal with the devil to make it to the final.<br/>People get shot up. Not in the way you are thinking.<br/>Enjoy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>“START!” </strong>
</p><p>Every student rushes forward expect Izuku who watched students crash together blocking the tunnel. “Good” Izuku sprinted before jumping and landing on the shoulders of students under him. He looked out ahead towards the leaders seeing Todoroki’s number climb some. “EVERYONE JUMP!” Izuku yelled as the temperature in the tunnel takes a nosedive. Surprisingly everyone listened as the floor under their feet was covered in Ice. He could feel the irritation rolling off Todoroki. Some kids slipped on the ice, but people were still packed together so Izuku had no problem running over them before diving out of the tunnel. “Not gonna work Todo” Izuku winks before taking off again ahead of the crowd.</p><p>“Are you ready for our live coverage and commentary, Aizawa!?” Present Mic grinned looking at Aizawa.</p><p>“Not voluntarily” Aizawa yawns.</p><p>“WOW! Todoroki tried to freeze the competition, but it seems Midoriya threw a wrench into that plan!” Present Mic commentated. “It seems everyone got out of the tunnel!” The screens around the stadium showed the racers using different techniques to get around the Ice. Most of class A was out ahead but a lot of general education students were keeping up.</p><p>“Seems Midoriya’s speech got the general education classes fired up” Nezu laughed while looking down at his tablet since he was still putting the finishing touches on the Third year’s festival.</p><p>“Todoroki would have taken out more than half the students with that attack” Thirteen speaks softly. Their back was still healing from the USJ attack, but they would be fine in a week.</p><p>“Midoriya is looking to piss off Todoroki” Snipe leaned back kicking his feet up onto the banister.</p><p>“Here comes the first the first obstacle” Nezu didn’t even look up as the teachers watch.</p><p>Izuku flipped onto the one pointer robot before shoving his fingers into the eye of it, effectively blinding it as Todoroki made some snarky comment about the Zero-pointers.</p><p>“WiSh ThEy’D pRePaReD soMetHiNg a little mOrE tHreAtEnInG” Izuku imitated Todoroki’s voice as he dodged another smaller robot.</p><p>“Hey, Midoriya!” Uraraka tapped some smaller robots, making them float away. “Why don’t you blast them like in the entrance exam?” Some students got distracted by that comment.</p><p>“Oh…” Izuku looked at the Zero-pointers then Uraraka as he unzipped his jacket. “I didn’t bring my dominator” He pulled open his jacket showing no holster or Dominator.</p><p>“WHAT!?” the entire A class yelled as Momo decided to take Uraraka’s advice as she made a cannon.</p><p>Izuku could feel Snipe facepalming and his mother yelling. The crowd was confused, apparently, they heard what they were talking about.</p><p>“What? If I shoot someone here” Izuku kept his voice low. “They will be out of the festival, and” Izuku dodged another robot. “a judgmental teacher! Thinks I’m a danger with my quirk” Izuku slammed his boot against a robot’s head making the robot shut down. “Bitch I’m fucking dangerous with or without my quirk” Izuku took off after Todoroki once the cold bitch did his thing freezing the Zero-pointer. Izuku slide right past Todoroki giving him a two-finger salute before taking off again.</p><p>Snipe was laughing at his student’s comment.</p><p>“OOO Seems like Midoriya used Todoroki’s strategy against him! What are you teaching that kid Aizawa!” Present Mic was chuckling, remembering the meeting.</p><p>“Midoriya can be very strategic and he analyzes people in his free time. He also has a decade of gymnastics, free running and hand to hand combat under his belt. In all honesty, Midoriya proves that quirks are not everything” Aizawa ran his hand down his face remembering some of the late-night talks they would have when Aizawa was on patrol. ‘problem child’ Aizawa smirked hearing Snipe laughing in the teacher’s booth near him.</p><p>“OH, IT SEEMS TWO STUDENTS HAVE GOTTEN TRAPPED UNDER THE ZERO POINTER!” Mic gets back to the other contestants as the leaders run to the next obstacle. “1-A’s Kirishima was crushed!”</p><p>“Dead! AS IF” Kirishima like an alien from the movie franchise bursts out of the zero points body. “That bastard Todoroki! I’m glad Midoriya is using that bastard” Kirishima glares ahead.</p><p>“Class A! JERK” Another man that looked like a silver copy of Kirishima bursts out next to Kirishima.</p><p>“OH Seems Class B’s Tetsutetsu was also caught in Todoroki’s crossfire!” Mic smirked some.</p><p>“COPY CAT!” Kirishima ran ahead trying not to cry.</p><p>Izuku could hear mic’s commentary before Kirishima’s cry. “Aw, the poor baby” Izuku turned the corner only to find himself almost falling off a cavern with different platforms with looked like cables connecting them. “Damn Power loader, how long did this take to dig?” Izuku quickly lowered himself before running across the cables. Izuku smiled keeping his balance even as he ran.</p><p>“THE SECOND OBSTACLE THE FALL! If you fall, you're out!” Mic continued doing his job perfectly. Aizawa just leaned back sighing seeing some of the General education students stuck at the first obstacle. He did notice one student keeping up with the hero course. The kid looked like he needed a nap. ‘I need a nap as well’ Aizawa yawned but kept his eyes on the purple-haired teen.</p><p>“HEH, hehehehe” An insane laugh rocks through the crowd at the edge of the pit. “Time for my support Items to get the spotlight” A girl with pink dreadlocks and a bunch of gear on was laughing. She shoots off a harpoon before diving off the cliff easily maneuvering from one section to another.</p><p>“heh, cool” The purple-haired gen ed student chuckled before moving himself.</p><p>“NOT SO FAST DEKU” Katsuki ignored Todoroki as Katsuki flew right over him chasing down Izuku.</p><p>“Hey Katsuki, finally caught up?” Izuku smirked getting onto another cable as Katsuki landed on the platform next to him.</p><p>“I will ignore that since you are annoying Icy-hot so damn much but don’t think you are winning this!” Katsuki took off again. Izuku smiled more as he even more determined to win now.</p><p>
  <strong>In the crowd</strong>
</p><p>“wow, the kid in the lead looks like he can’t be stopped” One civilian just stared.</p><p>“he’s not even using his quirk! And staying ahead of endeavors son!” A reporter was slacked jawed.</p><p>
  <strong>Back to the race</strong>
</p><p>“OUR LEADERS HAVE MADE IT TO THE FINALLY OBSTACLE!” Izuku rounded the corner seeing a vast area ahead with lumps of dirt being the only thing raised off the floor.</p><p>“ah shit, it’s a fucking…” Izuku didn’t get to finish.</p><p>“THE MINDFEILD!!!!” Mic finished for him. “I Should mention our mines don’t pack a deadly punch but, they are loud and flashy enough that you might need a change of underwear when it is over!” Mic laughed into his microphone.</p><p>“Depending on the individual of course” Aizawa commented as Izuku was still running. With Katsuki catching up quickly.</p><p>“Watch it, boomer!” Izuku hit Katsuki in the chest before he could send an explosion in front of Izuku. Katsuki tried 3 more times before Izuku had enough and kicked Katsuki’s feet out from under him making him face plant a mine sending him right back into Todoroki. “I did not mean to do that” Izuku cringed but kept running seeing a member of Class B pass his classmates.</p><p>“OOOO That looked like it hurt!” you could hear the excitement in Present mic’s voice. Izuku sprinted past the rest of the mines making it through the tunnel.</p><p>“THE ONE WHO MADE IT BACK FIRST IS NONE OTHER THAN IZUKU MIDORIYA!” Mic screamed. Izuku just fell over once he was out of the way of the entrance as his chest rises and falls quickly.</p><p>“please… please say the next event I can sit on my ass” Izuku looked up at Midnight who was grinning.</p><p>“Who knows” She giggled like a sadistic schoolgirl. Izuku whimpered to himself as the rest of the students make it back.</p><p>“WOW, this year we had a much larger number of students make it all the way through the race!” Mic yelled.</p><p>“Too bad we can only take the top 42 and it seems we may have an issue” Midnight giggled more. “3<sup>rd</sup> place was a tie” Izuku sat up glaring at Midnight like she killed his entire family. “we have reviewed the tapes and they have finished at the exact time” Izuku glared harder. “Meaning we will be taking 43 students to the second event this year!” The results showed up on the screens around the stadium and Izuku wanted to punch himself. Katsuki and Todoroki tied for third. Izuku realized he made a huge mistake.</p><p>(The results are the same besides Katsuki, Todoroki and Ibara Shozaki (Vine girl Class B)</p><p>“A lot of firsts for the first years” Mic commented. Izuku swore he heard Nezu’s crazy laughter.</p><p>“Well no rest for the wicked, the second event will be!” Midnight cracked her whip. “This”</p><p>“Free For All” presented on the board.</p><p>“Oh, well now I need our resident cowboy hero to come down here and explain the rules of this one” Midnight giggled as Izuku slowly stood up. Snipe comes down onto the field and grabs the microphone from Midnight.</p><p>“In a few minutes, each of you will pick a paint marker and a wrist band” Izuku covered his face knowing what was about to happen. “Then you will be moved to a small cityscape that is set up with cameras. Once you students get there you will have 3 minutes to split up then Present Mic it will announce start… it will be a free for all and when you get hit, we will pull you from the game. The last 16 standing will move onto the last event of the festival. Please remember to grab a mask before leaving” Snipe handed the microphone as Izuku went into the tent first since he was placed first.</p><p>“Did you have anything to do with the events in this festival” Izuku accused him. “If you did, I will drop out right now”</p><p>“Kid, if I did, I would have let them team up so they at least have a shot at hitting you.” Snipe smirks under his gas mask. “This was all luck of the draw”</p><p>“Well, I did ask Midnight if I could sit on my ass this next round. Give me the Mk11” Izuku picked up the mask and then the wristband placing it on his left wrist as he grabbed the sniper rifle and enough ammo for it. “See you later” Izuku left the tent and headed towards the buses.</p><p>“We are so fucked” Jiro cursed before hanging her head. Class A couldn’t help but agree, where everyone else was confused.</p><p>
  <strong>30 minutes later</strong>
</p><p>The students were standing at the entrance of a small cityscape. Small being relative since it was not as large as the entrance exam but still spread enough to fit all 43 students. Izuku noticed B class seemed to stick together even though it was free for all people could call a truce. Izuku looked over his classmates and hummed to him. “Jiro” Izuku smiled dangerously. She couldn’t help but shiver.</p><p>“Yes, Midoriya?” She swallowed.</p><p>“Wanna call a truce since I need a friend to watch my back and I know your quirk is the best for hearing if someone is getting close?” Izuku held out his hand.</p><p>Jiro looked around seeing some of her classmates teaming up, momo looked like she was joining Todoroki. Where Ida, Uraraka and Asui team-up. Katsuki’s squad was already together. She turned back to Izuku and then his hand. “why does it feel like I am making a deal with the devil” She whispered before shaking his hand. “Deal”</p><p>“Cool, let’s go” he didn’t let go of her hand as he dragged her far away from other groups as the timer starts to spread out. Izuku quickly found the tallest building that had an overview of the entire city. “Hope you don’t mind climbing stairs. We have 70 seconds” Izuku looked at his wristband. “If not, I will carry you if you need me too”</p><p>“Nope, not needed. I have a feeling we won’t be moving to much” Jiro waved her arms some as her cheeks got slightly red. They go into the building working their way up to the 30<sup>th</sup> floor. Izuku happily carried Jiro’s weapon for her for the last few levels. They reach the roof, Izuku overlooked the city and chuckled.</p><p>“B class is my first target. There was only one gen ed student and one support student that finish the race and I want them in the final. Who do you want? I will play overwatch for them” Izuku laid down near the edge of the roof. Jiro had her weapon pointed towards the only way onto the roof unless you can climb like Asui. “Also, that flashy blond in our class, I need to repay him for stealing my points in the entrance exam” Izuku growled under his breath.</p><p>“Damn, you hold a grudge. And watch over Momo and the girls” Jiro shrugged.</p><p>“Got it, do you know how to shoot that?” Izuku tilted his head looking at Jiro with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“Point and shoot” Jiro bite her lower lip as Izuku chuckled.</p><p>“Correct, just make sure the safety is off” Izuku put his extra ammo close to him as he hums lightly. The sun was behind him making this position the best. Jiro plugged her jack into the floor and watched the door.</p><p>“THE SECOND EVENT IS ABOUT TO BEGIN! STUDENTS GET READY! SET!!! GOOO!” Present Mic yelled as all the wristbands lit up green. The teachers had the GPS so Ectoplasm could go grab them once they were shot. Snipe sat between Aizawa and present Mic. “Okay so we have our resident gun-loving hero with us to help us commentate! Say hello Snipe”</p><p>“Howdy,” Snipe was looking at his table watching the student’s team-up. “So far what we are seeing is a truce between people, so they have a higher chance of making it to the finals. Sadly, the ones alone are usually the first ones picked off” Snipe sighed watching a few teams pick off the ones that could find a team.</p><p>“Is that legal?” Mic knew it was, but he knew the crowd was wondered.</p><p>“There are no rules besides don’t actually kill and don’t get shot” Snipe cringed as a few class B students get taken out by the fast-moving Bakugo squad.</p><p>“From what you are seeing now, who will get the most kills?” Mic leans in watching the feeds of each makeshift teams.</p><p>“You don’t want that answer” Snipe commented as Izuku started picking off B class students all while protecting the only gen ed student. Aizawa noticed how Izuku was covering some of his own classmates as well.</p><p>“OOO Aoyama just got taken out by his own classmate” The camera replayed a long shot from Izuku right to Aoyama’s stomach. Mic covered his mic. “Jesus Snipe, could you make the kid any more deadly?”</p><p>“Probably” Snipe chuckled seeing 43 students go down to 35.</p><p>
  <strong>In the city</strong>
</p><p>“Jesus Christ where the fuck is DEKU!” Bakugo looked around a corner only to get shot at by a bunch of B class students.</p><p>“We need to move, Bakubro!” Kirishima pulled him into an alleyway away from the gunfight.</p><p>“Midoriya is hiding” Todoroki glared as he froze an entire team and Momo shot them before they move.</p><p>“I saw him take Jiro with him, so we won’t be able to sneak up on him even if we did find him” Momo sighed reloading her Mp5 styled paintball marker.</p><p>“We should have grabbed Shoji as well” Todoroki sighed before creating an Ice dome protecting Momo and him from an onslaught of shots from the second team of Class B.</p><p>Jiro looked over at Izuku who was humming a soft melody to himself only pausing once he pulled the trigger. 3 empty magazines were off to the side as he had 10 more, ready to be used. ‘fuck me’ Jiro shook her head and looked over the city seeing some people running between the buildings. “Shoji is on top of the building with Tokoyami” Jiro pointed out.</p><p>“Thanks” Izuku shot twice but Shoji body blocked the second one from hitting Tokoyami and their bird head classmate disappeared back into the building.</p><p>“The B class team is coming down the main street right now” Jiro laid down near Izuku and plugged one of her ear jacks back into the building. No one has gotten close to the building yet. “Self-important blond is with them” She hummed looking through her own scope.</p><p>“Want to shoot him?” Izuku didn’t come off his rifle as he spoke softly.</p><p>“Will I hit?” Jiro questioned not sure the distance or anything that involved guns.</p><p>“You grabbed a rifle Jiro. You can make the shot” Izuku chuckled. “Just breathe, he is about 300 yards away and walking our way. Pretend you are walking next to him and follow his movements. Once you are ready slowly pull the trigger, don’t jerk it” Jiro found herself easily following Izuku’s instructions as she pulled the trigger sending a paintball right into his neck.</p><p>“Oh, shit” She almost dropped the gun as the blond dropped to his knees as he covers his throat with his hands as Izuku laughed and quickly took out the rest of the team before reloading.</p><p>“Fantastic shot, Jiro” Izuku aimed at Ojiro who was getting too close to the purple-haired gen ed kid and Izuku took his shot only for the paint to splatter someone in front of him. “Shit, I just shot Hagakure”</p><p>“You shot Toru? How?” Jiro wanted to hit him for shooting one of the girls.</p><p>“an accident, I was aiming at Ojiro, I didn’t know she was standing in the way” Izuku looked at his bracelet seeing 20 students left. “It’s not like I can purposely shoot an invisible girl Jiro” Izuku tried to find Todoroki to piss him off again. “Is anyone in our building?”</p><p>Jiro closed her eyes and listened carefully. “Nope”</p><p>“Cool, I am going to get Ojiro he’s getting close to my pet project” Izuku smiled.</p><p>“What do you mean pet project?” She looked through her scope.</p><p>“Meet the guy before the entrance exam. Same guy who came to talk to our class two weeks ago. Purple hair, tall. Looks like he needs a nap and is possible Aizawa-Sensei’s love child. The kid got the determination to be a hero” Izuku took a soft breath before shooting Ojiro who was sneaking up on Aizawa’s love child.</p><p>Izuku did not know that everyone in the stadium was now listening to their conversation. Aizawa wanted to go into the city to strangle his problem child. Mic and Snipe were laughing their asses off next to him.</p><p>“and lastly I want to face him in the tournament” Izuku sent one last paintball towards Todoroki but the bell rings before the paintball hits him.</p><p>“THAT’S SIXTEEN FINALLIEST! EVERYONE COME BACK TO THE BUS, WE WILL HAVE AN HOUR AND 30 MINUTES BREAK FOR LUNCH” Mic yelled. “As the students are on their way back, we will tally the “kills” of each finalist while the ones who got hit please go see recovery girl” Mic finished and Izuku collected his weapon and magazines before standing up smiling.</p><p>“Thank you for being my partner” Izuku held out his hand to help Jiro up. She took it once she pulled her jacks out of the roof. He pulled her up easily. “Let’s get back before the bus leaves us” Izuku chuckles.</p><p>“Yeah” Jiro followed Izuku looking at his back once he hung the rifle off it. Her mouth turned up in a small smile. “no problem” They head back to the bus.</p><p>Kill Rankings</p><p>Izuku Midoriya 7 kills (Hells child)</p><p>Hitoshi Shinso 2 </p><p>Shoto Todoroki 0 </p><p>Hanta Sero 0 </p><p>Ibara Shiozaki 0 (Heavens child) </p><p>Denki Kaminari 1</p><p>Tenya Ida 2</p><p>Mei Hatsume 1</p><p>Mina Ashido 0</p><p>Kyoka Jiro 1</p><p>Fumikage Tokoyami 1</p><p>Momo Yaoyorozu 3</p><p>Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu (This poor child) 1</p><p>Eijiro Kirishima 2</p><p>Ochaco Uraraka 3</p><p>Katsuki Bakugo 3</p><p>Total "kills"= 27</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Kill rankings are also the brackets for the final tournament<br/>Let me know any questions you may have</p><p>Hoped you enjoyed the chapter. </p><p>Let me know what you liked or didn't (Respectfully please)</p><p>Okay, see you all next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Lunch and Extra Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The second event finished and Izuku must pay for his mistakes</p><p>Someone returns</p><p>I loved writing this fucking chapter, you can hate it or love it. I do not care! I love this chapter!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Totally forgot to mention something, Izuku can’t see a person’s number farther than 200 yards ahead of him. (Unless, let’s say… he made a rifle with his quirk *Cough* foreshadowing *Cough*) but I completely forgot Izuku could counteract Hagakure’s quirk because the numbers are next to her head *Facepalm* Bad writer… bad writer… I will leave that for now anyways hope you guys enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Izuku and Jiro handed Snipe their weapons back as Snipe's fist dumped him. "Good shooting kid, you too, Jiro. That throat shot was beautiful," Snipe complemented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"T-thanks… I had a good partner," Jiro turned away clearly, not expecting a compliment since she didn't feel like she did much that round. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't sell yourself short Jiro, that was your first time shooting correct?" Izuku looked over at her once he placed his mask down. She nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When he started rifle tranining, he was so cocky since he was doing well with pistols… he couldn't shoot the side of a barn if he tried." Snipe quipped as Izuku blushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"WE SAID WE WOULDN'T TALK ABOUT THAT!!" Izuku covered his face groaning. "Talk about a reality check," Izuku mumbled softly before leaving the tent with Jiro, who was trying to keep a straight face. She broke and started giggling into her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh god, the way you were shooting today" She took a deep breath. "I couldn't have imagined you being that bad," Jiro smirked. "Guess you are not top shot after all," She teased as they get to the tunnel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah, make your jokes Jiro, here is a life tip Kyoka." Izuku used her given name to tease her. "Don't tease someone who can end your life from another zip code," Izuku smirked. That got Jiro to sober up really thinking that Izuku could do that if he wanted. Izuku started to crack up as they entered the cafeteria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"IZUKU!" A high pitch voice yelled across the cafeteria, making Izuku stop and looked up. A set of floating clothes running towards him with killing intent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"SHIT! I'm sorry!" Izuku jumped behind Jiro as a protection screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Toru, he didn't mean to shoot you," Jiro defended Izuku, who was trying to hide behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"HE SHOT ME IN THE TIT!" Toru raged on. "I get to punch him in the dick or the face! Choose your punishment and face it like a man!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am sorry! I was aiming for Ojiro! You got in the way" Izuku clamped his mouth shut. "that came out wrong," Izuku mumbled, and Jiro just got out of the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Idiot," Jiro shook her head.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"PICK" Toru grabbed his gym shirt, pulling him down to her height. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"FACE! FACE!" Izuku covered his crotch, and she pulled her fist back and slammed her small fist into Izuku's face. Izuku fell back onto his ass and groaned, looking up at the ceiling tiles. "sorry," Izuku whined as Katsuki chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't shoot a girl in the chest, you fuckin idiot," Katsuki smirked before digging into his food again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was an accident," Izuku whimpers, slowly getting up. Izuku got on his knees and bowed to the invisible girl in front of him. "I am very sorry, Hagakure. I promise to be more mindful of my shots in the future" Izuku had his forehead against the cold floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kirishima moved to help Izuku up only to get stopped by Mina. "It's part of his punishment," Mina states with a glare. The boys all look sympathetic for Izuku except for Katsuki and Todoroki. One out of fun, the other out of malice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"ha," a croaky voice comes from one of the tables. "bunch" The person coughed while rubbing their throat. "Idiots" The cafeteria looked at Monoma, who looked worse for wear and still healing from the throat shot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh right, Monoma got shot by Izuku as well," Kirishima stated. "Man, how many people did you shoot." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I didn't shoot him" Izuku still had his head on the floor, so his voice was muffled some. "Jiro did" Izuku only moved his mouth, not his body as Hagakure was still glaring at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, Izuku. Get up" Hagakure sits back on his knees, looking up as his cheek and jaw was already bruising. She leans down and pats his bruised cheek. "Ever shoot me in the chest again…" she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and whispered in his ear. "and I will end you" Her voice was dangerous and held promise. She stood back up. "understand?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Ma'am," Izuku whimpered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good," Hagakure sounded cheerful and pleased. "Have a good lunch, and good luck during the final event, Izuku!" She bounced away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now you can help," Mina stated. Kirishima caught Izuku, who almost fell over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I know how s-she got into the hero course," Izuku whined, tearing up, feeling like a shell of a man. "I-I'm pretty sure she has invisible brass knuckles" Izuku looked up at Kirishima. "Kiri… invisible brass knuckles… n-never shoot a girl in the chest." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's alight man" Kirishima looked at the broken man in front of him before helping him to his feet, patting his back. "She forgave you, man. You took your punishment like a man," Kirishima comforts Izuku. Jiro already left Izuku in capable hands as she went to get food. Katsuki decided to be somewhat helpful and get Izuku his favorite meal but not without dousing it with hot sauce since Katsuki can't ruin his reputation yet. Izuku ate, not even flinching at the pain on his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My face hurts more than my tongue Kacchan" Izuku smirked some. Katsuki just nodded as Izuku earned some respect from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"shitty nerd," Katsuki chuckled and ate. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>After Lunch</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is still a sports festival, so we've prepared a recreational Activity for All Participants!" Mic started off as students make their way back onto the field. "We even shipped in cheerleaders from America to get you pumped…" the words died in Mics throat. "Hmm, what's this?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are they doing?" Aizawa glared down at the field, seeing the girls from his class in U.A cheerleading Uniforms. Izuku glared at Kaminari.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No way, dude, I do not have a death wish" Kaminari held up his hands. "Plus, I rather see you in one of those, not the girls" Izuku raised a brow to the blond before nodding and looking to where he was pointing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No fuckING WAY!! MINETA!!!" Izuku screamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit" Aizawa jumped out of the commentators' box, trying to stop Izuku from committing murder on national Tv. "Midoriya!" Aizawa threw his scarves at Izuku, who dodged them and ran after the grape fuck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku chased Mineta out of the stadium and into the U.A forests. Aizawa chased after them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How the hell did he trick us?" Jiro covered her face while gritting her teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, guys… I saw the note in the girl's locker room…" Momo looked defeated. "It was sighed, Aizawa-Sensei… I was tricked" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, Izuku will take care of him. I don't think Aizawa could stop him a second time," Toru states before shaking her palm palms. "We are already here, so lets' just have fun!" the invisible girl jumped up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>30 minutes later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku walked into the stadium just before Midnight took the stage using a towel to clean his knuckles. He looked calm, like a Zen calm. He smiled at the girls like nothing was wrong. The girls were redressed in their gym uniforms. "Ladies, I am pleased to inform you that Mineta is no longer around to trouble you. Please enjoy the remainder of your time at U.A Sports Festival," Izuku bowed before standing next to Katsuki, who backed away from him. The girls looked at each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Izuku and Aizawa were gone for the full 30 minutes, correct?" Uraraka asked. Momo nodded, seeing red on the towel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ding dong, the grapest is dead" Jiro and Tsuyu deadpan. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>*10 minutes earlier* </span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, where do we hide the body?" Izuku looked at his sensei. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, first what the fuck problem child" Aizawa looked at the purple mush in front of him then to his student who had blood coating his arms and face. Who was smiling like the innocent little shit he made people think he was. "Secondly, I have contacts in the underground we can make the body disappear. Go clean up and do not speak of this to anyone" Aizawa handed a white towel to Izuku. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, sensei," Izuku bowed before taking the towel and leaving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jesus Christ. Any rapists that run into that kid are fucked" Aizawa made a few calls and waited. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>*present*</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>"And here are the matchups!" Midnight motioned to the large bored. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku Midoriya Vs. Hitoshi Shinso</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shoto Todoroki Vs. Hanta Sero</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ibara Shiozaki Vs. Denki Kaminari</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenya Ida Vs. Mei Hatsume</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina Ashido Vs. Kyoka Jiro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fumikage Tokoyami Vs. Momo Yaoyorozu</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu Vs. Eijiro Kirishima</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ochaco Uraraka Vs. Katsuki Bakugo,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"yay!" Izuku smiled brightly turning to his opponent. "I am going to friend the fuck out of your loner ass" Shinso shut his mouth and backed up some. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope, I'm good" Shinso walked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katsuki hummed. "Uraraka… is that the frog girl or the gravity girl?" Uraraka backed away slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you Ida?" The only support course student to make it this far walked up to Ida with a mischievous glint in her eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm? Indeed, I am Ida," Ida took a step back as she got closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great! Let's talk," Hatsume grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let the best girl win" Jiro offered her hand to Mina, who smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah! Let's do it," Mina giggled as the students cleared the field. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, we are good to go," Cementoss spoke into his earpiece as he finished making the ring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Cementoss!" Mic smiled. "cover your ears." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"HEY! GUYS! ARE YOU READYYYY TO RUMBLE!!!!!" The crowd roared in excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up and don't get us sued" Aizawa smacked Mic upside the head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you're back" Mic looked at the dirt on Aizawa's boots and raised an eyebrow before moving on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now it's time for the One-On-One tournament! You only got yourself to rely on! Even if you not a hero this saying holds true and you all know it! Spirit, technique, strength, wisdom, and Knowledge. Use 'em all and show us your best!" Mic took a deep breath sucking in much-needed air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"THE FIRST MATCH!!! A smooth-talking, sharpshooting, plan making, analyzing mad man! Who has taken first in the 1st event and getting the most kills in the second event! IZUKU MIDORIYA!" Izuku walked onto the stage, cracking his neck and knuckles grinning as his opponent was introduced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"VERSUS, the only general education student ready to take on Midoriya's challenge! HITOSHI SHINSO" Shinso stood opposite of Midoriya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good to see you again, Shinso. Also, so glad to finally know your name," Izuku chuckled. Shinso stayed quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The rules are simple! Win by knocking your opponent out of the ring, immobilizing them, or getting them to say, "I Give Up!" Bring the pain! We've got our good old recovery girl on standby! And dirty fight if you must "Ethics" have no meaning here," Mic chuckled into the microphone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, I won't go for the nut shots if you don't" Izuku tilted his head some. Shinso did nod to that, and Izuku flashed a brighter smile making Shinso squint his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well. Killing is a no-no. You will be disqualified. Because a true hero's firsts fly only when in pursuit of villains!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I give up, huh?" Shinso finally spoke. "Get it? This battle's going to test your strength of will" Izuku smirked some getting into a fighting stance bringing his fists up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You wanna be a hero, Shinso? You want to join the hero course? You want to join my class? Show me what you are made off!" Izuku's smile darkened some. "Show me your determination!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Readyyyyy!"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"START!" </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, the fights will be in the next chapters, I swear! </p><p>I hope you had run reading this chapter because I loved writing it. </p><p>See you all next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Reality Checks from Midoriya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izuku knocks some sense into Shinso and Todoroki</p><p>Izuku plans to have some fun in his second match</p><p>Izuku had lots of fun during the Sports Festival</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel the need to justify a few things. The scene between Aizawa and Izuku can be either seen as serious or as a joke and ignored. The whole Mineta thing was really me just having fun. (A crack if I must) This chapter I will be getting back to my Simi-serious writing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku kept his eyes on Shinso as the move's forwards keeping his hands up. "Why do you want to be a hero, Shinso" Izuku was the first to talk. Izuku had seen Shinso use his quirk in the tunnel and the first person he shot in the second event. </p><p>"We don't get to choose the things we naturally admire" Shinso watched Izuku not ready for a hand to hand fight at all. "What about you?" </p><p>Izuku smiled at him and shrugged but stopped feeling a tug on his mind before snapping. Izuku stares at Shinso wide-eyed. "You already know about my quirk, don't you?" Shinso glares some. Izuku nods, hoping to feel the same thing. The tug pulls before snapping just like before. </p><p>"Oh my god," Izuku whispers to himself. </p><p>"What?" Shinso was clearly confused. </p><p>"YOUR QUIRK IS AWESOME!" Izuku yelled in excitement before the fog took over, and Izuku fills into his head. Shinso couldn't believe it, he looks at Midnight confused. She looked just as confused. </p><p>"Are you playing with me, or are you taking this festival seriously?" Shinso questioned Izuku. </p><p>"I am taking it seriously," Izuku's bland voice comes across. </p><p>"Then why did you just speak if you know how my quirk worked?" Shinso stepped closer, wanting to punch the guy that seemed to be making fun of him. </p><p>"I wanted to see what it felt like to be brainwashed" Izuku deadpans the truth. Shinso snapped and punched him where Toru had, making him fall back. "Son of a" Izuku covered his mouth, rubbing his throbbing jaw. </p><p>"you think this is a fucking game Midoriya? I am here to get into the hero course. Why are you playing like this is training?" Shinso glared down at Izuku. </p><p>"Isn't it?" Izuku deadpanned, as a loud pop, was heard from Izuku's hand. Shinso looked down, seeing his thumb was dislocated, and Shinso immediately backed away. </p><p>"What?" Shinso swallowed roughly. </p><p>"This is all training Shinso, the obstacle race was to see how we react to situations quickly while also seeing how well we maneuver and analyze a situation. The second event was seeing how well you can work as a team even if it was a free for all. Then this" Izuku waved his arms around at the whole place. "This is to see how you do in a fight, and I can tell you right now, you failed at truly training to be a hero. Aizawa already stated I have been training my body since I was four years old…" Izuku let out a sigh while making sure to keep the pressure on his dislocated thumb when he felt the fog try to fill his head. "You got the determination Shinso. Now use it to train and stop wasting your time trying to spite everyone," Izuku sighed. "Stop being angry at the world and ask for help. Everyone needs help sometimes. Even heroes" Izuku threw Shinso over his shoulder before carrying him to the side and tossing him out of the ring without an issue. "Come to school in the morning, around 6 am. I am usually lifting weights and practicing different fighting styles before class. You can be an awesome hero, Shinso" Izuku smirked. "Just need to work for it more." </p><p>"Shinso is out of bounds! Midoriya moves on to round two!" Midnight cracked her whip. The crowd was perplexed of what just happened since Izuku, and Shinso kept their voices low enough only for Midnight and Cementoss to hear. Shinso was looking at the floor. </p><p>"Hope to see you Monday morning Shinso," Izuku bowed before walking towards his tunnel. Shinso looked at Izuku's back before Midnight told him to clear the ring. </p><p>"You were awesome, Shinso!" He looked up, seeing the general education class. </p><p>"You landed a hit on the strongest! Good job, man!" His classmates all agreed. Shinso chuckled to himself before going to join them. </p><p>"Midoriya is right, His quirk is amazing" A few teachers agreed. </p><p>"Brainwashing by verbal response, but if Midoriya already knew that, why did he talk?" Thirteen asked. </p><p>"Seems Midoriya wanted to be brainwashed. If Shinso didn't ask him questions and didn't get upset at the answers. Then he might have moved onto the next round, and Midoriya would have lost in the first round," Nezu smiled at his tablet. "I believe Aizawa will be very interested in Mr. Shinso" Nezu smiled always enjoyed seeing his students grow into better heroes and people overall. </p><p>Izuku sat down in his section as his class just stared at his hand. "What?" Izuku questioned. </p><p>"Your thumb," Kaminari looked slightly green. </p><p>"Oh right" Izuku saw it was dislocated, he grabbed it and popped it back into place. Kaminari passed out against Kirishima, who caught him. </p><p>"DUDE!" Jiro covered her ears. "Gross!" She looked away. </p><p>"Sorry, had to do it so he couldn't brainwash me when I was talking," Izuku cracked his neck some and yawned. "Such a cool ass quirk." </p><p>"Kinda dangerous too," Sato admitted. Izuku raised a brow. </p><p>"Aren't all our quirks dangerous? I mean, Vlad King is apparently shaking in his baby seal leather boots because my quirk," Izuku sighed. "Which is why I haven't used it all day besides making predictions on people's attacks." </p><p>"You can do that?" Toru leaned over the seat, looking at Izuku. </p><p>"I did it to Todoroki during the race. His number climbed right before he attacked… Speaking of the ice princess, where is he?" </p><p>"THE WAIT IS OVER! MOVING ON! The cream of the crop yet this guy somehow still as plain as they come. HANTA SERO of the hero course!" </p><p>"Ouch," Sero stretched his arms some.</p><p>"Verse The best of the best and probably the strongest in sheer power! SHOTO TODOROKI!" </p><p>Todoroki's face was covered with shadows, and his fists clenched. </p><p>"He's pissed," Izuku mumbled. </p><p>"When is he not, plus he has a nasty welt on his chest where you shot him" Katsuki chuckled. </p><p>"Could have been you if you were not hiding in a building" Izuku smirked. </p><p>"Shut it." </p><p>"START" </p><p>The entire stadium behind Sero was encased in a glacier. </p><p>"holy shit," Izuku mumbled, leaning back in his seat. Izuku swallowed roughly and bit his lower lip running through strategies to win against that. </p><p>"T-t-that…. A-abit overkill… no?" Sero was at the base shivering in the ice, frozen through. </p><p>"Sero…" Midnight was half frozen on her stand. "Can you move?" </p><p>"You're kidding, right?" Sero whined in pain. "ow, ow, ow." </p><p>"Sero is immobilized" Midnight ended the match. </p><p>"G-good, try!" The crowd starts cheering. </p><p>Izuku looked closer as Todoroki got closer to Sero. Izuku smirked. "He does have a limit," Izuku whispered as Todoroki's arm was shaking some. </p><p>Izuku sat back and sighed. "Screw it, better have it and not need it. Than need it and not have it." Izuku stood up. "I will be back in a little" Izuku left to go get his Dominator.  </p><p>Izuku got to the locker room only to overhear Todoroki and a very aggressive voice talking. </p><p>"You will use my power against Midoriya! Stop this childish tantrum!" Izuku poked his head around the corner and frowned. </p><p>Endeavor</p><p>"I will not use your power! I am not some tool you can use." Shoto's eyes held conviction. Just the wrong type. Izuku looked at their numbers. </p><p>Shoto, 220. Not good. </p><p>Endeavor, 299. Double not good. Izuku pressed his back against the wall and let out a soft sigh as the two of them continue to argue. </p><p>"There you are Shoto" Izuku walked around the corner and smiled brightly. "I was looking for you after the match," Izuku ignored Endeavors glare as he wraps his arm around Shoto's warm shoulder. "Man, did anyone tell you your ice is beautiful? I mean, I've seen some ice sculptures that are not as clean as your ice." </p><p>"Boy… WE were having a conversation, boy," Izuku didn't respond. </p><p>"I mean that power, you were completely correct. You win," Izuku laughed and smiled, some seeing Shoto's number start to lower. "Oh, sorry old man. Who are you?" Izuku smiled innocently. </p><p>Shoto bit his tongue. Endeavors flames flash blue before glaring at Izuku. </p><p>"I am Endeavor, the number two hero. I am here to talk to my son" Endeavor seemed to be straining something. Probably smacking Izuku into next year. </p><p>"hmmm, sorry, doesn't ring a bell. I know All Might is number one, and Hawks is number three. Never really paid attention to second best" Izuku tapped his finger against his chin. "Anyways, Shoto, the class is worried, plus Kaminari is about to fight, so let's go" Izuku dragged a shaking Shoto as Endeavor was stunned. Once they were away from Endeavor, Izuku let go of Shoto's shoulder. "So, your daddy's a shit head?" Izuku deadpanned and Shoto tried not to laugh. </p><p>"That's one way to put it" Shoto looked back down the hallway. </p><p>"I can shoot him with my dominator during the match if we line it up correctly," Izuku suggested. Shoto looked like he was contemplating the idea. </p><p>"Maybe," Shoto crossed his arms. </p><p>"Cool, also stop holding back. You could have won the first event Shoto," Izuku sighed. "Or at least gotten close." </p><p>"I won't use his power," Shoto glared. </p><p>"That is where you are wrong. It's not his power, Shoto. It's yours…You don't have endeavors hell flames. You have half-and-half." Shoto opened his mouth to object but Izuku continued. "Does he tell you to point and shoot? Does he have a switch that can turn off your fire?" Izuku didn't wait for an answer. "Look, I can't force you to use your flame. I don't have the raw power you have. I have numbers and a gun. Yes, that gun can do some crazy ass shit, but it's still just a tool I use. Just like your flames and ice. Now get your head out of your ass before you get yourself killed or worse a civilian. Also, help me plan shooting your burning trashcan of a parent while making it look like an accident," Izuku pulled Shoto into the locker room. Shoto himself thought about what Izuku said, Izuku created an internal battle inside Shoto's head. Izuku's argument was slowly winning. </p><p>Back at the festival, the fights move through the fighters. Kaminari lost to Shiozaki since he used too much energy right off the bat. Hatsume decided to make Ida a walking advertisement before she walked out of the ring and lost. That match had Izuku laughing in the locker room while Shoto was still thinking to himself. One fight he did watch intently was Jiro Vs. Mina. Mina won, but Jiro got a few good hits in before getting knocked out. Mina was the more agile of the two. Izuku made some notes to help both of them improve. </p><p>Kirishima Vs. Tetsutetsu was a boring fight. Izuku needed to teach Kirishima how not to face everything head to head. Learn to work around an issue. </p><p>Uraraka put up a much bigger fight than Izuku thought. Katsuki was not holding back at all, and she almost won. Izuku was going to tease Katsuki about that later, and fist bump Uraraka as well. </p><p>"We are up soon…" Shoto's usual cold voice looked at Izuku. </p><p>"Your choice?" Izuku asked while looking at his notebook. </p><p>"Soon… just not yet," Shoto admitted. </p><p>"Okay, I will forfeit after we shoot the shit head. Hopefully, his number as lowered some" Izuku stood up. "I can't win against your raw power in a one-on-one. I'm not stupid," Izuku held out his hand. "I hope you get over whatever is blocking your way to being an amazing hero Shoto." </p><p>"I just need to meet someone I haven't seen in a long time" Shoto touched his scar softly before shaking Izuku's hand. "Thank you." </p><p>"Anytime, now remember the plan," Izuku smiled when Shoto nodded. Shoto's coefficient has been the lowest Izuku's seen since meeting Shoto. 110. Izuku smiled feeling like his job was done. "Let's have some fun." </p><p>Izuku and Shoto go their different ways as Izuku patted his left side grinning ear to ear. Izuku lost his grin as Endeavor was waiting near the entrance of the stadium. "There you are, Boy." </p><p>"My name is Izuku Midoriya," Izuku smiled. "can I help you endeavor?" Izuku decided not to piss him off again, needing endeavors number as low as possible. </p><p>"I have been watching you, who is your mentor?" Endeavor grunted. </p><p>"Snipe, been training me since I was 10," Izuku answered. </p><p>"Hm, I hope you do not hold back against my Shoto. He has a duty to surpass All Might" Endeavor made Izuku's irritation climb. "Put up a good fight against him." </p><p>"Yes, sir," Izuku gritted his teeth. "Make sure you are close near the ring, sir. Wouldn't want to miss anything," Izuku waved before heading towards the light. </p><p>Izuku and Shoto meet in the middle. "Remember the plan?" Izuku questioned as he unzipped his jacket. </p><p>"Yeah, is that why he is standing so close to the rink?" Shoto looked over his shoulder, seeing Endeavor standing in the middle of the stars on the first row. </p><p>"Yep," Izuku chirped happily. "He wanted me to put up a good fight against you," Izuku imitated Endeavors' voice. "I told him to get close, so he didn't miss anything," Shoto smiled some. "Remember to ice my feet only before you tackle me. I should have enough time to draw and shoot over your left shoulder. Do not flinch or I might hit you" Izuku held his hand out. </p><p>"Got it," Shoto shook Izuku's hand. </p><p>"YEAHHHHHH!!!! BOTH OF THESE COMPETITORS HAVE HAD TOP MARKS IN BOTH EVENTS SO FAR!! BUT THERE'S ONLY ROOM FOR ONE OF THESE GREATS IN THE RING! IT'S!!!!" Mic was hyping up the crowd a lot. "MIDORIYA VERSUS TODOROKI!!!!!" </p><p>"Ready?" Izuku smiled, pulling off his jacket and throwing it off the stage. Midnight backed up some as Shoto eyed the black holster and then the Dominator. The cameras did as well. </p><p>"OH, WE ARE FINALLY SEEING MIDORIYA'S QUIRK IN ACTION!" Mic yelled. </p><p>"Ready," Shoto bend down some. </p><p>"START!" Mic yelled. Shoto kneels, slamming his palm against the floor, sending ice as fast as he could at Izuku, who drew his Dominator at the same time, pointing it at Shoto's head but was looking past him seeing endeavors number was at 299. The Dominator spoke out loud. </p><p>"Enforcement Mode: Non-Lethal Paralyzer. Aim Calmly and Subdue the Target" Shoto took that as his cue and dove at Izuku as Izuku pulled the trigger. The Dominator let out a loud Zap as the shot goes an inch over Shoto's shoulder and an Inch next to his neck as Izuku grinned. Shoto tackled Izuku pinning him but looking over his shoulder some as he heard a loud grunt from his father. Seeing the number two hero lock up before collapsing on the stairs got a chuckle from Shoto and Izuku who was shaking, trying to not bust out laughing. The crowd was silent before…</p><p>"HE MISSED!?" The yell came from Class A's booth. </p><p>Aizawa and Mic looked down at the number two hero who got shot then back at the ring. Izuku was lazily pinned down by Shoto. Shoto was hiding his face from the camera as tears roll down his own face trying not to laugh. Izuku was losing the battle as he lets small laughs out, making it harder for Shoto. No one spoke for a little. </p><p>"U-um Midoriya… Can you move?" Midnight was looking between Endeavor and the boys who were shaking and crying. </p><p>"n-no," Izuku squeaked out before biting his lip harder, drawing blood. </p><p>"Are you sure?" Midnight had to ask as Shoto's grip on Izuku's wrist couldn't even be called a hold. </p><p>"y-y-yep," Izuku didn't even look like he was struggling as Shoto's head was pressed against Izuku's shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Location: Unknown</strong>
</p><p>"I TOLD YOU HE WAS THE CHEATER!" Shigaraki yelled while looking at Kurogiri. </p><p>"Yes, I am sorry," Kurogiri sighed. "you were correct." </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Location: Abandoned building</strong>
</p><p>"TAKE THAT YOU FUCK!" A heavily scarred man was laughing while watching the festival on his phone. Tears were rolling down his face. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Location: Hosu City</strong>
</p><p>A villain chuckled at the camera feed of the festival while looking down at a hero. "Sorry I need to leave. I need to do research on someone. See you around Ingenium," The villain jumped up the buildings before disappearing from the paralyzed hero's sight.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Back to the festival. </strong>
</p><p>The boys were breaking down, trying their hardest not to laugh as civilians were checking on Endeavor, who was passed out. The flames on his face and costume where off. "Um… Recovery girl to aisle 4?" Mic questioned into the microphone. Izuku lost it. </p><p>"HAHAHAHAHAHA SERIOUSLY MIC? HAHAHA "CLEAN UP ON AISLE 4" Izuku breaking as Shoto was laughing harder into Izuku's chest. </p><p>"Izuku didn't miss…" Jiro listened closer, hearing the muffled laughs of Izuku and Shoto. "oh my fucking god, they planned that," Jiro declared, looking at the scene in front of her. The class all stared in shock. Izuku and Shoto planned to shoot the number two hero on national Tv… and it worked. </p><p>"Midoriya is immobilized? Todoroki wins?" Midnight looked up at the teacher's box. Even Snipe was wondering that as Izuku has gotten out of tighter spots than where he was now. The crowd slowly clapped as Izuku, and Shoto quickly left the ring, and the public eyes before falling over laughing. </p><p>"ummmm… we will be taking a short break… Grab some snacks and drinks… um yeah!!" Mic sounded confused. Aizawa already left to check on the two boys.</p><p>"Go-" Shoto took a deep breath. "good shot," Shoto complemented Izuku, who was currently dyeing since he couldn't breathe. </p><p>"Good shot?" Izuku laughed harder. "That was the best shot I've ever made in my life," Izuku wheezed out. </p><p>Snipe and Aizawa both came to the same point at the same time, looking at the boys who were on their knees laughing. Snipe couldn't help it, he realized everything was staged. Snipe snorted and begin chuckling. Aizawa was hiding in his capture gear, realizing the same thing. </p><p>"I believe this is the best Sports Festival since All Might's third year, I reckon" Snipe tried to keep himself together. Aizawa snorted and covered his mouth. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hoped you enjoyed the chapter!</p><p>I got homework to do so no more chapters tonight... probably</p><p>Also, the rest of the sports festival ends the same as cannon. Katsuki wasn't as pissy as he was in cannon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Meeting A Killer Of Heroes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izuku takes a night run around the city only to come back to face someone he never wanted to meet.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Izuku chuckled, re-watching the sports festival for the 10th while in bed watching the shot that was seen around the world. Apparently, it blew up before the three-year festival all over HeroTube. Many edits and memes came out of it of the shot. People quickly put together that the fight was staged, but Izuku and Shoto kept their mouths shut. Jiro called him out on his bull shit, but he just held his finger up to his lips and winked. She stopped calling him out after that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aizawa and Snipe couldn't keep a straight face when they tried to lecture the boys, the boys didn't help, since they had massive grins on their faces like the just cured world hunger and then cancer in less than 24 hours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Overall it was a fantastic Sports Festival, and Izuku made two new friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku looked at the time seeing it was 9 pm on a Friday night. "I got time" Izuku kicked his feet over the edge of the bed and got dressed in dark jeans, a black T-shirt while putting his holster on him before throwing on a light jacket. "Mom, I am going out for a bit!" Izuku called out of his room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Be safe, sweetie, and be back before curfew!" Inko called back from the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Got it," Izuku placed his Dominator into the holster before opening his bedroom window and climbing out. Izuku smiled and took off across the tops of the buildings enjoying the night air.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Location: Midoriya's apartment</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Inko hummed to herself, getting ready to go to bed. Izuku was still out running around, which did not surprise her in the least. He never did listen or pay attention to the time on his runs. Inko sighed and sat down at the table, smiling some thinking about U.A's sports festival. Even though Izuku didn't use the physical aspect of his quirk, he did very well. Inko looked at the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>10:25. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inko starts to get up before she hears a creek of the floorboards in Izuku's room. "Hm, he got home early" Inko gets up, walking to Izuku's door as she knocks. "Izuku, I thought I said before curfew," Inko opened the door only to get pressed against the wall of the hallway. She goes to scream, but a hand covers her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shhh, Ms. Midoriya" The man looks down at Inko. "I just have to meet your son, then I will leave. So, we will be waiting in the living room tell he comes home" Inko felt a small cut on her cheek before she couldn't move a muscle. The man smiled widely. "You have raised a fascinating son. Ma'am" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Location: Rooftops of Musutafu City. </span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span> He did a few laps around the city he knew Aizawa wouldn't be, he didn't need another lecture so soon. Izuku checked his phone, seeing it was 11 pm. "Time flies when you're having fun," Izuku mumbles to himself before heading back home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He climbs through his window but stopped seeing the hallway lights still on. 'mom is always asleep by 10:30' Izuku unzipped his jacket, slowly pulling out his Dominator. Izuku saw one of his notebooks open on his desk. 'I didn't put that there' Izuku's stomach tightens as he moves closer to his door that was cracked open, he slowly checking the hallway before moving towards the kitchen and Living room. The kitchen light was on, but the living room wasn't. Izuku keeps his Dominator pointed in front of him as he stays on the balls of his feet. Izuku entered the living room seeing his mother slumped in a kitchen chair that was placed in the middle of the living room. She had a small cut on her cheek, and her mouth was taped shut. Inko's eyes staring at Izuku, who stood in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seems your son is home, Ms. Midoriya" The deep voice comes from behind her. Izuku snapped his weapon onto the man. "Glad I can finally meet you, Izuku" Izuku almost pulled the trigger but saw the knife against his mother's throat. "I am just here to talk." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"then why are you holding my mother hostage, and who the fuck are you?" Izuku couldn't see his face but saw the number. It was sitting at 280 even. Not moving up or down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She is insurance for now," The man chuckled. "I do not like going after kids or civilians but after seeing the sports festival. I just had to meet you" Izuku turned on the lights, still keeping the Dominator trained on the treat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hero Killer," Izuku swallowed roughly. The man stood behind his mother, holding his mother between them. Izuku saw the red scarves and a red mask that wrapped around his face. The most noticeable thing was the man was armed with 20 visible knives and two katanas on his back. 'he doesn't have a nose' Izuku searched the man's face. Black eyes, long black hair, and a long face with a pointed chin.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know me?" Stain smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have a body count of 8 that is known. At least 20 injured," Izuku stated the facts as his fingers added more pressure to the trigger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why did you shoot Endeavor during the festival?" Stain asked out of the blue while lowering himself behind Inko.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't; it was an accident" Izuku lied just like anyone else who asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, don't lie to me like you lie to everyone else, kid. We both know, that fight was staged, but here is the real question. Why is the son of Endeavor willing to stage a fight just to see his own father shot?" Stain laughed softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is not my story to tell…Why do you kill heroes? What are your motives?" Izuku kept glancing at the knife against his mothers' neck and then Stains numbers that still haven't moved up or down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Answer mine first, and I might give you my answer," Stain tilts his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, Endeavor should'nt have the title of hero after what he has done to his family. Also, his…" Izuku shut up, not wanting to give the killer details of his quirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, go on, please. I am interested in your quirk as you only used it in that fight," Stain smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Izuku stepped forward. "Get the knife away from my mother's neck, or I will shoot you," Izuku glared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will find out later then, I find you interesting Kid…" Stain shrugged while looking at the time. "See you around Kid, look forward to seeing what you can do" Stain threw the knife that was in his hand at Izuku, who dodged it. Stain took that time to run out of the apartment. Izuku ran after him but stopped at the door seeing the direction Stain was heading. Izuku ran back to his mom and pulled the tape off his moms' mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"are you okay?" Izuku checked his mother's neck as she nods quickly. Izuku grabbed Inko's phone off the table and called Aizawa. As soon as it rings, Izuku puts it on his mother's lap. "Tell Aizawa the hero killer: Stain was here. I'm going after him," Izuku kissed Inko on the head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Izuku!" Inko yelled but couldn't move as Izuku was already out the door and running after Stain. Izuku ran across the rooftops at full speed, able to jump over streets with the momentum he was using. He caught a flash of red heading towards a train station. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, you don't" Izuku growled and jumped across another alleyway, tracking Stain as fast as he could. Izuku leaped off the last building before landed in a roll, popping up with the Dominator trained on Stain, who was grinning while standing on the moving train. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See you around, kid!" Stain yelled as he disappeared from Izuku's sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn it!" Izuku growled, lowering his gun. Izuku looked around seeing he was alone. "Shit..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku came back home only to see an ambulance, cop cars, and Snipes car. Izuku trudged up the stairs and was stopped at the door. "Kid, you should be at home. It's after curfew," The rookie states. Izuku raised a brow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is my home. Move," Izuku growled lowly, still irritated at himself for not catching Stain. The Rookie cop moved out of the way as Izuku entered seeing Aizawa, Snipe, and his mom all sitting at the kitchen table as cops were going through their house. "He went through my notebooks, should have his prints on them," Izuku states before having to dodge Aizawa's capture gear that was sent at him. They didn't stop tell Izuku was tightly bound in them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell were you thinking?!" Aizawa yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was thinking about the 8 bodies Stain has already dropped, and I didn't want another person to face that man" Izuku growled back at his teacher. "He is headed towards Hosu city since the train he was on was heading that direction," Izuku informed them as Snipe was standing next to Inko. She stared at the cup a tea in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We know. Ingenium was attacked during your sports festival," Aizawa states. "Luckily for Ingenium, Stain got distracted by something, now we know. Stain left him in the ally way with only a knife in the knee. Ingenium will recover in a year" Aizawa didn't know what's better or worse. His friend still alive because Stain was interested in his student or that his student got the attention of The Hero Killer. Aizawa felt a headache coming on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why didn't you stay with your mother?" Snipe questioned, sounding disappointed in Izuku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The threat was out the door, and her coefficient was under 50. She would be safe since I know Aizawa was already on his patrol route and would get here in under 120 seconds" Izuku deadpanned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A lot can happen in 120 seconds, kid. She was paralyzed by Stains quirk," Aizawa states. "What did I tell you after your first Hero training class" Aizawa lets go of Izuku, dumping him into the seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Every second matters" Izuku lowered his head, realizing he messed up, leaving his mom alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did he want?" Snipe asked with a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He wanted to meet me? He realized the fight between Shoto and me was staged just to get a shot off at Endeavor. He was curious… I guess" Izuku leaned back, closing his eyes, not wanting to meet his mother's eyes yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-Izuku… I know you are training to be a hero… but you can't just race out the door chasing after a killer!" Inko looked at Izuku who would look anywhere but at her. "Look at me, Izuku!" She demanded as Izuku looked up. "Please… please, you have to start thinking things through before you run headfirst into things," She pleaded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," Izuku looked down at the table. "I will try mom" Izuku bites his tongue softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me, we are finished" One cop states holding an evidence bag with Stains knife in it. "The books were wiped clean, so this is the only thing with prints on them," The cop explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What now?" Inko asked softly. "A criminal got into our home and now knows where we live" Inko looked up at the two heroes. Izuku realized she was right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'What now?' </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Monday Morning</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Snipe and Aizawa helped the Midoriya's find a new apartment closer to U.A, even helping them move in over the weekend. Izuku was quiet for the most part while running strategies through his head if he ever ran into Stain again. Snipe saw what the kid was doing and tried to stop him. "you will never see him again" was thrown around. Izuku knew that was a lie. If Stain was interested in him, Izuku would run into him one last time before Izuku puts him in Tartarus. Izuku walks to class as he looks up at the dark sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What a great day," Izuku growls sarcastically under his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"THIS IS NO TIME FOR IDLE STROLL!!" Ida runs towards Izuku. "WE'LL BE LATE! GOOD MORNING MIDORIYA!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'another fucking problem' Izuku remembered what Aizawa said. Ida's brother was attacked by Stain. That's why he left the sports festival early. They made it inside as Ida takes off his poncho and rain boots. Izuku closed his umbrella. "Ida…If you go after Stain…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You needn't worry about my brother. I apologize if he or I caused you any undue concern," Ida spouted bull shit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ida, I have numbers connected to your psyche. I can literally see the bull shit your spouting…" Izuku took a deep breath before sighing. "and I wasn't going to stop you. I want to come with," Izuku stood facing Ida, who looked simi-shocked. "He decided to target my mother to get to me. We both have something against Stain. I rather have your back, and you have mine before going after him," Izuku states simply, but his voice was cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, Midoriya. Just please do not tell anyone else," Ida holds out his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As long as you do the same," Izuku shakes Ida's hand. "We can meet after class. I did some research on Stain so we can build a rational plan to take him down without getting fucked by the law." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would say language in any other situation but for the Hero Killer… Let's fuck him up," Ida smiled darkly. Izuku liked this Ida a little more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See you after class Ida, I need to go apologize to Shinso" They both broke off needing to deal with there own thing. Izuku meets with Shinso to apologize for not showing up this morning as the move tired Izuku out more than he thought. Aizawa apparently met Shinso this morning and informed him before putting Shinso through his own type of work out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku walked into class late, Aizawa was putting up the numbers of draft numbers onto the board. "Your late," Aizawa stared at Izuku. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Had to apologize to Shinso" Izuku walked to his desk before sitting in it. Aizawa sighed before moving on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's typically more of a spread, but our top three stole most of the spotlight" Aizawa looked dead to the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midoriya: 4200</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todoroki: 4156</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakugo:4149</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ida: 301</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gah! They're in their own league," Kaminari threw his head back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"those pros have no eye for talent," Aoyama stated while pouting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Didn't Izuku lose the second round?" Kirishima asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He took down the number two hero with a single shot. Plus, HeroTude is still making memes of that fight," Sero chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well done as always, Todoroki" Momo looked at her own number of 108. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's mostly just my father's influence" Shoto looked at Izuku, who was glaring at him. "But… thank you," Shoto turned to Momo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With that settled, whether you were picked or not, you will all have a chance to work alongside pros. Indeed, you all have already experienced more than most, but seeing the pros in action and taking part yourselves will still be valuable training" Aizawa droned like he was reading a handwritten speech from Nezu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's where our hero names come in!" Sato smiled brightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is really getting fun!" Uraraka states. Izuku and Ida were not smiling as they both had one man on their mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pick something appropriate," Aizawa sighted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OR ELSE YOU'LL KNOW TRUE HELL!" Midnight slammed the door open before walking inside. "The name you picked maybe what the world ends up calling you" Midnight fixes her hair while strutting towards the center of the room. "That's happened to plenty of prose out there," Midnight continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. True enough. I'm taking a nap. I am no good at this stuff" Aizawa climbed into his sleeping back in the corner of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>15 minutes later</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's finish up," Midnight smiled. "Whoever is ready, can start us off." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's like a formal presentation" Kirishima sank into his seat some.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sheesh, Aoyama has guts!" Sero muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here I go," Aoyama flipped his sign. "Shining hero: I cannot stop twinkling!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"IT'S A HOLE SENTENCE!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(I will just the names because lazy writer I am)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aoyama: Shining Hero: Can't stop Twinkling</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashido: Acid hero: Queen (Yes I hate her cannon hero name. Deal with it)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asui: Rainy Season Hero: Froppy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kirishima: Study Hero: Red Riot</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiro: Surveillance Hero: Ear Jack (Idk man just because I guess?) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shoji: Tentacle hero: Tentacole</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sero: Taping Hero: Cellophane</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ojiro: Martial Arts Hero: Tailman</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sato: Sweets Hero: Surgarman</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaminari: Stun Gun Hero: Chargebolt</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hagakure: Stealth Hero: Invisible Girl</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Momo: Everything Hero: Creati</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shoto: FrostFire (Thank You LostSinclair for Shotos new name) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tokoyami: Jet-Black Hero: Tsukuyomi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koda: Petting Hero: Anima</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katsuki: Ground Zero</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uraraka: Uravity</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ida: The speed hero: Velocity (His brother didn't give him the name since he can still be a hero) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Midoriya, did you pick a name?" Midnight asked. "you're the last one." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I think I got it" Izuku stood up, walking to the front as he looked at his classmates. He flipped the board showing off his name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Black Warrior Hero: Tamoten" Izuku smiled some. (Thank You TheWritingVillainCliffhanger For Izuku's badass name) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The god of war?" Midnight asked thinking back to folklore in Japan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep, he was the protector of the righteous and warriors while being the punisher of evil," Izuku grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds good," Midnight smiled at the class. "Everyone got done in one day. Good job, everyone!" </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you think of Ida and Izuku teaming up for some revenge? </p><p>What do you guys think of the names?</p><p>Edit: Thank you again to LostSinclair and The WritingVillainCliffhanger for the names.<br/>I did research on Tamoten and since Izuku wears a black suit with a black gun. I think the war god vibes with Izuku. Thank you, everyone, for the suggestions! Now I can get back to writing. </p><p>If you can come up with a better name for Izuku please let me know. My god, I spent 4 hours coming up with something okay... and I don't know if it's okay.  I will give you credit to you if you come up with something I like more than my name lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Internships and Payback</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The class goes to their internships</p><p>Izuku and Tenya put their plan into motion</p><p>The heroes are glad Izuku is on their side.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Izuku’s hero name changed and so did Shoto. </p><p>Thanks again to TheWritingVillainCliffhanger for Izuku’s and LostSinclair for Shoto’s </p><p>Izuku’s hero name: Black Warrior Hero: Tamoten</p><p>Shoto’s Hero Name: FrostFire</p><p>Okay: rewrote this chapter, please give it another reread if you have gone through it once. I added more to Izuku's and Tenya's convention. Added more dialogue between Stain and the boys. And finally added Native to the Hospital scene. Hope it made the chapter better. I also fixed my stupid mistake. Volocity vs Velocity... god I am an idiot sometimes... anyways enjoy... again!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku and Ida meet up after school walking towards a café Izuku knew no one would listen to their conversation. Izuku ordered a coffee with caramel, sugar, and cream, and Ida just got orange juice. They sat towards the back as Izuku pulled out his notebook. "okay, first I need to know how your brother is doing? How are you doing…” Izuku asked.</p><p>“I am fine… my brother has permanent damage to his knee. The knife sliced through everything” Ida looked at the table still enraged. “He will be back to hero work in a year or two but has to cut down his time by half. There is also the possibility that if he ever damages his knee again, he will have to quit being a hero. He looked so upset when they told him that he shouldn’t go back out as a hero” Ida looked up. “That’s not who my brother is. He fights his hardest to protect everyone… I don’t understand why Stain went after him. Tensei was just on his regular route when he got attacked” Ida hit the table with his fist. “Damn it. Why do I feel so useless?”</p><p>“Because you love your brother” Izuku stated. “When Stain held a knife to my mother’s neck… I knew by the time I pulled the trigger he would have slit her throat. I felt so useless and pathetic having my mother being used like that” Izuku stared at his notebook. Every note he has found on Stain was cataloged inside. Izuku looked up staring into Ida’s eyes. “Ida… this is the last chance to back out, even though technically we can do this without breaking a single law. It will be dangerous, and we may lose a lot of trust from the teachers, friends and the public if they found out." Izuku pulled out his pen. Ida looked down for a few minutes, staying quiet. Izuku just watched Ida's number go up and down a few times before it settled at a higher number than his usual coefficient. </p><p>"I’m not going anywhere. I want Stain to be put away for good" Ida nodded as well. </p><p>"Very well, this is how we will do this while staying inside the laws… Have you ever noticed how the defense laws do not say anything about quirkless fights?" Izuku smirked, and Ida understood Izuku's plan before it was even laid out. </p><p> </p><p>A week later, the entire class was standing inside a train station. "You've got your costumes, right?" Aizawa mumbled. "Wearing them in public is strictly prohibited, but don't drop them." </p><p>"Yeahh!" The class yelled in excitement, expect Izuku and Ida. They were whispering behind the group. </p><p>"All of you be on your best behavior! Now go before the trains leave" Aizawa resisted the urge to yawn. </p><p>"This is gonna be fun!" Toru stated while smiling though you couldn't tell.</p><p>"You Headed to Kyushu? It's the other say," Kirishima was talking to Tokoyama. </p><p>"…." The bird-headed student looked over where Kirishima was pointing. "thanks." </p><p>"I will see you on Wednesday Ida. Be safe with Manual" Izuku held his case over his shoulder while side-eyeing Aizawa. </p><p>"Thank you Midoriya, I will see you then," Ida turned. "be safe as well" They broke off. Uraraka talked to Ida before he left. Izuku picked a small-time hero who worked during the mornings and afternoon since Izuku would need his nights for something else. It surprised most of his classmates, but Izuku told them he wanted to start at the bottom then move up since internships happen every year. They bought the lie. Even Aizawa and Snipe. Izuku prayed his thanks to whoever was watching from above. He would be free to move at night. Izuku and Ida trained in the mornings with Shinso, all fighting quirkless. Using Shinso as a cover. Izuku added that to another apologize his owed later. </p><p>Everyone else got to their internships around the same time, Uraraka went to Gunhead to learn how to fight. Jiro went to Death Arms. Bakugo got picked up by Best Jeanist, he gloated that he got picked by a top hero the entire week. Kirishima picked FourthKind. Momo went to Uwabamis agency. Everyone settled in quickly. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Location: Unknown</strong>
</p><p>"Oh… I get it," Stan chuckled. "You're the ones who assaulted U.A and you want me to join your little gang?" Stain raised a brow. "I saw the footage… I must say that was a colossal failure, whatever your goal was," Stain rolled his neck some. </p><p>"Yeah… that is why we need you when it comes to being evil. You're a pro," Shigaraki states from his seat at the bar as Kurogiri cleans a glass. </p><p>"Okay, what are you after?" Stain observed the two. </p><p>"Well, we want to kill All Might eventually, but also want to destroy the system I hate" Shigaraki leans against the bar. "Like this cheater," He held up a photo of Izuku, who had his Dominator drawn. </p><p>"It's ridiculous that you really had my interest for a second there… your" Stain laughed. "The type I hate the most" Stain glared at the two villains while pulling two knives out of the sheaths. "As if I'd team up with some temper tantrum-throwing child," Stain insulted Shigaraki. "Bloodlust without conviction is MEANINGLESS!" </p><p>"Sensei… should I stop him?" Kurogiri leans towards the tv in the corner of the room. </p><p>"No, this is fine… There's no sense in simply telling someone and answer… Tomura must learn to reach those conclusions himself… we will help him mature," Sensei stated coldly. </p><p>They both watch as Stain takes Shigaraki down quickly. "To truly accomplish anything, one needs will and conviction. Those without it will be weeded out. It's only natural" Stain frowns digging his knife into Shigraki's shoulder. "that is why you must die" </p><p>"Now Kurogiri," Sensei states. Kurogiri sent Stain back to Hosu city. Leaving Shigaraki laying out on the floor of the bar. </p><p>"ow" Shigaraki grunts. "I'll kill that garbage" Shigaraki gets up holding his shoulder. "then I will turn this society into dust." </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Location: Hosu City, Wednesday</strong>
</p><p>Izuku was just making it into town around 6 pm. Ida would meet him at the station. Izuku was in his suit since it didn't look like a hero costume. No one looked twice. He mixed in well with commuters going home from work. Izuku smiled as he looked at Ida's text. </p><p>'Manual still has us doing patrol. Can't meet, come to me' Ida kept sending Izuku locations through his phone. </p><p>"This can still work," Izuku sighed as he walked off the Train. Izuku looked over Hosu city, smiling, seeing the buildings were packed together nicely. "Perfect," Izuku quickly moved to the rooftops before going to Ida's location. Izuku saw the knight’s armor and sent Ida a text. 'look up and continue the patrol. We can continue once you are off' Izuku saw Ida look at his phone as manual was walking ahead, still talking. Ida looked up, seeing Izuku's mask peaking over the edge. Ida sent him a salute before continuing. Izuku trailed behind them, watching over but stopping when he saw three Nomu's come out of a portal on top of a water tower. Izuku called Ida, the text would take too long. </p><p>"What Midoriya" Ida questioned while looking around, trying to find the green-haired classmate. </p><p>"League of Villains are here…" Izuku swallowed roughly. "with three fucking Nomu's. Tell Manual now!" Izuku yelled over the phone, making Ida jump. He turned to his mentor. </p><p>"Sir, the league of" Ida was cut off by loud explosions downtown. </p><p>"Help Evacuate the citizens, Velocity!" Manual ran towards the scene. Izuku jumped down, meeting Ida. </p><p>"This just got more complicated. We either help with the evacuation, or we go after Stain. Velocity this is your call" Ida looked at the smoke rising above the city as citizens ran away. Ida saw several heroes run towards the scene. </p><p>"No, we go after Stain. He will use this chaos to kill someone else. We need to take him down. For my brother and everyone else that has been attacked by that villain," Ida stated coldly. </p><p>"Let's go" Izuku passed Ida an earpiece that he had Momo make before they take off into the alleyways. Izuku took to the roofs where Ida stayed on the ground.  </p><p>Ida heard the voices first. "So flashy… what's that idiot doing…? I'll take care of him later but for now… I'll do what I came here to do." </p><p>"Remember Velocity. No quirks, be smart and don't get cut" Izuku was watching the scene from above. </p><p>"Got it, Tamoten" Ida waited around the corner. </p><p>"I-I can't move… you bastard!!!" The hero was pinned to the wall as Stain pulled back his sword. </p><p>"If you're really a hero, then choose your last words wisely," Stain grinned. </p><p>"Now," Izuku jumped off the building as Ida ran at Stain, getting Stain to focus at Ida ready to attack. Izuku's boots slam into Stain's shoulders as Izuku grabbed the second Katana off stains back before jumping away. Izuku stood in front of Stain as Ida pulled the Paralyzed hero to safety. "Good to see you again, Stain" Izuku growled through his mask, holding the sward in front of him. </p><p>"Oh… kid and here I thought you had the stuff to be a true hero" Stain shook his arm, collecting himself from the massive hit he took. </p><p>"Oh, trust me. I am a hero. I am going to make sure you can never hurt anyone else ever again," Izuku pointed the sword forward. "Shall we?" </p><p>"Fine kids let play" Stain lunged forward only for Izuku to duck as Ida kicked over Izuku using his armored leg to break stains sword in half. Stain jumped back but Izuku rushed forward using the back of the blade to hit stains hand. The loud crack of the bones in Stains hand breaking could be heard. The Hero Killer couldn't make a fist with his hand as Izuku got closer, pointing the blade at Stain. </p><p>"Surrender," Izuku states with a smug grin that was hidden. </p><p>"you are well-trained kid, but still a child" Stain kicked the blade of the sword out of Izuku’s hand, making it fly into the ally wall. Stain used his left hand to grab a knife and shove it into Izuku's shoulder. </p><p>"Midoriya!" Izuku grabbed Stain's hand so he couldn't remove the blade. </p><p>"Fuck," Izuku kicked Stain back while backing up. "fuck it got through the armor… how sharp are these fucks?" Izuku cursed under his breath. </p><p>"You kids need to leave" The paralyzed hero yelled from his spot. "he wants me!" </p><p>"No! He went after my brother," Ida stated in a lower voice getting in front of Izuku. "Ingenium is my hero… and Stain will pay for what he did!" Stain pulled the sword from the wall as Izuku broke the handle off the knife standing up.</p><p>“Oh, your that fakes brother? The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree then. Don’t worry I’ll have him meet you in the afterlife” Stain egged Ida on and Ida fell for it as he went to attack only to have his helmet knocked off, and a cut across his cheek in two quick swings of the blade. </p><p>"NO" Izuku dove for the sword as Stain licked the blood, making Ida lock up and collapse. Izuku grabbed the back of Ida's costume, throwing him backward away from Stain. </p><p>"Sorry, Izuku" Ida gritted his teeth, trying to move his body. </p><p>"Take the kid and run!" Native stated while still paralyzed off to the side.</p><p>"Still children, but you are both here for revenge. I must give you props for saving the fake, but you still lose," Stain chuckled. "You are no heroes you are fakes" Stain grandstanded he didn't notice how Izuku pulled out his Dominator. </p><p>"Stain! What constitutes a fake? What made Ingenium a fake?” Izuku stood in front of Ida and Native. Izuku needed time to think of a plan.</p><p>“A true hero is like ALL MIGHT! One that serves the people. A symbol of Peace. You and the other heroes don’t want to be a symbol. You want money, fame and fortune! You let emotions blind you” Stain started to rant. ‘good’ Izuku thought. “You both came after me because of what I did to your family members. I can see the rage in your eyes. You will never be true heroes” Stain laughed and got ready to attack. He was done with talking.</p><p>Izuku couldn’t stop him so why not distract the serial killer. “Stain you wanted to know about my quirk, right?" Izuku stated while pointing the weapon at the villain. Stain shut up and watched. "I can see these numbers… those numbers are connected to someone's psyche… it lets me see if they're a danger to me and society. Congratulations while you <em><span class="u">played</span></em> with us." </p><p>"Enforcement mode: non-lethal Paralyzer. Trigger unlocked, please aim carefully and subdue the target" The Dominator spoke. </p><p>"You are still considered a danger to society" Izuku rushed Stain ready to get stabbed again just to get a clean shot. If Katsuki could dodge the shots at his speed, then Stain could do the same, easily. 'I have to get closer,' Izuku thought. "And I will put you away" Izuku dodged a knife thrown at his head as the sword comes down. Izuku sidestepped it at the last second, using every muscle in his body to avoid the blade. Stain was impressed and distracted by Izuku's reflexes; he didn't see the kids' gun was in his face. "Goodnight Akaguro" Izuku pulled the trigger sending energy right into his face making Stain lock up and fall backward. Effectively knocking him out. Izuku put his Dominator away before grabbing the handcuffs he may have stolen from the hero he was working under and putting them on Stain. Izuku walked back to Ida and Native. </p><p>"Izuku, you used your quirk…" Ida stared at Stain's unmoving body. "This is my fault if I didn't get caught then we could have taken him down," Ida stated. </p><p>"No… no, we couldn't have. Ida his number never went above 280… he was playing with us the entire time. We would have lost if he was serious… I had to use my quirk or we would be dead. I am sorry I dragged you into this" Izuku looked at the floor before getting an Idea that could save them. He quickly turned to Native. "You're going to tell the police that you gave us permission to use our quirks. We saved your life. You owe us," Izuku pressed bandages onto natives wound. ‘could have been nicer’ Izuku scolded himself in his head.</p><p>"y-yes…tha…thank you both" Native nodded some just looking at Stain. "You took him down like you did to Endeavor" The hero was still in shock from what he just witnessed. </p><p>"Yeah, hopefully, the press won't hear of this," Izuku sighed knowing that would not be possible now. Izuku finished patching up Native. </p><p>"What are your hero names?" Native questioned the boys. </p><p>"Velocity, brother of Ingenium," Ida stood up before checking Izuku's shoulder, seeing the blade was still in his shoulder. It helped slow the bleeding. "We need to get you to the hospital." </p><p>"I know… and my hero name is Tamoten" Izuku helped Native up as Native called the police and some heroes. It seemed like the chaos died down in the city while fighting. As the heroes come up, they saw the Hero Killer in cuffs as Native looked slightly sheepish, where Ida put his helmet back on to hide his frown. Izuku was making sure Stain was completely disarmed. </p><p>"Is that The Hero Killer?" one of the sidekicks asked. </p><p>"Yep," Native chuckled softly before rubbing his neck. "These two saved my life" He motioned to the two teenagers. </p><p>"WATCH OUT!" Someone yelled as Izuku pulled his Dominator and pointed it at the sky as a Nomu’s wings flapped harder as it was diving towards him. Izuku started back peddling quickly, giving him some time and space. </p><p>"I hate these things," Izuku grunted as the voice in his head start talking as his Dominator opened. "Enforcement mode: Lethal eliminator" Izuku felt his hand start to shake some as the Nomu threw it claws out coming for Izuku. ‘Shoot’ Izuku yelled in his head as the scene seemed to go slower. Izuku could see Ida running towards him as some heroes were ducking down. Others were just watching.</p><p>“IZUKU SHOOT!” Ida yelled at him. Izuku steeled himself and shot. The Nomu crashed into the floor a foot in front of Izuku before exploded coating his black suit red. Izuku tried not to gag as the smell. "gross," Izuku’s hand was shaking as the Dominator changed back into Paralyzer mode.</p><p>"Iz… Tamoten, are you okay?" Ida questioned, clearly ignoring the gore as Izuku looked up. Izuku’s black mask was wet with the blood of the Nomu</p><p>"Y-Yeah, Velocity… I'm okay, t-these things aren't human… they are not human" Izuku chanted to himself while taking the cloth Ida handed him wiping his face clean. Izuku shook his head some and he went from remorseful to angry. "The League is going down next," Izuku looked at the night sky. "I fucking swear!" yelled as loudly as he could, praying that Shigaraki could hear him.</p><p>The heroes just stood there frozen. One thought ran through their heads. 'Thank god he is on our side'</p><p>Even Endeavor, who only rounded the corner to see the shot that made the Nomu explode. Endeavor didn't say a single word to Izuku about Stain. Endeavor just faced one of the Nomu’s himself and had to produce his hottest fire just to stop it. Izuku took it out without breaking a sweat. Endeavor couldn't find his voice staring at the blood-covered teenager.</p><p>The rest of the night was spent in the hospital, getting checked out and treated for the cut and stab wound. Luckily Stain kept his knifes sharp as there was little damage to Izuku's shoulder. </p><p>After Ida and Izuku, where treated, the police stated questioning them. </p><p>Izuku and Ida already had their bullshit story mapped out. How Izuku interned in the next city over, during the morning, and they were just going to meet up at a café to talk about their weeks once Ida was off duty. </p><p>Ida explained how he got separated from Native and ran into Izuku before they found Native. </p><p>Native explained to the police that he was paralyzed by Stains quirk, and the boys didn't use their quirks tell he gave them permission. The cops bought it, and no one was in trouble. For now. </p><p>The next morning Native walks into their hospital room. “Hey boys” Native waved softly as he shut the door.</p><p>“Good morning Native. How is your shoulder?” Izuku rolled his own shoulder some grunting. "damn, I forgot I got stabbed last night." </p><p>"How do you forget that?" Ida questioned. </p><p>"I was pretty hyped up on adrenaline during the fight Ida," Izuku chuckled. Native chucked softly some as well before sobering up.</p><p>“I am glad you are okay Midoriya and you as well Ida… I just wanted to thank you guys for saving my life but please do not do what you did last night again. You are not heroes yet and do not have your license. You guys are still kids. You shouldn’t be chasing killers down at such an age” Native sighed rubbing his neck. “I covered for you both sense Stain needed to go down and you saved my life… Just don’t go running headfirst into trouble without your license next time. Please” Native looked at Izuku a little more than he did Ida.</p><p>“Thank you for covering for us” Ida spoke and bowed. “We both realized that it was a mistake to case down, The Hero Killer” Ida stood up. “We will be more careful, and I will keep Midoriya in check” Izuku rolled his eyes at his classmates’ comment.</p><p>“I can take care of myself… but thank you Native for covering for us. I am sorry I somewhat threatened you” Izuku got out of bed and bowed. “Please forgive me.”</p><p>“You two are good kids, just be smart. I know you are both in U.A so I know you have a brain. Also, no problem Midoriya and you didn’t want to get in trouble. It was a stressful situation that you both did well in. Just don’t go around threatening heroes’ kid” Native bows some. “Thank you for saving my life. I will be waiting to see you both grow into the heroes I know you can be.” Native stood up and sent a small smile before leaving the boys alone.</p><p>“How are you doing Ida?” Izuku turned to the speedster.</p><p>"I am… okay? I know we were lucky that Stain wasn’t taking the fight seriously… Also, call me, Tenya. We got through this because of your plan," Tenya smiled. "Thank you for having my back." </p><p>"Then call me Izuku, and I always have my friend's backs" Izuku held out his fist. Tenya gave him a fist bump as they both got dressed to go back to their internships. "We need to get stronger; Stain was playing with us. If that was real, we would be dead right now" Izuku breathed out. “God my mother would kill me”</p><p>"I know, my brother would skin me alive… let’s leave the villains to the heroes from now on, yeah?" Tenya turned to Izuku who was nodding. They both knew how lucky they were last night and how freaked out their families would be if they found out they were actively hunting the hero killer. "Well, I am going to take off. Please take care of your shoulder Izuku. I would hate for you to cause more damage." </p><p>"Of course, why do you think I went to a small-time hero? We mostly parole man. No villains or criminals," Izuku almost shrugged but stopped. "Stay safe, Velocity." </p><p>"You too Tamoten," Tenya smiled and waved to Izuku, who waved back before heading to the train station. </p><p> </p><p>The media got the story. Two U.A students during their internships saved Native by taking down the hero killer. A photo of Izuku and Ida standing next to Stain in their hero costumes was front-page News the next day. The media stations all agreed that showing the video of Izuku destroying the Nomu would stay off air as it was too graphic to show the public. Izuku appreciated the gore for once not seeing anything about the dead Nomu. Apparently, Endeavor also killed one. That one was publicized since it was a cleaner kill.</p><p>After the Hosu city attack, Nomu’s were officially classified as Bioweapons of the League of Villains, by the Hero Commission and Government.</p><p>The orders were to capture if possible. Kill on sight if needed.</p><p>The rest of Izuku's and Tenya's internships were peaceful and stress-free. </p><p>It was the calm before the raging storm waiting for the boys back home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, thoughts? </p><p>Izuku and Tenya got lucky in that fight. They were naive thinking they could go after a villain on their own.<br/>They realized that they were both extremely lucky.</p><p>Self-taught lessons man. I love those. Also, Shoto never showed up to this one since Izuku didn't text out his location. He was helping civilians and being a hero. </p><p>That's how I was playing it. </p><p>I hope you enjoyed the chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. NOT a chapter but I hope you enjoy my rant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>FUCK THIS GUY AND FUCK THIS APP</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!! FUCK THIS GUY AND FUCKKKKKK HIS FUCKING APP</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay, I am going to get heated real quick. </p><p>So I believe everyone has seen authors start locking their stories right?<br/>
Why would be the question… WELLL<br/>
This fucking son of a whore, bitch, slut, cunt, fucking ass hole who developed a little app called.<br/>
Fanfic Pocket Archive Library created by Sergey Pakar<br/>
Sergey Pakar is a stealing, conniving little bitch who developed this app that connected to AO3 and took all the works and put them on the fucking app.<br/>
Now usually I would say fuck it. Cool, now there is an app… but there is a huge mother fucking problem people. This limp dick mother fucker! isn’t working for or with AO3.<br/>
This mother fucker man… he writes this in the description.<br/>
“The subscription price is $0.99 per month.” Bitch fuck you and fuck your app bitch!<br/>
Oh almost forgot the fucking ass cherry on the top of this dick head. “If you are kind enough to give me a “tip” that money goes to me, not the organization for transformative works or AO3”<br/>
THIS MOTHER FUCKER! AO3 is a free to use sight, no fucking ads to get in our way of reading. ALSO ASKING FOR A TIP WHILE STEALING OTHER PEOPLES HARD ASS FUCKING WORK. I SWEAR IF MURDER WAS LEGAL on this fucking earth, I would come to find you mother fucker.<br/>
FUCK THIS GUY AND FUCK THIS APP. </p><p>I swear to god if someone knows how to report and app or something to get this burning of pile DOG shit out of the app store please help. </p><p>I won’t be locking my story in god hopes he find this chapter become fuck you dude. FUCK YOU</p><p>Okay, I am done. Let me know what you think about what is going on and also I think I got some ideas for my new chapter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>FUCK</p><p>okay, I'm done.</p><p>Also I have noticed other authors are being somewhat nice about it but not me. Fuck this guy</p><p>fucking god fuck</p><p>now I am done.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Facing The Music or 4 Very Pissed Adults</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izuku and Tenya face their family members</p><p>Izuku explains his thoughts</p><p>The class has Hero class</p><p>All Might needs to see Izuku after class</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The internships end, Izuku, and Tenya, were called to a conference room before the first period, and they found themselves facing 4 adults. Inko, Tensei, Aizawa, and Snipe.</p><p>"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING!" All four adults yelled as soon as they made it inside. The boys both jumped at the four voices. Aizawa looked way too tired to be healthy. Snipe was itching to reach for his support item. Inko and Tensei looked like the devil.</p><p>"Tenya! I thought you were smarter than that!" Tensei yelled from his wheelchair, all while grabbing Tenya's hair, making him bow.</p><p>"Izuku! What did I say about running into a situation without a plan!' Inko screamed. "I taught you to be smarter!"</p><p>"I knew I shouldn't have let you go on your internships in Hosu," Aizawa sighs.</p><p>Snip and Aizawa stood off to the side, letting the mother and brother of the idiots give their lectures, but they noticed Izuku was clenching his fists at his side as Inko continued.</p><p>"What were you thinking?" Inko sighed.</p><p>"You are my greatest weakness," Izuku looked her in the eyes. The room fell quiet. "You are my greatest strength and weakness mom… I can't lose you," Izuku grit his teeth. "We could move a million times and even across the world… it wouldn't matter because you are my home, mom…" Izuku cover his eyes. "I get anxiety without having my dominator on me just walking down the street. Hell, even in a school full of heroes, I need it on me" Izuku took a deep breath to collect himself. "when I am home, I never feel that anxiety, like I need to be ready for an attack" Izuku at the floor again. "I feel safe, calm, and relaxed… I feel like nothing can happen, but when Stain held that knife to your throat in our living room…" Izuku swallowed painfully. "I felt useless, I felt like me being a hero put a target on your back. Everyone in my class has signed up to be a hero… you didn't. You didn't ask to get targeted, so I need the villains to understand going after you is a death sentence because I do not care. If they ever hurt you…" Izuku looked into his mother's eyes. "I will end them."</p><p>The room was silent, Tenya understood how Izuku felt with his brother being targeted, but he came from a family of heroes. They threw their lives into danger and could protect themselves, but Ms. Midoriya was a civilian.</p><p>Aizawa and Snipe understood the home part. Aizawa never leaves his apartment without his capture gear, that is why he had them made to look like scarves. Snipe still carries his concealed weapon even when he is off duty.</p><p>Home is where you are not looking over your shoulder, and you can decompress. Stress-free… Stain broke that for the Midoriyas, and Izuku was fixing that.</p><p>"Izuku," Inko bite her tongue softly. "You…" She took a breath. "You can't do that, sweetie. If you are trying to be a hero. I will support you till my dying breath, but if I do get hurt. Don't ever blame yourself." Inko grabbed Izuku's cheeks softly, wiping the tears that were rolling down his cheeks, and she smiled. "I threw in my own hat when I knew you wanted to be a hero. So, if I ever get targeted or killed, don't go for revenge. Go for justice and stay a hero." Izuku hugged his mom tightly, hiding his face in her shoulder. He knew she was right and needed to accept that fact.</p><p>"Yes, momma," Izuku whispered.</p><p> </p><p>In class, everyone was speaking about their internships. Bakugo had a very well-done haircut, Sero and Kirishima were laughing.</p><p>"Look at that hair! It's a perfect 2:8 hair ratio! HAHAHA," Sero cried while laughing.</p><p>"Keep it up, and I will murder both of you," Katsuki stated lowly as his palm cracks with sparks. The laughing didn't stop, so Katsuki went on the attack.</p><p>"Wow! So you both faced some villains? I am jealous. I didn't get to do much," Mina whined towards Jiro and Tsuyu.</p><p>"I was just the evacuation and logistical support; I didn't get to fight." Jiro pulled at one of her jacks.</p><p>"That is still awesome!" Mina smiled brightly.</p><p>"For my internship, it was mostly just training and patrol. Though one time we caught some foreign smugglers," Tsuyu remembered the fight and sighed.</p><p>"How'd the pass week go for you, Ochako?" Mina turned to the bubbly girl only to be seeing a different girl. "Ochako?"</p><p>"It was very…" Ochako seemed to be summoning darkness from nowhere. "Instructive"</p><p>"Ochako's had some kind of awakening," Tsuyu states.</p><p>"She was with the battle hero, right?" Jiro questioned, getting a nod from Tsuyu and Mina.</p><p>"I am so glad I am gay," Kaminari states under his breath off to the side, seeing the devil woman going through her training moves. "Oh, has anyone seen Ida or our gun-slinging mad man yet?" Kaminari looked around. The class did the same.</p><p>"Ida is usually here 15 minutes early" Momo taps her chin.</p><p>"Izuku comes to school early to work out," Shoto stated while looking at the boy's desk.</p><p>"Didn't they arrest The Hero Killer?" Sero spoke while pulling up the news.</p><p>"Yes, we did, but please don't talk about it" Izuku's voice comes from the door as Ida was behind him.</p><p>"It was a very stressful situation" Ida chopped his arm. "So please be respectful."</p><p>"You guys are crazy," Shoji stated from one of his many mouths.</p><p>"Conquering the darkness that is The Hero Kill must have been difficult" Tokoyami sounded almost poetic while talking.</p><p>The class started asking questions, but Ida interrupted by looking at his watch. "Class is about to start. Get to your seats!!" Izuku was happy to have Tenya back to his usual self. They both were back to their usual selves, and the class could tell since the dark clouds that once hung over their heads were gone.</p><p>"So loud," Tokoyami looked away.</p><p> </p><p>The classes flew by, and now they were dressed for Hero class with All Might.</p><p>"I AM HERE!!!" All Might chuckled while standing in front of a large gate. "And the reason for that is your basic hero training. It's been a while, boys and girls. How is everyone?" All Might looks over the class.</p><p>"Not much of an entrance, I expected more" Sero rubbed his arm some.</p><p>"Maybe he ran out of shticks already?" Ojiro stated getting a chuckle from some classmates.</p><p>"As an immediate follow-up to your internships, today's activity is a playful one" All Might looks at Ojiro. 'Run out? NEVER! My supply of shticks is inexhaustible' All Might grinned as he thought to himself.</p><p>Ojiro had a chill go down his back even though All Might was smiling; it seemed different.</p><p>"A rescue training race!" All Might continued taking his eyes off Ojiro finally.</p><p>"Shouldn't we be at the USJ for rescue training?" Ida asked from the back with his hand raised properly.</p><p>"That place is for disaster rescue in particular Young Ida" All Might opened the gates. "This is field gamma, and you will have a race" The class looked out over Gamma's field. "It's a dense spread of factories that wind together to create an intricate network of mazelike alleys! You'll split into four teams of 5, with each team going one at a time!" All Might smiled. Izuku's own smile widen as what he saw in front of him was a free runner's wet dream. Jiro swore she could see the stairs in Izuku's eyes. "I will be in the middle and sending up a distress signal. You must get to me as fast as possible… while keeping destruction of property to a minimum," All Might pointed at Katsuki, who turned his head.</p><p>"Stop pointing at me," Katsuki growled softly.</p><p>"Okay! Group one. To your marks," All Might jumped away. Izuku, Ojiro, Ida, Mina and Sero all got ready to race. Izuku smiled more and more so happy he got to go first so he wouldn't get spoilers from watching other races. HE could come up with his own path first.</p><p>"it looks like the mobility experts are on this one team," Kaminari stated, seeing the lineup.</p><p>"Yeah, if I had to say it. I think Midoriya's at a huge disadvantage" Shoji looked around.</p><p>"I would say Midoriya will win" Momo looked across the runners. Uraraka half nodded, and Jiro couldn't help agreeing.</p><p>"He told us he has been free-running most of his life. So this is his bread and butter" Jiro needed to start keeping a list of what Izuku is good at. The list kept getting bigger.</p><p>"I think Sero is ganna get first," Kirishima shouted.</p><p>"START!" All Might yelled from the speakers. The kids that were watching noticed how all racers disappeared from the starting area already in the city.</p><p>"SEE! Sero is manly!" Kirishima grinned as his friend was ahead.</p><p>"Sorry. Looks like this test was made for M-e… Midoriya!?!?" Sero almost slipped as he saw Izuku laughing and flying across different parts of the factory tubes looking like he was in heaven. Izuku spun around backflipping over the railing of a building only to catch himself on another tube.</p><p>"THIS IS AWESOME!" Izuku yelled while going full speed.</p><p>"holy shit, Midoriya can move!" Mina yelled as she was using her acid to skate across pips. Ida chuckled, remember Hosu city before the attack. Izuku did look like he was having fun running on top of the buildings. Katsuki rolled his eyes, knowing the kid could move. Did no one see the race during the sports festival?</p><p>"Just keep running" Izuku bounced his head to the side. "Just keep running" Izuku was getting close to All Might and got ready to jump the gap between the last tubs and All Might's platform. Izuku kicked off the previous tube and reaches out for the railing only to miss and fall. "SHIT"</p><p>"LANGUAGE!" All Might yelled.</p><p>"FINISHED!" All Might called as everyone but Midoriya was on the platform. "Someone go make sure young Midoriya is not dead."</p><p>"I'm alive," Izuku muttered as he was standing on the wrong side of the railing with a bloody nose. "I face planted the wall," Izuku sniffed before spitting a glob of blood off the edge. "I was able to catch the edge just needed to make sure I didn't slip when I pulled myself up," Izuku explained while he swore, he could hear Katsuki laugh. 'eat me, ass hole' Izuku rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Izuku, are you okay?" Tenya helped him over the railing.</p><p>"Yeah, just busted my nose," Izuku sighed. "thanks."</p><p>"You all did well!" All Might smiled. All Might let the 4 students go ahead but held Izuku back. "Come, meet me after class. I want to talk to you," All Might stated without looking.</p><p>"Yes, sir," Izuku walked off towards the class.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yep, I'm doing it. Izuku will be getting One For All</p><p>Hey I understand some people are yelling right now and saying no</p><p>but I can not come up with how Izuku will get the rifle. This is how. I will explain the boost of what One For All will do to Izuku's quirk. Now Snipe will still be Izuku's mentor but All Might will help Snipe control the gunslinger just a little.   </p><p>Okay, now you can yell. I have not started on the next chapter. So change my mind in a respectful way.  </p><p>Let me know what you think of the chapter! Hope you enjoyed it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. How To Boost an Already OP Quirk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izuku and All Might talk. </p><p>Izuku eats hair. </p><p>Snipe and Aizawa are stressed</p><p>Lord help everyone</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku finished getting dressed, finding the break room again Izuku saw All Might in his skeleton form. "How are you, Yagi?"</p><p>"Ah, young Midoriya. I am doing well. How are you?" Yagi looked up, trying to smile some, but he didn't. 'somethings up' Izuku thought.</p><p>"Other than busting my face during the training exercise, I am good," Izuku sat down across from Yagi. "So, what did you need?"</p><p>"I needed to tell you about something. I did not come to U.A just to teach but to find a successor" Yagi started slowly. Seeming to be going back and forth. "You have proved time and time again. How heroic you can be"</p><p>"Sometimes it's selfish," Izuku stated. "You heard about the Hero killer going down?"</p><p>"Yes, but you forget Heroes are not perfect. We are still human, and we learn from our mistakes. I talked to Native, and he caved, telling me that you both were hunting the killer. Stupid move, young Midoriya, but I understand that rage that comes from revenge" Yagi held his side some. Izuku rubbed his neck, looking away. "The slime villain," Yagi held up a finger. "you saved young Bakugo. Then the entrance exam, you saved young Uraraka from the zero-pointer." Yagi held up a second. "Finally, the USJ. You saved Aizawa, Young Asui, and Young Kaminari… then you destroyed something that was made to kill me without breaking a sweat. Young Midoriya, what I believe I am asking and saying…</p><p>I believe you're worthy of inheriting my power if you are willing to take it" Yagi held out his arms like an entertainer. Izuku's brain crashed.</p><p>"s-sorry… I don't think I caught that?" Izuku rebooted himself some. "Inheriting a quirk? Are you high?" Izuku asked, dumbfounded while rubbing his eyes some.</p><p>"What is that face for? It's a proposal. If you are willing, I believe you could inherit it now" Yagi chuckled to himself, it's hard to get Izuku to blank face, but Yagi did it quickly.</p><p>"What is your quirk anyways. You never officially told anyone; you dance around the questions like a buff ballerina." Izuku asked. "Also, in the entirety of U.A, you pick me? The gun-slinging mad man, as Kaminari stated this morning," Izuku leaned back on the couch thinking.</p><p>"Well, to be completely honest. You were not my first choice," Yagi admitted as he looked at Izuku, expecting him to be hurt.</p><p>"Good, that means you have a brain," Izuku laughed. "Who turned you down?"</p><p>"A 3rd year that works under my old sidekick Nighteye. Mirio Togata," Yagi rubbed his neck, remembering the blonde's explanation saying it would be hard to cover up if he just got a random quirk out of nowhere, and Togata had a very complicated characteristic he was still working on.</p><p>"Oh, the guy with Permeation quirk. Yeah, I saw him during the festival. He was powerful," Izuku thought back. "And he turned you down. Man, why pick me? I mean, I have openly killed two Nomu's already, All Might. Also, my quirk is like a one-touch quirk but with distance," Izuku explained. "Even in its complexity, it's overpowered."</p><p>"Yes, I know, and my quirk will boost it as well as your body" Yagi looked at Izuku. Izuku perked up some. "My quirk is called One For All, it has been handed down from generation to generation. For 8 generations. You will be it's 9th holder if you accept it. It's an enhancement quirk. Physical and Quirk." Yagi sat back in his seat. "I believe you are worthy of caring this power and the burden of being the next symbol of peace."</p><p>"I can't really turn you down, Yagi. I can't turn down All Might," Izuku stated while looking at his hands. "I will carry the burden you have been caring for decades, All Might. I'll be the next symbol of peace," Izuku smiled, looking up.</p><p>"You already have a great body for One For All, so" All Might buffed up before plucking a single blond strand off his head. "Like my master once said to me, EAT THIS"</p><p>"Fuck," Izuku muttered and did what he asked. "OH, GOD! Water, Water please," Izuku begged. Yagi grabbed a bottle and handed it over. Izuku downed the bottle and groaned. "No offense, All Might… but gross man… gross, also you get to explain this to Snipe," Izuku laughed as All Might blew up in a cloud of smoke. "I can't hide anything from him even if it is a secret, but that man reads me like an open book" Izuku got up and threw the bottle away. "So, how does it turn on?"</p><p>"Well, Recovery girl is going to come to gym beta just in case there is any backlash. It will take a little for the hair to digest, so give it an hour," All Might chuckled. "I will get your mentor… also, I usually just squeeze my butt cheeks and yell smash with all my heart" All Might smiles brightly. Izuku raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Yeah, we will see about that," Izuku chuckled. "Have fun tell Snipe" Izuku walked to gym beta, thinking about the quirk he just got. "Maybe I can actually control my dominator now" Izuku deadpanned. "or it just murders everyone" Izuku facepalmed. "Why don't I think things through?"</p><p>"Because you're an idiot," Katsuki spoke, making Izuku jump.</p><p>"Just because it's true doesn't mean you should say it…" Izuku looked at his old friend. "Going home?" Izuku asked as Katsuki walked with him.</p><p>"Nah, Shitty hair, raccoon eyes, Soy Sauce, and knock off Pikachu wanted to hit up the arcade. So, see you around Deku." Katsuki walked off. Izuku gave a snort at the nicknames Katsuki gave his gang.</p><p>"You too Kacchan" Izuku walked to Gym Beta; seeing it was empty, he sat down in the middle before laying on his back, staring at the ceiling. "a quirk boost and body, boost right? Then I should be able to push it through my body. I am not a brawler like All Might. More like Snipe, Aizawa, and Mirko using my entire body to fight," Izuku talked out loud but still in a mumble. 'One For All, so is there a All For One? Fucking The three Musketeers," Izuku laughed at his own joke before closing his eyes and falling asleep eventually.</p><p>About an hour later…</p><p>"So, you are telling me, you gave the already Overpowered gun-slinging idiot a very powerful quirk that boosts his already powerful quirk?" Aizawa had to ask. Even calling his student an Idiot for the stunts, the problem child has pulled.</p><p>"He is a skillful and responsible young man Aizawa, and he is your student" All Might smiled didn't change as Snipe was quiet. The cowboy seemed to be thinking that was until they made it to the gym.</p><p>Snipe, Aizawa, Recovery Girl, and All Might walked into Gym Beta only to find Izuku taking a nap in the middle of the gym.</p><p>"Very responsible," Snipe chuckled and shook his head. "IZUKU WAKE UP"</p><p>The kid sprang 100 feet into the air hitting the ceiling before crashing back down maneuvering, so he lands on his feet. The teachers were all silent. "Um… what the fuck?" Izuku asked looking at the ceiling then the floor. Both heavily dented. "All Might?"</p><p>"How… wow, you can already hand 20% at least. How did you do that?" All Might rubbed his neck some.</p><p>"I don't really know. I just reacted since Snipe used to shoot me with stun rounds anytime, I would take a nap. I just moved my entire body," Izuku explained.</p><p>"Snipe I believe that is called child abuse" Yagi started looking at his coworker.</p><p>"Trust me, he got me twice as much" Snipe looked at the damage.</p><p>"Well, nothing is broken" Recovery girl was next to Izuku, checking him over.</p><p>"How did it feel?" Aizawa sighed. Izuku looked at All Might, who nodded.</p><p>Aizawa found out since he was getting ready to take a nap under his desk when All Might spilled about his quirk and how he gave it to the resident problem child. Aizawa was pissed, to say the least.</p><p>"Um… let me try to turn it on again, I guess?" Izuku stood in a fighting stance as he let the raging energy rush through his body. "God, this feels weird but amazing," Izuku admitted while keeping his eyes closed. He didn't notice the teachers step back as it seemed green and red electrify seem to roll over his body from head to toe. Izuku opened his eyes; the teachers immediately noticed how his eyes had a soft glow in them now.</p><p>Izuku was in his own world as he saw the coefficients change with a word under them.</p><p>Aizawa 210: Stressed</p><p>Snipe 210: Stressed</p><p>All Might 150: Pleased</p><p>Recovery Girl 140: Tired</p><p>"Oh my god," Izuku jumped in the air a lot higher than usual. "I can see what is making people's coefficients change now" Izuku pulled out his domination, clearly ignoring his teachers as he looked over it. Izuku almost pouted not seeing a difference but he noticed 2 buttons on the side. "Hm, let us see," Izuku hit the first one. The Dominator didn't change. "Okay, the second one then," Izuku was about to press it when Aizawa ripped the Dominator out of his hands with the capture gear.</p><p>"Problem child… I swear to god," Aizawa breathed out. "How about we take this slow… like fucking slug speed kid" Aizawa quickly gave the Dominator to Snipe, who tucked it away.</p><p>"We will focus on what you just said for a second. What do you mean?" Snipe asked.</p><p>"Well, you and Aizawa have 210 because you are both stressed. Probably about me getting One for All. All Might's coefficient dropped because he is pleased since I can handle it so well" Izuku was bouncing some like he was on a sugar high. "And Recovery Girl. You need a nap."</p><p>"Mood," Aizawa stated under his breath.</p><p>"Okay, that can be useful in the field. Helping you see how a villain's number or even a civilians number changed and why…" Snipe ran his fingers through his hair. "Anything else?"</p><p>"Well, not really. Maybe one of you can attack me?" All Might buffed up and took off his jacket.</p><p>"Let's spar young Midoriya. Let's see how well you handle One For All" Aizawa, Snipe, and Recovery girl wait off to the side as Izuku takes his own jacket off. They both disappear into a green and yellow blur. Izuku was laughing, and All Might soon joined in as they go.</p><p>"I will not pretend to keep up with that" Aizawa closed his eyes. "Let me know when they are done" Snipe watched the green blur with one thing on his mind.</p><p>'how powerful will he be now? And how the hell am I supposed to keep him in line' Snipe facepalmed before looking at Aizawa and Recovery Girl. "at least I have some extra help," Snipe sighed. The fight came to an end with Izuku throwing All Might through the wall of the gym. The teachers all looked back at the panting kid who wore a massive grin.</p><p>"Awesome," Izuku panted as All Might comes back in laughing.</p><p>"That was amazing Young Midoriya, you were able to dodge most of my punches!" All Might smiled wider. "You are a lot faster than I am."</p><p>"I did break my hand just to keep that grip on your wrist on that last throw" Izuku held up his red hand as it was bleeding through some cuts.</p><p>"well, that is why I am here" Recovery girl quickly came over and healed him.</p><p>"Thank You Recovery Girl… All that training paid off in folds. One for All helped me become faster, that's what I need. I can't brawl like you All Might so don't expect me to yell Smash every attack," Izuku said cheekily.</p><p>"Good," Snipe rubbed his temples through the gas mask. "You are not the next All Might Izuku. You will be the first Tomaten… Izuku, we need to come up with a cover story for One for All"</p><p>"Oh, that is easy. My quirk is still complicated as hell. We can just say it's another part I finally figured out," Izuku shrugged.</p><p>"You think people will buy that?" Aizawa question.</p><p>"Unless they find a manual on how to use my quirk. Which if you do find one. Give me one. I don't even know the full aspect of my quirk Aizawa-Sensei. People will accept it." Izuku sat down in a heap. "Man, I'm tired now," Izuku chuckled softly.</p><p>"Don't use your quirk on anyone until we can figure out everything about it" Snipe pulled out the Dominator. "God I do not believe I am doing this" He handed it to Izuku. "Point it at me and see if anything changed"</p><p>Izuku did what was asked. "Enforcer mode: Non-Lethal Paralyzer. Trigger released," The Dominator spoke.</p><p>"Doesn't seem like it changed," Izuku stated. "There are buttons on the side," Izuku smiled more while turning away from the teachers to push it. Aizawa sighed and got ready to run away if needed. Izuku hit it but nothing happened again. "Hm. Nothing, oh well. I will figure it out like everything else," Izuku shrugged, finally putting the Dominator away. "Thank you all for taking the time to help me" Izuku stood up. "But I need a nap now. See you tomorrow Sensei's!" Izuku disappeared in a green blur.</p><p>"Good going All Might," Snipe stated under his breath. "That kid is going to be a nightmare."</p><p>"Like he wasn't already," Aizawa added. Recovery Girl rolled her eyes. And All Might never lost his smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, I made a mistake. </p><p>A huge mistake. </p><p>I have done something that has ended stories I have written early.  </p><p>I tried my best to stop it from happening but it happened. I am fighting it. </p><p>I got a new Idea for a Fanfic and am slowly writing it on top of this. </p><p>I messed up, please pray for me as I fight myself. </p><p>hope you enjoyed the chapter, next up will be the final exam's and filler, to be honest with some of boosted Izuku.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Written Exams and Preperation For The Practical</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Before the class can get to their summer training they have to take their final Exams</p><p>Preparation for the exams and 1-A finds out about Izuku's "Hobby"</p><p>The teachers are ready for their logical ruse but they were not ready for Izuku.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aizawa looked down at his planner as he stands in front of 1-A. “Uh… shit,” Aizawa whispers to himself before continuing. “Summer vacation’s close at hand. Of course, it would be irrational for you all to take a month off…” Aizawa looked up some wishing to sleep for the next 4 years instead of dealing with the kids in front of him. More so, the newly hyperactive green-haired problem child. </p><p>“Don’t tell me…” Kaminari looked back at Kirishima. </p><p>“You’ll be doing a summer training camp in the woods” Aizawa closed his eyes, some waiting for it. </p><p>“I FREAKING KNEW IT!” Kaminari yelled. </p><p>“Truth or dare,” Mina shouted while pumping her first. Izuku gave her a sideways look. </p><p>“Firework,” Tsuyu tapped her chin. </p><p>“Curry! Yes!!!” Toru shouts while probably grinning. </p><p>“We’ll be out in nature; our training activities will probably be different,” Momo states while leaning back in her seat. </p><p>“So it’s all about making the right decisions regardless of the environment,” Izuku mumbles to himself. He never really been on a summer camp since he didn’t want to deal with a week of bullying or other BS with his old school. </p><p>“However…” Aizawa flashed his quirk, making the class fall silent. “Anyone that does not pass the upcoming final exams is in for summer school of hell… Right here,” Aizawa states. Izuku kept his mouth shut as Aizawa seemed to be lying since his number did not fluctuate at all. </p><p>“LET’S DO OUR BEST GUYS!!!!” Kirishima, ever the hype train yelled. Getting the class to cheer with him. </p><p>“So stupid” Katsuki mumbles.           </p><p>The class spends the next week getting ready for finals week. </p><p>“I DIDN’T STUDY!” Kaminari cries. “between the attack, sports festival and the internships. It totally slipped my mind” He whimpers as Izuku sat back watching every member of his class. Their numbers all bump up a few points from the stress. Izuku hummed to himself, thinking what his own number would be if he could see it. He shrugs instead, putting it out of his mind than stressing about it…again. </p><p>“Midterms were well… we haven’t covered much since starting at U.A., So they weren’t all that tough,” Sato said. “But I have a feeling finals will be harder.”<br/>
Koda nodded some feeling the same but not voicing it. </p><p>“You have been to every class, Ashido, Kaminari.” Izuku yawned happily, sitting at number two in the class just above Ida. “Just study better” They both cringed some. </p><p>“Words hurt Izuku… words hurt,” Kaminari whimpers grabbing at his chest. </p><p>“If it’s academics you need help with, I could lend a hand” Momo smiles like the class mom she was. Sitting pretty in her 1/20 spot. Izuku knew not to challenge her to a battle of smarts. She would destroy him. </p><p>“MOMOYOW!!!” Ashido cries in happiness. </p><p>“The practical exam, on the other hand, is a different story,” Momo whispers to herself, but Izuku rolled his eyes, turning in his seat. </p><p>“Stop that, Momo” Izuku scratches his cheek as she looked up. “You are a genius when it comes to analyzing situations. Just be confident in your decisions. If you mess up, learn from it.” Izuku stretches some before getting up. “Trust your gut Momo. It will usually lead you to the correct action” Izuku collects his stuff as Momo looked at him as other students come to her asking for her help. </p><p>After her loss to Tokoyami at the sports festival, she lost confidence in herself. She wasn’t fast enough to beat a classmate, how would she save people as a hero. She looked away from the gunslinger as she makes plans with her classmates to study. </p><p>Izuku walked past Kirishima, who took the chance to ask Katsuki for help. Katsuki was just under Ida in the midterms. “Should be fun,” Izuku chuckled, thinking what the teachers would throw at them. </p><p>During Lunch, the class sits tightly together to discuss the different exams. “I can't imagine it will consist of anything particularly unusual” Ida put his hands together before he started to eat. </p><p>“at least the academic subjects are manageable to study.” Uraraka looked down at her food before digging in. </p><p>“Well, Aizawa hasn’t told us the practical yet,” Tsuyu croaked softly. </p><p>“It’s probably going to be told right before the exam starts. See how we react so the teachers can see how much we have grown since the Sports Fes-” Izuku stopped mid-sentence as he had his dominator pointed at a person with their elbow blocked by Izuku’s forearm and the dominator pressed against the person's chin. “As I was saying, sports festival,” Izuku finished before glaring up at the blond. “Can I help you? Monoma” Izuku’s finger slowly adds pressure to the trigger. </p><p>“Izuku put the gun down” Ida chops his arm. “It is unheroic to shoot a fellow hero in training” Izuku turned to the table, not realizing the rest of the lunchroom was watching the drama unfold. </p><p>“I heard you arrested the hero killer,” Monoma still blabs on even while being at the business end of the Dominator. “I guess the sports festival wasn’t enough. You keep getting attention with one stunt after another, huh. Class A” Izuku looked right at Tenya with a raised eyebrow. </p><p>“Okay, you can shoot him” Tenya turned back to his meal and ignored Monoma. </p><p>“Monoma… you do understand I took down the hero killer with his” Izuku lazily motioned to the dominator that was still pointing at his face. “And also took down the Number Two hero during the sports festival in one shot” Izuku couldn’t keep the grin from spreading across his face as Shoto almost started laughing again. Shoto had been more responsive to other classmates and seemed to be getting somewhat control of his fire since the festival. ‘Whoever Shoto saw did him some good’ Izuku smiled and turned back to Monoma, who looked like he was finally registering the position they were in. Izuku saw Class B’s rep walk towards them. So he pulled the Dominator away and put it away. Monoma looked relaxed again, but before he could open his mouth, he got a chop at the back of his neck. </p><p>“Gah!’ Monoma collapsed but was caught by Kendo. </p><p>“Hey Kendo,” Izuku smiled. </p><p>“Hey, Midoriya, sorry about him… Again…” She sighed. “Sorry to both of you actually I heard the Hero Killer went after your families beforehand” The boys both waved off. </p><p>“It’s good, any ideas on the practical exam?” Izuku questioned, figuring she might have an idea. </p><p>“I heard from an older student, it’s gonna be robots like the entrance exam” Kendo threw Monoma over her shoulder while holding his tray. </p><p>“Hm, thanks. If we find anything out that says otherwise, I’ll give you a heads up” Izuku turned back to his food. </p><p>“Thank you, have a good lunch, guys” Kendo heads back to her own classes table with Monoma. </p><p>“that guy is such a jerk,” Uraraka mumbles with a mouth full of rice. </p><p>“Yeah, but he’s stupid for still talking trash when Izuku is in hearing distance,” Toru giggled. </p><p>“He’s an Idiot for still mouthing off with Izuku holding The Dominator to his face,” Jiro sighed. </p><p>“I agree,” Tenya fixes his glasses. </p><p>“Well, if it is robots, it might be difficult for me,” Izuku thought about the entrance exam robots. “I might get lucky, and the Dominator will work this time.” </p><p>“Wait, it worked on the Zero-Pointer,” Uraraka stated. “Why wouldn’t it work again?” </p><p>“Oh, I actually talked to Power Loader about that. Apparently, the Zero-Pointers code was messed up. He got technical with it, and I do not know what he meant halfway through a support student just told me. “Code was fucked, you could have died,” then went back to work at her station” Izuku closed his eyes and sighed. “So the Zero-pointer became a huge threat, and I guess my quirk realized that and let me destroy it.” </p><p>“More like erase it,” Uraraka mumbled while looking down, thinking she could have genuinely died if Izuku wasn’t there to save her.</p><p>“Hey, don’t worry. Power Loader promised it would never happen again,” Izuku waved off. </p><p>“Deku, maybe class B’s dick of a teacher has a point” Izuku looked up to see Katsuki glaring at him. “You keep getting into situations and pulling stunts. Stop doing it,” Katsuki stomped off. </p><p>“AWWWW YOU CARE!” Izuku yelled back only to get a middle finger as a response. Izuku chuckled, but deep down, Katsuki was right. He really needed to stop pulling stupid shit. </p><p>The next week, everyone sits in class exhausted from the exams they were given. Momo, Izuku, Tenya, Shoto, and Katsuki looked bored. The exam wasn’t easy per se but to them. It seemed like a joke. </p><p>“At least the practical exam might be better,” Izuku mumbles while spinning his pencil in between his fingers, only getting a nod from Katsuki who was looking through his phone. </p><p>Everyone finished, and the ones that studied with Momo quickly jumped at her giving her god-like thanks. “I didn’t leave one question, blank!” Mina cried happily. </p><p>“Same, I didn’t even have that much trouble,” Kaminira smiled even though he looked half derped out from the exam. </p><p>“Tomorrow is the Practical guys, make sure you recover. You need your brain along with your body,” Izuku explains. “Now, the teachers think they are slick” Izuku smirks as Aizawa already left after collecting the exams. The class goes quiet as Izuku stands in the front of the class, pulling out his pocket notebook. “They knew we would ask the older classmen about the practical, but they didn’t realize I am always watching” Izuku grinned more, it scared some of the class. </p><p>“Um, Izuku… what did you do?” Jiro asked. </p><p>“nothing just gathered information and analyzed the evidence,” Izuku chuckled darkly. “So, remember when I said I went to the support classes to talk to power Loader?” </p><p>The class nods. </p><p>“Guess what I didn’t see them building?” Izuku leans on his fist while standing at the podium. </p><p>“Um, what?” Sato and Sero both looked confused. </p><p>“Spit it out Deku,” Katsuki sighed. </p><p>“Fine, take all the fun out of it. The support classes were not building robots for us to destroy. In fact, they were working on something completely different” The class sat up.</p><p>“Did you find out what we will be doing?” Kirishima swallowed softly. </p><p>“Yep, I talked to Momo and Kendo. They both agree with what I came up with.” Everyone turned to Momo, who nodded softly.  </p><p>“So, what will our exam be?” Shoji questions as the tension in the room spiked.</p><p>“We will be fighting the teachers! Power loader is using his 3rd-year class final to create weighted wrist bands that are for the teachers. It’s so they can’t go full speed when fighting us. So with you, all informed I will be giving out these” Izuku held up his notebook. “I have been watching you all for the entire year. How you use your quirks and how you react to a situation. What your go-to idea is when facing an opponent… So Katsuki, book bag me,” Izuku held out his arm only to get hit in the face by his bag. “Gah!” </p><p>“ha,” Katsuki smirked as Izuku glared at him. </p><p>“That hurt dick.” </p><p>“Grab it yourself next time, Deku,” Katsuki half sneered.</p><p>“Boys, today,” Momo sighed, already knowing what the exam was but didn’t know what Izuku did for all of them. </p><p>“Sorry,” Izuku looked sheepish before bouncing back. “I have created a notebook explaining what you all need to work on” Izuku pulled out 19 notebooks. Each a different color. The class gulped at the notebooks. “Each one is filled with my notes on you all,” Izuku grinned. “Don’t worry, it’s in code. Only you and I will have the key to unlock it” Izuku walked around the class handing out the books and the keys to the code. “DO NOT LOSE THESE” Izuku stated loudly and firmly. “they have key weaknesses to you all” Momo’s eyes widen as she starts reading through the code. The class all looked up… </p><p>“Holy fuck,” Katsuki flipped through his own book. “holy Fuck… what the fuck” Katsuki looked up. </p><p>“Izuku… this is…” </p><p>‘Freaking scary!’ The class all agreed. </p><p>“What? I like to analyze people” Izuku smiled innocently, but now the class knew there was an analyzing devil behind the sweet smile. “Each code is easy for you to effectively decode and read through. If you need help,” Izuku looked at Mina and Kaminari. “Ask me, I will happily teach you how to go through it quicker” The class just nods. Most of them were able to decode it quickly since they had the key with them. </p><p>“So, I need to find a way around problems than face them head-on?” Kirishima looked a little sad. </p><p>“yeah, you always fight head to head, but sometimes that will not work. You need to look for a better angle. Your fight in the sports festival against the silver copycat as you put him. Was dumb and boring” Izuku deadpanned. “You could have won that fight without using your quirk if you just thought it through,” Izuku leans against the podium. </p><p>“It’s official,” Jiro stated. “You are the scariest guy I know…” The rest of the day was spent reading and helping the class to prepare for the Practical Exam. </p><p> </p><p>None of the teachers knew what the kids were doing as they expected to get a priceless reaction. Aizawa always looked forward to seeing his logical ruses play out. Leaving his classes yelling in shock. ‘this year will be good,’ Aizawa hums to himself while getting into his sleeping bag. The only problem is he couldn’t fall asleep like usual. </p><p> </p><p>Nezu, on the other hand, watched from his office laughing like a manic. “my, my Midoriya. You have piqued my interest,” Nezu smiles, seeing the notebooks. “Hmm… maybe after the final, I can ask to read one of them,” Nezu talked to himself while watching the class. “Oh, this year will be very interesting.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, a new chapter is done. Next the practical exam. </p><p>Lord help the teachers because they are all about to meet an Izuku ran Class A. </p><p>Aizawa is ganna be a sad bean soon. </p><p>What did you guys think? I hope you enjoyed the filler chapter. I need to come up with ways the class best each teacher quicker and better than cannon. I might leave some of the fights the same.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Practical Final Exam... READY!? FIGHT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The class finally face their teachers. </p><p>Izuku challanges Nezu at a battle of codes</p><p>Izuku if forced to use a hidden trick up his sleeve to win</p><p>Nezu thanks Snipe for guiding a future Hero</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here are the fights, The fights I do not cover end the same way as cannon. </p><p>It's in the tags. Izuku is an overpowered god sometimes. I will explain at the endnotes. </p><p>Hope you enjoy the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the practical Exam day. All the teachers were waiting for the students of 1-A to get dressed. Each teacher all had their own excited smiles as this is the first year, they would be doing Teacher/Student fights as an exam. “I can’t wait to see their faces” Present Mic grinned brightly. </p><p>“Oh, I know. I am getting excited.” Midnight licked her plump lips while talking in a sadistic tone that would usually make her coworkers shiver, but each teacher felt the same. </p><p>“Hush, here they come,” Aizawa states as Nezu was just hidden in his capture gear. The teachers stand in a line hiding their emotions. </p><p>They expected the kids to be nervous that they were all there, but one student stood out to the teachers as the class lines up behind the student in front. </p><p>Green eyes light up with pure, blinding happiness. Their resident problem child has a very wide smile on his face. The rest of the students were already in their pairs that the teachers already set up weeks beforehand. Each pair was looking at the teacher; they were destined to fight. Izuku stood alone, grinning at his teacher. </p><p>“No,” Aizawa states in disbelief. “No way, I gave nothing away!” Aizawa felt his soul leave him. “Don’t you dare say it” Aizawa stares down Izuku, who tilts his head turning his smile turns to an evil grin. </p><p>“Don’t say what? Sensei~” Izuku draws out slowly. The rest of the teachers quickly realize the same. “Are you mad? I figured out your logical ruse before you can play it? Did you forget who I am, Sensei?” Izuku’s head was tilted all the way as he lets out a burst of manic laughter that would haunt the teachers. The rest of the class already knew Izuku was scary, so they were not as effectived. </p><p>Snipe just takes a deep breath, realizing he may have to fight on a higher level than planned. ‘If Izuku is leading them, I rather not get destroyed’ Snipe cursed in English.  </p><p>“Shit,” The teachers all say in English. </p><p>Aizawa felt his boss’s body moved before he popped out laughing. “Very good, Midoriya!” Nezu clapped. “I am impressed that you were able to figure out the exam as well as the pairings, but I must ask. Did you give them all the answers to the problems they may face?” Nezu sat on Aizawa's shoulder, who was still trying to recover his fading happiness. </p><p>“Oh, thank you, sir, and nope. I gave them hints, but I never told them the answer. How would they grow if I did that?” Izuku smirked as he pulled out his notebook. “I got the answers to the problems they will face in this book,” Izuku held it up. “No one and I mean no one can break this code. Not… even… you” Izuku handed his personal notebook to Nezu after calling him out. </p><p>The class and teachers all saw it happen, but they didn’t believe it. </p><p>Nezu’s eyes narrow at the challenge. “oh. And if I do?” </p><p>“If you could break my personal code that I created myself and have been working on since I was 6 years old… then I will happily hand over all 50 notebooks I have for you to go over them.” Izuku smiled as Nezu took the notebook. “and ask you to help me create better codes.” Izuku stated under his breath. </p><p>“What if I don’t?” Nezu flips through the pages. </p><p>“Summer camp, I have free rain on training regimens of everyone. Even teachers” Izuku’s eyes flash a dangerous green that promised pain for everyone. Aizawa prayed to god Nezu could crack the devil's code as he has seen Izuku’s own workouts. It was scary, even to him. </p><p>“Izuku, your sadistic side is showing,” Jiro stated out loud without realizing it. </p><p>“Oh,” Izuku stopped. “Sorry,” Izuku laughs softly. “So, do we have a deal?” Izuku held out his hand to Nezu. </p><p>“Don’t take it,” Aizawa whispered to his boss. Praying Nezu wouldn’t. </p><p>“I will be getting those notebooks, Midoriya,” Nezu smiled wickedly. </p><p>“We Have A Deal” </p><p>Everyone watched how the apocalypse began as Nezu and Izuku shook hands. </p><p>“Great, now that that is over,” Nezu was already looking at the notebook. “You all know the exam, so let us get started. Aizawa vs. Todoroki and Yaoyorozu.” Nezu smiled, jumping off, landing on a new teacher who missed the first half. </p><p>“Next will be Me vs. Ashido and Kaminari. </p><p>Thirteen vs. Aoyama and Uraraka. </p><p>Present Mic vs. Koda and Jiro. </p><p>Ectoplasm Vs. Asui and Tokoyami. </p><p>Midnight Vs. Sero and Sato</p><p>Snipe Vs. Hagakure and Shoji</p><p>Cementoss vs. Kirishima and Bakugo</p><p>Power Loader Vs. Ida and Ojro</p><p>Finally… All Might Vs. Midoriya,” Nezu finished as All might crossed his arms, and Izuku opened his jacket showing off the dominator. Both grinning at each other. </p><p>Bakugo rolled his eyes at the two but was glad to be with Kirishima, the one guy he could team up with, without worrying about friendly fire. </p><p>“I won’t lose Young Midoriya” All Might’s smile never changed. </p><p>“One shot is all it takes All Might,” Izuku chuckled freely. The students break off to their busses, but Izuku grabbed Shoto before he could leave. “She needs confidence, so don’t make a plan and just be a friend. Follow her lead.” </p><p>“Got it, good luck fighting All Might. Don’t throw away your shot” Shoto smiles before leaving Izuku. </p><p>Izuku walked towards All Might as the buses pull away, leaving them alone. </p><p>“I can’t shoot you, or you will deflate, so get the gun away from me first” Izuku climbs onto the bus as All Might Deflates since no one was watching. </p><p>“Don’t worry about me, Young Midoriya; you couldn’t hit me if you tried,” Yagi chuckles. </p><p>“Oh, do you really want to say that?” Izuku leans back as Yagi drives to their testing sight. </p><p>“Yes, since you were able to flip me the first time using One For All, I will not be wearing weights,” Yagi pulled up. </p><p>“So, all-out fight?” Izuku stood up. All Might buffed up as he stepped off the bus. </p><p>“Yes, young Midoriya. You have 5 minutes to plan,” All Might crouched before taking off into the city. </p><p>“5 minutes then… okay, All Might” Izuku pulled out a fresh notebook and starts writing. </p><p>Location: Observation room</p><p>Recovery Girl watched as the teachers discussed how to pass the exam to the students and then leave to go set up. Each team seemed calm and ready. “Midoriya must have helped them a lot if they are this calm,” Recovery girl states while seeing the boy himself writing while sitting on the steps of the bus. “Crazy kid,” She mumbles. </p><p>“Everyone in position? Let’s begin the final exam for U.A. High’s first years! READY! GO!” The voice echos across all testing locations. Every team moved at once. </p><p> </p><p>Fight 1: Aizawa’s sight</p><p>Shoto looked around the residential area. “Izuku was right. They put me somewhere I need to be careful with my attacks” He hums while Momo looked at him waiting patiently for him to talk. “What?” He asked. </p><p>“Um, do you have a plan?” She questions softly already having a few plans, but she still didn’t trust herself. </p><p>“Nope,” Shoto deadpans. Momo’s jaw dropped. </p><p>“What do you mean, no?” She stepped forward. </p><p>“Aizawa is a weird teacher. I don’t have a plan against him” Shoto decided to take Izuku’s advice. ‘don’t make a plan and follow Momo’s lead’ He could do that. He needed to work on listening to others anyways. Having a controlling father fucks with your mind some. Shoto saw flashes of anger and sadness across her face. “hey, remember what Izuku told you a few weeks back?” Shoto looked up, grabbing Momo’s hand softly. “Trust your gut, usually leads you to the right action” She suddenly steels herself. </p><p>“Okay, we need a way to block his vision first. I think flashbangs will help. Right now, let's get to the ally ways and keep your eyes up. Eraser Head is an ambush hero. So he will attack from above and behind” Momo seemed confident for now. Shoto just hoped she remembered most plans don’t survive the first contact with the opponent. Momo was creating nesting dolls, but Shoto kept his mouth shut and followed her orders looking around, not seeing their teacher anywhere. “I-I’m surprised, Todoroki…” She started but stopped. </p><p>“about what?” He looked at her, still feeling ice slowly grow on his pinky as a warning if he was in sight of his teacher. </p><p>“That you don’t have a strategy against Aizawa Sensei… I mean, you usually always have a plan” Momo looked down at her feet. </p><p>“I voted for you during the election because you are smarter and way better with people than me.” Shoto sighed, rubbing his neck some. “I still don’t get people even after Izuku helped me. The sports festival was the first time I actually laughed since I was 4 years old” Shoto stopped talking for a second. “Eye’s up Momo,” Shoto rolled his shoulders, feeling his ice stop. Her head jerks up and makes a staff, but her quirk shuts off as well. “He’s here” Eraser Head quickly wraps Shoto in his capture gear before using electrical lines to pull Shoto off the floor. </p><p>“you both talk too loud,” Eraser Head seemed pissed off. Probably because of Midoriya, but Shoto didn’t say anything. </p><p>“S-sorry I should-" Momo started</p><p>“Yes, you should have acted soon-” A flashbang goes off as Aizawa closed his eyes then felt ice start forming on his capture gear. Aizawa pulls his knife, cutting the frozen length off as his students run away while Aizawa was still blinding. “TCH” Aizawa felt his eyes throb in pain. “ow,” He muttered, glaring down the empty street, but there was a small smile on his face. </p><p>“I have a plan” Momo whispered softly learning their lesson </p><p>“Great, let's pass this thing” Shoto smiles. ‘no wonder Izuku helps people so much, it feels weirdly good.’ </p><p>“She looked confident again” Aizawa jumps from building to building. “She is a lot stronger than she gives herself credit.” Aizawa stopped when he saw two cloaked figures running down the opposite street. “got you.” Eraser Head quickly wraps the two characters up as he yanks the cloaks off, but what he was expecting wasn't what was there. Instead of Two students, there were Momo and a dummy. Behind him, he heard Todoroki. </p><p>“Sorry sensei,” Shoto and Momo both had Tazer guns in their hands as Aizawa’s escape was blocked. They fired.<br/>
Aizawa has been hit with a Tazer before. These had a lot more power than police ones. His body locks up, falling to the floor as he was hit by all four prongs.<br/>
Momo and Shoto quickly put the cuffs on. </p><p>“This is an announcement. The first team to pass is Yaoyorozu and Todoroki” The announcement rang out across all battlefields. </p><p>“That worked out well” Shoto looked at the stun gun in his hands before putting it in his belt to throw away later. </p><p>“Where did you get that idea?” Aizawa still felt his muscles spasm some from the shock. </p><p>“Um, Izuku’s dominator. He said it acts like a stun gun, so I remembered some police use them as a non-lethal way of taking down criminals” Momo helped Aizawa up. </p><p>“that is it, I’m killing the problem child” Aizawa mumbled to himself. “You both did well. Backing off after I ambushed you the first time was smart. The flashbangs are a huge weakness to my quirk. Yaoyorozu, you played an excellent leader in today's test,” Aizawa took the cuffs off. “Good job to both of you. We will head back and watch the rest of the tests” Aizawa walks off in front of the kids. </p><p> </p><p>Fight 2: Midnight’s test sight</p><p>Sato and Sero high fived as they walked passed the gate as midnight was tapped up tightly in Seros tape as the boys pull off the tape from their mouths. “Good plan Sero!” </p><p>“I wouldn’t have even made it that far if you didn’t save me the first time!” </p><p>“Sero and Sato have passed their exam,” Recovery Girl stated. </p><p>“Um, boys, I know I like bondage, but please come untangle me” Midnight pouts as she was stuck to a rock. </p><p>“Oh, sorry, sensei!” The boys ran to her while blushing, making her smile. </p><p> </p><p>Fight 3: Present Mic’s test sight. </p><p>“I will kill that blond” Jiro covered her ears as present mic screams across the forest. “I can’t get close enough to do anything. Koda, can’t you make birds or anything attack him?” </p><p>“i-I c-can’t, t-they are all r-running f-from s-sensei’s voice” Koda was still working on being louder, and he was signing while he talked. Only Izuku would have a full conversation with Koda in sign. Which is why he is working on his voice more. </p><p>“Well, he’s on top of the mountain, so we need to get him somehow…” Jiro closed her eyes, trying to think. “oh my god… can you control bugs?” Jiro smirked. Koda’s eyes widen out of terror and shakes his head no but thumbs up. “I know you are scared but so is Mic, I need you to order them to attack him. He can’t scare them if they go underground since sound doesn’t travel well UNDERGROUND!” Jiro yelled the last part as a powerful ‘YEAHHHHHHHH’ rolls through again making her ears bleed some. “so please do it, we can’t hesitate anymore, Koda. Time to be a hero” She busts open a rock after sending a sound burst through it. Koda swallowed roughly. “Let’s pass the exam.” </p><p>Koda slowly walks over and kneels quickly before shaking. “please, go forth, little ones. It’s time to take down the source of all that big, bad noise. Won’t you help me out?” Koda uses his quirk quickly. </p><p>Present Mic yawned. “Man, today is boring. Midoriya ruining the fun part,” Mic huffed, getting ready to yell again since time was running out, and he hasn’t seen any opponent yet. He feels something under his foot then up his leg. “huh…?” Mic looked down and screams as different insects crawl up his legs. “GYAHHHHHHHH!!!!”<br/>
Jiro and Koda run passed a knocked out Present Mic who was foaming at the mouth and shaking. </p><p>“Entomophobia,” Jiro smiles up at Koda. </p><p>“f-fear o-of b-bugs,” Koda nods as he places Jiro down. “h-how d-did y-you know?” He blushes. </p><p>“Izuku told me to find what an opponent fears and use it against him. I got sent a link to Mic's hero page that was filled with information on heroes that are well known. Mic has Entomophobia... When I said he was the scariest dude, I know, I wasn’t kidding. He’s showing more of his true colors the longer we know him” Jiro plays with her jacks. Koda nods softly. </p><p>“b-but h-he seems l-like a good guy,” Koda smiles behind his rocky face. </p><p>“Yeah, that’s just who he is. Let’s go watch whoever is left” Jiro smirks while they get to the bus. </p><p> </p><p>Fight 4: Cementous test sight</p><p>Bakugo and Kirishima were standing in the middle of concrete walls that just kept coming. Bakugo would blast them away, and Kirishima used his armored fists to break them. “We need to get out of here,” Kirishima panted. “We are running out of steam the longer” He grunts, smashing another wall. “we stay” Kirishima tried to come up with a plan. Still, Bakugo wasn’t any help as he keeps blasting while side-eyeing Kirishima like he was waiting. </p><p>Bakugo got a talk from Izuku, just like Shoto did. Bakugo knew Izuku was right about Kirishima’s fighting style. It was too straight forward, and it would end up with shitty hair dead one day. Katsuki rather not have to deal with his other classmates crying over it, so he agreed with Izuku’s plan. </p><p>“Got it shitty hair, but how?” Katsuki already knew 4 different ways out of this but needed to push Kirishima to find his own exit. </p><p>“Can you blast me through the walls like a human bullet?” Kirishima asked. Katsuki almost tripped at the question. </p><p>“The fuck did you just ask?” Katsuki saw the walls almost stop as well. It seemed like their teacher was listening as well. </p><p>“Well, I know I fight everything head-on, but if I harden my skin, and you blast me hard enough, I can go straight for our sensei and capture him quickly.” Kirishima stated while hardening his entire body. Katsuki chuckled to himself. ‘that is one way to think about it.’ </p><p>“Sure, shitty hair. Let’s see if it’ll works” Katsuki lifted his right arm as his hand grabs the pin on his gauntlet. “Ready?” The walls seem to stop some. </p><p>“Ready!” Kirishima got ready to jump. </p><p>“FIRE IN THE HOLE!” Kirishima jumped as Katsuki yelled, pulling the pin. The explosion that followed sent the redhead like a cannonball through the walls before a voice sounds after a few seconds. </p><p>“Bakugo and Kirishima pass the final exam.” </p><p>Katsuki just looked through the multiple holes in the wall tell the end where he saw Kirishima grinning with his sharp teeth as their teacher was in handcuffs under him. “WE DID IT!!! THAT WAS SO MANLY!!!!” Kirishima screamed through the holes. Katsuki shook his head, trying to hide the grin. He enjoyed the idiotic plan that seemed to work way too well. </p><p> </p><p>Final Fight: All Might Vs. Midoriya</p><p>Izuku and All Might stood across from each other pretty beaten up as All Might was bleeding from his mouth and nose. Izuku had a busted lip, and the skin under his left eye was broken and bleeding. Izuku’s holster was empty as All Might threw the dominator right outside of the gate. The only way Izuku would get it is if he got out of the testing area. “Goddamnit, your hits hurt,” Izuku muttered, wiping the blood off his lip before spitting a glob of blood onto the broken city floor. </p><p>“Same to you, Young Midoriya. Thank you for not aiming for my week spot” All Mights hand went to his left side where All for one put a hole through his body. </p><p>“mhm. Your welcome, but time is running short and no offense. This fight is pissing me off” Izuku shrugged off his suit jacket, still gripping it in his left hand. All Might was in the way of the exit and not holding back at all. Izuku had to push One For All to his own limits just to dodge some of the punches. “Can you just surrender so I can go take a nap?” Izuku questioned. </p><p>“HAHA, Very funny Young Midoriya but no” All Might raises his fists. “I told you before the test started, I will not lose” All Might’s fake evil laugh filled the destroyed city. </p><p>“I don’t want to use this, but fuck it,” Izuku mumbled. Izuku sighed and seemed to find a state of calm. He slowly walked towards All Might. All Might watched every movement as Izuku seemed completely calm now. Like he wasn’t just going hit for hit with All Might. Izuku seemed like he was walking to school on any typical day of the week. His dirty costume Jacket thrown over his shoulder as he just puts on the world's most innocent smile. All Might just watched as Izuku walks right up to him, bumping them together before All might felt dread fill his mind. Izuku swings a hidden blade towards All Might’s face making All Might stumble backward and tripping as the rubble behind his left foot caught him, and he fell. All Might’s eyes widen as he could see nothing or feel anything but the cold metal against his throat. All Might locked up freezing, completely feeling one wrong move, and he would be dead.</p><p>“h-how?” All Might almost lost control of One For All but held onto his buff side as he feels the cuffs slip-on. </p><p>“Izuku Midoriya passes the final exam” the announcement rings across the battlefield. All Might heard a thump as Izuku let go falling on his back, breathing roughly. </p><p>“t-trump card bitch,” Izuku chuckled weakly before passing out. All Might pushed the button on his earpiece.</p><p>“Cut the feed, i-I’m straining control on my hero form” Yagi started to steam. </p><p>“Done,” Recovery girl stated, and Yagi blew up in a puff of steam, turning into his smaller form. </p><p>“Well done, Young Midoriya” Yagi carefully picked up Izuku to take him to the medical tent. </p><p> </p><p>Location: Observation room</p><p>“W-w-what just happened?” Uraraka asked to no one in specific. The entire class was finished with their exams and were watching the last fight. </p><p>“W-when could Izuku move like that?” Mina asked. Once again, to no one specifically. </p><p>“Revelry in the dark” Tokoyami was shaking some. </p><p>“He just went toe to toe with All Might,” Momo swallowed softly. </p><p>“All Might didn’t have his weights on,” Tenya stated. That made all questions stop as they stared at blank screens. </p><p> </p><p>The teachers, on the other hand, were staring at the video of Yagi picking up Midoriya and his dominator. </p><p>“Snipe?” They all ask, at the same time turning to the kid's mentor. </p><p>“That, that is his trump card. He’s never used it on me” Snipe rubbed his neck. “He said he could find a state of calm that makes it seem like nothing is wrong, like it’s any other day and go by unnoticed until it was too late for his opponent. I have never even seen him use it before... I just know after the USJ attack he started working on it.” Snipe leaned forwards watching the rewind, seeing All Might look confident but calm as well. “I don’t know how he does it… you would have to ask him,” Snipe watched as Izuku drops the small blade out of his sleeve before taking All Might to the ground on repeat. </p><p>“Snipe, I want to thank you personally on behalf of the world for keeping Midoriya on the side of heroes.” Nezu stated, finally looking up from the notebook by Izuku. “because if you didn’t, Izuku Midoriya would be the world’s most dangerous villain.” Nezu finally cracked Izuku's code, and the message on the last page scared Nezu. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>‘you win the bet Nezu’ signed Izuku Midoriya.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, and that was the finals. What did you guys think? </p><p>I put two different references from things I like inside the chapter. Call them out if you see them! </p><p>Hoped you enjoyed the chapter. </p><p>Next time, Izuku and Hand Job have a talk in a mall and the beginning of summer training.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The true mind of Izuku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izuku and Nezu play a game of chess</p><p>Nezu pulls out the real Izuku</p><p>Izuku and Shigaraki create mutually assured destruction between themselves. </p><p>Izuku remembers some of his older research</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, a lot of people got the Assassination Classroom reference but only one got the Hamilton reference.</p><p>Shoto told Izuku "Good luck against All Might, Don't throw away your shot" </p><p>I was listening to the Hamilton soundtrack and yeah it just happened. oh well.  </p><p>hope you enjoy the chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everyone sits in class, staring at Izuku who had an extra duffle bag with him today, he was going to meet up with the Principle during lunch. Izuku lost the bet like he knew he would. It's Nezu. The smartest person in the world three times over. It was fun to play a game against Nezu. It was a win-win situation since Izuku now has an opportunity to become a personal student of Nezu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was Izuku's goal in the first place. The summer training would have just been extra fun if he won. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you guys stop staring at me?" Izuku asked while trying not to blush at the attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"NO!" The class yelled. "What the hell was that fight!?" The class was very in sync, which impressed Izuku. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I figured out how to gage coefficients and draw in power from my Dominator. It allows me to move faster and a slight bump in strength" Izuku waves off some. "I figured it out after the hole Stain thing" Izuku opened up his notebook ignoring the dump founded faces on his classmates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bull shit," Katsuki glared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Katsuki, when you find a manual telling you everything my quirk can do. Please make a copy and hand it over" Izuku stared up at him. "My quirk is a pain in the ass. Want to trade?" Izuku asked, knowing he would never switch quirks with someone. Most of the class looked away, finally remembering how complicated Izuku's quirk is. It seemed to never stop evolving or finding something new. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bell rings, and Aizawa slams the door open. Everyone's eyes shoot to there teacher. "That's the bell. So, shut it," Aizawa walked to the front, looking over his class. "Morning. About your finals… well done, even the two of you that failed" everyone looked at Kaminari and Mina, who were cringing. "But lucky for you, you're all going to summer training camp." The failures jump up and yell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WHAT A TWIST!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku's jaw dropped. 'I swore he wasn't lying.' </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aizawa saw the problem child and stood a little straighter seeming to be proud of getting the kid to finally react. "Everyone cleared the written tests," Aizawa grinned behind his capture gear as Izuku's eyes squint before turning into a hardened glare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cheater," Izuku mumbles to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Even though you two failed, everyone did well in the practical exam. You all gave us a run for our money" Aizawa looked at Momo, who looked better than the past weeks. "Midoriya, Principle Nezu wanted you in his office now. He apparently couldn't wait tell classes are over to look at your notebooks, so go," Aizawa just motioned to the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"yes, Sensei," Izuku stood up, collecting his things. "Text me whatever I miss" Izuku lazily picked up his duffle bag as the class watched the straps of the bags seemed to strain under the weight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nezu sat in his chair, sipping his tea as a knock from the door makes him smile. "come in" The door opened with Izuku who had the bag thrown over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Principle," Izuku smiles politely as he comes in closing the door. "Where would you like these?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Near the bookshelf, please," Nezu smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes sir," Izuku placed the duffle bag with a heavy thump. "All fifty notebooks, each one coded. Do you want the keys?" Izuku asked, knowing the answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"where would the fun in that be? Don't worry if I have trouble you will be around to help," Nezu spoke as he gets up, walking to the couches where a chess game was set up and waiting. Nezu sat down on the side with white pieces and gestured to the opposite couch. "Do you play?" Izuku looked at the chest board before sitting down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, but I know how it is played" Izuku picked up the black king looking at it with some distaste. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you care to play, while we talk?" Nezu watched Izuku put the king down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It would be a pleasure to play against you while we talk," Izuku leaned back before taking a water bottle out of his bag, placing it next to the board. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wonderful," Nezu clapped his paws together before moving his first peace. "Midoriya, I know why you challenged me with your coded notebook. Your last note gave away your intentions." Nezu watched as Izuku gave nothing away before moving his own pawn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My intentions? I wanted to see if someone could break it. I already write my notes in code so people can't use them in the wrong way," Izuku states as Nezu moves again. "It was a test for myself to be truthful, Principle. A security test which I failed" Izuku moved his knight forward before Nezu moved his bishop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't say you failed Midoriya. It took me the entire exam just to crack it" Nezu sips his tea as his black eyes stare into Izuku's green. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You did that while destroying Kaminari and Mina." Izuku points out, taking the first of Nezu's pawns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very true, but they panicked when everything crashed down around them." Nezu takes Izuku's knight. "We are getting off-topic. Midoriya, what you set up and achieved during the exams was something of pure genius and true leadership that many do not have. You got two students who frankly seem impossible to take orders from anyone, to follow the lead of struggling students. You can analyze people and their situation in such a unique way with your quirk. Even I cannot see someone's mental state. Sure, I can read body language incredibly well, but you have sight into people's minds with the numbers you see. I have always been fascinated by human behavior. That is why I became the Principle of U.A. I watch children grow up and become their own person. I am still learning; however, that there are some things that I cannot plan for as I do not see how you look at people or the world around them. Your mind is complex, like mine. We both see the world in a much bigger picture. Yet also so differently." Nezu looked back at the board. Izuku and Nezu were both a few moves away from a win. If either of them made a wrong move, game over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Psycho-pass has always helped me see people under falsities or hidden faces. I always saw people change from things that move around them, the ever so small 'I woke up late' stress to something like a villain attack… when you grow up like that, I think you don't have a choice in the matter but grow up quickly so you can see that bigger picture as you say. A perfect example is Shoto. Other people may seem him as aloof or uninterested in the world. Bakugo even. He is brash, loud, and obnoxious to the people that first meet him. Everyone labels him a bully even if they do not say it out loud." Izuku grabbed his water, sipping it softly. "But to me and my quirk, Shoto is a child trapped by his abusive father who controlled his entire life till the sports festival, and Bakugo… he is my childhood friend that has been trapped by society. A future number one hero with a powerful quirk. That's what they saw and still see Bakugo. Bakugo is so much more than his quirk. Katsuki is a protective loudmouth who will never back down from a fight while protecting those who need it. Trust me, Katsuki is very rough around the edges, but under all that nitroglycerin and anger is a genuine person." Izuku and Nezu make their last moves. "is that what you mean by how I look at the world and the people in it?" The only pieces on the board were the kings, and they were a single move away from each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The game was a draw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Close," Nezu looks up from the board and smiles. "but you also use people like I do." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku blinked lazily and looked up. "I don't know what you mean, Principle." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't notice it tell after Stain went after your mother, but then I looked closer Izuku" Nezu put his tea down. "When you first came to U.A, you did almost everything alone for the first few weeks. Protecting the girls, Yagi's first-class, and then the USJ attack. Each time you acted alone with no one else helping you. Then you changed after that because you realized that you needed people" Nezu picks up the pawn showing it off. "The sports festival, even though you did not need Jiro as a partner, you turned to her for help. Then Stain attacked Ida's brother, and you knew his own mental state, you could see what he was planning. Instead of turning him into the teachers. You created a plan to take down Stain by yourselves. Both ready to take down the man that attacked your family members. You kept the younger Ida from completely snapping into a rage, all while bringing him into your fold of pieces." Nezu grinned, seeing Izuku's eyes darken. "But my personal favorite is the notebooks and the exam. Your notes give you away, Izuku. You used Todoroki and Bakugo as an example of your control over class A and already working on expanding it into class B by befriending the class rep, Kendo." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am friends with them. That is all" Izuku crossed his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That is what they think," Nezu put down the pawn before placing others down. "but you are gathering pieces. Just like I did with the staff that works here in U.A... Aizawa and Yamada, my ever so loyal bishops ready to move, Comentoss and Power Loader my rooks, Midnight the queen, Ectoplasm and Snipe are my knights. And All Might is my stand-in king tell he retires or gets replaces. Many other heroes that have come and gone from this school who still ready to fight if needed. Do you want to explain your pieces, or shall I continue" Nezu had his side built up, waiting for Izuku to answer. It took a few minutes for Izuku to answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yaoyorozu is the queen" Izuku replaced his queen on his side. "She can lead, analyze, and move freely if needed. Kirishima and Shoji are the rooks. Strong and reliable. Bakugo and Todoroki are the knights that have their minds and quirks sharper than anyone else's. Jiro and Ida are my bishops. The rest are strong and capable but are for now pawns. Until they get stronger because everyone knows a pawn can become one of the strongest pieces on the board," Izuku finished setting his last pawn down. The king's space was missing its piece. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"who is the king?" Nezu smiled, finally seeing who Izuku really was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No one," Izuku smiled darkly. "and everyone…in a game where you have such a vital piece that it ends everything if that piece is lost, why have it? All Might is your king. Then what happens if All Might is lost in a fight or retires? The game is over, and society built around it crashes… The older generation created a system that is built on the shoulders of one man. Let me say that again, you built a system that sits on the shoulders of a single MAN. Not a god. All Might will retire soon and with the League of Villains coming for his head. It may be closer than we realize. The way I am playing is having multiple people holding the system up. That if one is to fall, the game isn't over. People can rise to hold the system in place of the fallen. In the end, I can't lose," Izuku held onto the king. As he looks at it, he speaks colder than usual. "I never enjoyed the name of the king. People don't realize how unstable kings were. In the past, before the quirk war. Kingdoms would fight, kill, and destroy each other just to get more power. Without a king, there is no power to grab. Everyone is vital, everyone can cover each other… anyone can rise or fall…" Izuku sets the dark king in the middle of the board. "The underground has a king hidden in myth and shadows… We take that king down, and the underground will fall into a power grab. All heroes need to do is watch the villains rip each other apart but make sure to arrest the last two standing. Or else, the winner of the battle will be more powerful than the old king." Izuku stood up before taking in a small breath and smiles like usual as the lunch bell rings. "thank you for the game Nezu. It was a lot of fun, shall we do it again?" Izuku's eyes were bright again as Nezu just nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Izuku, I would enjoy that very much. Enjoy your lunch" Nezu holds out his paw, and Izuku shakes it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You as well, Nezu. Have a good day," Izuku chirps happily as he leaves the office. Nezu turns back to the dark king standing in the middle of two armies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ingenious Izuku," Nezu picked up the dark king before placing him back, completing the army. "Let's see who wins."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku sighs and sits down at an empty table since the class wasn't in the lunchroom yet. He yawns softly as he writes down what happened at the meeting. 'Nezu has his own pieces, not that I am surprised, but he must have realized the same. All Might isn't a god like civilians love to think. He is a man who will get older' Izuku sets down his pencil and bites into his rice. With Shoto and Bakugo doing their parts correctly, Izuku had Momo and Kirishima finally getting settled in their rightful spots. Jiro and Ida did well during their exams, so no need to worry about them. The rest though, are getting stronger' Izuku looks up when someone calls his name. He smiles politely, seeing his class come over. 'war is coming… now I just need to play this correctly.' </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, what did I miss?" Izuku smiled brighter as everyone takes their seats. Shoto and Momo sat closer as Jiro sat between Momo and him. Bakugo, Kirishima and his squad sat across from him. Ida and Uraraka sat on the other side of Izuku. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We are planning on going shopping to get ready for the summer camp. Aizawa-Sensei handed out lists of items we need!" Toru gives off waves of happiness, and Izuku nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sounds fun. So this weekend?" Izuku pulls out his phone, putting it down to remind himself. "You coming?" Izuku looked over to Shoto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't make it," Shoto states while eating his cold soba. "I visit someone on my off days" Izuku just nods and turns back to the conversation between his classmates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Location: Kiyashi ward shopping mall</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku was in dark jeans, a black T-shirt, and a red flannel to hide his Dominator. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku shows up seeing his classmates gathered. "Good morning guys," Izuku runs his fingers through his dark green hair, wondering if he should get a hair cut soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good Morning, Izuku" Tenya chopped his arm. The entire class was their including Katsuki, who was talking with Kirishima. Izuku kept his mouth shut since he rather not have Katsuki yelling in the crowded mall. Izuku looked around as Momo finally took control of everyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's meet up around 1 to get some food" Momo took Jiro and some girls to shop as the guys have broken up in groups. Izuku nodded to Tenya, who headed with Shoji. Izuku was left alone as he looked around, seeing civilians' numbers at a low level. Izuku smiled, he enjoyed seeing the lower numbers, keeps him calm as he walks around but stops hearing someone call out behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ohh cool, you're from U.A.! Can I get your autograph" Izuku saw the coefficient next to the black hoodie that hangs over the individual's face. Izuku hasn't forgotten that number, since seeing them the first time. Izuku felt the arm go over his shoulder like they were buddies. Izuku glares up at the guy. "so glad I could find you again, Izuku Midoriya." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shigaraki," Izuku shoved the Dominator against his side as Izuku felt the dry hand wrap around his throat. "Last time I saw you was in Hosu." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Threat level evaluated. Enforcement mode: Lethal Eliminator.' The voice called from Izuku's mind as he felt the dominator morph under his jacket, destroying Izuku's holster. Clearly, not strong enough to stop the Dominator from morphing into its new mode. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, Hosu city… and yeah, the hero killer" Shigaraki spits the name. "thank you for reminding me why I am here. Let's chat." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why don't I just shoot you like I did your little pet?" Izuku's eyes never left Shigaraki's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I will turn your throat to ash before I die," Shigaraki's finger inches closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mutually assured destruction… very well," Izuku states. "Let's find a seat" Izuku had the trigger half pulled as they walked. If one of them moved for the kill, they both died. Around them, the civilians don't pay mind as the two of them looked like friends as they find a seat in the middle of the mall. "What did you want to talk about? Also, how did you find me? I can't have that much bad luck that you just stumbled into me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was just out watching all these NPCs live their boring happy lives when I found your stupid green hair," Shigaraki states with some bite to it. "But what I wanted to talk about is I pretty much hate everyone and everything, but right now... what really pisses me off is the Hero Killer." Shigaraki's grip gets tighter, but Izuku nudges him with the Dominator. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So he wasn't working for you. Good to know and makes sense. I guess…" Izuku hums. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hate that the news says that, but it got me, new players, to use… it's also my problem. Everyone has their eyes on the damn Hero Killer… Our attack on U.A… the Nomus unleashed in Hosu… he overshadows everything I've done. No one is noticing me" Shigaraki seemed calm, but Izuku watched as his numbers fluctuate some. "Why? What makes us so different?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"it's because people knew what Stain was doing. Why he was doing it to be specific," Izuku speaks calmly. "I mean, I do not agree with him on his stance, but I understand it. You just seem like you want to destroy everything you don't like. No offense Shigaraki but you act like a child more than a villain" Izuku made sure to add pressure to Shigaraki's side to remind him of their agreement. "He had his goal. What is yours?" They kept eye contact as Shigaraki starts to grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You remind me of Sensei," Shigaraki states. "There is an air of coldness around you. Like you are planning something. You are interesting, Midoriya" Shigaraki doesn't let go as he gets closer, seeming to forget the conversation they were just having. "When you killed my Nomu, I was pissed, but seeing you now reminds me. At U.A, you were colder and had blood lust radiating off you. Are you sure you are a hero, Midoriya?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Izuku?" A familiar voice comes from the side. Izuku and Shigaraki both look over, seeing Momo and Jiro come closer. "Are you a frie-" Jiro stopped short seeing the blue hair and the hand around Izuku's throat. She did notice how Izuku's heartbeat was completely normal. Jiro looked at him as she pulled Momo behind her some. Izuku had his hand in his jacket, where Jiro knew the Dominator always sat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Leave" Izuku's voice was low as he was ready to fire if Shigaraki made a move towards the girls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I didn't realize you came with someone" Shigaraki just let go of Izuku and smiles brightly. 'I didn't think he could act so happy.' Izuku thought before quickly moved away and in front of the girls using his flannel to hide the Dominator but still aiming at Shigaraki. "Well, I'm off… good to see you again, Izuku" Shigaraki smirks. "See you around" Shigaraki walks off and disappears into the crowd. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Midoriya, was that?" Momo asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah it was, Jiro call the cops, Momo could you do me a favor and make a new holster for my Dominator?" Izuku opened his jacket to show the destroyed holster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"the dominator morphed in the holster when Shigaraki grabbed me." She nods softly as he tells her the dimensions of the holster while Jiro called the police. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What was he even doing here? Also, why grab you?" Momo starts creating a new holster for Izuku. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't really know…I just have horrible luck..." Izuku sighed as the mall gets evacuated, and Izuku throws away his old holster, putting the new one on as cops walk over. He placed the Dominator away before putting his flannel back on. "Detective Naomasa," Izuku states, seeing the detective. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Midoriya, how are you?" Naomasa pulled out his pen and paper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine for the most part, Shigaraki just wanted to talk about the hero killer and why the news wasn't paying attention to the league." Izuku quickly gave a retelling keeping out the part of being like whoever Sensei was. Izuku was going to find that out himself when he got home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for your time" Naomasa finished writing. "Oh, perfect timing." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku looked up, seeing Snipe and Yagi walk into the mall together. Izuku sighed. "You guys didn't need to come," Izuku stated but smiled. "But thank you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"thank god you are safe," Snipe huffed out as he seemed to relax. Yagi nodded some, and Izuku saw their numbers were lowering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, but I am good, I'm good to go home, right?" Izuku looked over at the detective who nodded. Izuku bows before leaving with his teachers. The rest of the class already headed home before him. 'Sensei, underground notebook 15' Izuku thanked his teachers as he went to his room as soon as he came back. He opened up the safe and pulled out the underground notebook he kept. Nezu only had the 50 journals on above ground heroes and villains. Izuku had 16 notebooks filled with underground notes. He sits down at his desk and flips through it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Villain: Sensei. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rumors: Sensei has never been seen in person, or at least lived to tell the tail. Voice commands respect, and many villains fear him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quirk: Unknown</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Discription: Unknown</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Status: Disappeared 5 years ago</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Designation: King of the underground</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, I turned Izuku into somewhat of a colder sociopath with his thinking. I don't know why I love seeing this type of Izuku since it's more cold and calculating. </p><p>Izuku sees the hero rankings like a Kindom in some way. The Number One title is King and he does not like it one bit... </p><p>Let me know what you think of the chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Beginning of hell week</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Welcome to Hell week</p><p>Izuku and the class head off to their summer camp. </p><p>Kendo learns how scary Izuku can be without him even trying. </p><p>The first day passes with much fanfare but Izuku noticed an angry child.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>On Monday, everyone sits in class as Aizawa stands in front of them. Izuku was still getting used to the new holster Momo created for him. It was softer, as well as a lot lighter than his older one. To be completely honest, it was throwing him off. His older holster was handmade with leather, the holster Momo made felt like kevlar. The sudden tearing of paper brought Izuku out of his own mind as he looks at Aizawa, who was glaring at him, like a disapproving dad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So… given what happened over the weekend…" Aizawa looked away from Izuku. "We're on the lookout for the villains, and we've canceled our usual accommodations at the last minute" Aizawa sets down the paper he just ripped apart. "We won't reveal our actual destination until the day we depart." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The entire class jolts at the statement. "HUH!?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I already told my parents," Sero leans forwards against his desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That is precisely the point, Sero… The school can't control who learns what or how." Momo explains from the back of the class. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"you..." Katsuki states, before turning around to face Izuku with a scowl resting on his face. "Should have blasted that shit head to hell along with the rest of his stupid fucking pets," Katsuki growled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Katsuki, as much as I would have loved to comment murder in front of a hundred citizens… he had his fucking hand around my throat," Izuku snarled back. "Mutually assured destruction. Do some fucking research" Izuku and Katsuki got in each other's faces ready to fight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop fucking cursing! It's my fucking job to curse in this fucking class. Go be the sunshine boy!" Katsuki yelled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eat me shit head," Izuku gritted his teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Enough both of you" Aizawa gritted his teeth while flashing his quirk, making them break up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know Izuku, you didn't curse this much at the beginning of the year" Jiro rolls her earphone jack around her fingers while half glaring at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"fine," Izuku sat down and crossed his arms, mimicking Katsuki just for the hell of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anyways," Aizawa sighs, "get ready for summer camp. See you all next week. Go to the auditorium" Aizawa just left the class alone. Momo collected everyone before heading off to hear Nezu's closing speech for the semester. Nezu and Izuku would make eye contact throughout the lecture as they played mind games with each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku would act bored out of his mind, and Nezu would change up his speech. The speech went on for at least 2 hours without stopping. Izuku left the auditorium with a smirk, as did Nezu. Overall, it was one of Nezu's best speeches.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Day 0: Transport day</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Class A and Class B were putting their bags into the busses as Izuku and Momo talk to Kendo. Izuku explaining what might be headed their way this coming week. Aizawa was half glaring at the problem child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here, don't tell your class you got this from me" Izuku hands over a coded notebook. "I re-watched the sports festival for the sixth time to take notes on your class. I hope these will help them improve more" Kendo flipped through the book but saw only saw the code. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How am I supposed to read this?" She asked before looking up as she saw Izuku holding up a separate paper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is the key, do not lose this" Izuku states firmly. "Don't lose the notebook either. There are weaknesses and strengths of what I saw at the Sports Festival. I hope you use the notes well. See you later" Izuku and Momo head back to their bus as Kendo goes to hers and states, decoding what Izuku gave her. She felt a shiver run down her back as she reads through her entire class's weaknesses. 'He's a demon,' Kendo thought to herself as the busses pull away heading to their destinations. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku sat back, rolling his neck some hearing it pop some. 'Maybe a nap would help.' Izuku yawned softly as he spends most of his nights digging into the king of the underworld, still not obtaining anything of importance besides more rumors about him. Izuku was about to close his eyes when </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aizawa finally spoke. </span>
  <span>"We will be stopping in about an hour. After that, we'll…" He stopped as everyone talks over him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's have some music! Something summery! Some tube songs, maybe!" Kaminari leans over Kirishima some. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gimme some pockey." Jiro poked Izuku in the cheek as he dug through his bag, handing her a box. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina and Toru were sitting behind Aizawa as they gossiped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, well…" Aizawa turns back around, not bothering with finishing what he was going to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Location: Edged of The Wild Pussycats property</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>The hour passes quickly, and everyone climbs off the bus thinking it was a rest stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hold on…" Kirishima starts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What kind of rest stop is this?" Kaminari asked as the class looks over a dense forest surrounded by mountains. Aizawa bumps into Izuku before walking away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"we stopped here for a reason," Aizawa states. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"heya Eraser!" A female's voice comes from behind the class. "sorry. Haven't seen you in a while." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"ROCK ON WITH THESE SPARKLING GAZES!" A new voice joins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"STINGINGLY CUTE AND CATLIKE!" The original voice comes back much louder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WE'RE THE WILD, WILD…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"PUSSYCATS!" Two heroines jump out into a planned pose. The class all jerked and paid attention. Izuku had his eye on the child off to the side with a horned hat on and a scowl on his face that could rival Katsuki's. The kids' number was 99. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'dang that kid is mad about something' Izuku hums to himself before turning back to the conversation.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's now 9:30 am. I'm thinking around noon, at the earliest." The dark-haired Hero states. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw crud… no way…" Kirishima whimpers as he starts to turn back to the bus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku watched as the blond heroine's coefficient start to skyrocket. He reached for his Dominator but felt his holster was empty. "what?" Izuku looked up only to see a grinning Aizawa with the Dominator hanging off his finger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry Kids" Aizawa starts as the blond heroine was already blocking their exit before creating a mudslide with her quirk. "Training has already begun" The entire class was thrown off the cliff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"YOU SON OF A" Izuku couldn't finish his sentence as he gets a mouth full of dirt while being thrown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"THIS IS OUR PRIVATE TERRITORY, SO FEEL FREE TO USE YOUR QUIRKS!" The brunette yells from above as the class lands roughly. </span>
  <span>"YOU GOT THREE HOURS TO REACH BASE CAMP! HAVE FUN MAKING IT THROUGH THE BEAST'S FOREST!!!" She yelled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a moment for Izuku to get the dirt out of his mouth before talking. "Momo, lead from the center. Katsuki, Shoto to the front with Shoji and Kirishima. Jiro and Ida scout. Everyone else keep your eyes open" Izuku spouted out orders, and everyone quickly falls in line as they move as a team. "Be ready for anything."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>On top of the ridge, the heroines looked over the group as the Blond heroine used her quirks to create mud bests. "You take over from here, Pixiebob. Give them everything you got. Trust me, this is not a normal class of U.A students," Aizawa states as he pockets Izuku's Dominator. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Leave it to me! My fur's standing on end!" Pixiebob giggles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Time to move, Kota," The brunette states while looking at the boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ridiculous," the kid muttered as he walks towards his aunt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span>4:30 Base of the wild pussycat's property </span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're finally here," Pixiebob smiles as the class comes out of the clearing. Momo taking the lead before Izuku bursts forward in a streak of green glaring at Aizawa, holding his hand out. "Give it back," Izuku demanded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," Aizawa states in a very deadpanned voice. "You need to learn how to be separated from it as well as how to fight without it" Aizawa looked down at the dirty green hair student. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fu… fine…" Izuku straights himself. "Keep it safe" Izuku walked back to his class as his right hand was shaking some. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Needless to say, you guys didn't make it back for lunch," Pixiebob giggled as the entire class of 1-A looked beaten up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"it'll only take three hours," they said. "summer camp will be fun," they said" Sero muttered rubbing his elbows while looking away from the heroines. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So… So hungry," Kirishima whimpered while leaning on Katsuki. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry… that's how quick we would've made it" The brunette smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mandalay… you are an awesome hero and all but shut it." Izuku whispers to himself instead of not getting on the heroine's wrong side as they </span>
  <span>would be training and housing them for the upcoming week. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Flaunting the power gap in our faces?" Sato asked with his hands on his knees, clearly needing sugar and rest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mew, Mew, Mew… we actually through it'd take you guys longer since Eraser said don't hold back." Pixiebob giggled again while mowing like a cat. "and you all dealt with my earth beasts pretty easily too." She points out. "Especially you 4" Pixiebob points out, Katsuki, Shoto, Tenya and Izuku. "I'm guessing past experiences helped you act without hesitation" She quickly started jumping between the four. "Goanna have fun three years from now! I'm marking them as mine!" The blond yelled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kirishima, Momo, Uraraka, and Jiro all felt the jealousy at the same time for some reason. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Mandalay… I didn't know she was like that" Aizawa points at the blond who the entire group moves in a dance of dodging the paws of the blond. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's worried about being a spinster forever," Mandalay stated, and Izuku chuckled once he heard that as he caught Mandaly's words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A spinster? I know that you're older, but not…" Izuku didn't finish as Pixiebob muffled his voice with her paw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WHO'S OLD? NOT ME!!!!" The blond yelled, looking ready for a fight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Got, it… um, who's the angry child?" Izuku points at the horned hat kid standing near the building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, he's actually my nephew. Kota! Come over and say hello," Mandalay waves her paw over. Izuku walked over, bending over, seeing the kid scowl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Katsuki, look... it's a little you. Hi, I'm Izuku Mido-" Izuku states before he gets punched in the balls. "gak!" Izuku fell onto the floor, and Katsuki started laughing as the other guys felt the pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Izuku!" Tenya rushes over bending over to check on Izuku who was groaning. "Hey, Kota!! Why'd you punch Midoriya in the junk?!" Tenya divided his attention as Kota walked away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't abide jerks who wanna be heroes," Kota stated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"abide?" Izuku slowly picked himself off the floor. "Jesus, kid, how old are you?" Izuku held his crotch as he watched the kid leave. "He got a good </span>
  <span>punch," Izuku muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I already love that kid" Katsuki wipes the tears from his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You two are a lot alike. Makes sense," Shoto states behind Katsuki. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A lot alike? Buzz off. Shitty icy-hot," Katsuki tsked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Enough of this sideshow. Go get your luggage from the bus" The heroes turn towards the door. "Drop off your stuff, then come to dinner in the mess hall. After that, you'll bathe. Then lights out. The real training starts tomorrow," Aizawa finished and walked inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You good, Izuku?" Jiro asked while Tenya helped him up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'm good. Should have seen it coming. He has a high coefficient. I'll deal with it later," Izuku sighed, still somewhat cupping his balls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The class gathers in the mess hall seeing a banquet of food. Everyone's mouth starts watering. "Enjoy, because this is the last meal, we will cook for you kittens!" Pixiebob states. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"THANKS FOR THE FOOD!" the class yells in digs in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After dinner, the boys split from the girls as they go to the hot springs. It was quiet on their side as the boys found it calming. Izuku sat in a corner as he had his head up looking into the night sky. "it's nice out here," Izuku states breaking the silence. Some of the guys looked up, seeing some stars. The light from the building polluted the night sky, but the stars were still visible. Everyone fell back into silence, just soaking in the peaceful night. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Tomorrow is going to be hard everyone" Tenya looked over at the time. "We should finish up and get some sleep" The boys nod and head back inside to get ready for bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Day 1: Welcome to Hell </span>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Morning kids," Aizawa was already awake and standing in front of a still half-awake class. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's 5:30 Aizawa-Sensei…" Izuku stretched as a few things crack and pop loudly. "I know you are a night owl, but come on," Izuku had dark bags </span>
  <span>under his eyes from clearly not getting much sleep last night. Not having his Dominator was detrimental to Izuku's sleep schedule. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's early," Kirishima whimpered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, wake up. Today, the real training camp begins. Ideally, you will all grow stronger. Strong enough to pass the provisional licenses. More specifically, there's a growing hostile force out there. Through this, you'll be more prepared to face it" Aizawa picked up a ball before throwing it at Katsuki. "To start… Bakugo try throwing this" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katsuki caught it quickly. "This is from the physical test" Katsuki looked at the ball. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Last time, your record was 705 meters. How much have you grown sense?" Aizawa put his hands in his pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, so we get to see how much we have improved!" Mina quickly finding the energy to start bouncing. The class also perked up some. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We've been through a lot these past three months! I bet he can throw it a full kilometer!" Kirishima shouted as Katsuki stretches and swings his arm </span>
  <span>some. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Throw that sucker!" Sero yelled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here, We, freaking go!" Bakugo pulled back… "GO TO HELL!" The explosion followed as the ball gets sent far into the forest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beep Beep</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aizawa looked down before holding up the phone. "709.6 meters." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Everyone questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, you all have been through a lot since the start of U.A. undoubtedly, you've all grown but only in technique and mind. This training camp is for improving on your quirks," Aizawa smiled. "This'll be so harsh that you'll wish you were dead, so do your best to stay alive…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Welcome to hell week kids," Aizawa chuckled darkly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Day 1, Time 10 am: Class B joins the "fun."</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Improve on our quirks?" Kendo asked. 'how did he guess that?' Kendo left Izuku's notebook with her bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Class A's Already at it, so let's get moving," Vlad king states as he turns around. "Class A stole the spotlight every time in the first semester, so the second semester's gonna be Class B's time to shine," Vlad says. "Got that? Not class A. Us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vlad's class behind him grins in determination. "Sensei!! We will make you proud." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kendo just shook her head already seeing the gap between the class. "We are all working to be heroes. Why can't we get along?" Kendo asked to no one individually as the class gets to the clearing. They saw Class A doing an assortment of activities fitted to their own quirks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Looks like a scene of hell on earth!" some of the males in class B yell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Normally, you'd be doing all this at the same rate that your bodies grow," Vlad begins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"but there's no time for all that. Get to it, class B" Aizawa walks over with his class, already pushing their quirks to the limit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There're forty of us altogether… how can just six of you oversee all of us?" Tetsutetsu asked, looking at Kirishima's work out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's why we have these ladies." The class, A teacher, stated in a tired tone that class A has already gotten used to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"THAT'S RIGHT, We're four parts of a whole!" Pixiebob starts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"ROCK ON WITH THIS SPARKLING GAZES!" Mandalay was next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WE'VE COME TO LEND A PAW AND HELP!" Ragdoll, the third member of the team, continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WE'VE COME FROM SOMEWHERE" the deepest and roughest voice of the members spoke as the class saw Tiger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"STINGINGLY CUTE AND CAT LIKE" Pixiebob just as she started finished. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WILD WILD PUSSYCATS!!!" The team of four strikes a dynamic pose as someone claps behind them. Everyone turned to see Izuku. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tiger, I finished the 45th set," Izuku pointed towards the weights. "Spar?" Izuku fell into training quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, then come at me!" Tiger grins. Izuku lunges forward to kick only to miss his target as Tiger easily dodges before Izuku gets kicked through a tree. "40 more and add more weights! SHOW ME THAT PLUS ULTRA!" Tiger yelled out before turning back to the very scared looking class B. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, my quirk is called Search!" Ragdoll smiles. "I know everything about anyone I lay eyes on. Up to 100 people at a time!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"With my earthflow, I can create the perfecting training environment for each of you" Pixiebob punches the air some. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I will use my telepath to give advice to each of you. All at once," Mandalay points at the students. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I am here to punch and kick you into shape," Tiger grinned, looking over to Izuku, who was back at the weights with bark and twigs in his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So many things wrong with that" Some people cringed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All you power-up types. You're coming with me!" Tiger laughed as two students almost dropped at that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Time: 4 pm</span>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone gathered around picnic tables. "Like we said, the pampering ended last night," Pixiebob giggles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wanna eat!? Then you got to cook for yourselves. Today is curry" Ragdoll bounces some behind the table covered with ingredients. As other students whine, Tenya falls in his own strict analytical side before hyping everyone up. Izuku turns to Aizawa and walks over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"look, I understand I need to be away from it, but I seriously can't sleep without it, and I am slowly getting irritated. Can I at least have my </span>
  <span>Dominator while we are not training?" Izuku asked, hoping that his teacher would allow it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine," Aizawa pulled the Dominator out of his capture gear. "I want it back as soon as you wake up or you will not get it for the rest of the camp." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you!" Izuku quickly turns around, examining his Dominator, making sure it was not damaged while it was confiscated but stops as he sees Kota head into the woods once the cooking is finished. "Problem one, fixed. Problem two fixed soon," Izuku smiled, grabbing two bowls before tracking the angry child into the woods.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope You enjoy, next chapter will be a talk between Izuku and Kota. </p><p>Some fighting maybe</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. A quick talk and the beggining of a very painful night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kota and Izuku have a small talk </p>
<p>Training continues,</p>
<p>The class gets ambushed by villains on what is supposed to be their night off.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kota huffs as he looks over the cliff of his hideout. He was annoyed with all the future heroes for the want of becoming heroes. 'hero this, hero that. What a bunch of idiots…' Kota rolls his eyes as he gazes up at the night sky before his stomach grumbles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sounds like your hungry" A voice comes from directly next to Kota, causing him to flinch as he swore he was alone. Kota looks to his right, noticing the kid he struck in the balls and the one Tiger was beating on all day, but Kota observed the kid was different now. The guy had a different aura now that they were alone. "Here, kid," Izuku pushed the bowl of food into Kotas's hands. Kota clutched it, not wanting to be wearing it. "It's curry, so enjoy" Izuku went quiet as he eats looking over the forest, leaving them both in silence.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"h-how'd you know I was here…?" Kota holds onto the bowl, watching the greenie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I followed you. You should really pay attention more," Izuku smirked as he proceeded to eat. "After you punched me, let's just say I was curious. Why a child of two heroes and the nephew of one of the pussycats would hate heroes so much." Izuku quickly consumed what was in his bowl, putting it off the side before laying back, gazing at the night sky as there was no light pollution to mess up the night sky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't want your crap food" Kota tried to shove it back at Izuku, who just disregarded him in favor of looking at the night sky. "I don't feel like fraternizing with you people." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just eat it, kid," Izuku hums softly. "Also, hush, I'm trying to enjoy the night sky" Izuku put his finger up to his lips as Kota just stared at the mysterious kid next to him. Izuku and Kota sat silently for a while as Kota slowly ate the curry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How did I know my parents were heroes?" Kota asked softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kota Izumi, child of The Water Hose hero team," Izuku states in a natural tone. "Both died facing Muscular a very powerful A-ranking villain." Kota listened, waiting for the usual response of sorry for your loss or they died heroes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They were stupid" Izuku's deadpanned voice makes Kota's head snap as Izuku sits up looking at Kota. "Water Hose were good in their own right, but trying to win against Muscular without back up, or a decent plan was the second dumbest thing they could have ever done." Izuku sits across from Kota, now having his full attention. "the dumbest thing they did was leaving their kid without parents." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"D-did Mandalay, tell you?" Kota appeared to get defensive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I just like keeping track of heroes and villains," Izuku shrugged. "I would say, "I am sorry for your loss Kota" but you have heard that too many times." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are all freaking nuts…" Kota muttered, looking at the floor. "Calling yourselves "heroes" and "villains" and going around killing each other like idiots." Kota gritted his teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That is true, I guess; I personally want a world where we don't need heroes to fight villains since most villains are not born…they are created." Izuku spoke like he was talking with Nezu instead of a five-year-old. Izuku chuckled lightly. "What a dream that would be." Izuku fell backward-looking at the night sky. "I have almost been killed four different times in the past four months. If I was anyone else, I would think I was crazy," Izuku hummed as Kota just listened. "Look, right now, how the world is… there will be an unending cycle of villains and heroes fighting and dying. It won't change unless someone changes it" Izuku looked at Kota. "So instead of spiting the world and how it is, right now. Why not start trying to change it?" Izuku got up to his feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How by becoming a hero?" Kota spat the name. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nah, heroes are run by the government, Kota. Once we get into a hero school, we are already being controlled. Be a politician or something" Izuku collected the two-empty bowls. "Be the smartest guy in the room, but make sure not to show what you are truly aiming for. In Japan right now, civilians sit back and watch villain fights like they are a sports festival. No one wants that to change as it has become the norm" Izuku stretches some. "Man, Tiger might have bruised my ribs," Izuku hums before walking away from Kota. "If you need help with a plan for your future. Come ask me when I am not training. I'm pretty good with plans," Izuku chuckled before waving over his shoulder. "Have a good night Kota," Izuku called out as he leaves Kota's hideout. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kota sat there thinking of what Izuku said, "I don't have to be a hero to make a change… but why did it seem like he would change the world before I could?" Kota looked at his watch, seeing it was almost time for bed. "What a weird guy," Kota mumbles, kicking a rock off the edge before heading back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Day 3, Time 1 pm: Halfway through hell</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku gets sent through the 20th tree, and he was itching to shoot Tiger as the guy's quirk was a living cheat code sometimes. 'I bumped One For All up to 23% How did he dodge that' Izuku glared before starting his weighted reps again. Still, his eyes caught Kota hiding behind a tree watching him. 'At least I got through to him even if it was just a small bit.' </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The day moves on slowly tell Izuku drops with 340 pounds on his body, and he groans as Aizawa calls for dinner. "Kirishima!" Izuku called out as the redhead comes overlooking at the weights trapping Izuku. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"g-give me a second" Kirishima runs off, leaving Izuku was he just sighs, sending some dirt away before Kirishima and Shoji come back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"dang man, you have been working out with this on?" The six-arm classmate and Kirishima quickly get the weights off Izuku as he climbs to his feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tiger kept adding weight every time he threw, kicked, or just punched me through a tree. I think I cracked a rib our last fight" Izuku rubs his ribs before sighing. "I can't wait for this hell to be over," Izuku muttered as he walks with his rooks at his side. "Thank you both for helping me," He stretches out more, as the rook's nod heading to their own groups. Izuku walks over, holding out his hand for his dominator. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You will not get the dominator until later tonight; you have a "relaxing" game after dinner, so go, cook." Aizawa waves off, Izuku sighs in defeat while walking away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sunsets over the mountains and the students from Class A and B gather. Each class felt slightly better after dinner as Pixiebob stands in front of them. "Okay, Kittens! You will be doing a head-to-head test of courage! For your intense training, you get some great fun!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Seriously?" Jiro looked dead on her feet. Izuku and most of the boys were still stretching out their muscles to stop them from locking up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A banquet of darkness," Tokoyami states in the background. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"YEAH!!! A TEST OF COURAGE!!!!" Mina yells happy to finally do something worthy of a summer camp in her own opinion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry to break it to you… remedial group, you've got your extra lessons with me now" Aizawa hides his grin as three students slump over. "Sorry, but you were slacking during training earlier, so now, I'm gonna cut into your playtime" Aizawa drags the three away. Most feeling bad for them as they get dragged away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kota decided to leave the group and go to his hang out as he didn't want to be around the aspiring heroes anymore. He still didn't get his chance to talk to Izuku as he wasn't alone since the last time they spoke. Kota walked through the forest before making it on top of his hideout. "So stupid," He mutters as he looks over the forest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back with the students, Class B was hiding in the forest, ready to scare class A.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The 5th team starts as Izuku was on the 8th team. Alone… 'what a surprise' Izuku sighs and waits for his turn as he smelled smoke. Izuku's head snapped up, looking into the forest, seeing it burning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before anyone could move, two villains moved in, pinning Pixiebob under a concealed weapon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pixiebob!" The rest of the class cried out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Damn," Mandalay speaks. Izuku looks out to the forest then to the two villains in front of them. The members of the Pussycats were defensive. Izuku looked around, not seeing Kota. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kota," Izuku whispered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Location: Kota's hideout</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kota sits on the edge of the cliff overlooking the forest, seeing blue flames. "w-what?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Location: In the forest</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Momo and Jiro promptly put on gas masks that she creates as they quickly round up anyone they come across. "We need to move; we don't know what's going on," Momo states as they stay in a group. Momo hands out gas masks even to the ones that were already knocked out by the gas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's villains, it's always villains" Jiro listened to the surroundings. "We have a group up ahead," She says softly, not knowing if they were friend or foe. They move to find Kendo's group. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kindo, we have gas masks, put them on," Tetsutetsu states tossing her one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks," Kendo finally takes a deep breath once her mask on. "Let's get the crap out of here." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I'm gonna fight. You take care of Shozaki and Kodai," Tetsutetsu growls, laying Shozaki down softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh!? But we were told not to engage," Kendo looked up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're always giving Monoma flack, but you feel it too. Deep down, right!?" Tetsutetus states more than questions. "The difference between us and class A is they have experience in a crisis. They take every crisis and turn it into an opportunity! Heroes shouldn't be running from Bag guys like this! So I'm going to find these jerks and beat the snot out of them!" The silver-haired boy finishes as Kendo looks around at the rest of the group. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine," Momo states. "Look, if we play this smart, we can come out on top. You and Kendo try to find the source of the gas. Jiro, Awase, and I will look for more leftover" Momo creates new gas masks. "Give these to anyone you come past. The rest will get the unconscious back to base camp." Momo hands the gas masks out. "If you get into trouble, run the other way," Momo states firmly. The group nods before slitting up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Location: Kota's hideout</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I just came up here for the view, and what I did I find? A face that wasn't on the list" The masked villain stands over Kota. "By the way, that hat's pretty slick, kid" The villain gave the kid a thumbs up while marching his way closer. Kota backs up closer to the edge of the cliff. "Why don't you trade me for this lame mask?" The villain chuckled. "Way better than this mask" The villain raises his arm as muscles extend over his arm as he moves to hit Kota. Kota closed his eyes tightly, letting out a cry of panic before he felt two arms wrap around him and dash away from the villain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Muscular, I know you are a fucking psychopath, but going after kid's is a little much yeah?" A dark voice sounds from above Kota. The arms were wrapped tightly around Kota as they spoke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tsk, guess the mask wasn't worth it" Muscular took off the mask, and Kota saw the killer of his parents. "Don't worry, Izuku Midoriya, you are on the list along with Katsuki Bakugo" Muscular grinned before crushing the mask. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Location: Down in the forest. </span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katsuki and Shota move carefully through the forest as Shota carried one of Class B's members on his back. "This shit is stupid," Katsuki growled. "We should be fighting." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We can't," Shoto states while looking around. "We need the authorization to use our quirks." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"fleeeeshhh" A voice gets the boy's attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As you were saying?" Katsuki got into a defensive stance as a man in a straight leather jacket with metal teeth looks down at them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Show… me… Fleshhhhh," The man drooled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>With Momo, Jiro, and Awase. They move through the forest, not finding anyone. There was a soft rumble of the ground, making them look towards the sound of stomping. "no..." Momo whispers as the rustling of bushes and trees could be heard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No way, they have more" Jiro backs up some grabbing Momo's arm pulling her with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" Awase stumbles back as a Nomu breaks through the foliage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Nomu had a chainsaw for an arm along with a drill for another. It's brain exposed like the rest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We need to run," Momo grabs Awase before running the other way, but the Nomu was following them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"NOW!" </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okay, I need to say this... I am not very proud of this chapter. To be honest this will hopefully be my worst chapter. </p>
<p>This past weekend and yesterday (which was a Monday) were busy as well as tonight... look I could come up with a million things to bitch about but I'm just ganna say this, Next chapter... will be fun as shit and a lot better than this shit chapter. </p>
<p>Thank you for reading and your support. I love seeing you guys come back, or even newer readers comment. <br/>Hope you guys are ready for the next chapter. See ya later!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Forest Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The fight begins </p><p>Izuku meets a new blond and doesn't hate them off the bat. </p><p>The night ends with something missing</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, summer camp ambush is here</p><p>Let the fighting start</p><p>Hope you enjoy the chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span>Location: Cliff</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku pulled Kota behind him as Muscular took off his cloak revealing his bodybuilder physique. "This will be fun, kid" Muscular chuckled, peering down at the kids. "Once I am done with you," The muscles casually grew over Muscular's body. "I'll take care of the pipsqueak." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You won't get that far," Izuku reached inside his jacket but froze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aizawa still had the Dominator. Izuku clutched at his shirt, some realizing quickly. He saw Muscular back up some. "I see Hand Job told you my quirk" Izuku kept his hand inside his jacket, hoping Muscular would by his bluff. "Stand down, and you will not die tonight" Izuku looked next to Muscular's head 890. 899. 900. "You have murdered over 400 civilians, including 2 pro heroes. Muscular if you want to live, STAND DOWN," Izuku growled. Muscular dashed forward, swinging for Izuku's head. Izuku moved, planting his foot as he pushed One For All through his body, ready to block the hit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A resounding crack echoes on the cliffside as the dust settles. Izuku had his arms blocking the punch as the shockwave of the blow blew open Izuku's jacket showing no holster. No Dominator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're pretty good at lying, kid," Muscular grinned. "And your strong," Muscular looked at the green electricity on the kids' skin. Izuku's arm was slowly beginning to bruise. Izuku bites his inner cheek to stop himself from grunting in pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kota… I need… you to run," Izuku pushed back against Muscular getting the punch to dislodge before Izuku booted Muscular in the ribs flinging the man into the cliffside. "Run now!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kota couldn't move, he felt frozen in place. Too many things running through his head to listen. 'Why is he protecting me? Why are villains here? Why is muscular here? I want my momma; I want my daddy' Kota began to tear up as Izuku had to pick Kota up and evade another attack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kota, Kota," Izuku tried, but Kota was stuck in shock. "Damnit" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your strong and fast… MAN THIS IS FUN!" Muscular laughed. "I can finally go all out on someone!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Muscular was racing forward as Izuku felt the strain of training for the past three days throughout his body. His forearm was throbbing in discomfort as he puts Kota somewhere moderately safe. Directly behind Izuku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you have fun killing those civilians?" Izuku walks forward, utilizing his body to block Kota from Muscular sight. "DID YOU ENJOY KILLING THOSE PEOPLE?" Izuku disappeared into a green blur kicking at Musuclar's head. As the dust settled, Muscular had one arm blocking the kick as muscles added protection, and Muscular didn't budge an inch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Damn kid, you got a lot of blood lust," Muscular grinned. "no wonder they want you" Muscular grasped Izuku's leg. "Though since you are a problem, they never said to bring you back in once piece." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Muscular slung Izuku into the side of the cliff. Right where Izuku kicked him earlier. Izuku heaved as he felt the pain spread within his body as blood slowly fills his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're one of the stronger people I have faced in a very long time." Muscular chuckled as he strolled over, sending three devastating punches into Izuku's chest and ribs, making the teen shout out as each blow was accompanied with a crack. "Too bad, you aren't strong enough to save yourself" Muscular plucked Izuku up by his neck, pulling him out of the hole they had formed with their bodies. Blood trickles from the corner of his mouth as Muscular walks out, showing Kota, Izuku's body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"L-Let h-him go," Kota was trembling. Muscular chuckled, looking down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pipsqueak, let me finish with this, and I'll deal with you" Muscular pulled back his fist, ready to knock Izuku out when he felt a massive hit of water to his chest. He stared down at Kota. "Ah… you're the Water Hose's kid. Shit, they were pathetic" The villain laughed freely. "Don't worry, I'll send you to them soon." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku's eyes snap open as he dug his nails into Muscular's wrist, sending an upward kick into the Villains jaw, making it snap shut. Muscular was forced to drop Izuku so he could grab his jaw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "fuck," Izuku spits out a mouth full of blood. "you..." Izuku stands up as Muscular grumbles and rushes at Izuku. Izuku does the same, but Muscular got to him first, throwing a right hook at Izuku's ribs. The body blow sent Izuku right off the cliff. Into the woods below, leaving him and Kota on top of the cliff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Damn it! Now I have to find him," Muscular groaned, looking down into the forest, seeing a few trees knocked over. "Okay, your turn kid," Muscular stretched some. "You know, I wasn't lying when I said your parents were pathetic. I mean, they got one solid hit," Muscular motioned to his prosthetic eye. "Hurt a lot, but in the end. They died, and I'm here" Kota backed up to the edge of the cliff where Izuku was just sent off with his back to the forest as Muscular steps closer. Kota felt the tears fall down his face as Muscular kept advancing. Kota froze as his foot was half hanging off the edge. "Well, kid, say hi to your parents for me" Muscular reared his fist up again, ready to deliver the final blow. Kota shut his eyes tightly, praying Izuku would come back to save him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please help," Kota whimpered and waited for the killing blow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kota felt ice-cold energy dance across the top of his head as his hat falls forward off his head. The ice-cold feeling seemed to seep into his bones before Kota heard a grunt in front of him. Then hearing something that sounds like a big water balloon popping. His face and exterior were coated in thick warm liquid. It didn't feel like water. Kota didn't open his eyes. He couldn't gain the strength to do it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes passed before he heard someone advancing from the path of the hideout. It seems like the person was struggling to walk. Kota prayed it was a hero and not another villain that came to kill him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kota…" Izuku whispered roughly. "Do not open your eyes," Izuku sounded sharper than before. Kota's prayer was answered as Izuku makes his way to Kota. Izuku gently grabbed Kota's arm, pulling him away from the edge. "Can you keep your eyes closed, tell I say so?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kota nodded as Izuku sighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good," Izuku coughs roughly as he grips Kota's arm. "sorry about the hat." </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>A few minutes earlier</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku felt the air whip around him as he plummets towards the forest. Izuku feels the branches of trees slap and slice up his skin before he crashes into a tree, making it creak as the tree strains to stay standing. The bark begins to break before the tree's trunk snaps and falls. Izuku forced his eyes open before he blinks away the spinning world. He gets a few short breaths feeling every broken rib in his torso before his mind blocks out the pain. "Kota," Izuku whispered as he hacks up more blood. Izuku looked up, noticing the cliff and two figures standing at the edge. 'Kota' Izuku couldn't win against Muscular. "I can't win…" Izuku coughs roughly as he observes a figure move closer to the smaller ones. "no, I have to." Izuku steels himself before trying something he hasn't done since he was four years old. Izuku attempted to summon another dominator, but Izuku couldn't see the coefficients from here. 'come on, you stubborn quirk' Izuku cursed himself as he wanted something to reach Muscular. Izuku grits his teeth. "COME ON! GIVE ME SOMETHING!!" Izuku painstakingly yells, filling the empty section of the forest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"please," Izuku pleaded. He feels something weight down his lap. His eyes snap open, observing what looked like a rifle. Izuku didn't think, he just moved, even as every muscle and bone in his body screamed while going through motions he has gone over since he was 12. Izuku rests the bipod of the gun onto the broken stump of the tree as he peers through the scope. It zooms in at the top of the cliff as Kota's coefficient was at 300 and Muscular was 989. Muscular raised his arm. Kota's body may be small but at this distance and angle. He was blocking a clean shot at Muscular. Izuku felt the blood fill his mouth as he prayed to Tamoten to guide the shot as he breathes out and pulls the trigger. Izuku watched the blue energy travel centimeters above Kota's head before crashing into the chest of Muscular. Izuku watched through the scope as Muscular stumbles back before his muscle covered body balloons then explodes. Izuku chokes and hacks loudly after the shot as blood pours out of his mouth onto the stock of his new Dominator. "I need to move," Izuku grunted, picking up the heavy rifle, making his way back to Kota. "please stay safe, everyone. J-just for a little longer," Izuku proceeds his way up the mountain that overlooked the forest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Back to the present</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku wipes Kota's face clean before giving Kota his jacket. "Okay, don't look towards the mountain" Izuku moved them away from the massive blood puddle. Nothing was left of Muscular besides his blood. "I need you to look over the forest, okay?" Kota nodded as Izuku faced Kota towards the forest. "I need you to keep your eyes on the forest while I do this," Izuku laid down on the floor, trying not to scream as he lays on his broken ribs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kota finally reopened his eyes, seeing Izuku laying down with a large gun with a scope on it. It seemed to be glowing red before the weapon morphs, showing the inner workings of the weapon. "Once I'm finished, we can leave" Izuku saw a massive Ice wall get constructed 500 meters away. Izuku proceeded to face that way, marking three coefficients</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>80</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>260</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>289</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>9,000</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku didn't spend time thinking, letting his quirk do the work. He fired at the most significant number. Kota watched the blue energy shoot across the forest before passing through the ice. Izuku was already moving the weapon to his next target as the number was gone. Izuku saw a number that was moving swiftly after </span>
  <span>3 lower numbers that appeared to be slowing down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>250</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>290</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>299</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>958</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku shot while leading the higher number making the person that owned the number walk into the shot as the number disappeared. Izuku kept relocating. Kota watched in Awe as Izuku moved swiftly. Izuku himself saw through the scope as more numbers across the forest move in different directions. They were all under 300 for now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku almost pulled the trigger on one number before it changes four different times before the Dominator just locked its trigger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Unable to evaluate the threat. The trigger will be locked," The Dominator vocalized. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, I suppose I know where I'm going" Izuku grunted, Kota just stayed mute watching Izuku struggle to stand. He couldn't find the words to thank Izuku. Not yet. "We just need to get you back to your aunt," Izuku smiled, helping Kota onto his shoulders. "Hold on tightly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>With Shoto and Katsuki</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This guy is fucking nuts," Katsuki snarled, ready to advance before a wall of ice keeps their opponent away from them. "THE FUCK HALF AND HALF?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We can't get close, use your head." Shoto frowned. "He has a long-range quirk that comes from his teeth. We need to run, we can't use our quirks unless we want to add to the fires," Shoto huffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut it! We can beat him," Katsuki growled, ready to work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, we ca-" Shoto was cut off as they saw a flash of blue go through his ice before they hear a sticking pop they recognized from the USJ. They could see the Ice turn red. The knights back away quickly before scanning the areas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Izuku?" Shoto asked, attempting to find him. Katsuki did the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where is he?" Katsuki questioned as his left hand was trembling some. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know," Shoto swallowed harshly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>With Momo, Jiro, and Awase</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Awase and Jiro were moving Momo away as the Nomu was still tracking them. "oh crap," Awase screamed as the monster was getting closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go," Momo murmured as blood flows down her face from a head wound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We are not leaving you here!" Jiro shouted as they struggle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jiro detected the sound of Izuku's Dominator firing before seeing the stream of blue. Jiro covered Momo with her body as the Nomu bubbles and ballons before it blows up into a stream of gore. Jiro didn't look back, not hearing the pounding pulse of the Nomu anymore. She did listen to Awase lose his dinner. "Don't look…" Jiro told Momo, who was concealed in Jiro's chest. "don't look," Jiro swallowed weakly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-Is I-izuku here?" Momo asked in a tired voice as her eyes began to shut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-no b-but he is definitely watching over us," Jiro chuckled as teardrops flowed down her face as she silently thanks Izuku. Wherever he was. "Stay awake Momo, we are not out of the forest yet." Awase eventually stopped puking his guts out, to help Jiro pick up Momo, getting back to base camp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>With Izuku</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku carried Kota on his shoulders as Kota holds onto Izuku's hair in a soft grip. Just enough so, he didn't fall off as Izuku moves through the forest quickly, being mindful of his passenger. They entered the clearing where the night began. He saw the two heroes still battling the same villains as earlier, but Mandalay was on her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A lizard villain raising his sword of blades ready to kill her. "In the name of STAIN, I WILL END THE FAKE HEROES!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You swing that sword, and I will fucking kill you." The combat stops as the villain keeps the sword above his head before looking over to Izuku. Who looked worse for wear as blood was still appearing from his mouth and some deep cuts around his arms. Izuku aims his rifle at the villains. "Both of you surrender before I put you down. This will be your only warning." The Dominator morphs as everyone was frozen. Mandalay studied Kota as he sat on top of Izuku's shoulders, noticing the blood on his shirt and neck with a few smudges of blood on his chin. She swore her heart stopped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"k-Kota are you alri-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't kill us! Heroes do not kill" The stain reject interrupts her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You sent Muscular to kill a child. You lost your fucking right to live! DON'T WORRY YOUR LEADER IS FUCKING NEXT!" Izuku snarled as he lost the restraint of his blood lust. The villains tripped backward as the heroes wherein a state of shock. Izuku was inclined to pull the trigger anyway, but Kota clutched his hair tightly, snapping him out of it. Izuku took a deep unpleasant breath, trying to soothe himself. The heroes moved first once the blood lust evaporated, knocking the two villains out quickly and capturing them. "thank you, Kota..." Izuku whispers to the kid on his shoulder. Izuku kneels to let Kota off his shoulder as Mandalay quickly runs over, scooping him up while examining Kota for injuries. Aizawa bursts into the clearing. "Eraser Head. I will never be handing over my Dominators over to anyone ever again. This is my quirk and mine alone, so don't fuck with me." Izuku scowled at his teacher, which caused Izuku to look more dangerous as blood-stained chin and a new rifle in his hands. "Three villains are dead. One to the north with Katsuki and Shoto. One close to a group of three students and Muscular, on top of the cliff." Izuku persisted as he got off his knee, he marches over to his teacher. "Give me back my Dominator… now" Izuku held onto the rifle as Aizawa physically and mentally took a step back running through what Izuku just said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku just stated three villain's dead. He identified one of them was a Nomu because he found Jiro, Momo, and Awase before making it here. An unknown villain was dead, who was attacking Todoroki and Bakugo… and the last, Muscular. A ranked A villain was permanently stopped forever. Aizawa returned Izuku's Dominator back to its owner. Izuku smiled blood-stained teeth an all. "Thank you. Now there is someone here I need to meet" Izuku rotates his neck, hearing loud cracks. "They interest me. Also, tell Katsuki to retreat now. They are after him." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aizawa never knew someone could sound like Nezu. The heroes couldn't speak a single word before Izuku vanished into a green blur heading towards wherever he saw the new coefficient. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I d-didn't get to say thank you" Kota's small voice pierced the silence in the clearing. Tiger quickly checks on Pixiebob as Mandalay relays the message soon while she hugs her nephew tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku moved towards a soft voice that he knew well. "Is your arm okay, Ochaco?" Izuku kept moving closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"mm! too shallow. Not enough" A new voice Izuku didn't recognize sounds out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What kind of jerk comes out swinging with a knife like that?" Tsuyu says while standing in front of Ochacho. Izuku reaches to the edge of the forest, watching and waiting for an excellent time to attack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm Toga! And you two are adorable!" Toga giggles as she plays with her mask. Izuku tilted his head some as he took in the villains look. He saw Toga's blond hair, then the skirt and cardigan. The most prominent thing was her equipment. On her thighs, where two boxes strapped in position, filled with knives. She had a scarf that somewhat reminded him of Stains. And a bunch of tubs and containers on her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'what the hell is her quirk' Izuku watched seeing the numbers next to Toga's head fluctuate before go down to zero. 'found you' Izuku smirked. "Excuse me, ladies," Izuku strolls out of the forest, with his rifle over his shoulder. "I believe I found what I am looking for" Izuku stood between his classmates and the villain, but his eyes never left the blond. "Tsuyu, Ochaco" Izuku gave them a tight-lipped smile before spitting out a glob of blood onto the floor. He noticed Toga's eyes widen, looking over every cut Izuku had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Izuku" The girls spoke in sync. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You both need to retreat to base camp. Most of the students are already back" Izuku turned his back to his classmates and smiled at Toga. "You, I want to talk too," Izuku stepped closer to the villain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We can't leave you here" Ochacho bites her lower lip studying at the cuts and damage to Izuku. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have my dominators to protect me. Go," Izuku held eye contact with Toga. "And I mean now," Izuku half glares over his shoulder as he ordered. His classmates looked apprehensive about leaving him alone but finally listened to him. Izuku turned his attention back to Toga. "Well, hello, Toga. My name is Izuku" He smiles, placing down his rifle. "Don't worry, you are actually the safest person in the forest." Izuku walks forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow, you look so beautiful covered in red" Toga giggled "I love red!" she lunged at him with her knife, but he grabbed the blade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's not nice," Izuku disarmed her, grabbing the mask, ripping it off her face before grabbing her neck, smearing some of his blood on her neck. "What makes you different?" Izuku hummed using One For All to lift the girl off the floor. None of his classmates were he to witness this. "Why are you different?" Izuku brings the blond closer, and her face was a mix of fear and exhilaration. Toga felt the warm blood from Izuku's hand run down her neck. She giggles more, grasping his wrist, looking into Izuku's eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need more" Toga claws his wrist till it began to bleed, but he doesn't let go of her neck. Izuku looks around, making sure he was alone before placing Toga down and taking her hair in a tight grip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You need more what? Blood?" Izuku held up his cut hand as he held it in front of her mouth like a dog with a treat. Toga attempts to lunge for it. Izuku keeps her in place. "Oh, so blood quirk. Mixed with a huge case of quirk insanity. That's why you are different..." Izuku smirks. "Why join the league? You could get blood from the government" Izuku looked into her eyes closer than before since Toga's coefficient would not help here. "Your eyes are like one of my knights," Izuku nodded, finally understanding Toga. "Parents are so different now with quirks" Izuku observed Toga visibly recoiled and grit her teeth. "With a blood quirk, they must have been terrified of you, tried to force you to be normal" Izuku let go of Toga's hair. "Don't worry, Toga... no one is normal today. Go ahead," Izuku held out his hand deliberately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-what?" Toga studied Izuku, who was just watching her. "you're just giving me your blood?" Toga swallows softly as she was ready to jump at the opportunity. No one gave her blood voluntarily before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, but I am also interested in what your quirk is. So, an insignificant trade," Izuku held his hand up, letting his blood accumulate in his palm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can transform into anyone if I drink their blood for a limited time," Toga informs before surging for his hand like a hungry animal. Izuku didn't recoil even as she bites his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have a powerful quirk, so why not join my side? You would make a perfect spy," Izuku perked up, detecting someone closing in. He covered Toga's mouth, spinning her around. Therefore, Toga's back was against his chest. Izuku booted his Dominator into the undergrowth before pulled the both of them off the trail hiding behind trees. Toga was too preoccupied with Izuku's hand to notice a group of Izuku's classmates moves past. Izuku saw Shoji, Shoto, Katsuki, and Tokoyami together. Izuku saw Shoto carrying a knocked-out class B student and smiled but, the smile fell off Izuku's face as Katsuki seemed to vanish along with Tokoyami. Toga ultimately got her fill and glanced up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Compress," She whispered. "he can compress anything he touches into marbles and keep them in there for a while." Toga informed, still licking Izuku's blood off her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you. So switch teams?" Izuku raised an eyebrow as she bit her lower lip. At the same time, her coefficient eventually settled at 250. 'She is fighting the insanity. That's why the numbers changed so quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't think they will let me be a hero," She whispers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who said a team of heroes? I said my team," Izuku glanced down at her. "my number is in your pocket. Text me what you decide, Goodnight Toga. Glad we could meet " Izuku leaped out of the hiding spot as he sent a shot at Mr. Compress, who was halfway into his monologue. The shot missed. It was not too shocking to Izuku as he already was in more pain than ever, and blood loss was becoming a more significant problem. All the attention was on Izuku and Toga heading back to the meeting point. Thinking about Izuku's offer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'He freely gave me his blood...his blood tasted really good,' She ponders to herself. She makes it to the meeting point as Dabi, Twice, Spinner and Magne were already waiting. Spinner and Magne were thrown into a portal. "What happened?" Toga questioned, looking at her downed teammates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The heroes caught them, but we were able to get them back before back up arrived. Muscular, Mustard, Moonfish, and the Nomu aren't replying. Probably taken down," Dabi sighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bunch of idiots! They fought bravely!" Twice bounces all over the place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Compress has one of our targets, he's on his way now…What happened to you?" Dabi pointed at her neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ran into a cute person!" Toga giggled as she leaves the wet blood on her neck while blushing. "He was charming" She mumbles as Mr. Compress arrives, holding his ribs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shigaraki wasn't kidding. That Midoriya kid is insane," Mr. Compress groans softly as his ribs throb in pain. "They got one of the kids, but I still have one" Compress holds up a blue marble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We have one. Let's go" The team steps through the portal into the bar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're back. Where is the Nomu?" Shigaraki questioned but could guess the answer. Midoriya was the cause of the Nomu's disappearance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It did not respond. I called it," Dabi fell into a bar stool. "We got one of them." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Compress snaps, and Bakugo Katsuki was passed out on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm… seemed we lost four players tonight" Shigaraki massaged his temples. "But we still got what we needed" Shigaraki smirks downward at the knocked-out Katsuki. "I wonder how the world reacts when they find out. U.A failed again." </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welp, that was interesting to write. </p><p>I hope you guys had fun reading and let me know what you think of Izuku finally getting a new weapon. </p><p>Also Toga, I will try to keep her the same as cannon but less crazy when around Izuku if she decides to join him. She would have to kill to get blood but with Izuku offering his own, she didn't have to kill anyone so she didn't feel the remorse she usually felt or was too blood drunk to push down those feelings. so yep! Also, Izuku sliced open his palm when he disarmed Toga if you guys were wondering. I don't know if I specified that in writing. </p><p>I am going to go make a pizza! See you all next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Setting The Board</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No rest for the wicked</p>
<p>Izuku starts searching for Katsuki while continuing his search for Sensei</p>
<p>Izuku creates a plan but needs a team.</p>
<p>Everyone gets ready for a long night</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pieces are falling into place, </p>
<p>Let's see who plays the better game.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The remainder of the summer camp was canceled due to a U.A student, the winner of the sports festival being abducted by villains. Ragdoll was also missing, Izuku instantly put together that the Nomu went after her first before pursuing students. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku, on the other hand, passed out as soon as Compress fled from their fight. Izuku made sure to inform Shoto about his rife and where it was hidden before the night's events finally caused Izuku to shut down. From pain or from blood loss. He couldn't tell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Most of class A, like the USJ, were not heavily damaged beside himself and Momo. Class B was effectively knocked out from Mustard's gas attack since they were in the forest first. Izuku just shook his head at the news of what happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One thing he did enjoy is how Mustard got defeated. Kendo and Tetsutetsu worked together to take down the villain. Izuku sent Kendo a good job text and told her to pass it on to Tetsutetsu. The night was a living hell, but the media discovered two villains that have killed many people, died along with the Nomu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was met with mixed opinions from Media and civilians alike. On the one hand, the villains were two known serial killers. Muscular and a death row inmate Moonfish… the cannibal. On the other, heroes are not supposed to kill unless it was unavoidable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku would probably turn blue from lack of oxygen while defending every single action he took that night. While protecting his classmates and a child. He already did when the police came to get his statement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of stressing about the news, Izuku disregarded it. Deciding to contribute his time finding Katsuki and investigating Sensei again. He sat in his hospital bed with his laptop and a notebook that his mom thankfully dropped off for him before kissing his head and going to work. Izuku never thanked the gods more then that moment, Inko Midoriya was his mother, and he loved her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku spent his time researching anything and everything he could find, only pausing to take a short nap or when the doctors came in to check on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the third day, Izuku discovered something that made his brain stop working. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A company in Japan that owned multiple warehouses across the world, under one name. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Hisashi Midoriya</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That can't be right," Izuku backtracked his research before going through the same actions only to come to the same conclusion. Izuku looks at the company online. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'family medicine, research and development, medical equipment.' </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku closed his eyes racking his brain, Family medicine…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>389</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>389</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>389</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku's eyes snap open and grabbed his head. "no, no, no" Izuku almost fell off the bed as he grabbed the notebook, he first wrote when he developed his quirk. He pulls it out of his overnight bed. It was revised and rewritten in code, but Izuku left his childish writing in it, it was sentimental to him plus wasn't very detailed, so no harm was done, if someone read it.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Dr. Tsubasa, coefficient: 389 stay away from big numbers' was written in Izuku's four-year old's handwriting. Izuku's quirk doctor he saw when he was four years old. Izuku looked up the clinic the doctor worked in, even if it wasn't around anymore. He could still run through its finances, finding multiple companies contributing quirk clinics across the world by his father's companies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku grasped his phone and called his mother. It rang a few times before she picked up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Izuku?" She yawns, and Izuku glanced outside, seeing it was dark out. He looked at the time. 2 am. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shi… Sorry mom. I didn't look at the time. Sorry, we can talk about this tomorrow" Izuku rubs his neck, some feeling the bandages that wrapped his arms and hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm awake now, Izuku. Tell me what is going on. Are you okay?" Inko's concerned voice reaches across the phone as he sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Could you tell me about dad?" Izuku cringed some as his voice was unsteady. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmmm, your father," Izuku caught his mother sit up some. "He was an interesting man when I meet him. There was always air around Hisashi that seemed like he was the man with a plan." She giggled, clearly reminiscing about the past. "Yet, he was sweet and looked totally shell shocked when we first ran into each other when I was going through college" Inko smiled. "He took me on a date after I turned him down 4 times. Didn't seem to want to give up. We talked about families a bit. Of course, most of my family is gone, so I didn't have much to talk about. He was the same. His brother died a long time ago when they were younger." Inko hummed softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did he have any business?" Izuku closed his eyes tightly, hoping someone just stole his identification or a similar name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"yeah, he had a few that would support medical research and some hospitals or clinics in the United States or here in Japan. Why did you want to know?" Inko yawned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just going through my notes, I first wrote when I was four… I don't have anything on dad" Izuku drew his knees to his chest, looking at his computer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, his quirk was fire breathing. He would look like a dragon when he sneezed," Inko giggled. "He never really talked to much about his quirk though sweetie. I should have our wedding photo around here. Honestly, sweetie, you look a lot like your father, you just need black hair" Inko giggled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you know where he is?" Izuku closed his eyes tighter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, sadly, I don't. He told me he was going to America to finish up research at one of the hospitals he ran. We haven't talked since you were 2 years old," Inko shuffled some. "He did send a letter apologizing for not coming home and dropping off the edge of the world. Apparently, something happened in America that forced him to stay. He offered to send money to support us… he still does." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku's back appeared to sit straighter. 'how did I not know any of this?' Izuku looked at the company. "Thank's mom, sorry if I brought anything back up you didn't want to remember," Izuku mumbles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, Izuku," Inko sighed. "I still love your father, and I have you. I couldn't ask for a better family" Izuku closed his eyes and buried his face against his knees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks, momma," Izuku whispered. "sorry for waking you up so late." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's okay, Izuku. Get some sleep baby. I will see you in a few days," Inko yawned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good night momma," Izuku yawned as well, clearly realizing the toll his body was taking from not sleeping. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good night baby" Inko and Izuku hung up at the same time. Izuku closed his laptop and looked out over the night sky. 'who did you marry mom?' Izuku fell back into the bed only to groan, feeling his broken ribs that were still healing. 'crap.' </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Location: U.A conference room the next day.</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nezu, Midnight, Yagi, Yamada, and Snipe sat in the room, looked on with different types of concern across their faces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We established the training camp to prepare for the battles against villains, and they went and attacked it," Nezu begins sitting at the head of the table. "The irony of it is embarrassing. This whole "villain revival" we took it too lightly. They have begun their war to destroy our hero society," Nezu rubs his snout. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Even if we'd taken it more seriously, could we have prevented the relentless flurry of attacks?" Midnight questioned, her glasses were up on top of her hair. "Most organized crime has been eliminated since the rise of all might, so all that's left is the best of the worst." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Basically, we got too complacent in this peaceful era," Yamada leans back in his seat. "Otherwise, there'd be no need for preparation…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm just mad about how useless I was… I was relaxing in the bath while they were out there fighting for their lives…" Yagi had his head in his hands, looking gloomy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I reckon we can't pretend to be undaunted no longer…" Snipe leans forward. "Lettin' a student get wrangled is one serious failure for U.A. With two serial killers also attacking them… be glad its one kidnapped not dead" Snipe was concerned about Izuku. Izuku hasn't contacted him since the start of the training camp. Aizawa told Snipe his condition and the upgrade, but said Izuku changed that night. That worried Snipe the most. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The media's having a field day censuring U.A. We can assume that they intentionally targeted Bakugo because of that crazed, violent image of him during the sports festival. If they are actually able to win him over, then this-" Nezu's phone starts ringing. "Excuse me," Nezu picked up before moving it away from his ear and turning it on speakerphone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We need to get Katsuki back right now" Izuku's cold voice rings out from Nezu's phone. "They will kill him once they realize he is dead set on being a hero," Izuku growled across the phone, startling the heroes. "Look for bars across Japan. Shigaraki smelled like one when we meet" Izuku voice wasn't giving suggestions. He was giving orders. "I am working on another angle and will let you know if I dig anything up Nezu. They took my friend, and if the media posts anything about how Katuski will turn to villainy, I will fucking sue them into the ground for slander!" Izuku hung up, leaving no room for arguments as Snipe, Nezu and Yagi make eye contact. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"May I bring up something?" Yamada coughs into his hand. "It's absolutely clear at this point with all the attacks… we have a mole in U.A… Only we teachers and the pussycats knew about the raining location! But we have to consider other suspects. If a student used the GPS function on their phone, then" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cut it out, Mic" Midnight crossed her arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Like hell, I will! We have to take care of this here and now," Mic yelled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can you even cough up proof that you're in the clear? We can't even declare that one of us ain't the traitor" Snipe tips his hat down. "Once we start suspectin' each other and jumpin' at shadows, we'll destroy ourselves from the inside. We need to be calm if we go searchin' for a mole." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I trust everyone in this room," Nezu leans forward. "That being said, like Izuku stated, the task at hand is retrieving Bakugo before villains kill him. Izuku has stated multiple times Bakugo is a rather villainous person at first look but deep down he protects those who need protecting. I trust Izuku and his quirk than the media's opinions." Nezu explains. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"YOUR PHONE IS HERE YOU HERE?" Another cell phone rings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry," Yagi stood up before taking leave. "I need to answer this." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry, what's up, Tsukauchi?" Yagi stood outside the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We got a development; we found The League of Villains' hideout," Detective Naomasa states. "Two weeks ago, one of my men was out canvassing for information. One witness saw a man with "Patchwork face" enter a building. That building does not have any tenants. Inside is a bar, a hidden one though like a shelter. With the witness statements from the students, we have enough to move. We will be raiding the hideout soon. So, rest up All Might." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're one heck of a pal, when we find those criminals, I'm gonna say," Yagi starts to steam before buffing up. "I AM HERE TO FIGHT BACK!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Location: Hospital </span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku had three notebooks open, flipping over every piece of information on Hisashi Midoriya and the companies he had. The information and work kept Izuku's mind off the throbbing pain across his torso. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Midoriya!!! Looks like your… holy crap dude" Kaminari opens the door, fully letting the class come in as they watch Izuku work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you guys want?" Izuku states in a bland tone before closing his laptop and looking up at them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You see what's on tv? The media is all over the school, and Bakugo" Kaminari watched Izuku's fists clench. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Give me the news station that's talking about Katsuki," Izuku muttered, grabbed a black book. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um, Channel 4, I think," Kaminari observed as Izuku wrote the name down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you. And sorry, just tired from working. What's up?" Izuku seemed to switch back to his older self. "Where is Momo?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Still in her room," Jiro answered. "The Nomu hit her in the head, giving her a concussion, she is being cleared tomorrow… thanks for the overwatch" Jiro smiled softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Anytime. Glad there is one less of those things," Izuku stretches. "How is everyone?" He looks around as Kirishima opened his mouth. "Kirishima, I know and keep it to yourself till others leave" Izuku glared at the redhead. Some classmates appeared confused, but Jiro, Shoto, and Ida understood what Kirishima was going to say. "I'm glad you guys are all alright. I need to go check on Momo" Izuku got out of bed as his flannel was left open, showing his bandaged covered torso. "You guys should head home and rest…" Izuku looked at everyone but Kirishima, Shoto, and Ida. "You too Jiro," Izuku gave her a look that gave no room for debate. She gritted her teeth some but nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Glad you are alright Izuku" She left with the rest of the class. Once the class was out, and the door shut, there were a few minutes of silence before Izuku broke it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kirishima, you ever start mouthing off about breaking laws with other people to witness it... I will personally throw you through a wall." Izuku promised as he scowled at the redhead. "I have a location where Katsuki might be. Tonight, I need you three and Momo with me. Will you do that for me?" Izuku looked at Tenya the most knowing he was still more by the book than the other two in the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You backed me up when we were going after Stain. I can't say no Izuku" Tenya fixed his glasses. "I have my friend's backs when they need it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good, because tonight, we can not get caught… by heroes or villains" Izuku looked at Kirishima, who nodded some. "Good, meet at 7 pm out front, be ready" Izuku left the room to go speak with Momo and make a plan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later that night, the boys waited outside as Izuku was reading a letter from Kota. The doctor gave it to him once he was cleared to leave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'To Midoriya</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sorry I punched you in the junk… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thank you for saving me when you didn't even know me… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Get better soon and I hope we can make that plan you were talking about the second night you guys were here</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~Kota' </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku chuckled softly as he folds the paper. 'yeah kid, no problem' Izuku sticks the letter into his wallet as Momo walks out of the hospital with a bag. "Last chance," Izuku states. "if we get caught tonight, we either die or get expelled" Izuku looks at his team. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His Bishop, Knight, Rook, and his Queen steel themselves before nodding. "Good, Momo, did you make what we need?" She places the bag down, giving out hoodies and medical masks for everyone. "Thank you, if this night goes as planned, no one but us will know what happened, so keep the masks on and hoodies up" Izuku zipped up his black hoodie throwing the hood over his green hair as he puts on his support glasses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone followed suit as the only thing different was the medical masks. Shoto has a plain white mask, Kirishima had red, Ida blue and Momo black. Izuku looked at his team. "No names from here out" Izuku picked up a guitar case with a king sticker on it. "Rook, Bishop, Knight, and Queen," Izuku pointed to his pieces. Even though he hated the name, being named King would pull the opposition to him. Take out the King and game over. "Let's get moving," Izuku ordered, and his team fell in step. Izuku could play King for a night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Location: Raid Room</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Quite the distinguished lineup here. Thanks for coming," Naomasa states looking over the top five heroes and some rising stars. "Let's get this strategy meeting started" </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Location: Villain Hideout</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's get to business," Shigaraki smirks behind his hand. "Wannabe hero Katsuki Bakugo… Won't you join us?" Shigaraki turned to Katsuki, who was bound to a chair so he couldn't escape. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can shove your offer and go to hell!" Katsuki grins even as he felt his sweat drip off his chin. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Izuku is going to be playing the King. </p>
<p>What do you think?</p>
<p>Thank you for reading and I'm already working on the next chapter so before Sunday it should be out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. The Kings Make Their Moves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The board is set</p>
<p>The white king makes his move</p>
<p>The dark king comes out of the shadows</p>
<p>The hidden king saves his Knight</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here </p>
<p>We</p>
<p>Go</p>
<p>Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Location: Kamino Ward</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku was accompanied by his team, walking through the Friday night crowd enjoying their night. His guitar was strapped to his back as he keeps his eyes down, "Keep your eyes open for heroes or villains" Izuku keeps his voice low. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Understood" Tenya and Momo spoke at the same time. Shoto stayed close with to Izuku as Kirishima was next to Shoto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Where are we headed Iz- King?" Kirishima spoke under his breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A warehouse I suspect is owned by the League," Izuku kept moving forward, still not informing his team of his plan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh? It's U.A!!" Izuku stopped as a civilian was glancing up at a jumbo screen with the two homeroom teachers and the principle on stage. Bowing to the cameras. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We will now air a segment of U.A. High school's apology press conference, which took place earlier tonight." The newscaster begins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I regret to announce that our unpreparedness was responsible for the harm that came to 27 of our first-year students. Though ours is an institution for heroes in training, we were nonetheless negligent in our defenses against villains, and we understand that has made many of you uneasy." Aizawa talks in an uptight tone Izuku hasn't heard from their teacher. "We apologize for this deeply and sincerely. There is absolute-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's move," Izuku growled under his breath, dragging along his team. "The media is going to paint U.A as the bad guys, I will not waist Katsuki's time on this shit," Izuku frowned ahead as his team quickly fell into step with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Location: League of villains hideout</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pretty weird, if you ask me… Why're they criticizing the heroes, huh?!" Shigaraki spreads his arms as Toga leans across the bar looking at Katsuki. "Their only crime was doing too little too la-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You understand you all are dead where you stand, right?" Katsuki sinks back, smirking. Some villains stood straighter at that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, really? How?" Dabi asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tamoten," Katsuki turns his head some as his smirk turns into a grin. "That nut job with the teeth?" Katsuki asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Moonfish?" Toga asked, tilting her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yep, That bat shit crazy guy was taken out by Tamoten. Izuku wasn't anywhere near him, and he exploded like your fucking pets" As Katsuki stopped, a news reporter stood up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mr. Eraser Head… Can you be sure you are not training future villains? A reliable source has told me that two villains were murdered during the summer camp. Even if they were Moonfish and Muscular, a hero's job is to contain and capture. Not kill. That being said, can you confirm Izuku Midoriya is still right for the hero course?" The teachers seem to fix their gazes at that question, even Vlad King. The kid saved lives that night. "Can you provide proof that Midoriya still has a future here, after the two men he has killed?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mr. Midoriya defended a child and his classmates from two serial killers," Nezu speaks in a cold tone yet still respectful. "If Mr. Midoriya did not do what he did, there would be a dead child and students. Even now, as the young man is in the hospital. He is putting his mind to work at finding his classmate and friend. You can all judge him like you judge any other hero. Still, please remember, you are talking about future heroes, not future villains" Aizawa, Nezu, and Vlad look at the reporter. Nezu's phone dings filling the silence. "Perfect timing, Mr. Midoriya had a breakthrough, excuse us as we have a student to bring home." Nezu grinned before sending the location and details of the warehouse filled with Nomus to heroes and police alike. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, he is already on his way," Katsuki smiles. "Like I said, your all dead where you stand. I just have to wait" Katsuki watched some villains look at their leader, but the blond girl was blushing some. 'fucking weirdo' Katsuki sighed internally while waiting and observing his surroundings. The nerd will come for me, he's too stupid, not too.' </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Location: Raid party</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, with the information from Nezu's source, we will be splitting the teams. Best Jeanist, take your team to the address from Nezu, Be ready for a fight. If Nomu's are there, be careful. The police have been silently removing residents around the ward in case this goes south. Is ready one ready?" Detective Naomasa asked. The heroes nod, and so do the policemen on the raid. "We're up against the clock here! Don't give those villains time to pull anything off. They will never expect that today's the day we take them down for good. It's time for payback. LET'S MOVE!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All Might walks up with Endeavor looking at the abandoned building. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Location: Outside the warehouse with Izuku's team</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku kneeled, gritting his teeth while placing his phone away. 'I knew it' Izuku cursed himself as his team was pressed in a narrow slit between the buildings. Kirishima looked rattled after seeing it. "Katsuki isn't here," Kirishima informed the group. "I-it's a Nomu storage facility." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Rook, calm down," Momo spoke softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She's correct. We can not panic right now" Ida rubbed his chin, thinking some. "We can deliver this intel into Aizawa-Sensei." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They know," Izuku stood up. "I sent the info out while you all were talking." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't sound surprised," Shoto states. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm pissed off Knight. I hope the police have found Katsuki by now." Izuku lied seamlessly as he watched Mt. Lady grow bigger before heal slamming the building, that they were near. Izuku covered Kirishima's mouth, so he didn't yell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"the heroes are here," Ida whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good" Momo spoke. "we can leave" Izuku watched as Best Jeanist binds the Nomu's quickly. Tiger picks up a naked Ragdoll, and Mt. Lady grabs Nomu's in her giant fists. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nomu Storage hanger is secured" Best Jeanist speaks through the comms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Queen, get me an ear peace on that station." Izuku ordered as she makes an earpiece, and he listened to police chatter. "they got Shigaraki and Katsuki," Izuku whispers lowly, so they don't get caught. Kirishima was about to cheer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry, Tiger, but I've had my eye on her quirk for quite a while… it was just too good… I had to have it" A low voice comes from the back of the warehouse. Kirishima, Shoto, Ida, and Momo all lock up as the voice made every muscle in their body to run. Izuku, on the other hand, was peering over the wall looking at the man he was trying to find for years. 'The King of the Underground.' Izuku watched as a man in a black suit, much like his own costume stroll out of the shadows. The top button of his shirt was unbuttoned with no tie. Then the mask that covered his entire head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is he with the league?" Gang Orca asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Someone get light over here!" Tiger shouted back. Izuku turned off his night vision as they do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ever since I was reduced to this… I haven't been able to stock up as many as before" The man was only a foot out of the shadows before Best Jeanist used his quirk to bind the man tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Jeanist! What if he's just a civilian?" Mt. Lady half yelled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Use your head for a moment. Hesitation could allow the enemy to turn the tables on us. We can not allow a villain to pull any tricks" Jeanist tightened his hold on the old King. One second the dark King was bound, the next the heroes were blown backward as buildings fall behind them, and the King was free again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tomura's only just learned to think for himself, to carve his own path forward" The King continued to talk as Izuku's pieces where frozen. Izuku watched in pure interest, finally seeing the King of the underground use his quirk. Izuku didn't fear death like his classmates. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'This is sensei' Izuku grins, 'that's one king, where oh where is the other one.'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Our investigation confirmed that this hideout was their location! Jeanist!! Don't you have everything under control?" Izuku listened to the chaos on the other side of the radio. So did his team. "Jeanist?" Izuku finally noticed the Nomu's where gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, shall we begin?" Sensei spoke loudly and calmly. Izuku watched as one by one the League of Villains get transported by black slime. 'multiple quirks?' Izuku rubs his chin before smirking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't get in touch with Jeanist's team! They might have been compromised!" Izuku heard Naomasa talk over the radio. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This stuff stinks" Katsuki's voice cuts off Sensei's little speech after blasting a hole through Jeanist. Izuku held his hand out to keep his team still as he watched closely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Apologies, Bakugo," The dark King addressed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shomp</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shomp </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shomp</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shomp</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Guhhh," The stain reject coughs as he lands on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You failed Tomura," Sensei states in a disapproving tone again. "But you mustn't lose heart. There will be more chances to set things right. That's why I've brought along your little band," Sensei continued ignoring the other passed out heroes and Bakugo for the time being. "And the bo, because you determined that he is an important pawn. So try again. That is why I am here to help you. It's all for you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku bites his tongue, wanting to call out the manipulation sensei was using on Shigaraki but doesn't. He saw Toga seem to back up some getting away from the King. Izuku stepped back some, but Tenya grabbed him tightly. Izuku looked over and saw the tension on Tenya's face. Izuku gently placed his hand on his friends and smiled to get them to calm down. It half worked as each of their coefficients nose dive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I knew you'd come" Sensei caught the fist of All Might as he comes from above. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're gonna give it all back. ALL FOR ONE!!!" All Might yelled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'there is the second king. The board is set, time to move.' Izuku smirked, marking Katsuki's coefficient and Toga's as she was already fighting her insanity again as the number started to change more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Here to kill me again? All Might" All For One egged All Might on. "what took you so long?" The power behind the attack sent a pressure wave of air that created a crater and knocked some of the wall Izuku's team was behind. "It's about five kilometers from the bar to here…. You took a whole 30 seconds to arrive… you're losing it All Might" All For One shakes his hand lightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So are you. What's with that industrial looking mask?!" All Might stands to his full height. "Are you sure you should be up and about in that state?" All might hop between feet like a boxer. "I will not make the same mistake I did five years ago, All For One." All Might dashed towards Bakugo. "I'm Taking Bakugo!" All Might reaches for his student. "And this time. I'm smashing you into a prison cell! You and your little league of villains!!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sounds like there's a lot on your to-do list" All For One's arms expands "You and me both" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>KRRK</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All Might gets blasted through buildings as the collapse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's an air cannon, plus springlike limbs, kinetically boosted by four and the strength enhancer by three. It's a fun little combination, but I want to add in a few more power-up-type quirks, Don't fret. That wouldn't be enough to kill him." Sensei turned to Katsuki, who took a step forward even if his body was telling him to run. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sensei," Shigaraki stepped forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You need to flee Tomura and take the boy with you" All For One activated his quirk as his fingers stab into Kurogiri. "Kurogiri will help with your escape." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We need to move," Izuku states softly to his team as Sensei talks to Magne. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A portal opens as All Might shoots into the sky from a distance. "Now go." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And you master?" Shigaraki looked where All Might was coming, his voice was shaking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"YOU WON'T GET AWAY!!" All Might yelled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Always's think ahead, Tomura. You still have much room to grow." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BOOM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All Might and All For One clash again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Time to go, Shigaraki! While the gentleman with the pip mask is holding All Might back!" Mr. Compress picks Dabi up with his quirk. "And take your pawn." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm no one's pawn," Katsuki growled and grinned, ready to fight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bakugo Kid!!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Understand the plan?" Izuku glances around his team who each nod. "Queen, Knight, as soon as we launch, go home. Do not come back for anything. Is that understood?" Izuku used the noise of the fighting to turn on his glasses, making it a full face mask as it locked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, King," Momo confirms, and Shoto nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good, let's get in position" Izuku clutched around Kirishima and Ida. Ida did the same to Izuku, reaching under the guitar case. Kirishima crossed his arms hardening himself like a battering ram. "3, 2,1" Izuku and Ida powered up and pushed off the back wall blasting through the wall. "KNIGHT NOW!" Shoto produces his tallest glacier he could. Izuku and Ida work together as they speed up the ramp before they both kick off the tip of the ice as it snaps and breaks under the power Izuku and Ida created. They got all the attention on the battlefield. "Rook now," Izuku looked down, and Katsuki saw the mask. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'crazy idiot.' </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"COME ON!" Kirishima yelled, holding out his hand. Katsuki pushed everything his quirk had, detonating the most tremendous blast he has. Katsuki blasts into the air blowing back the group of villains that were trying to capture him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"YOU CRAZY BASTARDS!" Katsuki grinned once he grabs Kirishima's hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Get ready, Bishop, we need a good landing," Izuku states. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Got it, King, Bakugo, when I give the signal time your explosions in sync with my…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I got it," Katsuki grunted, pleased to be away from the psychos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bishop hold on to Rook tightly. I need to make a quick shot, so they don't case." Izuku took a deep breath as he let go of Ida before drawing his Dominator and Shooting at the villains on the ground, making them take cover. Izuku smirked, putting his dominator away right before they landed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katsuki and Ida worked together to land onto a tall building far away from the battle. "Good job, team. Now get Katsuki to the closest police station, but don't get caught. Then head home," Izuku pulled his guitar case off his back as the boys start heading for the stairs, but Izuku didn't.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Katsuki glared down at Izuku, who opened his case, pulling out his rifle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ending the fight," Izuku unwrapped his dominator as the boys back up some seeing it for the first time up close. The red weapon had a soft glow in the dark night as Izuku places the rifle on the metal railing getting comfortable before peering through the scope. Izuku zoomed into the fight seeing an older hero joining the fight with All Might. "Leave now, get home, and don't speak of who saved you, Katsuki. Unless you want us expelled. Just say some bullshit about wanting to go home," Izuku waved off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"that's how you kill him," Katsuki mumbles. "You're crazy, Izuku," Katsuki states. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, now please leave. None of you need to be here for this" Izuku looks back at his pieces. "This night falls on the two Kings and me. Please leave guys." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all take their own time to decide as Izuku looks away and back to the fight. "don't make me shoot you, Katsuki," Izuku whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't die idiot" A minute later, he heard the door on the roof shut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Thank you,' Izuku thought to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, kings… let's see your coefficients," Izuku chuckled, finally getting to the real reason he was here. He peers through the scope. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>5,890: Anger</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>9,999: Error</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter will be named Family Reunion </p>
<p>I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, a little chaotic but what war isn't? </p>
<p>See you all next chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. A Family Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Three overpowered men walk through a bar</p><p>All Might, All For One listen to Izuku talk</p><p>They each realize they were missing something</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy the chapter everyone</p><p> </p><p>Just a side note, I lowered the numbers. AFO is 9,999 (that will be maxed from here out) Fixed it on the 1/29/20<br/>I noticed how ridiculous it seemed. You might see this note in the next chapter as well just an FYI</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All Might and All for One stand opposite of each other as they both sense a cold chill coursed down each of their backs. </p><p>"Now that is a feeling I haven't felt in a very long time," All For One laughs behind his mask, looking around. "All Might, a small history lesson before we both die" All for one chuckle. "Do you know the longest Sniper shot ever recorded before quirks where even a thing was 3,540 meters? It was a Canadian sniper during one of their little wars in the middle east" All For One glanced towards where the boys jump. "I believe my son has us both dead to rights" All For One chuckled as All Might looks the same way. "And he is only half that distance, with his quirk trained on both of us."</p><p>"Your son?" All Might questioned.</p><p>"Yes, did you know I was actually planning on retiring when we faced off in America?" All For One stretched. "I was going under Hisashi Midoriya at the time. I actually found a lovely woman that had stolen my heart so easily" All For One smiles at the memories. "Then you just had to ruin it," All For One muttered bitterly. "Ah, Inko was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Such a strong quirk if used properly, but she wanted to be a lawyer to help those wrongly convicted until we had a child." </p><p>All Might swallowed watching someone he considered a heartless monster seem to be genuinely in love. </p><p>"He was two when I decided to shut down my research in America. I was ready to spend the rest of my life with my family. Hm, I want to talk to my son, it's been too long." All For One used the same quirk as he used before as a black blob form to the side of both of them. Izuku falls out, landing on his feet as he draws his second dominator aiming it at All Might. Both weapons were morphed into eliminator mode. </p><p>"Enforcement Mode: Lethal Eliminator, Trigger Unlock. Aim carefully and Eliminate the target" The dominator's voice laps over each other while aiming at the men. </p><p>"5 minutes tell the news choppers or other heroes get here," Izuku states coldly to the two kings. "Let's talk" Izuku stood there as the two older kings don't move a muscle. </p><p>"Young Midoriya" All Might started while staring down the barrel of the dominator.</p><p>"Shhh, me first All Might," Izuku smiled darkly behind his mask. "Do you two understand this feud is the real reason this society is so fucked. You both want peace or control, but you don't even understand that humans are stressed, greedy, and power-hungry. All Might, you are naive if you think that the name Symbol of Peace keeps people safe, and everyone acts like saints. Even with One For All, a single man can not become a god," Izuku kept his guns trained on the two. "And you, I really can't believe you're my father but daddy issues later. How old are you?" Izuku asked, really wanting to know. </p><p>"Over 200 years son," Hisashi states, looking at the one quirk other than One For All he couldn't get. Psycho-pass was too much for his own mind.</p><p>"We will get back to that at a later date… Look you both need to stop this. Look around" Izuku motioned to the devastation around them. "This is insane! Don't you two understand this? The king of the underground and The king of the system," Izuku groaned in frustration. "Both fighting to kill each other for what? Seriously why? What's the end game? Who does this better? The public or your own selfish desires?" Izuku didn't give a shit about their answers. In his own head, they both were wrong. "This is why I hate kings, so bent on power or control…" Izuku took a deep breath, calming himself. "Even so… I will be the king that tear you both down." Izuku looked at his father. "You manipulate people to do your bidding. I mean, what nightmares has Shigaraki endured to be that insane. You steal peoples quirks and kill people for what? For a kingdom that will never rise?" Izuku let those words sink in before turning to All Might "and you All Might… you never did anything about the system you created, where people are only judged by their quirk, not their personality or heart! Bullies run this system, not genuine people… did you two know the quirkless population's suicide rates are at an all-time high? The shit they deal with on a daily bases makes them stronger than the three of us combined! Being quirkless does not make anyone any less of a human than you and me. Being quirkless is not a fucking disease. Why didn't you guide the people to act like humans? You let people bully, destroy, and hurt each other because of the way they were born, why didn't you speak out? Or are you that blind?" Izuku was pissed and frustrated. Remembering the comments, the bullying he would receive when he was younger. How his best friend turned his school against him for not having a quirk. Even if he had one. "You both created monsters, one in the form of a mentally unstable child ready to destroy whatever he doesn't like and the other in the form of a society which breeds villains. You are both feeding the monsters you cannot control." </p><p>The two men watch Izuku rant while his fingers add pressure to the triggers. They both were reserved as Izuku scolds them even if he was younger, he was a new perspective they haven't heard or seen. They both realized Izuku was speaking from experience they don't have. </p><p>All For One killed anyone who stood against him or talked bad when quirks were first discovered. </p><p>All Might forgot what it felt like to be quirkless himself. </p><p>"Here is what is going to happen by the end of the night… All Might, you will retire after tonight and start actually being a hero, start teaching people how to be human! And All For One… Sensei, Hisashi Midoriya or whatever your real name is… you are going to give back Ragdolls quirk, then you are going to prison. Tonight, we will start the foundation of a stable society so we can end the never-ending cycle of bloodshed. No more pain, suffering or killing. No more fighting." Izuku holstered his dominator before pointing the rife upwards. They both morph back to paralyzers. "If not, I have no issues making sure the media, cops, and other heroes only find two blood puddles. Then I will fix this system myself." Izuku turns off his mask, pulling off his glasses and placing them on the collar of his hoodie. </p><p>"Wow, your quirk is truly magnificent," Izuku's father declares. "To be able to see the world in such a drastic way. But why should I agree to prison?" </p><p>"Because I can find a way to heal you and have Inko come visit you. I will come to talk at least once a week when I'm not busy fixing both of your fuck ups" All For One doesn't speak, clearly thinking it over carefully. All Might was too. </p><p>Izuku looked up, hearing helicopters. "Well that is my cue, think about it or go back to fighting. Either way, both kings falls tonight… I will fix this system with or without your help. So have fun." Izuku looked at the helicopter get closer. "Hey Father…" Izuku tested out the word before shaking his head, "send me back to the rooftop. That guitar case cost too much cash to lose." Izuku's mouth fills with black sludge before he was back on the original rooftop. The Media chopper shows up as soon as Izuku disappeared from the battleground, hovering over All Might and All For One. 'make the right decision.' Izuku put's his rife away as he watches the two kings talk to each other. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Back with the kings as Izuku disappeared. </p><p>"He's a lot more stable than I thought" All For One rubs his chin some. </p><p>"What?" All Might looked at his arch-nemesis. </p><p>"His quirk, it affects his mind. Come on, All Might, I know you're a little slow on the curve, but you can't tell me you haven't seen him change since the beginning of the year." All For one watched All Might go through the year in his head, as he saw Izuku's smile seemed faker, and eyes colder throughout the school year. "He may not be smarter than Nezu, but he is very close to the principle" All For One sounded like a proud father. "Hm, I believe he is correct about our feud that started when I gave that quirk to my brother. Maybe both of our views of the world are wrong." All For One looked up at the helicopter-like an example. The media ignored the no-fly zone and was hovering about them. Like watching a boxing match. "I would love to see my wife again. That is one thing I have over you. If we didn't fight all those years ago, maybe you could have found Shigaraki instead of me. Maybe you could have saved Tenko Shimura. Your master's grandson." </p><p>"You're lying…" All Might grits his teeth. </p><p>"Nope. He's hated you this whole time because of the both of you," All For One sighs tiredly. "I mean, my own son already threatened me and told me all my flaws. So I guess we both have work to do." The two kings didn't know what to do from there. It was a standstill. They both waited for the first move that wouldn't come. "It's very anticlimactic when things are solved peacefully, but I rather live to see the world my son builds starting tonight. Wouldn't you agree on that, Yagi?" All For One holds out his wrists finally making his decision. He would follow his son's advice. Hisashi wanted to see his wife again. Izuku would fix the world, tonight proved that heroes and villains won't stand in his way.</p><p> </p><p>Across Japan watched as the villain's hand himself over. No one knew why the devastating fight ended without more death. With the police starting the evacuation earlier in the night to the villain seeming to give up. There were only 30 dead and 50 injured. The news chopper did catch two figures standing on a rooftop one with a guitar case before they flew back to base. </p><p> </p><p>Izuku walked through the door of his apartment, seeing his mom was already asleep. He smiles and walks into his room. Placing his case down and pulling off his jacket. Izuku dodged a knife and pulled his dominator out, pressing it against his attacker's throat. </p><p>"Unable to Evaluate Targets threat level. The trigger will be locked," The dominator spoke. </p><p>"Well, hello, Toga," Izuku smiled as she was very close to him with the knife cutting into his neck some. He moved the dominator away. </p><p>"Hi Izuku~" She giggles softly. </p><p>"How did you find my apartment?" Izuku asked as his back was pinned to the door, and she was in front of him, looking up with her yellow cat eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. </p><p>"I followed you after you grabbed the angry blond" She smiled </p><p>"Good job, I didn't even notice you." Izuku smiled. "You look like you need more blood" Izuku pushed his neck against the knife some more since it wasn't anywhere close to anything vital. "Go ahead" She didn't need to be told twice as she jumped up and bites into his neck. Izuku felt her sharp K9's dig into his throat, he moves towards the desk, holding her up. He plops into his seat as he pulls out his phone, scrolling through the news feed. Nothing was said about his team or him. 'that's good' Izuku kept himself busy, until he felt Toga shift while pulling away after licking the bite wound clean. </p><p>"Thanks, Izuku" She hums happily as Izuku looks at her coefficient settle at 210. </p><p>"You are welcome Toga" Izuku ignored the weight Toga added to his lap as he grabs his notebooks and starts writing about the night. "So, did you decide?" Toga switched positions on Izuku's lap. </p><p>"I'll join your side. I saw you ready to blast both top guys in the world," Toga giggled. "You're crazy but smart. Shigaraki is more psychic than crazy" Toga looked that the coded notes. "What did you even say to them?" </p><p>"Hm, just explaining the beginning of my plan for the new world," Izuku's chin rests on Toga's shoulder as they didn't seem flustered at all. Toga nodded softly. </p><p>"What is your plan?" Toga asked. "Like your goal?" </p><p>"I plan on making sure people like you, and other villains are never forced to take that drastic step" Izuku tapped his pin. "Make sure everyone is treated and cared for. No more pain, suffering or killing. True peace, not this fake shit All Might created." Izuku shut his notebook. "Sound like something you are ready to work towards?" </p><p>"If you're running it, I'm ready" She smiles, still having some blood on her lip. </p><p>"good, Stick with Shigaraki till he makes his next move, the underground will start to crumble without there king… You can come here if you ever need blood. Just don't get caught," Izuku ordered. "If you get caught, text me your location. It doesn't matter where you are, I'll come," Izuku promised. Toga looked back at Izuku, who had a calm smile on his face. She blushed some and nodded. </p><p>"Okay, Izuku, I should head back before Shigaraki freaks out," Toga got up. "Have a good night, Izu!" She got halfway out the window. </p><p>"Be safe, Himiko, and have a good night," Izuku waved as the girl jumps out of his window. "Thank you for trusting me," Izuku mumbles before spinning around some thinking. </p><p>"Big bad villain is my dad. Yeah, glad All Might is the only one that knows that now" Izuku mumbles.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Location: Sir Nighteye's agency</strong>
</p><p>Sir Night Eye jumps as All Might crashes through his office door. </p><p>"All Might! What are you doing here, I saw you took down All For One" Sir Night Eye wanted to cry since his friend was supposed to die tonight. </p><p>"I GAVE MY ONE FOR ALL TO ALL FOR ONE'S SON!" Yagi blew up in a cloud of steam. </p><p>"YOU DID WHAT!?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gave All For One a softer side when it came to Inko because he truly did not plan on falling in love with her or having a child with her. So soft Dad for one. Your half welcome also peaceful endings are never climatic lol</p><p>Toga finally joins Izuku's team</p><p>Night Eye enters the chat<br/>WHAT!?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Smaller Moves in The Right Dirrection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izuku sues some people</p><p>The heroes have a chat with Izuku</p><p>Himiko makes a quick visit </p><p>Katsuki learns what Izuku is planning</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>New Chapter is up! </p><p>I enjoyed writing this as things calm down for our main character</p><p>Hope you enjoy the chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku sits at his computer reading through his lawsuit before sending it off to a lawyer that could get it to the correct reporter and the news stations he wanted to sue. "Ass holes," Izuku grumbled as he closed his laptop and stretching.</p><p>Izuku's father did what he was told, now sitting in Tartarus waiting and watching. To say Inko was upset to learn the truth was an understatement, but she agreed to meet with him the upcoming month since she needed time to herself.</p><p>Izuku understood that, but he didn't have time. He had a laundry list of things to set up as his eyes fall on Yakuza since they started to move more, gaining support now that the Shadow King was down. All Might still needed to retire, but that would be coming sooner than later. Izuku could feel his power grow as each day passes.</p><p>Yagi, on the other hand, was meeting with every loyal person to him that knew of One For All, telling them what happened that night. Including Aizawa and Snipe.</p><p>"Call him in," Nezu states in a calm tone.</p><p>Izuku was winning the game so far, and Nezu didn't know how to feel about that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>An hour later, Izuku walks through UA's gate only to get wrapped in Aizawa's capture gear and the teachers waiting. "Cute Sensei" Izuku just looks at the capture gear before looking up. "You called me in, can I help you?"</p><p>"I want the names of your team members that you used to rescue Bakugo," Aizawa ordered.</p><p>"I don't know what you mean sensei. Last I saw my classmates where when I told them to go home and rest," Izuku smirked. "So sorry, I'm confused. Why is Night Eye here?" Izuku looked at the tall man who stood next to Yagi. "Hi, Nezu," Izuku turned to his principle.</p><p>"We should move this inside," Snipe suggests while looking around. Izuku gets carried to a conference room where he was forced into a chair in the middle of a U-shaped desk. The heroes sit around him and stare at him. Naomasa was already in the room waiting.</p><p>"Hello, Detective Naomasa," Izuku smiled before looking at his mentor. "If this is about my father, I did not confirm he was my father tell last night" Naomasa just nods, letting the truth be known. Izuku decided to see the range of Naomasa's quirk. "Nezu, I didn't leave the hospital last night," Naomasa shook his head. "Still a cool quirk," Izuku runner his fingers through his hair. "So, what are your questions?"</p><p>"You've changed" Yagi states like it was a fact.</p><p>"Changed how?" Izuku asked with a sweet smile. "All Might, I don't understand what you mean" Izuku's eyes glance at Naomasa, who looked normal.</p><p>"Izuku, tell me your events of last night," Nezu watched his student in front of him.</p><p>"I will if we are alone, Nezu, but this game is far from over. Pieces are still moving, and some pieces do not understand when to retire when told," Izuku shot a glare at Yagi. "I told you last night, Yagi. Your petty feud with my father has killed innocent people and keeps creating new villains. At least, All For One understood that. Where you ran to your fanboy blabbing your mouth," Izuku glared at Night eye, who glared right back at that comment. Snipe still hasn't said a word since the front gate. Izuku is not the same, this Izuku is planning something bigger than all of them. "Nezu you understand my point, I sent you the location of the warehouse because I knew you would send a team. It was the most strategic location for the king to create the Nomu. All while staying close to the League. The warehouse was in plain sight, and you all missed it. It was using 4 times the energy it needed, I'm sorry, but the fuck were you doing?" Izuku glared at the heroes. "how can a 15-year-old, do more than detectives and heroes combine?"</p><p>"You are 14, and you should have stayed out of it," Aizawa states.</p><p>"15, my birthday was on the night the camp got attacked," Izuku corrects. "Also, thanks for backing me when that reporter decided to slander my name. Don't worry, he is getting the lawsuit, right about… now" Izuku looked at his watch as he talked. "I didn't break a single law while doing my research. My mother was a lawyer; you don't think I wouldn't know the laws as well?"</p><p>"What about holding All Might at gunpoint?" Night Eye spoke up, looking particularly pissed.</p><p>"I don't know what you mean, I did not hold All Might at gunpoint." Izuku states in a calm voice and a smile on his face. Naomasa looked confused.</p><p>"He's not lying," Naomasa says. Izuku smiled. 'need to be more specific Night Eye. My dominators are not guns, they are a quirk.' Izuku looked towards Grand Torino. All Might's old teacher. He just sat and observed Izuku, just like Izuku was doing to him.</p><p>"To be honest, I'm surprised, Nezu. I thought you agreed to see how this game plays out, to see who wins." Izuku turns back to his principle. "Are you scared of losing?" Izuku leans forward.</p><p>"Izuku, this is serious. Why were you in Kamino Ward last night?" Nezu asked.</p><p>"Researching and confirming what I already suspected," Izuku sat back. "Saving Bakugo was just a bonus."</p><p>"Who was with you?" Nezu asked. Izuku dropped the lies since this was between him and Nezu.</p><p>"Rook, Bishop, Knight, and Queen" The rest of the teachers looked confused, but Nezu took a deep breath and nodding.</p><p>"Excellent team to pick," Nezu stated. "No one saw them?"</p><p>"Negative, the news never saw me either. My team worked like ghosts in the shadow. Only people who saw us couldn't get a positive ID and if you harass my classmates without probably cause Detective. I will make your life a living nightmare," Izuku promised. The rest of the teachers looked at Nezu, waiting for his move.</p><p>"We will not go after them, Izuku. My question, what was your code name last night?" Nezu asked.</p><p>"King," Izuku looked away. "It was in case something went south, the team could call it out, and villains or heroes will focus on me, giving them time to flee."</p><p>"Very noble, but are you sure you are not enjoying the thrown?" Nezu bounced back.</p><p>"No, I hated every second of using that stupid name. It was a contingency Nezu. Glad we didn't need to use it" Izuku turned his attention back to his teacher. "It will only be used as a contingency."</p><p>"A hidden king is still a dangerous one Izuku. Be careful. Also, get your mother to sign this. Dorms are being built as we speak. Come to my office once you move in. I want to go in-depth with the research on your father to get to the League" Nezu hands Izuku a slip of paper.</p><p>"Of course, have a good day Nezu. Sensei's" Izuku bowed, taking the paper out of Nezu's paws before leaving. The door shut, and Nezu rubs his snout some, thinking of Izuku's team. A shield, speed, power, and tactician. A perfect team.</p><p>"You just let him leave?" Night Eye asked. "His father is a murder!"</p><p>"And you will punish him for what?" Snipe asked. "All For One is in Tartarus, Ragdoll has her quirk back. If Izuku did stop him and All Might from leveling an entire city, then I say good on him. If what Yagi said is true in all honesty. Izuku stopped a much bigger Issue, Yagi didn't lose One for All, he still has his hero form and the citizens nor villains have no clue of his condition," Snipe points out. Aizawa had to agree, the kid stopped what would have been a more significant incident.</p><p>"You said Izuku wasn't lying, Naomasa?" Aizawa asked.</p><p>"My quirk didn't detect a lie, but it also caught half-truths. Yagi, did Izuku point a gun at you?"</p><p>"Yes," Yagi stated in a tired voice.</p><p>"That's a lie," Naomasa states, getting a confused look from Yagi.</p><p>"Did Izuku point his dominator at you?" Snipe asked lowly.</p><p>"yes," Yagi looked down.</p><p>"Truth," Naomasa gritted his teeth.</p><p>'very good Izuku' Nezu laughed in the back of his mind. 'very good.'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Izuku made it home and placed the paper down on the table. He would get his mother to sign it later. His phone buzzes as he sits down in his computer chair.</p><p>HT: hand is moving, looking for supplies</p><p>IM: Okay, be safe. Also, come for blood before next week. Need to talk</p><p>Izuku opened his message to the team chat.</p><p>King: Delete this chat, Teachers, and cops will not bother you. Also, don't call me king anymore. See you all back in school.</p><p>Izuku erased the chat making sure it was gone. Izuku placed his phone down before chucking. "Night eye is butt hurt" Izuku spins around in his chair. "Yakuza, Trigger, and something I'm missing," Izuku hums twirling. "Don't worry, I'll find out your secrets. Just give me a few months," Izuku stopped before opening his laptop and getting back to work.</p><p>A few hours pass before a knock at his door. Izuku hummed softly. "come in," Izuku yawned.</p><p>"Izuku, at least turn on a light when you work" Inko flipped on the light. "What are you working on now?"</p><p>"Yakuza thing," Izuku leans back and looks over at his mother. "Are you okay, mom?"</p><p>"Yeah, sweety. It just shocked me a little… I didn't know I married a villain," She sighs, sitting on the edge of his bed.</p><p>"Not all villains are bad, mom. Just misunderstood. I mean All Might, clearly messed up his face and body during their fight" Izuku rubbed his head. "He was wearing a helmet that resembled portable life support," Izuku sighed. "But he listened when I told him to stand down. He still has a soft spot for us," Izuku smiled. "He may be a villain, but you don't know if he is the same man you married, mom. Just take your time and let him explain when you meet him," Izuku got up. "Just don't let him bull shit you."</p><p>"Language honey, and who taught you to read people?" Inko raised her eyebrow.</p><p>"My quirk," Izuku smirked as Inko gasped at the offense. "I'm kidding."</p><p>"Hm, no katsudon for you, mister" Inko jumped up from the bed, walking to the kitchen.</p><p>"Mom, no! Not the katsudon!" Izuku followed his mother.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A week passes, and Izuku stands on the emergency stairs looking over the night sky, which was being polluted by the city light. He hears something climbing them slowly. At first, he thought it was a cat, but when he detected giggling and a knife flying towards him. He knew it was a cat, just a much deadlier one. Izuku dodged and caught the blade as he holds it out for Himiko to take. "Try not to giggle before attacking Himiko" Izuku turned facing yellow cat eyes.</p><p>"Izu, you're the hardest person to sneak up on through," She whines.</p><p>"You just make it too easy," Izuku glanced at her number. It was still stable for the most part but slowly rising. Izuku moved his shirt showing his shoulder while leaning against the railing. Himiko stepped closer before hugging around him and biting down. Izuku just lets out a breath while looking towards the sky. The soft sound of cars and night critters moving was mixes with Himiko's small gulps. They stay there for a few minutes. Izuku made sure to have a heavy dinner and made sure not to work out to demanding so he wouldn't pass out. Himiko pulls her teeth out of his shoulder before licking the wound. She doesn't stop hugging him as she rests her head on his chest.</p><p>"How are you so calm when I drink your blood like a blood bag?" Himiko sounded so small now.</p><p>"Because I trust you to know limits Himiko. Also, I'm not afraid of you. I offered my blood to you because you needed it. How many people have killed since summer camp?" Izuku wrapped his arms around her, letting her stay.</p><p>"5," She mumbles.</p><p>"How many were out of needing blood, and how many because of the League?" Izuku questioned, still not looking down at the girl.</p><p>"2," she whispered that one. "3 for the League."</p><p>"See, you are getting better" Izuku looked down and smile. "I needed to tell you, U. A is creating a dorm system. It's mandatory, so we will need to set up times to meet up off-campus. You can still text me at any time if you are in trouble. I would break every rule in the book to protect you Himiko. That is what your trust earns with me. I will protect you like I protect my family and friends" Izuku just holds her as she rests against him. 'she's like a cat' Izuku mused. Izuku looked over her. She was in the same thing as the last time he saw her. A skirt and cardigan, but her hair was down, instead of buns. Izuku closed his eyes and just let himself relax.</p><p>"Shigaraki is looking into Shie Hassaikai," Himiko whispered. "Twice is already on the streets looking for their boss."</p><p>"Not surprising, they have been upping their activity since AFO was arrested" Izuku hums. "Don't attack them if things go south with them. They are a lot stronger than people may think. Organized crime may have died down, but they still have large networks throughout the world that are older than the quirk wars. Just be safe when meeting them" Izuku ran his fingers through Himikos hair.</p><p>"Got it" She sighs softly, appearing to melt into the touch. Izuku's phone dings making Izuku sigh and break the hug. He looks at the text.</p><p>Katsuki: We need to talk</p><p>Izuku: Got it, trash beach 20 minutes</p><p>Izuku pockets his phone.</p><p>"Sorry, Himiko, I need to go talk to he angry blond. I will see you later," Izuku dipped into his room before coming out with his Dominator and jacket. He looks at his spy. "Be safe, Himiko."</p><p>"You too Izu," Himiko giggled before heading back to the League. Izuku headed for the beach. Katsuki was already waiting, standing facing the dirty beach.</p><p>"This place needs to be cleaned," Izuku said while standing next to Katsuki. "What did you need, Katsuki."</p><p>"What are you planning Izuku," Katsuki asked, not looking at him. "I'm not stupid like our classmates. I watch you moving and pushing people into position… even me," Katsuki turned to his old friend. When AFO called him a pawn, something clicked into place with what Izuku was doing. Izuku was setting a chessboard up, but Katsuki didn't know why.</p><p>"You're still my best friend, Katsuki. That never changed in the back of my mind, even through that shit you put me through. You opened my eyes, though; this system needs to change" Izuku didn't look at Katsuki as he spoke. "Imagine if I was quirkless, maybe I would have committed suicide a few years back" Katsuki bit his tongue while watching Izuku. "Look, my plan is just getting everyone ready for what's coming, The League of Villains is still out there. We need to take them down so we can build a better system where everyone matters. Where we don't cast out weak quirks or "Villainous" quirks. Also, the quirkless, I don't understand how being what was called the norm over 200 years ago. Quirkless means nothing but human. A human without a unique power," Izuku turned to Katsuki. "Don't you see, All Might created a system that breeds hate and villains. He did nothing to control the shit he built. All For One did the same. Shigaraki is running around, ready to kill and rip the system down. All Might needs to take responsibility for his actions. Do you understand Katsuki?"</p><p>The boys sat in silence, looking at each other. One clearly thinking while the other prays, his friend understands his point of view.</p><p>"I get it…" Katsuki sighed and dropped his head. "I remember every time someone praised my quirk… every time someone told me I had a powerful quirk. Like who cares? I'm my own person. I'm not just a quirk. No wonder you didn't hang out with me when I had tweedled dee and tweedled dumbass hanging around me all the time" Katsuki turned back towards the beach. "You were the only person that treated me like a person. Man, if I didn't have my head so far up my ass…"</p><p>"It's fine Katsuki, we were kids, but now we need to grow up and get ready. Your right, I'm moving pieces into place as what we are walking into will be a full-blown war unless someone stops it from starting. Still, thank you for getting Kirishima to strategize better. He did well to keep a cool head during the attack in the forest." Izuku smirks.</p><p>"Yeah, whatever the shitty hair needed his head on straight before he died," Katsuki chuckled. "So chess? I thought you hated that game?"</p><p>"I do, but right now, that is the game being played between Nezu, Shigaraki, and me. One king down, one more to go," Izuku sighed.</p><p>"You mean you want to take All Might down?" Katsuki jerks at that.</p><p>"Of course, he's old. He needs to retire before he causes more problems. All Might created this shit system. If he won't fix it, he needs to move aside so he can be forgotten in the back of our history books. Along with All For One. Katsuki, if you join my team, we might not be known for what we do, but we will build a stable system that will never crumble" Izuku turns to his friend holding out his hand. "Will you continue playing the game?"</p><p>"Better you than that rat," Katsuki shook Izuku's hand. "Doesn't mean I'll listen all the time."</p><p>"Only when it matters," Izuku chuckles. "Also, ask Kirishima out. He clearly likes you. The redhead was ready to break every law to come for you," Izuku smirked, noticing Katsuki's face turn red.</p><p>"Whatever nerd. See you at the dorms," Katsuki promptly left, hiding his face.</p><p>"See you later, Kacchan" Izuku leans against the railing gazing over the trash beach before chuckling to himself. 'I wonder what that feels like.'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>See you next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Dorms and New Moves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the wait, I need to get back in the mood to write from spring break. <br/>Next chapter I will try to get out when I can, my College is all online now so I still have papers and Presentations to create so yay me. </p>
<p>Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter and I'm not dead yet. Stay safe everyone</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Izuku sits in his new dorm, looking over the news that was still going over The League of Villains. While he was already set up, everyone else was moving in. Izuku let out a silent yawned before his stomach growls. He jumps up, moving towards the door, only to come face to face with Jiro. "Hello, Jiro," Izuku smiles politely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why did you leave me out of the rescue mission?" She grits her teeth. Izuku look around the hall before moving aside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Inside" Izuku states. She moves past him, looking at his room. It was lined with notebooks, law books, and a large safe in the corner. "Look, I needed you out of the mission because you are important. Kyoka, I wasn't trying to insult you by telling you to go home, but I needed you inside U. A just in case I failed." Izuku explains once he locked the door. "I picked Kirishima because he likes Katsuki and is clearly way more connected with him than anyone in the class. Ida had my back because of the Stain incident and Shoto because of his raw power and the sports festival. He would have followed anything I told him to do" Izuku crossed his arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What about Momo? She has no connection to you or any reason to follow you," Jiro states. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She is connected to Shoto, get him on board get her. Kyoka, you forget I think farther than most strategists. How else do you think I got our strongest classmates to go on what seemed to be a suicide mission?" Izuku deadpans. "People's connections are sometimes the strongest bonds humans have. Even me," Izuku smirked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But back to you, I had you leave because you are so much more useful inside U. A" Izuku sits at his desk before opening his notebook just to look busy. "I can't waist your talent and skill by sending you off to get killed or expelled. You hear everything, that's why you are perfect" Izuku stands up and smiles as Jiro just looks at Izuku like she was examining him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What she saw was a black mass ready to swallow everything in its way, just to get what it wanted, but to the rest of the world, it was just Izuku Midoriya. A teenager striving to be a hero, not the teenager that will change the world as they know it. "You are an important person Kyoka. Don't forget that" Izuku smiles calmly as Kyoka falls into a state of calm instead of pissed off. "Let's get some dinner, everyone else must be done with their rooms by now" Izuku opens his door. She nods softly before leaving his room, and Izuku follows after locking his door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku sits at the table, flipping through his pocket notebook as he eats Soba. His classmates slowly gather once they finished unpacking. Izuku sent a text out to Katsuki. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku: Get your ass down here or else</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katsuki: Fuck you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku smirked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku: Now you old man</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katsuki: FUCK YOU</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku shut off his phone, seeing Katsuki come down, glaring at him before sitting next to Kirishima. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm excited about us all living together," Kaminari states while sitting on the edge of the couch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm pooped." Kirishima yawns leaning against Katsuki. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Communal living yet another way to train our sense of law and order," Tenya states firmly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't hurt yourself, Ida" Sero jokes while sitting next to Sato. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girls make their entrance somewhat together with Mina leading. Izuku saw her smirking, and he sighed finished his food a little faster. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You boys all finished?" Mina smiles more, seeing the boys nod. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah! We're just relaxing now." Kaminari leans back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How about we have a peek into each other's rooms?" Mina giggles as Katsuki glared, and Tokoyami's number spiked some. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure," Izuku gets up, placing his bowl down. "We can start with my room, Jiro already saw it" Izuku decided to say no, would not stop the girl who can create acid. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group moves, and Izuku saw Katsuki rolling his eyes. Izuku unlocked his door, opening it, and the girls quickly look around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Holy Law books," Mina whispers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nerd," Katsuki stated with a grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Learn the laws of the land so you can bend them just the right way all while getting away with things," Izuku informed the pink-skinned girl. Mina being the intrusive girl she was tried to grab a notebook, but Katsuki stopped her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Raccoon eyes…you remember he codes all his books, right?" Katsuki turned to leave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh right," She giggled before bouncing to the next room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku watched by the sidelines with Katsuki. "You have a safe?" He asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not leaving my dominators with the crazy support girl" Izuku deadpans remembering Hatsumi during the sports festival. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good move," Katsuki states before catching up with Kirishima. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girls quickly move throughout the boys' side of the dorms. Izuku enjoyed seeing everyone's personality put into a dorm room. Everyone had their own style, and no one person was the same. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After everyone finished, even the girls, which was funny seeing Momo's massive queen size bed in a tiny room. Finally, Katsuki had enough and left to go to sleep. Izuku saw the time and chuckled to himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Old man" It was only 10 pm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And the winner is Rikido Sato!" Mina stated proudly as Sato looked surprised. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dude, you made a cake for the girls. I think it's cheating, but it's whatever Kiminria huffs but cracked a smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, we should get some sleep guys. First day of classes," Izuku rubbed the back of his neck. "Aizawa might be an issue tomorrow," Izuku muttered before the class broke up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>The next day</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The class sits in their seats, waiting for their homeroom teacher to enter only to see the yellow sleeping bag roll out from under the desk. Aizawa gets out of it, looking at Izuku before scanning the class, clearly trying to figure out his pieces. Izuku glared at his teacher, disapproving of his approach as he saw Kirishima start to sweat under the underground pro's stares. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aizawa… Sensei isn't the provisional licenses coming up?" Izuku questions getting his teacher's attention. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Right," Aizawa cleared his throat. "Hero licenses are tied to the saving of lives, so one must be properly qualified for such a heavy responsibility," Aizawa draws out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Nezu really needs to stop writing crap for Aizawa' Izuku already knew the test that they will be facing soon. It was always the same format, battle royal then saving civilians. Every year without fail, they just change up the type of battle royal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's why, starting today, each of you needs to come up with at least two" The door slammed open, cutting off Aizawa for a second as Midnight, Ectoplasm and </span>
  <span>Cementoss stroll inside. "Ultimate Moves" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The class lost their collective shit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ultimate Moves are your finishers. Your most unique techniques!" Ectoplasm informs while raining in the class. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Internalize these moves. Make them your own until they become unparalleled," Cementoss continues. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your moves symbolize who you are!" Midnight winked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Get changed into your costumes and meet us at Gym gamma" Aizawa looked right at Izuku as the class moved to go. Izuku went to followed but was stopped. "I will find out who went with you." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nezu already has the names, Sensei. He also stated teachers would not go after them," Izuku smirked. "He's your boss, but have fun finding them." Izuku slipped out of the room with his costume case over his shoulder, humming a melody that Aizawa remembered him humming during the second event of the sports festival. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He seems very comfortable" Midnight stood next to her coworker. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's because Midoriya is comfortable. He is already 3 steps ahead of us, and apparently 1 ahead of Nezu," Aizawa gritted his teeth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's scary," Ectoplasm crossed his arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No kidding" Aizawa pinched the bridge of his nose. "Let's get to gamma." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>Gym Gamma</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The class walks in as their teachers stand in front of them. "Gym Gamma is also known as Training Kitchen Lab" Aizawa motioned for Cementoss to create platforms across the entire gym. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This facility was my idea. Here, I cook up the perfect terrain and objects to fit each student's needs. Hence Kitchen" Platforms raise from the flood as Tenya was clearly excited and started asking questions in his usual intensity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why must we create ultimate moves to acquire our provisional licenses?" Tenya asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Heroes deal with accidents, catastrophes, and disasters, both natural and man-made. In the licensing test, your ability to adapt in those situations will be observed naturally." Aizawa explains blandly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"you can be sure that combat prowess will be heavily prioritized for potential heroes, be prepared, and you've got nothing to fear! These moves could have a big impact on whether or not you pass" Midnight continued for Aizawa. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If you can keep a cool head and act with decisive stable moves, that means you have a high level of combat prowess" Cementoss finished the floors and got up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"There's nothing that says your ultimate moves must be an attack. For example, Ida's reciproburst" Ectoplasm points out getting ready to create clones. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Kamui woods is another example. Lacquered chain prison is a simple cookie-cutter ultimate move. Simple and easy to understand." Midnight explains as Izuku was in his own head, thinking about his classmates and what they may come up with on their own. 'should be interesting' Izuku hums. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your summer camp was cut short, but the quirk training e began there was part of the process of creating ultimate moves. Let's get training" Aizawa finishes as Ectoplasm spews out 19 clones.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Perperations and Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The class gets ready for licenses exam </p><p>Izuku vists Hatsume</p><p>Snipe is worried for Izuku</p><p>Nezu is wondering what Izuku will become</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am sorry it has almost been a month, I am working on college stuff so that's fun... </p><p>I am working on a few fun stories on MHA when I have time. Let me know if you wanna read some of them. I might post a few chapters to let you guys choose which ones I post if I do. This story is still my main one but with college work and the end of the semester coming up, I am more focused on that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone was working on their special moves, Izuku just watched from the sideline with his notebook on his lap as he hums to himself. </p><p>"Midoriya, why are you not practicing?" Aizawa questions while half glaring. </p><p>"Because my special move is blowing someone up," Izuku opens his jacket showing his dominator without looking up. The gym goes quiet; Izuku looks up, seeing his classmates giving him worried looks. "I'm kidding," Izuku Deadpanned. "I'm working on a game plan. Our classes are screwed since all our quirks have been on T.V. before. We have the sports festival so we are at a disadvantage in knowledge… but I think we can handle it" Izuku gets up and looks up at Momo. "Look at this and tell me what you think" Izuku throws the notebook up at his class president, and she quickly catches it. She sits on the edge already flipping through it as Izuku looks at Aizawa. "What? I do my research. Out of the last 4 years. Minus the class of 2A since they do not exist thanks to you. Out of the tests, only 40 students from U.A. pass on their first try at the provisional exam. Always eliminated during the first portion of the exam," Izuku mutters out information as the class just listens. </p><p>"DEKU SHUT IT! WE GET IT," Katsuki yells from his spot rubbing his temples. </p><p>"Sorry, anyway, I'm making plans that everyone in this room," Izuku smirks as Class B walks in. "And I mean everyone passes... at least the first part, the second part is a different issue since they like throwing curveballs." Izuku walks past Vlad King handing Kendo a notebook. "Meeting at 8 pm tonight. See you then," Izuku waves while picking up his gun case. He was heading off the support department to find a way to carry his rifle without a problem. </p><p>Kendo meets up with Momo as they look over the notebooks talking lowly as Vlad King walks over to Aizawa. "What was that?" </p><p>"That was the problem child being a problem," Aizawa sighs. "Don't worry, I will handle him." </p><p>"Okay, well, get your class out. It's our turn," Vlad king mutters. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Izuku, on the other hand, was blown back by an explosion as he lands on his back, feeling an unfamiliar weight on his chest as his ears ring. </p><p>"heh, heh…. That hurrrrttt," a gentle voice sounds from on top of him. </p><p>"Of all the…" coughing was heard from inside as Power Loader comes out of the development studio. "You can't just go around making whatever pops into your head of yours..." Izuku looked around the pink hair seeing power loader looking in pain. </p><p>"Heh, heh, heh… failure is the mother of invention power loader sensei" The pink-haired girl giggles while sitting up straddling Izuku's lap. </p><p>"That's not the point! Just listen to me for once HATSUME!" Power loader yelled as Izuku gave a soft cough letting the two know he was here. </p><p>"Huh?! Where'd you come from?" Hatsume leans down pressing on Izuku's chest. </p><p>"Um, hey Power Loader, I need a holster for my rifle" Izuku gently pushed the support girl off him making her pout. "Something that doesn't restrict my movement, but the gun is large and heavy, which may be an issue." Izuku sighed, wishing he could find a way to make it lighter without destroying it. </p><p>"O.H.! I CAN DO THAT!" Hatsume jumped up, trying to grab the case from Izuku's hand, but he just dodged her. </p><p>"I'm not letting the crazy girl that just blew up the support department touch a weapon that can kill people." Izuku glares as she tackles him stealing the case anyways and opening it, seeing the red rifle. </p><p>"WOW! Where did you get this?" Hatsume picks it up, running into the support room. Izuku just looks at Power Loader for help. </p><p>"Look, she's one of the best support students I have the pleasure of teaching… even if she does blow stuff up. If you want to be lugging something that big, she might help more than me" Power Loader followed Hatsume, and Izuku shook his head, not knowing how this will end. </p><p>Izuku walked in, seeing Hatsume already measuring the rifle, and he sits down next to her. "Okay, if I let you do this… at least let me know what you are thinking?"</p><p>Izuku eyed Power Loader as he sits down in the corner, going over something else. </p><p>"Well, you said you needed to carry this without restricting your movement, and this is pretty heavy. I could probably cut down extra weight," Hatsume grabs a saw. </p><p>"NO! Absolutely not," Izuku glared. "I don't know what would happen if you cut into my weapons especially since they have modes to kill people, so let's not mess with highly lethal weaponry got it?" Izuku was holding Hatsume's wrist tightly. </p><p>"Hm… fine" She puts down the saw. "I'll figure something else out." </p><p>Izuku let out a breath and relaxed as he closed his eyes, thinking. "The worst thing would just to leave it and only use it for long-range missions," Izuku muttered softly. </p><p>"Yeah, butttt you never know when it might be an emergency," Hatsume points out. "I will find a way to make it lighter without destroying it" She grins. "Or something" She shrugs, and Izuku closed his eyes counting to 10. </p><p>"Fine, fine…. just work, I need to train…" Izuku gets up from his seat. "See you in a few hours and do not leave that weapon unattended," Izuku ordered. </p><p>"Got it, Mr. Dead shot. Enjoy your training" Hatsume didn't even turn around as Izuku walked out of the support department heading over to ground beta. Izuku texts snipe. </p><p> </p><p>'I need a training route for buildings in-ground beta. Can you make it happen?' Izuku pockets his phone headed to the range to grab live rounds. </p><p>'yep, heading over in 5 to set up. What weapons are you using?' Snipe texts back quickly. </p><p>'Mossberg 12 gauge shotgun with dragon breath rounds with a 1911' Izuku texts back as he grabs a belt with shotgun rounds strapped around it and straps a holster around his thigh connected to his belt. Izuku makes his way to ground beta as Snipe sends him the location. </p><p>Snipe finished putting up 35 targets in the building as he makes his way to the ground floor seeing Izuku walk up with a Mossberg shotgun. It was pump shotgun as Izuku flips it over, loading 10 shells inside. "is it set?" Izuku questioned before racking the gun. </p><p>"Yep, you have an unknown number of villains inside. Take them all down in under 15 minutes you get 10 out of 10 if you take longer you will lose points. You start in 5" Snipe held up a timer. "4" </p><p>Izuku takes a deep breath looking at the front door. "3" </p><p>Izuku opens his eyes. "2." </p><p>He brings the shotgun to his shoulder. </p><p>"1" Snipe watches as Izuku becomes completely calm. </p><p>"Go," the timer beeps, and Izuku takes off into the building. Snipe quickly pulls out his tablet watching the cameras as Izuku begins the training exercise. <br/>
Izuku, on the other hand, quickly moves through the compound, checking corners. A target pops out of a room, and Izuku pulls the trigger. The shotgun releases a slug surrounded with magnesium that lights up burning the targets as Izuku racks the gun. The empty cartridge is shot out of the weapons before a new round is loaded. Izuku makes quick work of the first floor, only taking 2 minutes before making his way up to the second floor. <br/>
Snipe watches closely as Izuku seemed to not hesitate like he used too before U.A. Izuku worked like a machine, clearing floor by floor. Outside Snipe heard each blast of the shotgun. Snipe didn't like the look in Izuku's eyes. His eyes were cold and calculated. Izuku knew what he was doing and going for kill shots, Snipe looked away before texting Nezu. </p><p>'We have a problem' Snipe heard the last target go down as soon as he texted Nezu. </p><p>'What problem?' Nezu texted back quickly. </p><p>'Izuku is turning into a warrior, not a hero' Snipe sent the video and times of the test. Snipe pockets his cellphone as Izuku comes out. </p><p>"Time?" Izuku clears his weapons. </p><p>"8 minutes" Snipe answers. </p><p>"Cool," Izuku smirked. "Thanks for setting it up, I had fun" Izuku walked away with the weapon pointed at the floor. </p><p>'That is not good, Snipe, come see me now.' Nezu puts his phone down watches the cameras. "what are you becoming Izuku, and what will you do?" </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you guys think, hoped you enjoyed the chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Meetings and Exams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Snipe, Nezu, Aizawa and Yagi have a meeting about the green bean</p>
<p>Yagi brings up his sidekick, </p>
<p>Izuku and Co. head to the exam meeting some interesting people, </p>
<p>Izuku gets pissed off</p>
<p>Joke learns not to fuck with U.A. </p>
<p>Himiko saves some poor students from Izuku.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nezu, Snipe, Yagi, and Aizawa sit in Nezu's office watching the beta grounds training as Snipe tries to think of a way to get Izuku back to normal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The kid needs therapy," Aizawa speaks up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Agreed, but he doesn't like talking about summer camp" Snipe sighs. "His mother can't get him to talk about it either. I can't get anything from him either." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Izuku broke every rib in his body from his fight with Muscular" Aizawa still felt guilty about taking the dominator. "I wouldn't want to talk about almost dying or getting Kota killed." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He also killed Muscular and two other villains" Yagi finally spoke up. "I think after the exams, he should go meet with Sir Night Eye." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why?" Snipe and Nezu asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So Sir can see his future" All Might looked away knowing his friend would hate doing it, but how Izuku is, it's needed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why would he do that? Why do you want Night Eye to even read his future?" Aizawa may not be friends with the man, but he knows NightEye's distaste for reading people's futures to find out what will happen to them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Midoriya has One For All, and Midoriya seems like he is straying from the path of a hero." Yagi gritted his teeth some wishing he didn't give Midoriya his quirk. 'Nana would be so pissed if she found out All For One's son has One For All'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Snipe for the first time, didn't jump to Izuku's defense. Izuku seemed to be planning something, but Nezu doesn't even know what. Snipe closed his eyes, rubbing his neck some. "If you can get him to do it… then I say he should" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nezu and Aizawa both look at Snipe calmly but shocked internally. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Look, we need to get ready for whatever Izuku is planning, and if we know what he is, then maybe we can get him the help he needs" Snipe leans forward. "If Sir can help us, then we should look for his help… after the Exams, of course." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay," Nezu nods. "For now, I will get Hound Dog to sit down and talk with him. Hopefully, we can get him back on track" The other teacher's nod before leaving the office. Nezu rubs his muzzle some. 'please don't get pissed off Izuku, but we need to make sure this doesn't end in blood.' </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Provisional Licenses Exam</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Class 1-A was sitting on the bus going over the plan for the first part of the exam. Izuku was checking over his phone, somewhat worried he hasn't heard anything from Toga. Personally, he wanted to go break down the door to the League of villains just to check on her, but it would have to wait for now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Izuku, we're here," Momo called out as he looks up, seeing the class was already off the bus. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks, Momo" Izuku grabs his suit jacket putting it on as he follows her off the bus. In front of him was a massive stadium and other students from around Japan going inside. The class seemed to be calm but Izuku knew better. "Relax guys, trust your judgment," Izuku smirked some. "We all have been working hard, plus we have fought real villains. Don't tell me your scared of a small exam?" Izuku teased. Jiro stabs him with her jack. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut it, Mr calm and collected. We are human," She glares. Izuku rolled his eyes but nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Earn your provisional licenses by passing this test, and you won't be mere eggs anymore but fulfilled hatchlings," Aizawa begins. "Reborn as Semi-Pros, show them your best. Midoriya is right; you have fought real-world threats, but it doesn't mean you won't be facing real competition. Some of these students have been through these tests 2 times already, others have more experience don't underestimate them." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"YEAH! WE'RE GONNA HATCH FROM THESE EGGS!!" Kirishima took the analogy a little too real, but the class seemed to enjoy the red head's energy. "TIME FOR OUR CHEER! PLUS…" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"ULTRA!!!" A student from another school yelled from behind Kirishima. Izuku chuckled, shaking his head lightly as he saw the cap knowing the school. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's bad manners to intrude on another group's huddle Inasa." A slightly more mature voice comes from another student that had his face hidden behind his hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, you got me!" Inasa leaned backwards. "I AM SO…" Inasa's head started to go to the floor. "VERY!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>SLAM </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"SORRY!!!!" Inasa cracked his head against the floor from his bow that would and did make multiple students worried for the students' head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who's this whacked-out big ball of excitement!?" Kaminari points. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He's like Ida plus Kirishima squared," Sero sweatdropped. Aizawa seemed tense for a second. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Other students pass talking about the student's uniforms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"U.A.'s in the east," Katsuki stated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shiketsu High is in the west," Izuku finished. "Practically making our school rivals but doesn't mean we don't have to get along." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I JUST ALWAYS WANTED TO TRY SAYING IT!! PLUS ULTRA! I FREAKIN LOVE U.A HIGH!!!" Inasa Yoarashi was standing up with his forehead bleeding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah. He's bleeding" The blonde from Shiketsu whistles some. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's go" The other one states already heading inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Inasa Yoarashi," Aizawa muttered as the students walked away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You know him, Aizawa?" Izuku could see Shoto also look tense. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He's powerful, he got into U. A under special recommendation, for some reason, he decided not to matriculate," Aizawa answered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Doesn't look like a first-year…" Izuku saw the glare on Shoto's face. 'but he's stronger than Shoto. Should be interesting' Izuku hums. "Let's get goi-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Eraser!? Is that really you?" I sweet voice fills the ear making Aizawa glare some but sigh. "I saw you on T.V., and at the sports festival, it's been too long since we last met face-to-face." A woman in a familiar hero costume walks up with a massive grin on her face where Aizawa looked in more pain than when fighting the Nomu at the USJ. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, that's Ms. Joke," Izuki informed his class. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's get married!" She points to both of them, Izuku choked on his spit as Mina seemed to love the question since she squealed loudly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, thanks," Aizawa deadpanned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, thanks? Just do it" Joke laughed freely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aizawa, both your quirks would make an interesting quirk also, both personalities would make an interesting child..." Izuku smirked as Aizawa glared holes into him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I like this kid," Ms. Joke smirked, looking at Izuku. "Anyways, teasing you is always good for a laugh eraser! Also, my class is here" A group of students walk up, and Izuku didn't like the numbers. They were all higher than most, but they have easy-going smiles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'fake faces… god, I hate those' Izuku cursed the students from Ketsubutsu. The green-haired student grabs Izuku's hands while grinning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My Name's Shindo! U.A.'s had it rough this year, right? The hits keep just coming" The student couldn't see Izuku's eyes as his hair was covering the green eyes that were swimming with rage. Katsuki wraps his arm around Izuku's shoulder, pulling him back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"no killing," Katsuki whispered into Izuku's ear, and Jiro pulled Izuku back more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry about him, he doesn't like talking about stuff that happened" Jiro smiled easily even as Izuku was silently ragging behind her. Shindo apparently didn't see the landmine he stepped on as he jumped around U.A. students. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But you guys still have your hearts set on becoming heroes, that's awesome! I believe the heroes of tomorrow need to have that kind of fortitude!!!" Finally something cracked in the fake face. "So glad we get a chance to face guys of your caliber today. We're going to give it our best," Shindo smirked with his own green hair covering his sight some. Izuku's hand lights up green some from One for All before he breaths and calms himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Cut the shit," Katsuki snapped first. "Your lips can flap all they want, but your mug says otherwise." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Knock it off, man," Kirishima gets between them. "Sorry, he's so rude." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not a problem! Just more proof of that iron will!" Shindo smiles like normal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku walked off, not dealing with it. "Let's get changed," Izuku yelled behind him as he walked towards the building. "We have an exam soon." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay," Most of the class calls back following as Aizawa looked at the green ball of rage, walking away with Katsuki and Jiro following closely trying to calm him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your class just made a massive mistake, Joke" Aizawa needed to keep the problem child in check. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why do you say that?" Ms. Joke smiles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My problem child doesn't like fake faces… he detests them, and your students just rubbed all the problems my students went through in their faces. That pisses Midoriya off the most. Let's just hope blood won't spill during the exam" Aizawa walked to the seats as his student's had a leader's to get them where they needed to be. Aizawa didn't need to be there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inside, students from all over were crowded as Izuku looks around, getting a slight headache from the numbers. Izuku closed his eyes and just listened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"There are so many," Uraraka states nervously nearby. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry, we made a plan that will work. Just need to stick together" Momo smiled in a calming way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Right… the provisional licensing exam," an exhausted voice comes from the front as a man that looked more tired than Aizawa begins. "That's what you're here for. Yeah…. I'm Mera. With the heroes' public safety commission, my favorite type of sleep is non-rem sleep. Nice to meet you all." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"God, is he Aizawa's brother?" Sero asked Kaminari, who snickered as he fixed his gauntlet on his right arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"There are 1,540 examinees present… you will be competing in one massive free for all exercise" Class A looked at Izuku, who just kept his eyes closed and listened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'How the hell does he do it?' they each asked themselves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Only the first hundred examinees to meet the requirements will pass." Each examinee was given three targets as Izuku places them on his arm's and legs. His classmates do the same. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Aim small miss small.' Izuku's statement runs through each of their heads. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The walls begin to open before sending out a cloud of dirt around them. Izuku opens his eyes, seeing the large stadium filled with different locations.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Stick to places you are good in, don't get caught in the open. Do not leave a classmate behind" Izuku warns his team as he saw a small cityscape. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Up in the stand, Ms. Joke was sitting a seat away from Aizawa. "Eraser, your fly is down" She giggles into her hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aizawa internally screams for help. 'why am I constantly surrounded by obnoxious fools?' </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Anyway, you seem to be missing a student, not surprised, but you kept 19 in all. That's impressive" Joke counted his class earlier. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"One student is being moved into my class soon. And these students all have potential to be top heroes, better than all might himself" Aizawa crossed his arms watching as his class breaks up into teams. Each working with people they like and can work with well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku was letting Momo take the lead even if he created the plan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'oh fuck' Aizawa closed his eyes once he sees Midoriya pull a box out of his pocket before pressing a few buttons and tossing it upwards. The small box pops open, turning into the red rifle, and Izuku catches it looking threw the scope as he looks around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"4" The examiner counts down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The format might be different every year, but this exam has one thing you could call a "Tradition" Ms. Joke loses her usual smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"3" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Out of all schools that are competing here today." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If you are talking about the U.A crush… I wouldn't," Aizawa watches as his class surrounds the ambush area. Ms. Joke looked down, seeing the ambush team get surrounded by unseen U.A students. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"2" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You told them?" Ms. Joke stares, wondering if Eraser got soft on his team. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"1" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I didn't, but the one with the green hair. He is far smarter than Nezu and if not controlled…" Aizawa breaths out, trying to not shiver. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"START!" Students from all over jump ready to attack the distraction team. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He will change everything we know" Aizawa hears yelps and cries before seeing the Ice, Fire, explosions, and electricity fill the open area. Ms. Joke watched the middle as the U.A. Crush fails. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her jaw slacks as she watches U.A completely destroy other school teams. Her own students seemed to get away until a green blur cuts them off. Aizawa leans forwards praying he didn't need to get involved; that was until he was tackled by a blond hair girl from Shiketsu High. Joke breathed out, finally relaxing as U.A. passed in one quick move. The green-haired student was the last U.A. member on the field. "How dangerous is he?" Ms. Joke questioned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'considering his father is the king of the underground and seemed to have the same mind as Nezu… very' Aizawa speaks to himself. "You saw the same thing I did" Aizawa tilts his head. "What do you think?" Joke sinks down and goes quiet, watching as her team retreats and goes after some other school. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>On the field a few seconds earlier. </span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku played with the box in his hand, silently thanking Mei for practically creating something that breaks physics itself. The small box had a unique code; only Izuku and Mei knew that folds the heavy dominator into a box the size of a Rubik's cube. After scouting out, the ambush Izuku places the box into his inner coat pocket and standing near Momo like a bodyguard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"START!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was the signal, Momo and Izuku stand in the middle as teams try to attack them before getting cut off. Blown up, frozen, or pick a quirk and decide. Izuku saw the numbers of each of his classmates fall below 100 as they each pass quickly. "Get your three students and get everyone to the waiting room. I have someone I need to talk to," Izuku told Momo. She nods, tagging the three students passed out at their feet as Izuku turns into a green blur disappearing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku had one mission today. Kill that smug looking bastard from Ketsubutsu. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone passed the first part as Izuku said, the second part is on them. Izuku lands in front of Shindo. "So you were saying something earlier about our will? RIGHT?" Izuku slams his foot down, cracking the cliffside. Ketsubutsu students back away some in fear. "Good because I'm going to snap yours in half" Izuku steps forward before getting tackled by blond hair and big breasts off the side. Izuku rolls over, catching the blond as they land in a man-made cave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi, Zuku," The blond bites into Izuku's neck and drinking the blood that comes out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Himiko" Izuku hugs her and lets her drink even if she wasn't in her usual body, the fangs and numbers near her head gave her away. "Where's the girl?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"jandfka closdjf" Himiko mumbles around Izuku's neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Say again?" Izuku raised an eyebrow in amusement. Himiko pops off quickly, licking her lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Janitors closet, I have 10 more minutes before I need to leave," Himiko whispered as students where near the entrance of the cave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Got it, how are you?" He holds Himiko as she sits on his lap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"tired and starving. Shigaraki is going nuts… also I need some of your blood. I have a mission I have to go on soon, Zuku" Himiko pulls out a syringe, and Izuku rolls up his sleeve some. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, go ahead, what is the mission?" Izuku leans back as she gently puts the needle into his arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The Shie Hassaikai, they are meeting us in a few days and if all goes well. Shigaraki wants me and Twice to watch them while he moves," Himiko finishes before hiding the tube of blood. Izuku puts pressure onto his arm as Himiko goes back to his neck clearly not satisfied yet. "thank you" She whispers and bites down again. Izuku closed his eyes wishing he had a snack but maybe they will have food once he passed, he just needed one more body. Himiko finished getting her fill as she licks Izuku's neck clean. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, as I said earlier, be careful and text me if you need anything. I'm here for you. Also you need to leave before the girl is found out. Eraser is here and doesn't really like you for attacking Tsu and Uraraka." Izuku stands up using the wall for support sense; the blood loss was a lot more than usual. 'well, she said she was hungry.' </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm… thanks for the heads up, tag me so I can leave" Himiko holds her arms out, and the tags were in inappropriate places. Izuku rolls his eyes tagging the two targets under her breasts before tagging the one on her inner thigh. "You're a pervert," She giggles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You put them there Himiko" Izuku deadpans as his targets light up blue and Himiko's turn red. "Get back safely and be safe with Overhaul" Izuku kissed Himiko on the cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks, Zuku and will do" She kissed him back before running off. Izuku sighs and touched his neck. He cringes some as she bit a lot harder and deeper than usual. 'must have been starving herself' Izuku hung his head while staying in the cave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Please head to the waiting area if you have passed" A voice comes from the targets on Izuku's arm. "Southside of the area," Izuku nods to himself as he leaves the cave holding his neck to hide the bite marks. "today is going to be a long day," Izuku huffed to himself. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hoped you enjoyed, I woke up at like 4 am so I wrote this instead of going back to sleep... yeah I hoped you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. End Of The Exam And Idiots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The end of the exam, </p>
<p>Gang Orca Likes Izuku, </p>
<p>Shoto and Inasa are scared, </p>
<p>Izuku plays Nighteye </p>
<p>I'm tired... so so tired. It's 2 am</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Izuku sits against a wall looking over the people that pass. Izuku had his collar popped up slightly to hide the fang marks. He sips his water, seeing Katsuki raise an eyebrow. “Who bit you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blond and crazy, seems to be my type.” Izuku rubs his neck. “How was your part of the ambush?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fun, ever sense zappy over there got his new toy. He’s been good instead of an idiot,” Katsuki points out to Kaminari, who was talking to Sero. “Kirishima and I got trapped by one of those Shiketsu fuckers. Zappy did good,” Izuku nods while listening. “Hey Ponytail, the boss needs a bandage” Katsuki was looking at the bite mark. “Damn, dude.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, just a love bite. Doesn’t hurt” Izuku stood up but was shoved back down as Momo was next to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least it’s not bleeding, but we don’t want it to get infected” Momo mumbles some. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t mumble, we already have the idiot doing it,” Katsuki smirked, and Momo blushed some as she patched Izuku’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One, eat me Katsuki and two, thank you, Momo. This next part should be fun” Izuku looked at Katsuki, who just rolled his eyes, and Izuku stands up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, will all hundred of you please watch the screen” All examinees watch the screen. The field was shown before explosions destroy everything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What a waste of money could have just had Katsuki do it for you,” Izuku mumbled, getting a smack from the said blond. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Round Two’s the last one! You, examinees, will venture into the ruins as bystanders and prove your worth when it comes to rescuing innocent victims!” The man with the tired voice continues to talk as Izuku smiled some. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rescue…” Izuku hums softly as the examiner continues. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone there is a highly trained professional rescuee and in very high demand as of late. Please welcome the good people of Help Us Company or H.U.C for short. You will be graded on how well you do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Izuku,” Tenya swallowed roughly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it looks like Kamino ward. Or what it would have turned into if All Might fucked up.” Izuku looked away from the screen to his classmates. “We can do this. Stay in your teams and be smart, Momo your lead again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All right, remember to check the stability of ruble first, don’t go headfirst. Think and be smart. Here are earpieces” Momo hands out 19 different earpieces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“These are like the first hero class,” Uraraka states while putting it in her ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we can talk to each other. Izuku, you have your rifle, so find somewhere high and tell us were civilians are” Momo breaths out. “Sero, you will be good to lock things down. Uraraka, Sato, and Shijo, you can easily remove rubble thanks to your strength. Ida, I want you running and getting information, be careful and help others” He nods as Momo keeps going. “Remember to keep the civilians calm and be safe” She finished, and Izuku just looks proud. Shoto seemed to be glaring at the head basing guy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alarms start ringing as the room they where in opens just like the first room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Terrorists have launched a massive attack!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So that’s the scenario for this exercise,” Tsu ribbits some. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool,” Jiro. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s wide Scale destruction throughout the city, Buildings are collapsing, and people are hurt! With most of the roads out of commission rescue and relief squads are having a hard time reaching the scene! Until they arrive, it’s up to you heroes to take charge and rescue civilians,” The announcer yawns. “Save every life you can.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I will see you guys later,” Izuku gives a salute. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See you Izuku. Be safe” Jiro nods and Izuku smirked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m always safe.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“START” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Every examinee takes off, and Izuku jumps, taking off towards the tallest point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Momo and the teams find the first civilian looking like a child. “Ida check the child and keep him calm. Sato look around for the grandfather.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s 4 feet to your right hidden under rubble Momo” Izuku’s voice comes through the earpiece. “Ground Zero stop screaming at civilians and play nice,” Izuku chastised. “Tailman smiles some, you're scaring the civilian” Momo smiled some as the teams start working. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The test was almost finished, a lot of people were working very well together as Izuku hasn’t moved much besides getting a different vantage point. He stopped as he saw a large amount of numbers by the makeshift medics’ area. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ground Zero, Tsukuyomi, Red Riot, and FrostFire. Villains are going to be attacking soon. South side wall by the medics’ area. Get over there and get ready for a fight. Velocity run around and warn them. Start moving the injured to a secondary location. Shit’s about to get ugly.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finally, I’m tired of babysitting.” Katsuki dumped the civilian into Kaminari’s arms. “Heading over now, Boss.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it” Shoto’s voice comes over colder than usual. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Understood, Tamoten! I will warn the others,” Izuku saw Tenya take off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku smirked and started shooting through the wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fake villains jump as some of their buddies drop. “Ah, he’s the one Eraser Head warned us about. Blow it” The orca headed hero smirked. ‘I think I’m going to like this kid.’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BOOM</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wall explodes as the villains don’t get an inch before they are frozen to the floor. Gang orca laughs loudly before freeing his team. “Deal with the enemies!” The grunts started to spread out as half the examinees helped the evacuation. At the same time, the more combat quirks got to work defending. Izuku took out grunts that were getting to close as he sighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“GO TO HELL, Boss, we got a problem, Icy hot and baldy are fighting, and someone will get hurt. Get down here and sort this shit out,” Katsuki snarled through he headphones. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me 4 minutes” Izuku checked over the area one last time, not seeing any civilian numbers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have 2,” Katsuki blew away a few others. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shoto and Inasa were not a good match to fight near each other. Fire and Wind. They were both trying to attack at the same time at two different vantage points. Both not paying attention as the second year from Ms. Jokes' class was knocked out by Gang Orca’s attack was in the way of a redirected aggression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shindo was about to be roasted if it wasn’t for Izuku who grabbed him and covered him. The flames engulfed Izuku before they stopped. Even gang orca looked nervous tell they hear a very pissed off voice speak from the side. “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING!?” The pressure nails down everyone on the field as smoke was raising off Izuku. Shindo had the Izuku jacket over the other greenies' body as he checks his bare skin, not seeing a single burn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Izuku your hair,” Bakugo points out in choking on the air as Izuku glared at him as well before patting the burning spot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Riot, get the fucking idiots off the field now, Tailman, help him” Izuku’s body sparks with green and red lines of energy. Kirishima didn’t need to be told twice as he got Inasa, and Tailman grabbed Shoto, helping them get away as the concrete locks them down. Gang orca looked as Izuku. “They better fail today,” Izuku spits out and brings his blood lust back in. The fake villains didn’t move as Izuku looked at gang orca taking in his support items. “Ground Zero, you got the grunts with the others?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re seriously going to take on a pro by yourself?” Bakugo asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember my final exam?” Izuku smirked and seem to calm down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t give the pro nightmares… pretty sure All Might is scared of you as well.” Bakugo goes back to fighting the grunts who were not moving, making easy targets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some grunts stare at Izuku, waiting for him to move, but he didn’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a huge fan, Sir” Izuku smiled, and Orca couldn’t read the kid who just went from wanting to kill his teammates and maybe him to having this kid look like a sunshine child. Neither could the men and woman grading the student’s performance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“erm Thank you? But we are supposed to be fighting,” Orca stated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I am just supposed to protect the civilians as they retreat, we don’t have to fight” Izuku kept an eye on the villains, but other students take care of them. “How did they get one of the best heroes to take a day off to come to be a villain?” Izuku walks closer, and Orca even seemed to calm down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Easy, it’s my day off. I volunteered. Eraser Head warned me about you. How did you know we were behind the wall” Gang Orca crossed his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tamoten, we have a few more Civilians getting evacuated. Keep him busy for another couple of minutes” Momo’s voice speaks softly in his ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My rifle gives my quirk more range. Also, a slight bump in penetrating power. Honestly, you are very calm, your coworkers had higher numbers, so I aimed for them thinking they were you… so” Izuku shrugged clearly, wanting an explanation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why I made sure to stay calm, son. Eraser gave me that tip. Glad it worked” Gang orca didn’t see any civilians anymore as his grunts were taken down, and he was now surrounded by heroes. “You are a perfect talker kid, ever thought of doing a negation class?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll think about it,” Izuku smiled and steps backward. “Thank you for talking with me, but the exam is over.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BZZZZZZ</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahem! At present, Every last H.U.C member on the field has been rescued from impending danger. Therefore, I declare that this test is over!!!!” The buzzer goes off again. “finally,” the voice yawned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bakugo, thank you for bringing Todoroki’s fight to the forefront. I need to meet with the representative for Yoarashi’s class” Izuku walked back over, grabbing his jacket from Shindo. Who looked scared as Izuku put his coat back on brushing off the dirt. “glad you are safe, Shindo. Sorry about my classmate. I will make sure he won’t make the same mistake,” Izuku bowed, and Bakugo felt bad for the two idiots that were about to be yelled at and possibly hit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Todoroki and Yoarashi sit in a room with their heads down. Shoto’s hand was shaking some as, and Inasa looked over. “Sorry,” Inasa states. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t say that to me… say it to Midoriya, he’s going to kill us and hide the bodies,” Shoto swallows. “His hair is iconic, and he plans for everything. I think what we did is worse than anything he has dealt with… he wasn’t in control. He hates not being in control. He BEAT ALL MIGHT and took down my father” Shoto’s leg starts bouncing as he hears boots click down the hallway. “Look, I know you don’t like my father, but I’m not him. During the recommendation exam, I was still trapped in my own head. Izuku helped me, and I like helping people. Still, I can’t help people if he kills me,” Shoto yelled silently as the boots stop in front of the door, and Inasa was shivering some before the doors open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A very hairy student and a green-haired student walk in side by side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s fine; at least this was just an exam, not a real-life scenario,” Izuku smiled, shaking Mora’s hand. “Thank you, Mora, I think finding time to do a joint exercise between our schools would be good in the future.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree Midoriya, luckily, the examiners are letting the failures retry. Nice to meet you, Midoriya. Inasa let’s go” Mora motioned for the door. Inasa quickly leaves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am very sorry!” Inasa bowed, cracking his head off the floor, and the door shuts as Izuku taps his foot some. Shoto rubs his hands together, looking at the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Izuku I’m so-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop,” Izuku sighed before leaning back against the wall. Aizawa sits on the other side of the door listening. “What happened between the rounds?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He came over saying I was the same as my father… he hates Endeavor like us.” Shoto sighed. “He didn’t join U.A because of me… he was waiting to see us at the same place to fight. I snapped, I guess, and just went back to the same way I used to be. Izuku, I am so sorry.” Shoto looked away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Shoto. I’m not pissed off, I told you I would get everyone past the first stage. Not the second test. Katsuki, Monoma, and you failed the second part. Katsuki… KATSUKI got a higher grade than you,” Izuku laughed softly. “He failed by 2 points… you failed by 20. Both of you will be returning in a month to retake the exam, and you will pass this next one, or I will rain hell down on you. Let’s get back to the bus” Izuku opened the door, letting Shoto go by first. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry about the hair,” He mumbles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop mumbling, that is my job also, I needed a hair cut a long time ago” Izuku rubs the burnt side. “Now I have a reason,” Shoto quickly left as Izuku sighed. “Aizawa” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Midoriya, congratulations on getting your licenses” Aizawa stands next to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, sensei. Okay I will answer three questions truthfully, you have two minutes” Izuku crossed his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who was with you that night?” Aizawa asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Time’s out. Guess who I’ll tell you after your done,” Izuku smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Todoroki, Kirishima, Ida and Jiro,” Aizawa answered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Momo, not Jiro” Izuku picks the burnt hair out of his hair. “Why are you so stuck on that night?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Midoriya, you are taking too much responsibility” Aizawa looks down at his student. “Midoriya, you are protecting everyone and fighting Villains and Heroes. That is dangerous.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know Eraser Head, but things change, and it’s time to fix what’s broken. I am protecting my class because they deserve that protection. They trust me and my plans. Everyone passed today.” Izuku shakes his head. “You saw the first part of the exam. I keep my promises, and your time is up,” Izuku smiled as his watch beeps. “I think the class is waiting,” Izuku walks away, leaving Aizawa in the hallway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘shit’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Back at U.A. </span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku sits in Nezu’s office as Hound Dog, Yagi, Snipe, Aizawa, and Sir NightEye stand around him. Izuku dropped his happy feeling as he grits his teeth, not liking where this was going. “What?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Izuku, you are heading down a dangerous path we are just trying to help,” Nezu begins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is Night Eye here?” Izuku looked at the fanboy himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will be doing your internship. I know you are looking into Shie Hassaikai.” Night Eye sighs. “Look, Nezu, Snipe, and All Might even speak highly about your intelligence. We can find common ground Midoriya” Night eye half glared. “As long as you take away the fanboy comment.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your joking?” Most of the teachers say. All Might smartly shut his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously? You want me to deprive you of the fanboy comment. You are All Might’s favorite fanboy. You are seriously a fanboy” Izuku rubbed his temples. “It’s that a fucking compliment to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Language” Snipe sighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You probably know about All might saving a teenager with a quirk that could change the properties of water was drowning in a river.” Izuku rolled his eyes but smirked some as Night eye stood straighter. “All Might rescued him and saved the day but while in a panic…” Izuku waited. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The kid ended up turning the river’s water into vinegar” Night Eye smirked some. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“During the interview immediately after, his eyes were all puckered up as he smiled,” Izuku and Night Eye spoke. “He said, “It is I who should thank you. My skin’s looking ten years younger now.” They finished together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So if you are going after Shie Hassaikai, I have 10 notebooks on their network and something I want to speak in private about” Izuku smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good, see you next Monday,” Night Eye left, and Izuku leans back in his chair, looking at All Might. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That went well,” Izuku smiled. “Hound Dog, I would love to have a conversation as long as we are alone, and you don’t tell Nezu. Have a pleasant day, I need to debrief my team” Izuku left and the teacher’s breath out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did Night Eye seriously blow our plan?” Aizawa asked Yagi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who knows? Maybe during the first meeting, he will do it,” Yagi sighed. “I will ask him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“good,” Nezu chuckled softly to himself as he watched Izuku hum down the U.A halls back to the dorms. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Fearful child and connections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izuku meets a small child</p><p>Something goes wrong</p><p>Night Eye sends Izuku home </p><p>Someone is waiting for Izuku to come back.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku tucks away his dominator, leaving his rifle in his safe since today was just a meeting and going over Overhauls network. Izuku throws his bag over his shoulder before quickly walking out the front door. </p><p>He really did not want to explain where he was going, so he left before anyone made there way down to the kitchen. </p><p>Izuku makes sure to shut the door softly before walking towards the gate. Izuku rolls his neck, scratching the short hair on the side of his head. He ended up getting an undercut leaving his top still fluffy. </p><p>With his new haircut and costume, he blended in well with adults heading to work. He just looked younger. </p><p>He gets onto the train heading towards Night Eyes agency while reading through the news. The League has been silent ever since the raid night, but Himiko let him know they were moving quietly for now. He pockets his phone and heads towards the agency. </p><p>Izuku yawns softly. "I really need to get more sleep," Izuku mumbles to himself as he steps past an ally way only to get slammed into by a child. Izuku quickly acted, wrapping his arms around her tightly, keeping her from falling. Once he was on his knee, able to stabilize himself and the girl, he analyzed her. </p><p>White hair, crimson red eyes. Bandaged all over the little girl's arms and legs. It looks like she is in an oversized shirt but was more like a dress. Then the number. </p><p>700- Fear</p><p>"Hey, are you okay?" Izuku asked softly while smiling brightly. </p><p>'get her number down.' Was running through his head. The small girl latches onto his suit jacket, tearing up. </p><p>"Hey, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" Izuku asked as softly as he could as his arms were still wrapped tightly around the girl. </p><p>"P-please help" The girl grips tightly, and Izuku picked up the girl. </p><p>"Of course, let's get you somewhere safe" Izuku started to walk away, but a cold voice sounds behind him. </p><p>"Excuse me, sorry for any trouble my daughter caused, Sir" Izuku turns to face the man. </p><p>'fuck, Chisaki' Izuku cursed to himself but kept a bright smile on his face. </p><p>"She tends to get excited while playing and hurts herself, it's a real problem." Chisaki spouts bull shit as Izuku tries to keep smiling. The girl's number skyrockets to 900.</p><p>"No trouble, sir," Izuku smiled at the crow's mask on his face. "I have to say, I used to be very clumsy as a child as well, but never this extent, I think it would be best that she saw medical help. There is a hospital right near my office. The one I work at," Izuku was talking out of his ass for the first time in a while. "Why don't we go there and get," Izuku looked down and was still smiling. "Sorry, I never caught your name sweety, I'm Izuku." </p><p>"E-Eri," she whispered, hiding her face against his suit. </p><p>"Nice to meet you, Eri" Izuku turned sideways, keeping the girl away from Chisaki. "Sir, I believe she should see a medical facility." </p><p>"No, it's fine, she does this all the time." Chisaki was losing his patience as he looked around. "I have a doctor at home to make sure she is okay." </p><p>Izuku frowned as Eri tenses in his arms. "Sorry, as someone who has lived through abuse, I don't think I can let you go with her. Don't make me call the cops" Izuku turned some more, still keeping Eri hidden from his sight. </p><p>"where do you work?" Chisaki seemed to sigh, but the numbers increased. </p><p>"Just up the street" Izuku made a colossal mistake, he turned his attention to the girl in his arms to make sure she was okay. </p><p>Then he felt a ghost of a touch dance across his neck before all he felt was the pain. </p><p>Excruciating pain, then nothing. </p><p>What felt like an hour to Izuku in pitch blackness, was a few minutes in the world. He woke up lying flat on his back, gasping for air as his suit was still on. The white shirt under it was soaked in blood. </p><p>Chisaki leans over, staring down at Izuku before speaking. </p><p>"Do not touch what is not your, sir. Be grateful she saved your life" Chisaki left with Eri in tow as Izuku looked up at the blue sky, just trying to calm his breathing. </p><p>Every cell in Izuku's body was burning. Izuku slowly sat up, shaking as he stares down the alleyway. 'I…i….' Izuku looked around as blood was splattered across the dark alley, it reminded him of a crime scene.</p><p>Izuku rolled over and threw up what little was in his stomach. Dry heaving once everything out of his stomach. </p><p>Izuku got up and grabbed his bag, sprinting to Night eye's agency. Some civilians look before dismissing him. </p><p>Izuku stumbles into the agency seeing Night Eye's sidekick bubble girl staring at him in shock. "I need to see Night Eye now," Izuku breathed roughly as he swallowed roughly. </p><p>"Sir, you need to make an appointment." Bubble girl states, and Izuku started to glare. </p><p>"Izuku Midoriya, aka Hero-in-training Tamoten. Now, where is his office?" Izuku wanted to scream but kept it down as she quickly pointed in the direction Izuku did not knock as he almost kicked the door down. </p><p>Night eye looked up from his paperwork, his eyebrow raised some before looking at Izuku closer. "What happened to you?" </p><p>"Overhaul… he" Izuku swallowed roughly again, trying to get the sour taste out of his mouth. "I ran into Overhaul; he has a little girl who he is clearly abusing. I tried to find a way to get her away before he touched my neck and then I woke up in a pile of my own blood and him saying she saved me. The girl name is Eri, she is frightened of him and is not his daughter. She has red eyes, white hair, and looked like she's been through hell" Izuku spits out in one breath while holding his chest. "That monster should…" </p><p>Night eye just gets up slowly before carefully pulling Izuku over to a seat and sitting him down. "Midoriya look at me" Night eye starts holding the kid who was currently hyperventilating. "Midoriya" Night eye looks closer seeing the kid's iris's where like pinpricks and shaking some as his body was shaking as well. "Izuku" </p><p>That snapped Izuku out of his head as he looks at Night Eye kneeling in front of him. "W-we need to save her," Izuku choked out before burying his face in his hands. </p><p> </p><p>It takes a while for Izuku to calm down, but Night Eye gets him there. Once he was Izuku, felt everything muscle in his body relax at once, and he stares at the ceiling. </p><p>"Izuku, you should head home. Come back on Wednesday. I will have my other intern here and we can start planning. Go home and relax." Night Eye crossed his arms. "I need you to have a clear mind if we go after Overhaul. Got it?" </p><p>"Yeah," Izuku breaths softly. "Yeah… you are right," he swallows. "Sorry about the mess." </p><p>"Kid, you were just attacked by Overhaul. It's expected. Take a day off see you Wednesday. Snipes out front" Night eye showed Izuku to the door as Snipes car was waiting. Once he slipped in, Night eye waved some as Snipe pulls away. </p><p>"You okay, sport?" Snipe kept glancing to the side. </p><p>"I will be when Overhaul is put down," Izuku mumbles, rubbing his scarred hand, remembering other villains he has put down.</p><p>Overhaul is next, then Shigaraki. </p><p>The sun starts to fall as they make it back to U.A. </p><p>"Night eye said get some rest, so do that" Snipe parks his car. </p><p>"Yeah, I know. Good Night Snipe" Izuku slides out of the car and makes his way to his dorm room. Moving silently as his classmates don't notice him walking through the dorms. Even Jiro seemed to be distracted by the movie playing. </p><p>Izuku breathes softly once his door was shut and locked. "Finally," </p><p>"I-izuku" A familiar voice comes from his bed but not with her usual happy tone. Izuku turned, seeing Himiko sitting on the bed with her head hidden behind her arms and legs. </p><p>"Himiko, what happened?" Izuku could see the splashes of blood on her cheek as he drops his bag gently before leaning down. She looked up with tears in her eyes. </p><p>"M-Magne is dead, and Compress lost his arm" She sniffles. "I tried to warn them not to attack b-but they didn't listen" Himiko rubbed her cheeks dry. "Their quirks stopped working, and Overhaul hurt them." </p><p>Izuku quickly pulled Himiko into a hug as she grabbed his shirt tightly. </p><p>"I'm sorry, Himiko. Sorry I didn't put him down before that happened" Izuku leaned against the wall as she held on. 'Compress is hurt, but Magne is dead. Their quirks stopped working… fucking' Izuku rubbed his temple with his free hand. "Want to get out of here?" Izuku asked softly. Himiko looked up. </p><p>"And go where?" </p><p>"Anywhere but here, tonight, let's just escape" Izuku pulled away before tossing off the shirt Night Eye gave him before going through his closet. </p><p>Himiko stares at Izuku's arms and back. He was muscular, but that was not what caught her eye. She slowly gets up from his bed as he was searching for a shirt. </p><p>Izuku frowned, not seeing his shirt but froze, feeling small hands touch his back. </p><p>"a-are these from Muscular?" Himiko sounded concerned. Izuku slowly turned around, and he watched her recoil. </p><p>Two deep scars running up his ribs and through and older starburst scar on his abdomen. "most of them" Izuku admitted. "The two here," Izuku pointed at his ribs. "Were because the doctors, they had to rebreak my ribs before Recovery Girl could heal me. They left those scars" Izuku scratched the back of his neck. "Never really got scars before U.A" </p><p>"What about the starburst" Izuku felt Himiko's hands find their place on the one scar he hated. </p><p>"Old friends," Izuku looked at the girl in front of him. Her cat eyes were looking for other scars. "What about the one on your neck?" Izuku gently touched it tracing the fading scar that was almost invisible. </p><p>"Bad parents, remember?" She said sadly. </p><p>"Hm, yeah, bad parents, fucked up world." </p><p>They both were standing very close to each other as Himiko's hands still have not moved off his stomach. Izuku's hand hadn't left her neck. </p><p>He leans down as she stands up on her toes as Izuku kisses her lips softly. Himiko quickly returns the kiss. Izuku's arms snake around Himiko's hips while her arms went around his neck. Izuku picks her up immediately. Himiko's legs wrap around his waist. </p><p>They both forgot they needed to breathe before they break the kiss panting softly. </p><p>"So, staying in?" Himiko asked with a giggle. </p><p>"Yeah, staying in." Izuku kissed her again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welp, there goes another chapter. </p><p>I'm going to do a filler chapter for Himiko and Izuku, (they deserve a break)</p><p>while Red Riot gets his spotlight.</p><p>Also, the ship has set, deal with it. It will be important to the end of the story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. I am so sorry (not a chapter)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Author note </p>
<p>It's been about a month since I last updated this story, I lost steam but I promise this story will come back before 2021. I got other ideas and shit but right now. I lost my motivation for this story. I need to get other ideas out of my head before I can circle back around to this one or else the future chapters won't have the same love and attention they deserve. </p>
<p>Sorry again for the people that have been waiting so damn patiently for another chapter, I feel like I'm letting you guys down the most. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izuku's Dominator will be back after I get this next story out of my head and onto my computer. </p>
<p>Thank you all for reading and sticking around this far and I promise this is not an abandoned work, just paused for now. Hiatus or whatever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>